


Wanted

by KayteeBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aggressive Bucky Barnes, Assassin Bucky Barnes, Assassination, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Romance, Evil Bucky Barnes, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Kidnapping, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rescue, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 140,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayteeBarnes/pseuds/KayteeBarnes
Summary: Set post CW... Assassination survivor Annabelle doesn't know she has a certain rich, famous Father. Tony Stark doesn't know he has an illegitimate 24 year old daughter... He especially doesn't know that she was raised by, estranged from, and eventually hunted by her step-father Alexander Pierce. Bucky Barnes finds all this out, and secretly sets out to use it as the perfect opportunity to earn Tony's forgiveness and find his place in the Avengers team.All well and good in theory - but Bucky's not the only one after her, Annabelle isn't going to go with him willingly... And she sure is prettier than he imagined...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this popped into my brain the other night and I thought I'd make a great little story. Still going on my other fic, but just wanted to take my time with that one to finish it properly.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this one in the meantime! -Kaytee xoxo

 

The rain was teeming down that night, water flowing down the gutter like a raging river, before disappearing down the grate of a storm water drain. It was late, so there weren't many cars passing under the bridge, and there was just enough light from the nearby buildings that it didn't matter that the lamp globes were in pieces on the bitumen.  
Anna opened up the text message on her phone for the hundredth time, anxiously reading and re-reading it as she thought about ditching. There was something so unsettling about the whole thing; meeting up below an underpass, in the dark, on a cold and rainy night... If she hadn't been so desperate for a definite escape from her life she might not have considered it at all, but being backed into a corner will do that to a person...  
  
The memory of running away as a sixteen year old lit up in her mind, followed by more memories of running and running for the next four years... Up until now.  
There were always cars with blacked out windows, men with dark glasses and ear pieces, and as of late it seemed that everyone from shop owners to taxi drivers had been on the lookout for her.  
Having a well known, and well-off family hadn't helped her keep herself hidden, especially when her face had been plastered all over the papers, television and social media. Even now, years later, there were pictures up in newspaper booths, bus shelters and anywhere that frequented a lot of foot traffic.  
Her I.D had been flagged, which meant her name would light up on the system if she tried to get on a plane, buy a phone, get a bank account or a driver's licence. Trying to get a new identity was possible, but it came at a price she couldn't afford, and trying to get an honest job in the city no matter how small without proof of who she was, was just hopeless.  
  
Too afraid to hitch-hike, she'd managed to stow away in the back of a truck and gotten as far as Pittsburgh, managing to live off what little cash she had for a while and keep a low profile... But, as inevitability would have it, there was only so far you could stretch your means out without being able to keep gainful employment. So here she stood... The promise of money and a new identity awaiting her if she could do someone a favor, and not ask questions... All it was going to cost was a little DNA, and a whole lot of trust.  
  
_Easy, right? ...Right!?_  
  
She shook her head at herself again, going over the pros and cons of the arrangement they'd made... It sounded suspect as hell, but on paper it made sense. It'd save someone from the marriage from hell, and it'd give Anna the new identity she so desperately needed. It'd pay for her to move, it'd pay for a house, and it'd come with all the legal documents she needed to become someone else.  
Anna let out a breath, her cheeks puffing out as she did. She hoped like hell that the months of correspondence and careful planning was going to come out in her favour. If it all went to plan, it'd be a win-win scenario, but that meant trusting the one person who'd let her down the most. The person who'd gotten her into this mess to begin with.  
  
_Just go. Go now... Ugh, too late..._  
  
A set of headlights lit up the curtain of water pouring from the top of the bridge, the nose of an expensive black car poking through as it slowed to a stop in front of her. The back window opened revealing the familiar face of Caroline Pierce, her expression serious and businesslike.  
"Annabelle..."  
"Mother..."  
  
She got into the car and was ordered to stay quiet amid fears the it'd been bugged. Caroline wasn't how Anna had remembered her, the woman looked frail and defeated. She wasn't the beautiful, confident trophy wife of Alexander Pierce that she had once been. It was almost hard not to feel somewhat sorry for her, Anna swallowing hard and maintaining her steely composure, despite herself.  
  
The two women awkwardly exchanged glances now and then during the car ride, both of them feeling awkward and obliged to speak up.  
"You're looking well, Annabelle-" Caroline started, Anna cutting her off with a 'pfft' and an eye roll, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you expect me to say-"  
"Say nothing. I've been living on the fucking streets because of you. This isn't a social meeting, it's a business transaction. Nothing more" Anna snarled, trying to keep her composure.  
  
She'd rehearsed in her head a hundred times what she'd say to her mother the day they came face... Now none of it seemed appropriate, and all the clever things she'd thought to say escaped her.  
"I saw you on the news... Enjoying life as a divorcee?" She taunted, trying to sound as condescending as possible.  
"No-"  
"Good. I hope it _sucks_."  
"Annabelle..." Caroline sighed, exasperated.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Oh what-EVER! I don't know how you slept in your _luxury_ penthouse, in your king sized bed every night... I don't know how you _lived_ with yourself knowing I was out there alone"  
"Anna..."  
"No! Don't you dare _'Anna'_ me! ...I was just a kid... I've literally been running for my life ever since that night, and you just let it happen. If you had any idea of what I've been through, of what he's capable of..."  
"I was married to Alex for nearly twenty years, and I know all too well what he's capable of... I know you saw things, which is why you had to run..." She started, her voice feeble and shaky, "I should've done something... But I didn't, and I've regretted it ever since"  
" _Sure_ you have..." Anna said, over the conversation now, "I just wanted you to know that while you were laying on a satin pillow, I was laying on a wet floor... I was just a kid..."  
  
Caroline sniffed as a single tear rolled down her cheek, not wanting to utter another word as guilt consumed her. She looked out the window as the city whizzed by, the sound of a motorbike catching her attention.  
  
A loud crash snapped both women back into reality as the car swerved violently to the right. The sound of the tyres screeching reverberated through the air, interrupted by a second shuddering crash as they hit the concrete guardrail with such intense force, the car flipped over it.  
Before either of them had the time to scream, the car was flying through the air and plunged into the icy cold water below. Anna's eyes opened enough to see water rapidly filling the car before closing again, the taste of blood in her mouth as the cold enveloped her. When her eyes opened again, she realized they were underwater already and sinking fast. Anna's hands went for her seat-belt buckle, which was of course unreachable where the impact of the guardrail had crushed the side of her door in. She frantically yanked at the belt as the car was cloaked in darkness, Anna's chest tightening as she was overwhelmed with the numbing cold and the inevitability of certain death...  
  
  
  
**FOUR YEARS LATER**  
  
  
  
The warmth inside the bar came as a stark contrast to the bitter coldness outside. It was a typical January night in Minnesota with a good twelve inches of snow on the street out front, the barred windows frosted up. There were only a few patrons dotted around, the usual Friday evening bunch - mostly middle aged truckers and sawmill workers. There was a young couple resigned to making out in a dark booth in the corner, and a couple of new faces Anna didn't recognise.  
Things had been good for her here, no drama, nobody following her, and she'd even let herself relax and be happy. She dried the last couple of glasses, tucking her towel into the string of her low slung apron before pouring another beer from the tap for one of her regulars, politely laughing at yet another one of his terrible jokes. She pulled a bag of pretzels out, opening it and tipping the contents into a bowl as requested, making her way over to the table of parka-clad men who sang her praises when she sat it down for them.  
"On the house, guys" She said with a smile, looking up briefly to see the flirty, long haired guy from the night before waiting at the bar.  
  
_Him again..._  
  
He turned and made eye contact with her, Anna letting out a hesitant breath and giving him a nod of acknowledgement. She made her way back to the bar, slowing down cautiously when she noticed the solitary young man at one of the tables had finished his beer. He sat with his back to everyone, the glass in his hand empty, save for a few suds. Anna let out a weary sigh, putting her friendly 'customer service' smile on as she approached him.  
"Can I take those for you?" She asked, nodding to the other empty glasses in front of him, waiting for a response that never came. She bit her lip guardedly as she counted back in her head how many beers she'd given him that night, coming to the conclusion that she was definitely still under the maximum recommended by her boss.  
"Here, let me clear those off for you..."  She tried again, reaching over and picking up a glass.  
Without warning, he reached out and slapped a hand around her wrist, Anna letting out an involuntary gasp. Panicked, she gave him a shove with her other hand as his grip tightened, her attacker grabbing that one too, and knocking the glass out of her grasp. It hit the floor and smashed as he rose up from his stool, towering over her.  
  
In seconds the long haired guy from the bar was on his feet and had a hand clamped around the neck of her attacker. Anna gasped again as a punch was delivered, the handsy drunk now on the floor, two of her regulars rushing to pick him up and drag him away. She stood shaking and out of breath as she took a moment to compose herself, recoiling back when the long haired guy went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"You okay?"  
  
The drunk guy got up off the floor, staggering as he stood. He shoved the older guys out of the way easily enough, using his height and heavy build to his advantage. He headed back over to the long haired guy who was now standing protectively in front of Anna, his hand out as if guarding her.  
"You wanna start a fight, you don't know who you're dealing with" Came his drunk slur before he wobbled on his feet and stumbled again. Anna's saviour stepped in and delivered another punch, this time meaning it, her attacker hitting the ground hard, and not getting back up.  
"Oh my god..." She breathed, looking down at him, "Someone call an ambulance"  
"He'll be fine" Came the voice of the long haired guy as he crouched down and rolled the drunk over, inspecting him. "He needs a cab, not an ambulance."  
"He's hurt" Anna said, concerned now, "I have a duty of care-"  
"-He's fine. Probably didn't even feel it... Look, he's waking up - call a cab, I'll stand here and watch him.  
  
She backed away from the long haired guy and made a beeline for the bar, picking the phone up and calling 911. Sure enough the drunk guy let out a moan and sat up, Anna sighing with relief as she cancelled the call, ordering him a cab instead and then getting the bar owner on the phone.  
  
The cab arrived quicker than she thought it would, the bar patrons helping to get him into the back seat, much to her relief. The driver was another local, Anna thanking him and apologising at the same time as she paid the fair in advance with her own money.

"He's gone, Rach" Came the voice from one of the men watching the door, "no need to worry anymore"  
  
"Thanks Barry, appreciate it" She said with a wave as she made her way back behind the bar to fetch a dustpan, hurrying to sweep the broken glass up before the owner arrived.  
Anna's heart hammered away furiously in her chest as her mind raced, followed by panic as she went through endless scenarios in her head of what could have been and what still might...  
"Are you okay?" A voice interrupted, snapping her back into reality with a jump as she tipped the last of the glass from the pan into the bin.  
"What?" She snapped, realizing suddenly that she'd come off curt, "Sorry... What did you say? I was in a world of my own" She corrected herself, her tone apologetic this time around as she locked eyes with the long haired guy who'd come to her aid earlier. She let out a breath, something about the blue of his eyes both calming and unnerving at the same time.  
"I thought as much... I asked if you were okay..."  
"Oh... Right... Yeah, I'm fine. Happens all the time" She lied with a nonchalant wave and a chuckle, turning her head away for a moment when she realized she was staring "Another Jack and coke?"  
"Sure"  
  
She poured the drink, leaving the ice out as requested and pushed it towards him, taking the money to the till and bringing back a couple of dollars change which he dropped into the tips jar.  
"So... Rachael, is it?" He asked, a curious expression on his face, Anna turning to face him with apprehension.  
"Huh?"  
"I overheard one of the guys over there call you Rachael, is that your name?"  
"Depends who's asking"  
"Bucky" He smiled, putting his hand out to shake hers. She glanced down at it, her eyes darting over to the table full of sawmill guys for a moment before meeting his again.  
"Nice to meet you, Bucky" She said with a smile, stepping away to pick up a fresh towel without taking his hand. He let out a breathy chuckle, dropping his head, his hair flopping down over his face. He took the hint, pulling his hand away and raising his palms to her as if surrendering.  
He looked back up at her, pushing his hair back with a reassuring smile on his face, Anna's cheeks dusting pink a little as she absent-mindedly bit her lip.  
"Sorry..." She eventually said, letting out a nervous breath as she shyly turned away from him, picking up a clean glass and cleaning it again in an effort to look busy.  
"Totally fine" He said, his expression still one of kindness as he cocked his head, studying her.  
  
Her eyes darted to the clock, wondering where the hell Adam was. It was bad enough he'd left her on her own tonight, never mind the fact that he said he'd be there in ten minutes and it had already been fifteen, almost twenty...  
  
"So..." She said after an awkward silence, realizing Bucky was staring at her... A shadow of amusement crossed his face, Anna not sure whether to be creeped out or not.  
"I haven't seen you around town..." She started, fishing for information, "You've been here three nights in a row..."  
"I'm here for work" He answered, watching her carefully, taking in every expression or change in body language.  
"Oh, okay." She answered uncomfortably, her eyes darting to the clock again before meeting his.  
"I like it here" He said, giving her a flirtatious smile that set her at ease a little.  
  
She was a petite girl, standing around 5'3 and 105lbs soaking wet. She had long brown hair which was half falling out of a now very messy bun, and pretty, dark brown eyes that were almost too big for her face. There was an endearing clumsiness to her, which Bucky wasn't 100% convinced was a genuine trait... But the anxiousness behind that smile she always had plastered on certainly was, and he was determined to get to the bottom of that and try to find a way in. Nobody looked over their shoulders that much - either she was in some kind of serious trouble, or she'd been through something terrible.  
In the few nights he'd been at the bar, not much had gotten through to her, despite her friendly demeanor she was a closed book. A bit of old-school charm usually worked a treat, but this girl had one hell of a wall up - even getting a simple name out of her had been a challenge in itself.  
She dodged questions like a pro, and the more he'd tried to speak to her, the more she'd avoided him... If she hadn't have been obliged to serve him, he'd probably have had no way in at all. It was only that she'd been flustered after her run in with the creep that she'd dropped the ball and given in, offering him the most conversation he'd had in days.  
  
She went on and kept herself busy, checking the clock discretely every few minutes, her eyes nervously darting up to the front door whenever they weren't occupied with wiping the bar down for the umpteenth time, or cleaning glasses that were already clean.  
Bucky narrowed his eyes as he watched her, trying to figure out his next approach. He'd tried being friendly, trying to engage her with questions, even a careful flirt here and there to test the waters, but nothing. There was no sign of a boyfriend or a home life to speak of. From the information he'd gathered, she was single, lived alone and never, _ever_ spoke of her past.  
  
"How long are you in town for?" She asked unexpectedly, realizing she was being psychologically picked apart.  
"Not sure at this stage, just depends how long the job is. Might be longer than originally planned for..." He said, pursing his lips a little as his thoughts went back to his life at Shield.  
  
Anna nodded thoughtfully, her eyes darting to the clock again for a moment before Bucky spoke up again.  
"So I guess we'll be seeing more of each other..." He said, giving her a flirty wink, followed by a chuckle which had lightened the mood, Anna joining in and letting out a little laugh as well. She still felt tense as hell, but a damn sight better than she had earlier.  
"Thanks, by the way..." She said, letting her guard down a little, "For helping me out before"  
"Oh, don't mention it. Any respectable guy would have done the same"  
"I appreciate it."  
  
A gust of icy wind blew in when the door opened, Anna almost crying with relief as the owner finally walked in, pulling thick gloves off one by one as he approached the bar. Bucky watched as he baled her up into the corner, demanding to know what had happened. He couldn't tell if she was being reprimanded or not, the urge to jump in and defend her rising up in him. The man reached forward, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Anna fighting back the urge to cry as she nodded, faking a smile as she removed her apron.  
She approached the bar, reaching under it to pull a warm coat on over the top of her fitted long sleeve black top and low slung skinny jeans.  
  
"Finishing up for the night?" Bucky inquired when she was near enough to him, Anna giving him a big, fake smile and nodding without saying anything. She pulled her bag out - an old canvas satchel with a long strap which she put over her head so it sat at her hip, across her body.  
"Here" Came the voice of the owner as he pulled the cash register open, handing her a few notes.  
"What's this?" She asked,  
"Tonight's tips - you don't want to take a bag of coins home do you?"  
"Oh" She nodded, "Thanks..."  
"Sure you're gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine" She lied, clearing her throat and putting her tough girl face on, "See you tomorrow"  
  
Anna turned on her heel and made her way out, slowing to a stop with a thoughtful look on her face as she turned around.  
"Actually, Adam?" She started, making her way back towards the owner "This is gonna be my last night..."  
"Rachael, please don't do this... I need you"  
"I'm sorry, I've... I mean... Ugh..." She struggled to get the words out, feeling she had to justify her decision but at the same time not being able to...  
"Tonight was just a bad night, I won't leave you on your own again... I couldn't help it with Denise being sick, and the kids-"  
"It's not your fault, I swear. You've been great, but I've gotta go. I've got some stuff I gotta go take care of" She said, Adam blowing out a breath as he begrudgingly opened the cash register again, handing her another wad of cash.  
"Noooo, that's way too-"  
"Just take it... Are you sure you won't stay?"  
  
Anna sighed, looking down at her feet for a moment before back up at him, a regretful expression on her face.  
"Thanks for everything, Adam. I mean it, you saved my life"  
  
She gave him a smile which he didn't return, as she backed away before turning to head out through the back of the bar. Bucky's heart started racing as she disappeared into the darkness, worry gripping him as he thought he may lose her for good.  
  
He growled under his breath in frustration as he snuck out of the bar without drawing attention to himself. He crept around the building, staying hidden in the shadows until he had a good view of the car park. Isolated, and lit with a street lamp that'd seen better days. He was suddenly annoyed at her carelessness - out in the dark alone behind a bar was no place for a young woman to be. Especially a jittery one that was constantly looking over her shoulder. She was just begging for trouble being out here like this, and little did she know, but that's exactly what she was about to get...  
  
It'd taken Bucky weeks to track her down, and only minutes to realise he wasn't the only one on the hunt. From what he gathered, she was blissfully unaware that she was being perused by anyone. She'd changed her name and set herself up in an isolated mountain town, living a quiet, albeit lonely life.  
Bucky was here with a job to do, he wasn't here to make friends with her - although that would have certainly made things a whole lot easier. He'd certainly tried over the course of the last few days, but now that time had run out, he had no choice but to go with option number two.  
It'd been a while since he'd taken someone against their will, and he resented the hell out of himself for having to do it. He wasn't that guy anymore... In his head, he'd  planned to use his wit and charm to get friendly with the girl, and hope that she'd willingly go with him... Clearly this was not going to happen.  
  
_Oh what the hell, give it one more try... Please..._  
  
"Hey Rachael!" He called out, regretting the words the second they left his lips, "Need a ride home?"    
  
She gasped and wheeled around, taking in her surroundings, her expression lighting up as if she just realized that she'd been followed, and may in trouble.  
"No thanks" She answered, backing towards a car, holding eye contact. Bucky smirked a little, the girl redeeming herself a little in his mind in regards to her self-preservation instinct.  
  
_Not turning your back to the threat, and keeping your movements slow and deliberate... Good girl..._  
  
"Are you gonna be okay?" He tried, again not knowing what the hell to say.  
"Yep"  
  
He stepped closer, the girl fumbling with her keys to open the car door, only to drop them.  
  
_Aaaaand If I was a murderer...Well... If I was STILL a murderer... You'd be dead._  
  
Bucky stopped a few feet away under the circle of light cast by the lamp post, watching as she clumsily picked up her keys as quick as she could and thrust them into the lock of the car door.  
  
"Rachael..." He purred, making her body stiffen. With a click, the door unlocked and with relief, Anna pulled at the handle. She spared a second to peer back over where Bucky had just been, sucking in a breath when she realized he'd disappeared without a sound. Her heart suddenly started racing at a million miles an hour as she frantically looked over both shoulders, wondering where he was lurking. She yanked the door open, her flight response well and truly kicking in before a hand was slapped over her mouth from a large figure behind her. She struggled hopelessly as he retrained her, shocked and terrified at how incredibly strong he was.  
  
"I didn't want to do this the hard way, Rachael..." He whispered in her ear, the girl desperately sobbing now, trembling in his grasp.  
  
"...Or is it Annabelle?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy moley, thank you all SO much for the warm reception on this new piece! I was so humbled and excited with all the hits, kudos and inboxes, thank you! <3
> 
> Bucky takes Anna to a secret location where she tries to work out where the hell she stands with him after getting some preeeeetty mixed signals. Stuff happens, which makes for a very turbulent and emotional first night. 
> 
> Enjoy! -Kaytee xoxo

  


Through blurry, tear stung eyes, Anna watched the dark world fly by past as she hugged herself, shivering in the passenger seat. She wiped her wet face with the back of her sleeve, her sudden movement catching the attention of the driver.  
Without a second to spare he had the barrel of his pistol pushed hard against her temple, Anna letting out a cry and raising her hands in surrender as she jerked away from him, pressing herself into the car door. He glared at her, his expression aggressive and dangerous, full of warning. There was no trace of the friendly guy who'd come to her aid barely an hour prior, no trace of the charming, flirty guy who'd made her smile... She felt utterly idiotic knowing she'd fallen for the oldest trick in the book - she should have run for it. The second he flashed her those pearly whites.  
  
If she wasn't so terrified, Anna would have been impressed at Bucky's ability to control the speeding car through the snow while holding someone at gunpoint. Clearly he knew what he was doing, and going by his calm demeanor it probably wasn't his first rodeo... She swallowed hard, putting the pieces back together that this guy clearly worked for Alexander, and she was in serious trouble.  
  
He lowered the gun, putting his foot down, the car roaring off even faster. Anna had lost track of where they were going, her head pounding with a migraine from the stress. Despite everything, he hadn't hit her which she was both surprised by, and thankful for. After hearing the sickening whack from when his fist had made impact with her drunk attackers' cheek earlier, she knew this big guy packed a fair punch. She also knew he was fast and knew how to handle a weapon. The way he carried himself suggested he wasn't someone to be questioned or underestimated, and his very expression screamed at her to obey him or suffer the consequences.  
  
"Put your seat-belt on" He said, his voice rough and gravelly.  
  
_Huh!? The guy shoves me into a car, holds a gun to my head and now he's concerned for my safety?_  
  
The gun was pointed at her again, and along with it that dangerous expression. Anna's heart raced again, her body frozen in terror and unable to move as the tears kept falling.  
"NOW!" He barked at her, making her jump. She nodded as she obediently pulled the belt across her body and clicked it into place with fumbling, trembling hands. She dared look up and make eye contact with him for a moment, his eyes darting to her chattering teeth. He let out a sigh as he lowered the gun, reaching forward to put the heater on and open the vent in front of her.  
  
_WHAT THE ACTUAL F-_  
  
The heat came as a welcome relief to her, Anna not sure whether to thank him or not. Do you thank a kidnapper for doing something nice? Even if they just threatened you with a gun to your head?  
  
_Jesus Christ... This is all sorts of fucked up..._  
  
Anna decided to keep quiet - if she was right, he was taking her back to the very people she'd been running from. She was a lamb being led to slaughter, and she wasn't about to start gushing with appreciation to her captor. If she'd had the guts she would have defiantly reached over and turned the heater off again, despite herself. She would have shown him she wasn't interested in kindness from him, preferring to suffer.  
  
The car ride was long and quiet, Anna's eyes stung from the tears but she didn't dare wipe them. The skin on her cheeks felt tight from where the salty droplets had dried, and her head was still pounding and her throat sore. She risked the odd peripheral glance at him, noting no change in his expression or demeanour. He looked determined, a man on a mission with a certain energy about him - both completely competent and relaxed, but reactive and on the edge of a knife at the same time. She gasped when he turned his head, catching her watching him. His expression didn't change and he was quick to put his focus back on the road.  
Anna took it as a warning. He was always watching. Don't underestimate this guy...  
  
  
  
Anna woke, startled and annoyed at herself for falling asleep. She was in the car alone, freezing cold and it was pitch black outside. Her stomach churned and her chest tightened at the thought of what fate may be awaiting her. She tested the door handle, feeling somewhat stupid for thinking the door would have been left unlocked.  
She squinted when a bright light lit up in front of her, using her forearm to shield her tired eyes. The silhouette of a tall, bulky figure lumbered towards her, making her heart race and her breath hitch in her throat. The crunch of snow could be heard outside under heavy boots as he stopped outside her door, unlocking it and yanking it open.  
"Get out" Came his rough, gritty voice - telling, not asking.  
  
She reached for the seat belt buckle obediently, her cold hands betraying her as she fumbled with the release button, hearing a sigh come from the man outside that sounded more like a growl.  
Her stomach knotted and she held her breath as he reached into the car, leaning over her and holding her still while he undid it himself. He gripped her arm high up and pulled her out of the car, the wintry air hitting her lungs like a punch in the chest. The car door was slammed shut behind her, making her jump. He pulled her towards himself and dragging her roughly by her arm, they headed towards what had materialized in front of her as an old looking house.  
That's when panic hit Anna hard. She glanced over at his face, his callous expression not changing until she pulled against him and somehow managed to pull her arm from his grip. Her mouth fell open with shock as she turned to run, making it almost all the way back to the car when a shuddering impact in the back knocked her face first into the snow. She rolled over, looking up at him from the flat of her back, his face becoming clear when his body blocked the light out... He wasn't impressed...  
  
She feebly pushed with her feet to try and get away from him, Bucky frowning at her as he reached down and yanked her to her feet with both hands by the front of her coat. Anna's hands locked around his wrists, gasping when she realized one wasn't flesh and bone. She looked up into his eyes, the shock and fear reading loud and clear on her face which he acknowledged.  
"Yeah... That's right..." He said threateningly, as if to warn her not to try anything else.  
  
Before she had the chance to answer him, Bucky threw her over his shoulder and made his way over to the house, his body swaying with every rhythmic stride he took, Anna too tired to fight him.  
He set her down in a bright room, holding her close to him by her wrists until she was stable on her feet. Much to her surprise he let her go, stepping away from her towards the door, maintaining eye contact.  
"Towels are under the sink, soap is in the drawer"  He said, Anna arching a brow in confusion at yet another show of kindness amidst all the kidnapping, threats, orders and shoving onto the ground...  
  
"Wait... What!?" She said, not meaning for the word to come out aloud.  
"TOWELS. They're under the-"  
"-I heard what you said"  
"Well then what's the problem? Do you want a hot shower or not?"  
"Of course..."  
"Then I suggest you _get on with it_ " He snapped, "There's a change of clothes in the plastic bag, dress warm, we'll be here a while." He added, nodding towards the floor.  
  
Anna shut her mouth quickly and nodded, deciding to take his offer before he changed his mind. She turned the lock on the door handle to ensure her privacy, and pulled the blind down over the window. She shrugged her wet jacket off, peering around the room for any sign of holes in the walls, cameras or anything creepy, relieved when nothing was found. The plastic shopping bag on the floor caught her attention, Anna picking it up and peering into it.  There was an assortment of fitted shirts, socks, underwear, tank tops, and a couple of pairs of jeans and sweatpants. It wasn't anything spectacular, but she was grateful for clean, dry clothes. She pulled one of the bras out, a basic black t-shirt bra and found the tag on it. She pursed her lips, not knowing whether to be impressed or completely creeped out that he'd known her size...  
  
_Definitely leaning towards creeped out..._  
  
The receipt was in the bottom of the bag, the date on it revealing that he'd shopped a few days prior.  
  
_Okay, DEFINITELY creeped out..._  
  
Anna pulled her boots off one by one and turned the shower on, looking over her shoulder for any evidence of him being about to burst through the door. She turned the shower on, testing the heat of the water against the back of her hand before nervously peeling off her wet clothes. The soap, shampoo and conditioner was easy to find, Anna taking it with her into the shower and putting a towel on the closed seat of the toilet so she could grab it quickly.  
  
The hot water against her skin was a welcome relief, even if she did feel like she was being watched... She tried to ignore the feeling, constantly thinking of all the smiles and flirty comments he'd made to her, all the while having a bag of clothes ready and waiting to snatch her away... He'd protected her from the scary drunk guy, yet he'd kidnapped her? He'd held a gun to her temple, yet he'd been concerned whether she was warm enough or not... He'd shoved her to the ground, yet offered her a hot goddamned shower!?  
Anna's head was still pounding, making her feel sick and faint all over again as she tried her best to quickly wash. The nice smelling shampoo wasn't enough to distract her from her plight as she found a comb, checking it was clean before she worked the knots out of her hair.  
  
She got out, quickly drying herself off and pulled the packet of underwear open, fishing a pair out. She yanked the tags off a pair of jeans and tank top before dressing herself and rubbed her hair dry, pulling it back into a quick French braid.  
  
A loud knocking at the door made her jump, hand on her chest as her heart took off racing. She gasped and stood frozen, mouth open as the door knob jiggled, Bucky realizing that it was locked.  
  
"You done?" Came his voice through the other side of the door, rough as always.  
  
Anna's mouth dropped open, panic rising up in her at the very sound of his voice. The doorknob jiggled again after a few moments, everything inside her screaming out to answer him, but no sound coming out when she tried.  
  
_He's going to get mad again... So mad... This is not good..._  
  
She backed away, afraid to approach it now, looking over her shoulder as the thought of going out through the window crossed her mind.  
  
"Annabelle!?" He called, making her jump with fright again.  
  
She watched as the doorknob turned, the locking mechanism breaking with a loud crunch, the doorknob falling to the floor as the door was pushed open.  
Bucky stood, looking her up and down, a frown on his face. Anna's hands were raised, palms facing him as if pleading for him to keep his distance.  
  
"You couldn't have just answered me?" He asked, letting out an annoyed breath, shaking his head.  
  
So many times he'd looked into fearful eyes, people who knew damn well he was too strong for them. So many times he'd looked down into desperate faces as they pleaded for their lives, and here he was again - but this time with someone who was supposed to feel safe with him.  
He regretted having to be forceful with her, if only she knew that he'd taken her for her own safety, she might actually be appreciative, rather than terrified. Bucky ran a hand through his hair, the thought of putting that gun to her head entering his mind, and suddenly he wanted to apologize. He wished he could explain the rules of taking somebody - either you made them trust you and they went of their own violation... OR you rendered them helpless by drugging, restraint or just plain knocking them out.  
Bucky figured he'd done her a favor by getting her here without hurting her after the whole 'becoming her friend and gaining her trust' thing didn't work out.  
Maybe he wasn't good at making friends anymore? Back in the day, he'd been great at talking the ladies into going home with him, but obviously being who he was for the past 70 years had changed him? Granted, he might not be the warmest guy ever - after everything with Hydra, and then more recently things with Tony after the revealed footage of his parents and a certain 'car accident'... Well, one could forgive him for being a bit detached.  
After getting out of Cryo and going through the treatment to get those trigger words out of his brain, he'd been taken back to Avengers H.Q and the integration process had begun.  
Understandably, Tony hadn't even come close to forgiving him, sabotaging Bucky at every possible opportunity and always along with a cutting comment. Bucky couldn't really blame him though, if someone had have killed HIS parents, he probably wouldn't be friendly with them either. Tony had been gracious enough to replace his arm after blowing it off, perhaps out of sheer obligation, but Bucky had been thankful all the same.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, looking down at the frightened, trembling girl in front of him. She frowned with confusion, arching a brow as she found the courage to speak.  
"You're asking me if I'm okay?" She sneered, her voice quiet and hoarse.  
"Did I stutter?" Bucky snapped back, straightening up, watching the confidence drain straight back out of her. She shook her head and looked away shyly, Bucky letting out a breath, bored and not sure how to approach her. He gave a shrug and backed out of the door, giving Anna a moment to pull her socks on and gather her things.  
  
She made her way out of the bathroom, peeking around the corner towards the noise in the kitchen, the sound of dishes clinking together and plastic wrapping.  
"You hungry?" Bucky called, knowing she was watching him without looking up, making her gasp and duck back behind the door. "Help yourself to anything, if you're done in the bathroom I'll have a shower."  
  
She heard footsteps coming up the hallway towards her and was quick to step back, giving him room. He slowed down and peered around the door, a friendly look on his face when he locked eyes with her.  
"Hey..." He said with a concerned expression, Anna hugging herself defensively, "You're cold..."  
  
She looked away from him, wishing he'd go back to being 'scary Bucky' full time - at least then he'd know what to expect from him. He let out a sigh, frustrated, and repeated himself.  
"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot" He said, stepping over to her. Anna shivered and recoiled away from him, her eyes darting around the room looking for where escape might lie.  
"I just want you to know that you're safe here, and I'm not gonna hurt you..."  
"You kidnapped me, and put a gun to my head..."  
"Well... When you put it like that..." He said, ducking his head to try and make eye contact with her, fishing for a smile that never came. "Annabelle, I'm sorry. Just know that I had no choice but to treat you how I did, and you're here for a reason. Okay?"  
  
He took another step towards her, Anna's shoulders coming up coming up against the wall. Her eyes darted up to meet his as her breath picked up pace along with her heart rate. Her body began to tremble as he stopped in front of her, Anna realizing only now how tall and built he actually was.  
Knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against him, she looked away and scrunched her eyes shut, waiting for some kind of death blow that never came. She opened one eye, followed by the other, defensively looking up into his eyes. If she didn't know better she'd guess he looked almost offended at her fear.  
  
_Whatever - you're not here to worry about his feelings..._  
  
Bucky sighed, shaking his head at her as he raised his hands in surrender and stepped back. She clearly wasn't going to decide to trust him any time soon. After offering her food, a shower, clothes and the promise of his protection, he wasn't sure what more he could do. If he wanted to kill her, he'd had plenty of opportunities. Surely she could see that?  
  
"Wait in the kitchen for me" He said, nodding at her boots and clothes as if to tell her to gather them up. She did as she was told and went and sat at the table in front of a plate of toasted sandwiches which she didn't touch. As soon as the bathroom door closed she pulled her boots on, followed by the long sleeve flannel shirt that was hanging over the back of his chair. It was still warm from his body, and as much as it repulsed her to be able to smell his cologne, at least it was warm and fairly clean. She listened for the shower to turn on and the second it did, she got to her feet and looked around for the car keys.  
After eventually deciding they must have been with him, she decided to make a run for it on foot. The elements were easier to handle than a kidnapper with a split personality. She twisted the door handle, expecting it to be locked, and to her complete shock it was open.  
  
_Holy shit... HOLY SHIT... RUN!_  
  
She slipped out, the wind catching the door and slamming it shut, much to her horror. Anna gasped, hearing the water shut off abruptly followed by frantic thumping in the house. Her stomach knotted and before she could think twice, she ran like hell.  
The area they were in was heavily wooded, so she'd have plenty of places to hide if she could bound and leap her way through what turned out to be knee deep snow. Freezing, she suddenly regretted not picking his coat up off the table as she flew past the car and ducked through a wire fence, heading towards the trees as fast as she could go.  
Her lungs burned like crazy, the cold air not doing her any favours, but she had to keep going. She'd seen how fast this guy was, and having a head start was going to be her only chance. The sound of the front door slamming spurred her on as she ran through the first few trees, ducking and weaving as the ends of the branches whipped at her face.  
The overhead cover made a huge difference to the amount of snow underfoot which Anna appreciated as she hopped over logs, being as careful as possible not to trip.  
"ANNABELLE!!" Roared Bucky's voice, the sound echoing all around her. She stayed silent, hoping he couldn't hear her footsteps as she ran, it now becoming apparent that they were up in the mountains, which may work to her advantage. She changed direction, her eyes adjusting enough in the dark for her to find somewhere to hide. She already knew there was no outrunning this guy, the best she could do now was to hide and wait him out. She skidded to a stop and ducked behind a particularly thick pine tree, lowering herself down where she could rest and be quiet.  
  
She heard his footsteps slowing... He was nearby. She pulled her sleeves down over her hands and used the extra length to cover her mouth, trying to buffer the sound of her heavy breathing as she looked around, trying to find her next move.  
"ANNA!" Came his voice again, her heart racing off once more at the sound of it. Her brows furrowed as she tried in vain to fight off tears as he got closer and closer, Anna suddenly regretting her decision to make a run for it. Surely things were going to be ten times worse for her now that she'd pissed him off.  
  
"Anna, I know you're nearby... You don't need to be scared" He called out, his voice sounding close. More tears spilled down her cheeks as she stayed, trembling behind her tree.  
"Someone's after you, Anna... You're safe as long as you're with me..."  
  
_BULLSHIT! ...MANIPULATOR!_  
  
"I know you're behind that tree, I can see your footprints... I won't hurt you, okay?"  
  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Don't trust him!!!_  
  
Anna didn't waste another second, taking off on foot again. He may be faster and stronger, but there was no way she was going to sit there and wait for him take her. Not after all she'd been through with Alexander and his men over the years... She heard footsteps behind her, despite Bucky's vow to not chase her.  
  
"Anna, STOP!" He called out, urgency in his voice, making her risk a glance over her shoulder to see him a few feet behind her and quickly gaining.  
Without warning the ground dropped out from under her, and to her horror, she was falling. She'd run right off the ledge of a very steep embankment. She gasped as she hit the ground hard with an 'oof', her body bouncing as she rolled over and over through the snow, further and further down the hill. With one last bounce she felt herself in free-fall again, landing flat and hard with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
She desperately dragged in a breath, her hand going straight to her ribs where she'd landed as she let out a whimper. She opened her eyes from the flat of her back for the second time that night, seeing him leaning over the ledge several feet above her.  
"Jesus Christ, Anna... Are you okay!?" Came Bucky's worried voice. A dazed frown formed on her face as she tried to work out which one of the three of him to focus on, the world starting to spin. She shifted her weight, wincing with pain as she did with a groan escaping her. Another tear rolled down her already wet cheeks, knowing that all Bucky had to do was scoop her up, and she was his... There was no way she was fighting him off in this condition.  
  
_This is it... You're dead..._  
  
Anna looked back up at him, having a 'light bulb' moment amidst her confused state which brought her a little comfort...  
"You can't get to me... You're too heavy for the ice..." She whispered half to him and half to herself, as she managed to finally prop herself up on her elbows.  
"Don't move or you'll go through, too. It's thinner in the middle"  
"You're just saying that so you can get to me... At least I can die knowing I tried to get away. I tried my best..."  
"Well, your best sucks... -STOP MOVING!" He ordered her, watching a crack forming as he looked around for a branch or something to hold out to her.  
"The whole idea of me keeping you safe is so I can deliver you to your Dad in one piece"  
  
Anna's face lit up, her mouth open in shock with a gasp.  
"I fucking KNEW IT" She said, now trying to stand herself up, Bucky stripping his jacket off in preparation to go in the water after her, should he have to.  
"I've been running from that asshole for EIGHT. FUCKING. YEARS while he sent his men after me, shot at me and tried to run me down..." She cried, hysterical now, "and now they've sent you!"  
"What!? Tony wouldn't do that-"  
"Who the hell is Tony?!"  
"Your Father! Anna, stay STILL or you'll go through" Bucky warned again, trying to work out how he was going to get her off the ice as she struggled to her feet, backing away slowly.  
"You've obviously got the wrong girl-"  
"-Annabelle Pierce. Only daughter of Caroline Pierce, formerly Caroline Marie Portman who was married to Alexander Pierce - who's now deceased." He said with some urgency, cutting her off, "I haven't got the wrong girl. There's a bounty on your head - I got to you first"  
"Who's paying you?"  
"Anna, will you SHUT THE HELL UP AND STAY STILL!" He roared aggressively at her, impatient now, "We can talk about all this when you're not standing on a sheet of ice!"  
  
There was a loud crack, snapping both of them back into reality as it gave way beneath her feet. Anna barely had time to scream as her body dropped, plunging into the freezing water.  
  
"ANNA!"  
  
Bucky jumped straight in after her, searching desperately for her underwater as her body drifted under the ice. He looked around in every direction, his heart racing as he caught sight of her trying to break through the surface unsuccessfully. The dark of night made things difficult, not to mention the bitter, relentless cold that was now taking them both over quickly.  
Bucky powered along, swimming as fast as he could towards her as she blew out a flurry of bubbles, her breath running out. His flesh arm wrapped around her waist as he punched through the ice with his metal fist, pulling them both to the surface. They both desperately dragged in a gasp of breath, Bucky wasting no time swimming them to the embankment.  
  
He climbed out of the water, scooping her up into his arms and holding her against his chest as he wandered over to where he'd dropped his jacket, picking it up. He looked down her, relieved that she was breathing and awake albeit quiet and not really 'with it' so to speak.  
"You okay?" He asked softly when her eyes found his.  
A small groan escaped from her in response, Bucky wrapping her in the jacket and letting out an exasperated breath as he looked down at her.  
  
_Fragile little thing...  
  
_ She shivered like crazy in his arms, snuggling into his chest for warmth despite herself. Bucky looked up, turning to head towards the house, freezing cold and soaked to the bone. He thought about what the next few hours would have in store for him - he'd have to lock the house up to keep her contained, dry them both off, get them both warm, and somewhere amongst all that he'd need to sleep... He'd also have to either tie her up or keep her guarded so she didn't try to sneak out. If she got away from him and Hydra captured her, things were bound to get real complicated, real quick.  
  
_The pretty ones are always a pain in the ass..._  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Anna start making a little progress when he spills his guts and tries to get Anna to trust him by being extremely honest. Brutal honesty isn't always the best policy thought when you're talking to someone who can't trust people - and for good reason...  
> Things have to get worse before they get better, it's always darkest before dawn, *insert several more similar analogies here* ...You get the drift! ;)
> 
> You guys are just awesome, thank you all so much for the lovely encouragement on this new fic - here's a new (quite long) chapter for you! Hope you enjoy!

  
  
Anna stirred before she opened her eyes, her body in pain - namely hear ribs, a wrist and of course a thumping headache. She was cosy and warm, part of her tempted to go back to sleep if she was honest with herself... As she became more and more aware, slipping closer towards wakefulness, the thoughts of the last 24 hours entered her mind. Being taken, guns, the ice, the big scary guy with the metal arm...  
Her chest tightened, remembering the promise she made to herself to get as far away from Bucky as possible - the things he'd said about knowing her father, and the apparent bounty over her head frightened the hell out of her. It was a world she definitely didn't want to go back into, not after she'd worked so hard to get away from it.  
  
She gave into herself and let an eye creak open, it only just occurring to her now in her half-asleep state that there were arms wrapped around her. With a gasp she snapped her eyes open, her worst fears coming to light.  
  
_Metal. Yep, one of the arms is metal! Oh shit... Oh SHIT!!!_  
  
She let out a scream as she jerked away from him, his arms tightening around her by reflex. She fought him, frantically straining to push his arms off her and wriggle out of his ridiculously strong grip.  
Before she had the chance to scream again she was thrown down on her back and pinned there, a hand clamped over her mouth, stifling more screams that kept coming. Her eyes scanned his body, realizing that he was shirtless, and she was in nothing but a tank top and underwear. Panic struck her as she came to another realization that she was in deep trouble, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at him accusingly as he hovered over her.  
"Christ, Anna... Relax!" He grumbled, having not had much sleep.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock at his nonchalance, given the circumstances as she tried harder to wriggle out of his grip. She shouted something angrily at him, which was muffled by the sound of his palm, Bucky finally painting a picture of what she might be concerned about. He looked down at their various states of undress and the terrified girl he was pinning onto the bed, his mouth dropping open defensively.  
His hands shot up as he backed off, Anna yanking the quilt up to cover herself as she scooted back against the headboard, pressing herself into it.  
  
"What the _HELL_ is wrong with you!?" She demanded, wiping her wet cheeks with her hands.  
"It's not how it looks - I was keeping you warm!" He snapped back, not appreciating her insinuation that he was being sleazy.  
"Oh yeah _sure_ -"  
"Fuck, Anna... If I _WANTED_ to overpower you I would have" He yelled angrily as he gestured with his hands.  
  
Anna's jaw clenched as she sat wide eyed and horrified at what he'd just said. She decided to keep her mouth shut, afraid to push him any further in case he offered to prove it.  
"I think I've made myself clear - you're safe with me. That's twice in 24 hours you'd have been dead if I hadn't jumped in to save your life, can't you _SEE_ that!?"  
  
_Unless you wanted to keep me alive in your creepy house and take me to bed when I'm unconscious... Oh my god, he probably touched me..._  
  
"NO! Don't you _DARE_ look at me like that! I'm not like that!" He snapped, furious.  
  
Anna jammed her eyes shut and looked away, wishing she could turn invisible for a moment... Just disappear... Bucky let out a frustrated growl as he spotted another tear roll down her cheek, the bed moving as he got up off it. He stomped away, Anna jumping with fright as a loud crash erupted from the doorway. Her eyes snapped open to see the remaining pieces of the slammed door hanging from its hinges, absolutely obliterated. The frame around it wasn't much better off, a big hole left in the plaster and one side of the frame in several pieces on the floor.  
  
Her heart raced as she got up off the bed and peered around the room, looking for any trace of clothes she could throw on. She stepped over the remainder of the broken door and tiptoed to the bathroom, finding the plastic shopping bag which she fished a pair of sweatpants out of. She looked over her shoulder checking she was still alone, whipping her top off and quickly putting the other dry bra on, and a long sleeve fitted top.  
She took a minute to brush her teeth, put socks on, and braid her hair again, hoping that he'd have the decency to leave her to it. Her reflection in the mirror saw that she'd certainly seen better days, her face screwing up when she saw their piles of wet clothes on the bathroom floor.  
  
_He undressed me... Ugh..._  
  
She stepped out of the bathroom, letting out a frightened gasp when she almost ran into Bucky in the hallway. Both of them recoiled back from one and other, Bucky still scowling and clearly annoyed.  
"Thought I'd better show you to your room..." Came his gruff voice, Anna nodding without answering. He pursed his lips, not expecting anything from her before he turned on his heel and moved off. Anna followed him cautiously, stopping at the same time that he did. He turned to face her, gesturing towards the open room and stepping back to give her a clear path into it.  
  
Anna walked in, crossing her arms to stave off the chill in the air as she turned around to take the room in. It was dark in there, the window boarded up behind country style cream curtains. There was a very old looking brass double bed in the middle of the room with a floral quilt, and a very dusty wooden dresser and mirror.  
She made eye contact with Bucky again, not sure what to say, the words 'thank you' hardly seeming appropriate. Instead she just gave him a single nod of acknowledgement, and he was gone again.  
  
The room had plenty of cobwebs around, Anna suddenly feeling the urge to clean and dust as she let out a cough.  
  
_No point if I can't open a window..._  
  
She wondered how long she'd be here with him, and if he really did know her biological father, or it was all just a ruse. It wouldn't be the first time he'd said something to her that had turned out to be bullshit. She wondered why she was still alive, her mind going to a dark place - maybe he was grooming her, trying to gain her trust before he did something awful? Maybe he was waiting for someone to come pick her up? He DID mention something about a bounty hanging over her head, and the fact that he'd gotten to her first... Bucky didn't look like he was well off, maybe he needed the money?  
  
_If only I had the means to pay him out..._  
  
She let out a breath, sitting herself down on the end of the bed, the mattress creaking as it took her weight. Despite the shabby look of the bed, it was unexpectedly comfortable, and the quilt was cosy - after she'd shaken the dust out of it. She fluffed the pillows up, laying down and snuggling into them, drawing her knees up to make herself as small as possible, her mind still racing.  
Her eyes closed, still exhausted from the perils of the last 24 hours, Anna settling into an easy sleep.  
  
It was late in the afternoon when she woke, head pounding and thirsty as hell. Her eyes cracked open to reveal a frosty, cold bottle of water on the nightstand, the lid still sealed. She sat up, cracking it open and taking a long drink, noticing a blister pack of  Advil there as well. She popped two out into her hand, taking them with another long swig of water as she untied her braid, undoing it with her fingers to relieve the tension in her head.  
Anna stood up, making her way over to the boarded up windows, peeking through a tiny gap in the wood where a ray of light had caught her attention. The afternoon sun was pretty bouncing off the snow, the world outside aglow in a luminescent orange. The trees cast long sloping shadows over the ground, the shiny reflection of the frozen lake just beyond them.  
  
"You hungry?" Came Bucky's gravelly voice from the doorway, startling her back into reality.  
"No, I'm fine" She lied, her voice quiet.  
"You need to eat, there's hot soup and bread in the kitchen..."  
  
Anna looked up at him again, the offer certainly tempting, but the underlying fear of letting her guard down to him holding her back. After all, she was being held against her will...  
"Would it help if I made it an order?" He joked, ducking his head to seek eye contact with her. She fought a smile back, looking down. Relief flooded through Bucky as he took it as a personal victory and celebrated it in his head. He stepped back to give her room, the pair of them sharing an awkward moment when he gestured for her to go first, Anna uncomfortably backing against the hallway wall, not trusting him behind her.  
He forgave her, being understanding and lead the way, pulling a chair out at the small round wooden table for her to sit. She tucked her long, wavy brown hair behind her ear on one side, Bucky looking over his shoulder and giving her a smile as he ladled a serve of soup into a bowl. He buttered a roll and put it on the plate, bringing it over to the table and setting it down in front of her.  
She looked down at the bowl hesitantly as he watched on quietly. Their eyes met briefly as she picked the spoon up gently, Bucky letting out a light chuckle.  
  
"It's not poison, if that's what you're thinking..."  
"You never know..." She muttered with a shrug as she shook her head, taking the plunge and sipping a small amount from the end of the spoon, watching his reaction. Relieved when the evil laugher she half-expected never came, she took another mouthful, admitting to herself that it actually was delicious, and just what she needed.  
"How's your head?" He asked, earning a single condescending chuckle in reply, Anna looking away from him again.  
  
"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you'd relax and co-operate with me" He said, his patience running out.  
"Are you being serious right now?" Came her reply, her voice quiet and raspy.  
"I'm trying to do the right thing by you here - you're clean, fed, rested... Safe... "  
"Oh, well that makes everything just _dandy_ now, doesn't it" She snapped, setting her spoon down as she pushed herself back up to her feet.  
"Anna, stop!" He said, stepping towards her, "It could be worse-"  
"Yeah, I got it - I could be raped or dead, right?"  
"Anna-"  
"Because being kidnapped and held captive is so much better, isn't it? Love that you threw a few mind games into the mix, just for good measure too, huh?"  
"You're not being held captive, you're being safeguarded"  
  
Anna burst into condescending laughter, raising her hands up, having heard well and truly enough. Bucky stepped over towards her, her expression going from irritated right back to nervous as she swallowed hard, looking up at him.  
"What makes you think I'm playing mind games with you? I think I've been pretty straight up and honest haven't I?" He asked, stopping a few steps away from her, crossing his arms.  
"I haven't laid a hand on you... I saved your life last night. TWICE" He reasoned, watching confusion and doubt appear on her face as she tried to understand.  
"You snuck up on me in a dark, deserted parking lot. You forced me into a car, and you put a gun to my head... Amongst other things"  
"I had no choice, you wouldn't have come with me if I'd have asked nicely, and the only other option was to hurt you - which I really didn't want to do. You have to trust me-"  
"No I don't. You have to _earn_ trust" She said, cutting him off.  
"I'm working on that, okay?" He said defensively, his expression remaining gentle, "I wasn't lying to you, there really IS a bounty on your head, and I really AM trying to keep you safe."  
"So you can claim the bounty for yourself, right?"  
"No... I'm doing this as a favor to your father"  
"Oh, that's right. This father that I suddenly _supposedly_ have. Did ' _dear old Dad'_ send you? Why didn't he come for me himself if he cares so much, huh?"  
  
Bucky blew out a breath, shaking his head as he gestured for her to sit again, pulling up a chair so he could sit opposite her.  
"He kinda doesn't know you exist..." He admitted, Anna raising her brows.  
"...Well. This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"  
"It's complicated..."  
"I can see that" She muttered, looking up towards the blinds covering the front windows as she sat, the last of the afternoon light shining through.  
  
"Okay... Humor me for a moment while I get my head around this" She said, her fingertips going to her temples as she leaned her elbows on the table, "I'm in NO danger around you?"  
"No, none"  
"No hitting, kicking, shooting..."  
"No"  
"No uninvited touching of _any_ kind?"  
"Of _COURSE_ not" He sneered, offended.  
"But in the same breath, you want me to feel threatened by you?" She asked, genuinely unsure.  
"No... Anna, I want you to feel safe with me. I want you to trust me"  
"Right... So why the gunpoint and kidnapping and climbing into bed me? Half dressed. While I was unconscious..?"  
  
Bucky leaned forward, running both hands through his hair before resting his elbows on his knees, and head in his hands. He let out a long breath, a pang of guilt hitting Anna at interrogating him. Still, he hadn't snapped at her, and he was making an effort to explain himself. If everything he was saying was the truth, then maybe there was some hope for her yet...  
"I was _trying_ to be your friend... To gain your trust. You're not the easiest person to get to open up, you know?" He said with a sigh, "When you quit your job, that was it. Time had run out, and you were leaving for good. I would have followed you, but then _they_ would have, too. I killed three of them just days before when they got close to the bar... Made it look like an accident"  
  
Anna frowned, her mouth dropping open as she remembered the guys at the sawmill talking about some men who'd broken into the place... It looked like they were trying to steal tools and anything else they could carry, but part of the building had collapsed and all three had been killed.  
"Oh my god..." She breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"Yeah... So as I said, time was ticking and I did what I had to do. There were more coming, but rather than me go on a killing spree, I chose to get you outta there. You had to believe you were in deep shit and completely helpless against me or you'd have tried to get away... And it was easy." He added with a shrug and an apologetic look on his face.  
"The bed thing - I was trying to get you warm after your dip in the lake last night. Honest. If I'd have tried anything else, well, there'd have been evidence of that in the morning. Wouldn't there?"  
"I suppose..."  
"I was so tired I guess I fell asleep after you did. It's been a long few days for both of us, and the next few days ahead are going to be just as full on."  
  
Anna nodded quietly, trying to take it all in as her mind put the pieces together, her eyes finally coming up from studying the grain on the table, looking into Bucky's.  
"Okay... So say hypothetically... If I believed a single word out of your mouth... I'm safe here with you, but I can't leave the house because there are guys out there hunting me down?"  
"Yes"  
"And there's a bounty on my head, but out of the goodness of your heart, you're going to keep me away from them."  
"Well yeah, kinda..."  
"And then deliver me to my biological father - who I didn't know existed, and who doesn't know I exist... For no reason at all, no pay, just because you're a nice guy?"  
  
Bucky smirked a little, tilting his head and biting his lip, Anna giving him a shrug as if to ask if she was on the right track or not.  
"Honest truth?" He offered after a few moments.  
"Please"  
"I did something terrible to your father years ago... Well, terrible doesn't even cut it, something completely unforgivable..." He started, looking down while he figured out how to word the rest,  
"Yeah...?" Anna prodded, holding her breath, not so sure now if she wanted to know or not.  
  
Bucky shook his head and sat back on his chair, obvious pain in his eyes when he looked back up at her, Anna flinching back a little in preparation.  
"You're only gonna find out sooner or later, so I guess we may as well get it over with... I went through a period of time when I was under control of someone else - your stepdad - and he made me do some pretty terrible things. For a long time..."  
"What kind of terrible things?"  
"I killed people. Lots and lots of people..." He said, utterly ashamed, looking at the floor while Anna flew into a panic, heart thumping in her chest.  
  
"Jesus Christ, that was you!?" She gasped, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet. She got to the other side of the table, keeping it as a barrier between them, her shaking hands on the surface.  
"Wait, you knew?"  
"I knew he had a... Well, a 'super powered hit-man' who had a metal arm - and you've got one, too..." She started, clearly rattled, "I had a _feeling_ , but I wasn't sure... He had long hair... And YOU have long hair... But anyone can grow hair... The arm you can't really fake...So it's true, it really IS you?"  
"...Yeah. That was me."  
"Oh my god... Oh my god..." She gasped, her breaths becoming short and shallow.  
"Anna?"  
"I don't feel so... I mean... I can't br..."  
  
Bucky's face was painted with concern as he got up and approached her as she wobbled on her feet, the color draining out of her face.  
He caught her before she hit the deck, Anna coming to slowly on the couch as Bucky patted her forehead gently with a cool washcloth.  
  
"Does that happen a lot?" He asked, raising a brow with a smirk on his face. He was answered with a flood of babble as she tried to find her words, scooting to the far side of the couch to put distance between them.  
"You're really him... You murdered all those people... I've been kidnapped by a serial killer..." she breathed, trying to compose herself so she could think clearly.  
  
"I don't do that anymore. None of it was my choice - I was forced to do it."  
"Yes you do, you killed those three guys!"  
  
Bucky shook his head and sighed, giving up on the conversation as he raised his hands.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say... Yeah, I killed those guys. They were bad guys, and they were sent by Alexander's men. If they were alive, YOU'D be dead. Sometimes bad people have to be taken out for the greater good. I'm not gonna hide who I am." He said, "I would never hurt someone who didn't deserve it. Not ever" He added calmly, looking up at her as they sat quietly for a few moments.  
  
"So the terrible thing you did to my real Dad... You killed someone he was close to, didn't you?" She said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
Bucky nodded, letting out a painful breath, muttering a quiet 'yeah' as he looked down at the floor, hearing Anna suck a breath in.  
"And now you're trying to set things right by bringing me to him..."  
"Pretty much" He said, his voice low.  
  
Anna softened a little, relaxing her posture and even scooting towards him a little. He looked up at her, his face full of regret. It hadn't been easy for him to tell her all that, to own up to his past, or the hurt he'd caused someone. She offered him a small smile which he returned, Anna appreciating his honesty.  
They both sat quietly for a while, Bucky still sat on the floor leaning back against the couch now, looking up the ceiling. He still looked troubled, Anna feeling bad for giving him such a hard time earlier.  
  
"I saw you in the chair..." She said after a while, her voice hoarse and quiet, Bucky looking up toward her, "I saw a lot of things that I wasn't supposed to."  
"Is that why you ran?" He asked, Anna nodding.  
"Yeah... Dad -Um- Alex looked up and saw me. I didn't know what else to do but take off, I just freaked out, y'know? Next thing I knew there were armed men running after me down the corridor. When I got out I just kept running, and that became my life"  
"And now suddenly you've popped back up on their radar..."  
"It just doesn't make sense? Alex's dead now, and I was so careful..."  
"You did everything right..." He agreed, something about his approval making her feel good, "Does the name Jacob Nester mean anything to you?" He added.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, letting out a groan before burying her face in her hands, embarrassed.  
"I take it that's a yes?"  
"Yeah. We dated... It didn't turn out so well." She said, Bucky raising his brows awaiting an explanation, "Typical guy maneuver - acted like he cared, we started seeing each other, and then I found out there was someone else... He was married" She muttered, giving a shrug.  
"I confronted him after she called me. We got into a fight, a pretty bad one, and he stormed out. It was the last time I saw him - or half the contents of my purse..."  
"...That sucks" Bucky said in his own short version of sympathy.  
"As I said - typical dick move."  
"Hey, not all guys are like that"  
"Yeah well... I'll believe _that_ when I see it - not many honest people around"  
"I'm honest..."  
"Well... That remains to be seen, doesn't it?"  
  
Bucky let out a sigh, shaking his head as he steered the conversation back towards her situation, "So your I.D's were in your purse when your things were taken?"  
"Yeah... I mean he already knew my address and phone number, I guess he just needed hard proof. That's why I quit work when that drunk guy grabbed me the other night - he scared the hell out of me... I'd already decided to run again, just had to tie a few loose ends up first." She said, "The thing with Jake was pretty recent, he's probably cashed in on giving them my information..."  
"That's exactly what's happened, which is where I came in... My job was to find you, look after you, and get you to your Dad where he'll then keep you safe."  
  
Anna nodded thoughtfully, blowing out a breath, letting her cheeks puff out.  
"And if he doesn't want me, what then? I just relocate again?" She asked, slightly embarrassed at how insecure she sounded.  
"He'll want you. It'll do him good to have family around..."  
"He's on his own?"  
"It's complicated, he's got the team, but not much else..."  
"Team?"  
  
Bucky stood up, stretching as he made his way to the kitchen. He pulled two mugs out and filled the kettle, turning it on.  
"Coffee?" He asked as he opened up a long life milk carton.  
"Please..."  
  
Anna stood up from her spot on the couch, feeling much better than she did earlier. She peered over to the window, the soft afternoon glow now gone in favor of dark as night fell. She stopped short of the kitchen, crossing her arms. She was certainly much more relaxed around Bucky, trusting he wasn't going to kill her, but not ready to get too complacent around him just yet...  
"What team?" She repeated herself, Bucky turning to face her.  
"C'mon, you haven't put it together yet?"  
"Put what together?"  
"Your Dad's part of a team, I'm a super soldier, we know each other, his name is Tony? Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
She raised her brows, waiting for him to get on with it and tell her, a somewhat ditzy look on her face which amused him a little.  
"Tony Stark..." He said, Anna's expression going from gentle and almost friendly, right back to being guarded and hurt.  
"That's not funny" Came her unamused answer.  
"What?"  
 "So not only do I get to meet my long lost family, but it just so happens that Dad's a billionaire, superhero celebrity and I'll be safe and live happily ever after?"  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"Look, I've heard enough. Sorry, I thought we were cool, but clearly that's not the case after all-"  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Because just having stability for the rest of my life would have been 'too fucking good to be true' on its own, never mind the rest of it..." She said, shaking her head as she turned to go back to her room, "You're a real asshole for saying that."  
"Are you serious?"  
"You're taking the piss out of me and I don't appreciate it - I thought we were being honest with each other, but it was just another head-fuck all along!"  
"Watch your mouth" Bucky snapped, not one to tolerate attitude off anyone - much less some ungrateful brat.  
"Aaaand right back to the threats. I knew it.  I'm not buying into your bullshit anymore - do you think I'm an idiot!?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Tony Stark has all the resources in the world at his fingertips. Don't you think he'd know if he 'hadn't been careful' with a date at any point in his life? Don't you think he'd follow that up so some gold-digging whore didn't go after him for child support and take 'whatever' percent of his money it is that they're entitled to? Someone like that doesn't have kids just floating around in the world, someone like that wraps their shit UP, so it doesn't bite them in the ass years later" Anna seethed, not caring if she angered him now.  
"And why do you think your mother tried to make contact with you before your twenty first birthday?" He snarled, his words cutting straight her as she sat in stunned silence.  
  
"How do you know that?" She demanded, blinking fresh tears back.  
"Because I was the one who fished you out of the fucking river"  
"Of _course_ you did"  
"Caroline was going after Tony's money. You weren't supposed to be in the car when it went off the bridge"  
"Jesus Christ... I can't _deal_ with this..." Anna croaked out, her breathing picking up speed as she shook her head.  
"There's more to it, she was just as bad as Alexander-"  
"Bucky STOP! I don't want to hear any more" She said, backing away, Bucky following her.  
"You need to. I was responsible for that crash-"  
"And let me guess, you want accolades for being the big-shot hero for saving my life that night after murdering my Mother? FUCK YOU!"  
"I'm telling the truth-"  
"BULLSHIT!"  
"I've been NOTHING but honest with you all night, you don't know how hard that is for me-"  
"Oh yeah, that's rich! Just like my Dad, right!?"  
"You're being a real bitch right now, you know that?" He snapped, incredibly frustrated now.  
"Oh, shock horror- the 'nice guy' act didn't last... News flash - if you want to be someone's friend and gain their trust you don't mess around with important shit like 'family'... You knew it'd hurt me. You could have just stuck a knife to my throat and been done with it. It would have been quicker, and probably hurt a whole lot less..."  
  
"Probably would have been easier, too" He muttered under his breath, Anna hearing it, both of them standing in stunned silence.  
  
"You know what, Bucky? I ALMOST started to trust you... Almost..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Anna make a bit of progress and after a shaky start, they come to an agreement...
> 
> Another chapter for you guys! So happy with the response this fic has had so far, and it's still early days. Thank you for all the hits, messages, kudos etc, I really appreciate it :)  
> Luv Kaytee xoxo

 

Anna curled up on her side, snuggled under the quilt on her rickety-but-comfortable bed. Her puffy, sore eyes traced the  patterns on the worn out wallpaper, following a line down where it had torn away from the wall and been glued back on at some stage. She hugged a spare pillow into her chest as her mind ran back over the events of the last few days, fresh tears threatening to fall the more she thought about it.  
  
Desperately trying to come up with a way out had taken up most of her energy for the past couple of days, Anna both physically and mentally exhausted. She'd been avoiding Bucky since their argument the night before last, and he'd done the same aside for offering her something eat occasionally which she'd refused. She looked up at the plate still sitting on the dresser where he'd left it from the night before, her stomach still churning from being sick from stress during the night and early hours of the morning.  
  
She'd found herself fantasizing about the notion of being a Stark. The money, the cushy lifestyle, and not to mention the protection of Iron Man himself and the Avengers. Anna couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have a proper family - people she could trust and rely on... Having people around to care about and who cared about her in return. Having someone to give a great big hug to at the end of a crappy day, and especially having some place she could call 'home'...  
  
Having a real family was the stuff of dreams - something she'd never experienced. Her Mom had married Alexander when Anna was still a baby, and although it was never hidden from her that he wasn't her biological father, he preferred she refer to him as 'Dad' and pushed her as though she was his own.  
They never had a close relationship, but at the same time there was no bad blood between them... Not until she'd gotten it into her head that he wasn't the 'good guy' he'd painted himself as, and gone snooping...  
  
_A chairman on the World Security Council, someone who was supposed to be a protector, rather than an antagonist... Yeah right..._  
  
Now here she was here with his 'former thug/hit-man' - or whatever he was, awaiting whatever fate she had coming to her. She'd gone over it hundreds of times in her head - capture, torture... Death? Whatever it was, it surely wasn't going to be pretty.  
The thoughts about Stark had served as little more than something to focus on to keep her head above water. Not so much as a shiny beacon of hope, but more a place she could go when she shut her eyes. An escape.  
Anna was smart enough to know that there was no getting away from Bucky. He was smart and strong, impossibly fast, and had dozens of kills to his name. The guy was not one to be messed with.  
If he had been telling the truth about the whole 'forced to kill' thing, which she was pretty sure he was, then maybe he wasn't in a great situation either... Maybe like her, he was up the creek without a paddle financially? Perhaps he desperately needed the bounty money OR maybe she really was going to be delivered to Tony Stark... But as a blackmail pawn. The latter probably wouldn't be so bad, surely Stark wouldn't let someone hurt an innocent civilian - whether she was his daughter or not.  
  
She regretted having argued with Bucky, knowing now that it was a feeble attempt to assert herself, to make out that she wasn't afraid of him. Surely he knew just as well as she did it had all been an act.  
Bucky's admission that he'd been responsible for the death of her mother had shocked the hell out of her, but it was credible given the fact that he knew so much about the accident...  
The very idea of Caroline going after Tony Stark's money was actually plausible the more she thought about it, which took her back to the conversation she'd had with her mother that night. Her exact memories of the conversation were hazy, but it was something about her providing a hair sample, which Caroline was going to pay her handsomely for. The only thing a hair sample would have been useful for was a DNA test - something required to sue for child support. Something needed to be provided before the child's 21st birthday...  
  
_No way..._  
  
She sat up, her mind racing again as she considered it, shaking the thought off, even laughing at it in her delirious state.  
  
_No, surely Alexander had set the whole thing up. He had to have reeled her into an extortion plan, or convinced her of one, sent her to pick me up, and sent his hit man out to finish us off. We knew too much. We were a liability... There's no way in hell Tony Stark is my real father. A man like that wouldn't let that happen - a man like that doesn't have 'loose ends' untied... But then why did Bucky know about the accident? Did he really cause it, and if so then why did he save me?_  
  
Anna jammed her eyes shut, not wanting to think of any of it for a minute more, this whole thing was ridiculous. Here she was in a situation where she was either being manipulated, or legitimately under the protection of someone who'd tried to kill her, then gotten a case of the guilt's and saved her.  
  
She'd gone from confused to completely 'brain-in-a-blender' head-fucked.  
  
She peered around the room again, thinking maybe there was a chance all this wasn't as bad as she'd first thought. Maybe he WAS being honest? True to his word he hadn't laid a hand on her, he'd offered her food, water - even Advil for her stupid headache that had hung around for way too long. He'd even dived in and pulled her from a frozen lake when she'd bolted on him...  
  
_NO! Don't be an idiot. He kidnapped you - at gunpoint! Don't you DARE go all 'appreciative' of him, now! Guns! Stalking! Kidnapping! Not letting you leave! He's NOT your friend, you don't even know if he's being sincere or not - Jesus Christ, Jake told you you could trust HIM and look at what happened there! This dude is much worse - DO NOT trust him!_  
  
  
  
After hours and hours of quiet thought, Bucky could understand why she was so stand-offish and un-trusting towards him... Still, she hadn't really made much of an effort either. He'd poured his heart out to her, opened up and left himself exposed and vulnerable - something that'd been a huge deal for him. Something he never EVER did - and she'd flipped out on him, right when they were making some progress.  
  
_Typical female... They're all nuts!_  
  
Bucky rolled onto his back, laying shirtless under the heater duct in his bedroom as his fingers interlocked behind his head. He stared up at the cracked paint on the roof trying to gather his thoughts, giving each subject an ample slot of 'problem solving' time.  
They were running out of food, and now that he was sure they hadn't been followed, it was almost time for them to make another move. He'd hoped they'd have come to an understanding by now; friends might have been a stretch, but at least if there was _some_ kind of trust or even amicability there, then the next few days might have been more tolerable.  
Not only did she not trust him, but she hated him too.  
  
Women were so much easier to deal with in the 40's. All he'd ever had to do was flash a smile, maybe even a wink and they flocked to him. Not now, these days most people looked up him with wary eyes, judging everything from his height, build, hair, and his metal arm - ALWAYS that damned arm. He'd made an effort with his appearance since he was 'thawed out' - shaved, kept him arm covered and hand gloved, even tied his hair up now that he was kind of attached to it. He'd even tried smiling once in a while and not much had come of it except for couple of dates with the cute blonde in admin until her ex threatened her. He'd pushed the guy up against a wall and made him piss himself. Blondie didn't appreciate that very much, and that was the end of that... Other dalliances with women went very much the same way - they all ended up running scared at one point or another, this becoming another thing that Stark could ridicule him for...  
  
Bucky wondered if all this was worth it, he'd tried to fit in, like REALLY tried. He'd followed all their rules, watched his temper, given respect to those in authority, and even put up with Stark's bullshit without (too much) retaliation.  
None of it had been his fault, no amount of apologizing was going to bring his parents back from the dead, and no amount of explaining what Hydra had done to him excused it.  
Like father, like daughter - Anna was much the same the way she held a grudge. Bucky had been honest with her - probably more honest than what he would have liked, but his cards were now out on the table, and it was her choice what she did with that information. Surely she'd see that as a sign that she could trust him. Why else would he expose himself if he was out to hurt her?  
  
The thought had crossed his mind more than once to just leave her here and give up. Would Stark even appreciate what he'd gone through to find and deliver his daughter, or would he chastise Bucky for laying an obligation upon him? The girl clearly didn't want to be found and uprooted from her life, albeit an unstable and lonely one.  
It was too late now, someone was on her tail, and like it or not, he had a duty of care to ensure her safety now. Part of working for Shield was protecting those who needed it, and leaving her would only be setting her up for trouble. There was also the matter of finding out exactly why they were after her, especially given the fact that both Alexander and Caroline were dead.  
  
  
  
A bone-chilling scream from the room down the hallway snapped him into action, Bucky grabbing a gun as he flew down to her room at super soldier speed. He slammed into the door with his shoulder breaking it down, Anna screaming out in alarm again. In seconds, he darted over to her, shoved her into the corner of the room where he protectively stood in front of her, holding his gun up as he scanned the room for whatever had threatened her.  
His eyes peered beyond the barrel of his gun as he kept scanning, nothing obvious presenting itself. He ducked, peering under the bed, coming up empty again. Anna's trembling hands were pressed against his bare shoulder blades as she peered around him, gasping again before quickly hiding behind him again. He could feel her cowering into him, obviously terrified enough that Bucky himself was now no longer a threat, but apparently a savior.  
  
"Where!?" He barked at her, demanding some sort of guidance.  
  
Her hand gripped his bare side as she peered around him, puffing wildly as her eyes darted around the room. She seemed to compose herself for a moment, realizing that whatever it was, was now gone.  
Both of them caught the movement at the same time, Anna shrieking again as she pointed down, hiding behind Bucky again, his gun pointing at the floor quick as lightening.  
  
He let out a breath of relief as he lowered his gun, looking over his shoulder at the petrified girl behind him, suddenly too amused to be annoyed.  
  
"Are you serious?" He chuckled,  
"IT WAS ON ME!" She cried, distraught.  
"It's just a spider" Bucky smiled up at her as he crouched down to inspect it.  
"Bucky, _PLEASE_ -"  
  
He let out a breath, never being able to resist a damsel in distress, something in him finding her fear of something so silly almost endearing. He put his flesh hand out on the ground, using his metal finger to usher the spider onto his palm. He covered it over and picked it up, Anna pressing herself into the wall as he stood.  
"Seriously, it's more afraid of you than you are of it" He reassured her, his expression soft.  
"Yeah I highly doubt that!"  
He suppressed the urge to laugh again as he made his way out to the front of the house, letting the spider go in the garden before finding his way back to Anna.  
She was still standing in the corner in her underwear and a tank top, obviously having burst straight out of bed after the 'attack'.  
  
"It's gone" he said, holding up his hands to show her, Anna nodding as he got closer, "Are you okay, did it bite you?" he asked, somewhat surprised that she didn't flinch away from him.  
"No..."  
"No you're not okay, or no to the bite?"  
"No to the bite" She corrected, hugging herself.  
  
He reached back and picked her unzipped sweater up off the dresser, shaking it off. Anna stayed still as he reached over her head to wrap it around her, his hands remaining on her arms just below her shoulders as if to keep her steady while she composed herself. She let out a breath, embarrassed a little now as she looked up, making eye contact with him.  
"Thank you" she breathed, Bucky offering her a gentle smile. He gave her arms a reassuring squeeze before letting go of her, the moment going from almost nice, right back to awkward again when they realized they were both half-naked in each others presence once again.  
  
"Well..." He started, breaking the silence between them, "I'm going to go put a shirt on, and I'm sure you'd rather be in these..." He added, picking up her jeans and tossing them over to her.  
"How's about I fix us something to eat? I don't know about you, but I sure could do with a coffee..." he offered, coming to the rescue for the second time that morning.  
Anna nodded somewhat sheepishly, quickly looking away, trying to pretend she hadn't been admiring his shirtless body in low slung sweatpants. Bucky backed away, tearing his eyes off her toned legs and tight waist before she noticed, as he picked up the broken door and stood it against the wall.  
"I'll fix that, don't worry about it"  
  
  
  
Anna walked into the kitchen, dressed in the skinny jeans and one of the long sleeve fitted V neck tops from the shopping bag. She'd left her hair out in long, loose waves, nervously looking away and tucking one side behind an ear when he looked up and made eye contact with her. She cleared her throat as she made her way over to him, stopping a couple of meters short, her hand resting on the fridge door.  
"Do you need a hand with anything? I could make the coffee?" She offered, her voice quiet.  
"That'd be nice" He replied, his voice relaxed and kind.  
"Great, uhh... So how do you take your coffee?"  
"Black. No sugar"  
"I could have guessed..." she quipped, biting her lip to hide an involuntary smile that appeared on her face. Bucky let out a single, sarcastic 'ha' in return.  
"Mugs are in the top cupboard" He said, nodding to the cabinets above her.  
  
Anna turned around, knowing full well as soon as she realized which cabinet he'd gestured at, that there'd be no way she'd be able to reach them. She rolled her eyes at Bucky who had an amused grin plastered onto his face.  
  
_Hmm, what do you know? Scary murderer-cyborg-kidnapper-assassin has a sense of humor after all!_  
  
He appeared behind her, Anna sucking in a breath and holding it as he reached over her head to pull the door open and retrieve two mis-matched mugs. He sat them down in front of her, Anna picking them up when he stepped away, Bucky watching her every move out of the corner of his eye.  
  
_She's biting her lip - she's nervous as hell around me... Buuuut, she's being somewhat... Amicable? Okay, I can roll with that..._  
  
"You know..." Bucky started, breaking the silence. Anna startled, dropping the cup and managing to awkwardly catch it before it hit the floor. She laughed at herself a little, turning away from him again, sheepishly.  
"Nice one!" He chuckled.  
  
She turned around, facing up to him as she blew out a tense breath, placing the mug back down on the counter, "Thanks..."  
  
"Like lightening!" He joked, re-enacting her catch, Anna smiling as she let out a reluctant chuckle.  
  
Bucky smiled back at her, tilting his head a little as he took in the details of her face, having not seen her really smile or relax before.  
"There..." He soothed. "That's better, isn't it."  
  
"You trying to soften me up or something?" She said, her expression still kind but a little more guarded than it had been.  
"No, not at all... I was just trying to... Well...Yeah, okay fine. I was. " He chuckled. "And it worked like a charm"  
"...I don't know about that" She said shyly as she spooned the coffee into the mugs and reached for the kettle.  
"I got a smile out of you... That's worth something" He said with a wink as he dropped four slices of bread into the toaster, watching as she frowned and turned away again.  
"What's with the face?" He asked, dropping the handful various travel sachets of spreads he'd collected onto the counter.  
  
She shook her head, placing his coffee down in front of him quietly as she poured milk into hers.  
"Anna... You've gotta start talking to me" He said, tilting his head to find some eye contact which she avoided, turning to find a butter knife and plates for the toast.  
She laid out everything she needed, feeling more and more nervous with every prompt for conversation he made. Anna didn't have to turn around to know he was standing right behind her, his proximity making her heart race and hands tremble.  
The toaster popped, making her jump, her hand flying to her chest as she closed her eyes for a moment, gathering herself up again.  
"What would you like on yours?" She asked, pretending she was alright. She put three slices on a plate and turned around to find she was correct with him standing less than a foot away.  
  
She sucked in a breath and looked up at him, Bucky standing his ground for a few moments before backing off.  
"Talk" He ordered, worry overwhelming her again.  
  
She opened her mouth, closing it again when her chest tightened up, anxiety overwhelming her. Bucky's expression remained empathetic, so much so that he even stepped back again to lean against the island counter and give her more space.  
"I won't hurt you, you can say anything you like" He assured her, "You're safe."  
  
Anna nodded, her big brown doe eyes looking up at him as she found the bravery to speak.  
"I just... I don't understand why you're being nice to me is all..." She said, looking up at him with that face full of worry again as if she was waiting for him to do something horrible to her, "It makes me nervous..."  
"You've got nothing to be nervous about..." He said, watching her for a reaction, "And if it makes it any easier, I'm in the same boat wondering why YOU'RE being nice to ME..."  
  
The was a pause between them for a few moments before Anna spoke up again, her eyes meeting his as if asking permission to speak...  
"Well... To state the obvious... I'm being 'nice' to you, because I don't want to piss you off any more than I already have..." She started, nervously looking up at him, Bucky nodding for her to go on. "What I mean to say is, that we both know I'm no match for you - It's painfully obvious... And I shouldn't have yelled at you the other night... It was stupid, and It was just begging for trouble-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Let me just stop you right there..." Bucky interjected, throwing his hands up, "Don't think for a SECOND that you have to be nice to me so I don't 'rip your head off' or something. I'm going to lay it all out for you right here and now - I'm NOT going to hurt you. You have NO reason whatsoever to be scared around me. You're in literally NO danger around me at all. Not now. Not ever. End of story." He said, keeping his tone friendly but very much to the point.  
  
Anna bit her lip as if she wasn't completely convinced, but not willing to argue with him while he was in a good mood.  
"Peanut butter, or jam?" She asked, changing the subject, Bucky letting out a very exasperated breath.  
  
"Anna, It's up to you if you decide to trust me or not. I've got no reason to lie to you - my story hasn't changed, and true to my word I haven't laid a hand on you or done you any harm whatsoever. Am I right?"  
"Aside from the whole stalking me, sneaking up on me in a dark parking lot, slapping a hand over my mouth, putting a gun to my head, forcing me into a car, driving me to a secluded location and holding me there against my will... Yeah, you've been pretty good, really..." She sneered, instantly regretting her words. "Shit..."  
"Wasn't a good start, was it?" He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  
"No, it wasn't great..." She said, letting out a breath, "But that being said, you've explained all that, and -I don't have to like it-  but I understand why you did it."  
"You do?"  
"Time was against you, and it was a 'ride or die' moment. Am I right?"  
"Nail on the head" He answered, relief flooding through him as they made some sort of a headway.  
  
"I guess what my problem is, is that I've been burned before." She started, "Like, a LOT... I'm not talking 'the mean boyfriend did me wrong' kind of deal, but the 'everyone I've ever trusted has tried to have me killed' kind of deal... And then there's you." She said, gesturing at him as she paused to choose her words. "You tell me you're not gonna hurt me - and so far you haven't... So that's been great, and I appreciate that, I really do... But then there's the whole abduction at gunpoint thing, and the imprisonment thing, and that's kinda hurt your cause a little... You knew about my car accident, and even admitted to causing it and killing my Mom _intentionally_... So that's knocked you down a few more pegs... See where I'm going with this?"  
  
"I know, I know... I was under _his_ control, I didn't choose to do that-"  
"-Hear me out..."  
  
Bucky stopped and nodded, prompting her to continue...  
  
"...I've done a _lot_ of thinking, and I get where you're coming from, and I WANT to believe you - really, I do - but it's just hard... You wouldn't understand."  
"Oh I get it, alright. Believe me I get it... Just... The point I'm trying to make is that you don't have to be my best pal or anything, you don't have to do a damn thing." He said, watching her face change as she considered his words, "I just want it to be clear from the get go that everything I've said to you is the truth. If it wasn't, you'd be able to work it out - you're a smart girl."  
"Thanks..."  
"My job is to protect you. I'm not good at dealing with people... I'm a bit rough, and I've got a short fuse... But I can admit it... Sooo here we are" He said with a shrug, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Anna nodded, letting out a breath as she reached for her coffee and took a long sip as she considered his words.  
"And the Tony Stark thing?" She asked after a long pause, flinching a little as she braced for his answer.  
"One hundred percent true. Caroline had all the child support and paternity testing paperwork in her hotel room. It was enveloped and addressed to Tony Stark, and all she had left to do was send it out along with your DNA sample. She'd been liaising with one of his personal assistants - who's since been fired. That was how I found out about you in the first place."  
"How?"  
"We were seeing each other - briefly"  
"Oh"  
"She was pretty loose lipped after a few drinks - which is why she was fired. She let lots of things slip, sometimes they were true, other times they weren't. This particular thing warranted a little investigation, and it paid off."  
"Jesus Christ..." She breathed, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"I didn't mention it again, and nobody knows I was looking into it. I have all the paperwork, transcripts of phone-calls, names, dates, CCTV footage of Caroline at the hotel... It took a lot of digging, but I had to be sure..."  
  
Anna stared into space, her mind going at one hundred miles per hour as she went over everything Bucky had told her and crosschecked it against her own memories...  
"I made copies of everything, I have it all there for you to go over, and if there's any questions you have, I can get you the answers..."  
"Has the test been completed? I don't remember doing a swab?"  
"No. That's where you come in..."  
"Damn it, Bucky-"  
"Everything else is there"  
"Yeah, except the main piece of evidence!"  
  
Bucky let out a breath as he ran his hands through his hair, nodding in agreement with her.  
"Look... I have a hair sample from Tony with me, and a guy that can have the test back to us in three days... I wouldn't have come for you if I didn't believe it was true." He said, his face very serious, "I get that this is a huge deal, which is why I wasn't going to do it without your consent... But I think you should - you've got absolutely nothing to lose, Anna..."  
  
She shook her head, her expression uncertain and frightened again.  
"How much will it cost?" She asked, almost considering it...  
"It's taken care of"  
"Okay... And if it comes back negative... If we're not a match, what then?"  
"I work for Shield, and I've got a duty of care to protect anyone who's in danger" He said, pulling a black leather wallet from his back pocket, flipping it open and holding it out to her.  
"I'd take you back to Shield, and we'd work out why you were being followed by Hydra. You'd stay there and be kept safe until whoever was trying to take you was... Well, taken care of."  
  
Anna eyed it carefully, before taking it from him. She turned it up the right way, reading it several times with the odd glance up at him.  
"My driver's license is in there, credit cards and anything else you want to look at. I've got nothing to hide..."  
She folded it shut again and stepped towards him, letting a breath out as she bravely picked up his hand and placed it gently on his palm.  
  
"Okay." She said, looking up into his blue eyes, holding the contact... "Say I believe you... I've got nothing to lose, and you're telling me I'm safe, right?"  
"Absolutely"  
"And Tony doesn't know?"  
"He has no idea... He's a facts guy - If we come at him with scientific proof, he's more likely to believe us. Without it, you're just another potential extortionist... It wouldn't be the first time someone's rocked up claiming to be a relative for a slice of his billions..."  
"Oh I don't want his money-"  
"You know that and I know that - I just want to unite you both, and get to the bottom of why Hydra are so interested in you"  
"And get you back into his good books..."  
"Well yeah, that, too... I redeem myself, you'll be safe and have security, you'll both know you have biological family - everybody wins"  
"And he won't think it's weird that I had a sample of his hair?"  
"Well technically _I_ was the one who tracked _you_ down for starters... I had the sample, I had the test done and I brought you 'home'... It's all on me, and if he wants to do another test - which he will - he has the technology right there in the building to do it his way, and on his terms..."

  
"I can't believe this is happening..." Anna said after a thoughtful pause, "But okay... Let's do this"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Anna make a run for it, he keeps her safe and trust starts to happen. 
> 
> Another chapter! Thank you all so much for the messages and kudos etc, it really makes my day to know my little story is being enjoyed. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, but I appreciate your patience and the next few chapters shouldn't be too far away :)  
> Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  
The days didn't feel quite so long and dreary now that things were a little less hostile between the two of them. They weren't exactly 'friends', but they hadn't argued in something like 36 hours - not that Bucky was counting... Much.  
Plans had been made to pack up and make a move now that they knew they hadn't been followed. The decision had been made easier by the fact that they were almost out of food and clean clothes. Anna's DNA sample had been sent off and Bucky had made arrangements to set up a PO box so their new address for the next couple of days would remain under wraps once they got there.  
  
Anna had fallen asleep on the couch for the second night in a row, having boycotted the 'spider room' as it was now referred to, much to Bucky's annoyance. She'd refused the offer of a bedroom swap, assuring him that the couch was fine, feeling it unfair to take his bed. He'd been tempted to pick her up and just put her in the bed after she'd fallen asleep, but decided against it now that they were finally on 'okay' terms with one and other.  
  
_Why rock the boat, right?_  
  
He'd done the gentlemanly thing and thrown a blanket over her, and if there had have been a door intact to his bedroom, he would have left it open in case she needed him for anything. He'd started to fix both bedroom entrances, her door and frame not as damaged as he first thought, his bedroom however, would need repairs right down to the framework... He made a mental note to sort that out ASAP, and a second mental note to watch his temper in the future.  
  
  
  
Noise outside pulled Anna from her deep sleep, realizing there was an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Her stomach turned over when she heard people out the front, one man on the porch rifling around, and definitely another one out by the car. She sucked in a breath as she watched a bulky, dark shape approach the window, casting a shadow over the floorboards as he got closer.  
Anna wanted desperately to get up and run, or call out to wake Bucky, but stayed quiet and frozen in fear where she was, as to not draw attention to herself.  
"Anna... Close your eyes and don't move a muscle" Came the low, familiar voice behind her as if answering her prayers.  
She swallowed hard as she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked behind her, Bucky obviously ready to take on anyone who dare threaten them. Her blood ran cold at the thought of an impending gunfight, her heart racing faster the closer the intruder got  
  
The man on the porch peered in through the window, cupping his eyes for a better look. Anna closed hers and held her breath, awaiting the sound of gunfire that never came... She hoped his view in had been obscured by the wooden blinds on the inside of the window, and suddenly regretted not closing them all the way earlier in the night.  
The porch creaked underfoot as the man backed off, obviously heading over to the next window to see if he could see anything, Anna letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
She heard Bucky let out a steady breath at the same time as he stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows. For such a heavy, bulky guy he hardly made a sound as he darted around to her, took her hand and wordlessly pulled her to her feet and whisked her into the bedroom. He pushed her into a dark corner, ordering her to stay put as she listened to the sounds of rustling and zippers as he dressed. He stepped over to her, handing her what felt like a knitted sweater and dropped boots at her feet quietly, telling her to put them on. The boots were her own, fortunately they were still in Bucky's room after her dip in the lake on the first night, and going by the ridiculous size of it, the sweater was his. She pulled it over her head and pushed the sleeves up enough to free her hands, thanking her lucky stars that she'd fallen asleep in a pair of leggings, rather than the shorts she'd had on the night before.  
  
"You okay?" He whispered, taking in her trembling, frightened demeanor.  
  
She nodded, trying her best to be brave despite feeling like she wanted to hide under the nearest bed and cry. A warm hand wrapped around one of hers and held it tight as he wordlessly led her through the dark house. Anna was grateful for his impressive vision in the dark, if she was honest she couldn't see a damn thing - something that would have made this situation ten times scarier if she was on her own.  
  
It was strange how comforting his hand was, wrapped around hers, their fingers interlocked. It was only a couple of days ago she was scared to death of him, his presence alone sending chills up her spine. Things had changed so much in a short amount of time, she wouldn't have admitted out loud that she trusted him - but here she was now, in a potentially life or death situation, following his lead without question.  
  
Bucky led them down the hallway, stopping when they got to the end. He pressed her against the wall so he could peer out the back door, looking in every direction, and pulling away from the glass when he spotted something.  
  
He pulled a silencer from his pocket and casually screwed it to the end of his gun as he looked over both shoulders, Anna watching on cautiously. The two of them made eye contact again, Anna's stomach tightening when he reached behind himself and pulled another gun out.  
As if reading her thought process, he cocked a smile before taking her hand and placing the pistol in it, closing her fingers around the handle.  
  
Anna let out a nervous breath as she took it, gawking at it as if it was a grenade that was about to go off, her hands trembling like crazy. Bucky frowned, ducking his head to look her in the eyes, noticing the worry in her expression. He suddenly came to the realization that she not only had no idea what to do with a weapon, but she was scared to death of it, too.  
  
_Christ..._  
  
"You haven't used a gun before!?" He whispered in disbelief, Anna shaking her head as she handed it back, embarrassed.  
"Sorry..." She said with a shrug, biting her lip.  
 "No it's fine, don't worry about it. Stay behind me, you'll be safe." He said sympathetically, giving her shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze.  
"Are we leaving?"  
"Yep"  
"We didn't get the car packed... Our clothes-"  
"I'll get you new ones"  
"You don't have to-"  
"-Shhh..."  
  
Bucky shoved the spare pistol back down the waistband of his jeans and carefully opened the door, turning to Anna with a finger over his mouth. She nodded her head, not needing any more prompting to stay quiet.  
They slipped out onto the back porch, staying under the cover of the shadows, Anna making an effort to step lightly and stay as quiet as he was. His hand tightened around hers when she shivered, the bitter cold a stark contrast to the warmth of the house.  
Movement around the front of the house brought them to a stop, Bucky pushing her behind him protectively as they pressed themselves against the cladding. He glanced over his shoulder, checking on her before continuing along until they got to the front porch. They ducked down to hide, both men in clear sight standing next to their car which was still running, the headlights shining through the fog. Next to it was the old station wagon which Bucky had 'borrowed' the night he took Anna from the bar.  
  
He  looked around again before his eyes settled on the men again for a few moments while he quickly formulated a plan.  
"Get ready to run..." He whispered to her, his lips almost touching her ear, "Get in the car and stay low in case they shoot"  
"Oh my god..."  
"You'll be fine"  
"So, their car?"  
"No, the wagon"  
"Wouldn't it be quicker to take theirs? It's open and already running"  
"Yeah - but it might have a tracker, and they'll know the make, model and plate numbers."  
"Good point"  
"Not my first rodeo" He said, giving her a playful smile and a wink that made her heart flutter and cheeks dust pink which she tried her best to hide. Her eyes darted to his gun as he raised it, getting ready to go, Anna suddenly worried again.  
"You're not gonna kill them? Are you?" She asked, her free hand resting on his forearm to get his attention again.  
"I'm not gonna kill anybody... Not if I don't have to..."  
"Okay, good..." She breathed, giving him a nod.  
  
He reached under the porch, finding a chunk of cement under one of the stilts and hurled it into the trees across the yard, followed by a second one. Anna raised her brows, quite impressed for a moment at the distance he got.  
There was a rustle when it hit a tree, just enough to make a little noise and shake the snow out - but it was enough to catch the attention of the men.  
Bucky's metal arm shot out in front of her the second the cement chunk had left his hand, keeping her still, hidden, and protected in case the men decided to come at them, Anna's heart racing as she waited for their reaction.  
Much to their relief, one of the men signaled to the other and they took off running into the woods, guns out and ready to give chase and fight.  
  
Bucky yanked Anna to her feet and they ran like hell to the old station wagon, staying low while he unlocked the passenger side and pushed her in. By the time he'd gotten around to the driver's door, Anna had leaned over and unlocked it for him, Bucky flashing her another quick smile as he shoved the key into the ignition and started the car.  
  
It started with a load groan, Bucky having to give it a hard rev to wake the engine up, catching the attention of the men who started shooting at them.  
He shielded Anna, yelling at her aggressively to stay down as he threw the car into first gear, taking off hard down the driveway, making the wheels spin. Gunfire rang out, at least three shots hitting the back of the car before they accelerated out of range, Bucky's eyes glancing up at the rear-view mirror.  
Their attackers leapt into their car and quickly gave chase, Anna's heart thumping wildly in her chest as she threw her seat-belt on and gripped the door handle, glancing over at Bucky for a moment. He changed gears aggressively as they pulled onto the main road, absolutely focused and determined as they accelerated hard. The car slid a little in the ice, Bucky handling it like a race car driver - barely batting an eye. He glanced over at Anna for a split second and again in the mirror as he short-shifted back down to turn down a dark road, turning the headlights off as he did.  
They sped along in the dark, Anna going from nervous to absolutely petrified as her grip tightened on the handle. The engine roared, Bucky letting the revs creep up high before every gear change, picking up as much speed as he could.  
  
"Hang on..." He warned, Anna obeying him as he hit the brakes, making a series of tight, fast turns that led them down a bumpy, gravel covered track through the woods. They came to an abrupt stop, Bucky reversing the car into the scrub where they both sat silently, eyes glued on the lights from the other car as it slowed, too.  
Through the trees, they could see it come to an eventual stop, having never left the main road. It turned around, heading into the woods in the other direction, slowly getting farther and farther away.  
  
Bucky and Anna sat and watched, neither saying a word until the headlights of the other car were long gone. When he turned to her, she was hugging herself, teeth chattering and body trembling from top to bottom. He frowned a little, not sure if he was more worried if she actually okay, or at the fact that he was so concerned for someone else...  
  
Anna looked up, realizing he'd been looking at her, but for once not being worried about it. She let out a breath and held his eye contact, not sure what to make of being attacked and chased.  
  
That certainly hadn't happened in a while - definitely not since she'd moved out to Ely, Minnesota. Things had been great since she'd changed her identity, started a new job and a whole new life. Great until now...  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, already knowing she'd lie, but feeling the urge to break the silence. Her lips parted only to close again, Anna swallowing hard to keep herself from losing it right then and there. She let a breath out and nodded to him as she tried her best to steady her breathing.  
  
Bucky sighed as he started the car back up, looking over at her when her body tensed up again. He turned on the heater, his hand hovering over the vent till it warmed up. He pointed the outlet at her, Anna's eyes meeting his again as she let him take her hands and hold them up to the heat.  
"You're freezing..." He muttered, not knowing what else to say... "Let's go find somewhere warm to stay for tonight"  
  
Anna nodded appreciatively, staying quiet as he let go of her hands and took the wheel, the car pulling back onto the road with caution.  
  
Neither of them spoke as they sped through the night, eventually pulling up at a small motel several towns over. The gravel crunched under the tyres as Bucky stopped the car in front of the office. Anna had fallen asleep during the drive, her plump lips still blue over chattering teeth, despite the heater having been on.  
Her eyes crept open when the engine was cut, squinting at the bright light they were parked under as she sat herself up straight.  
"Where are we?" She mumbled, still half asleep.  
"At a motel, I'm gonna see if they have a room for us..."  
"Okay"  
  
She watched as he got out, locking the door behind him before knocking on the office door. The desk clerk startled awake, almost falling off his chair. He shook his head, gesturing at Bucky that there was no room for them, before flipping a switch to light up the 'no vacancy' sign and pointing at it.  
Not one to be turned away empty handed, Bucky pulled out his wallet and slapped several $100 bills up against the glass, piquing the interest of the clerk who opened the door. There was a brief exchange, Anna watching, trying to work out what was being said. The clerk took Bucky's cash and gestured for him to follow him to a supply cupboard where he pulled out several pillows and quilts, and handed them over. He also shoved a few things into a bag and handed it to him as well, an apologetic look on his face.  
  
Bucky approached the car, Anna leaning to unlock and open the door for him. He threw his armful of bedding onto the back seat and got back into the car, tiredness showing on his face as he started the car and turned to her.  
"Looks like we're camping out tonight" He said, somewhat defeated.  
"At least we'll be warm" She said kindly as they pulled out onto the main road.  
  
They drove for a little while, Bucky pulling the car off a secluded looking side street that wound up a fairly wooded hill. It'd been quite lucky they were in such a densely treed area, surrounded in national Parks. There had been reasonably good shelter from the snow which was still falling, which had kept the roads and tracks fairly accessible.  
They eventually pulled into a park entrance and found a safe spot where they'd be well hidden until morning.  
  
Bucky turned the car off, getting out to open the back door and fold the back seats down, making a bed up for them. Anna watched on awkwardly as he removed his boots and Jacket before getting in and closing the door behind him. He slid under the cover, propping himself up on an elbow and patted the space beside him.  
Anna smirked, leaning over to lock his driver's door before making herself comfortable again in the passenger seat. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at her as he pushed the loose hair back from his face.  
"Seriously?" He asked, raising his brows at her, Anna shyly looking away for a moment.  
"I'm fine here, It's like 3am - we'll be up in a few hours anyway"  
"Okay, then you take the blanket" He said, reaching down to pull it off himself, Anna putting a hand up to stop him.  
"No!"  
"No?"  
"No. You stay there, with the blanket. I'm fine here - you're the one who saved our butts tonight... You're already cramped up back there, last thing you need is me taking up any more room..."  
"You know you're an idiot... Right?" He teased her, Anna suppressing a laugh as she cocked her head at him, "I didn't spend the last couple of hours getting you to safety, only for you to freeze to death on my front seat."  
"I won't freeze-"  
"Anna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut the hell up, take off your boots and sweater, and get over here right now"  
  
Anna let out a breath, knowing he wasn't going to give in. There was something completely endearing about him when he was like this, and despite herself, being warm and safe next to Bucky sure beat the hell out of being cold and out of his reach should something happen...  
She rolled her eyes, undoing her boots and pulling them off one by one, followed by the oversized sweater. She swallowed hard as she climbed over the console and nervously laid beside him, getting under the cover and resting her head on the pillow next to him.  
  
"You _can_ breathe, you know" He chuckled, teasing her as he reached up to turn the interior light off, the car plunging into darkness. Anna's eyes took longer to adjust that she would have liked, the lack of stars or bright moonlight making it even darker than she thought it'd be. It was an especially overcast night with the occasional bout of sleet and snow coming down, not the best night for camping out in a rattly old car.  
"I _am_ breathing..." She sassed back, hugging herself as she shivered under the blanket. Bucky settled his head on his pillow, the both of them laying face to face, having to wriggle to find a way to lay where they weren't touching - something that was proving difficult in such a small space.  
"I should have found us a bigger car... There _was_ a stretch Hummer there, but they're a real bitch to park, y'know?" He joked, Anna actually laughing a little, "Anna Pierce, is that a smile!?"  
  
She laughed again, covering her face shyly. She went to turn away, her knees knocking into his, Anna sucking in a breath and apologizing.  
"It's fine"  
"I just knee'd you-"  
"I hardly felt it..." He reassured her, looking back into her shiny, nervous eyes as he paused to think, "Look... I have an idea that might make things a little more comfortable..."  
"Okay..."  
"Don't think I'm making a move on you or anything..." He started, "but how about you roll over and sleep with your back against me?"  
"You're not making a move on me, but you wanna spoon?" She asked awkwardly,  
"Believe me, if I was making a move, you'd know about it" He joked, lightening the mood again, "Call it what you want... But I'm a lot taller than you and I need leg room without worrying I'm going to squash you in my sleep, and you need warmth, so it's win-win. It also means I can react quickly if something were to happen during the light, and with swinging weapons, the safest place you can be is against me..."  
  
Anna looked away for a moment as she thought about it, her chattering teeth helping push her towards an answer. She looked up at him, her expression completely vulnerable and nervous.  
"Okay... Sounds like it could work, but I swear to god-"  
"You don't have to say it. It's fine, you're safe with me I promise" He assured her again, watching her as she swallowed hard and blew a breath out.  
He rolled onto his side, and gestured for her to come lay with him, Anna taking the plunge and scooting over and closing her eyes as she laid down. She held her breath as his flesh arm wrapped around her from underneath, the metal arm draping over her protectively.  
"Anna, breathe..."  
"I'm trusting you, here..."  
"I know you are..."  
  
She let out the breath she was holding and tried to relax a little, admitting to herself that it was a huge improvement in both comfort and warmth. Bucky tucked his knees up behind hers as he pulled the blanket up, and dared to relax a little himself. He had to admit, it was nice having someone to hold and keep safe.  
As the minutes passed, so did most of the awkwardness, Bucky suddenly remembering his gun and reaching behind to pull it from his waistband. Anna watched as he reached over her with his metal arm and shoved the pistol under her pillow where he could grab it quickly, before wrapping his arms around her again.  
"You still alright?" He asked, feeling her tense again.  
"Yeah..." She started, "It's not you... Guns make me nervous"  
"I noticed earlier... I'm gonna have to help you with that" He offered, "Nobody better to learn from..."  
"I appreciate it, but I don't think that's such a good idea - by nervous I meant 'terrified' - I'd end up shooting my foot off"  
"You can't hide from everything that scares you"  
"It's worked pretty well so far"  
"Well obviously things have changed... Someone has it out for you, and coming out as a Stark is going to put a target on your head - well, an even bigger one..."  
  
Anna paused, letting out a sigh as she considered his words.  
  
"...I didn't even think of that... I thought being a Stark would ensure my safety?"  
"Everyone in that building will do their best to keep you safe, but Tony has a _lot_ of enemies, too. If they find out he has a daughter, you become an attractive leverage option..."  
  
Anna's breathing picked up and she found her hands gripping Bucky's forearm as her mind went over a thousand scenarios...  
"You don't think that someone else out there knows, do you?"  
"It's possible?"  
"I mean I might _not_ be Tony's daughter, it might all be bullshit - we don't know for certain until the DNA comes back... But if I _am_ her... What then?" She asked, rambling now.  
  
Bucky tightened his arms protectively around her, Anna closing her eyes, feeling reassured from just being held...  
  
"Don't worry about it..." He said, "I'll teach you how to protect yourself, and until the day comes that you can do that on your own... You'll have me right there to watch your back. That's a promise..."  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crazy wait between chapters - life has been nuts! I hope I can make it up to you all by giving you a super long chapter to tide you over. Huge thanks for all the hits and kudos - it's what spurred me on to write, so hopefully I can pump some more of this fic out soon :)
> 
> Enjoy! Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  


The weather had cleared by the next day giving them a crisp, sunny winters day. It still wasn't quite warm enough to strip off any number of the many layers Anna had on - including Bucky's jacket that he'd offered her after an eye-roll and a playful jab about girls always being cold.   
Clothes shopping hadn't been the hilarious musical montage with feather boas, leopard print, and oversized hats she'd laughed at in her mind, but more like a high stakes stealth mission. He'd navigated the aisles with their shopping cart like a precision driver, and they were in and out in minutes.   
"Grab whatever you want - money's not a problem"  
"I'll pay you back"  
"Don't worry about it - our cash comes from the same place from here on out..."  
  
_Well, that sounds rather definite...._  
  
They loaded up on underwear, warm socks, shirts, sweatpants, boots, coats, sweaters, linen - everything they thought they'd need. Bucky had encouraged her to throw in a couple of tops that had caught her eye as they bolted past, reminding her that she was probably going to be wearing something from this batch to meet her Dad for the first time.  
They'd gone straight into the cart before she could say no, and on the way to the register they'd grabbed toiletries, bathroom linen and he'd told her to grab whatever cosmetics or 'girl stuff' she might need, again encouraging her to spend up and treat herself. Anna politely declined the offer to treat herself, the notion of it completely awkward to her given their circumstances. Bucky had rolled his eyes, quickly throwing the few things he'd seen her eye off into the cart when her back was turned, and within minutes they were back on the road.  
  
"I think we set a new speed record" She laughed when they pulled out of the car park, Bucky cracking a big smile and nodding in agreement.  
"I've never known a girl to be such a quick shopper" He said, his tone complimentary and impressed.  
"I hate shopping"  
"Seriously? I thought chicks loved spending money"  
"Yeah... Well I never had enough to splurge" She pointed out, "Then there's the whole 'avoiding being caught on camera' thing when you're constantly on the run..."  
"I didn't think of that..." He admitted thoughtfully, offering a smile as he went up through the gears, pulling back out onto the freeway.  
"It's all good" She smiled back, "That's why you got all that cash out a few towns back, so your card couldn't be traced?"  
"You didn't wonder why we went half an hour in the wrong direction just to find an ATM?"  
"Oh... I just thought you were lost?" She teased.  
"HA!"  
  
Bucky shook his head, laughing out loud as they pulled off the freeway at the next exit, finding themselves driving down a long country road that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Both of them let out a breath of relief at the lack of other cars or human life out there, each enjoying being 'off the grid' as much as the other. Anna reached behind her seat, pulling out the bag she knew contained 2 pairs of sunglasses, Bucky watching her as she pulled them out and put the bag back. She pulled the tags off them, handing him the black rimmed pair and sliding her dark brown ones on.  
"They suit you" He said with a sideways smile that made her blush.  
"Thanks - likewise!" She answered quickly, awkwardly feeling the need to return the compliment. She swallowed hard as she turned away, ignoring Bucky's chuckle.  
Anna's mind wandered as she watched the landscape fly past her window, Bucky absent-mindedly fiddling with the stereo until white noise became music. They glanced at each other briefly, nodding with approval when a song they both liked came on, finding their taste in music something they finally had in common.  
  
Her thoughts went to waking up together that morning; she'd rolled over during the night to face him, her head on his chest and wrapped in his arms. They'd woken up at the same time, and for a moment or two both were almost too stunned to move. Awkward apologies were exchanged as they quickly put distance between each other, Anna mortified at how comfortable she'd gotten throughout the night with her leg hooked over him - and Bucky with his hand on her butt-  
  
_Ugh, how embarrassing..._  
  
At least he'd been gracious about it and hadn't said anything... Anna decided he must've felt the same, judging the speed at which he removed his hand... All the same it was probably the soundest she'd slept in years - being in the warm strong arms of a very accomplished killer who'd sworn to protect her was certainly something different, but once she let herself relax it was kinda... Well, nice? It'd been a while since she'd snuggled into someone on a cold night, and she couldn't remember a time when someone else had held her as safe and tight as Bucky had... Certainly not ever someone as cute-  
  
_Oh my god, brain - stop!_  
  
She mentally scolded herself - now was not the time to suddenly get a crush on a murderer. Well, Ex murderer. Assassin. Whatever.   
  
_But he explained all that and it wasn't his fault... And he IS completely gorgeous and- UGH, STOP IT!_ _  
...Huh?_  
  
The car slowed down, tearing Anna from her thoughts as she sat herself up straight, looking over at Bucky apprehensively as he pulled down a side-road beside a plantation, following it along to a deserted dead end. He stopped the car and turned it off, pulling a very intimidating looking pistol out and turning to face her as she removed her sunglasses apprehensively.  
  
"Don't look so worried" He chuckled at her as he took his glasses off, pushing them onto his head.  
"No, I come here all the time alone with armed 'super-guys'... It's great..."  
"If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have just spent all that money on you-"  
"I told you, you didn't have to do that-" She started, somewhat defensive now.  
"Anna, relax"  
"Just so you know, I'm paying you back-"  
"-Anna!" He repeated, laughing now, "It's taken care of, there's nothing to pay back, okay?"  
  
 She cocked her head and unsuccessfully stifled a smile, despite her best efforts to remain mock-stern.  
"Are you making fun of me?" She asked with an arched brow, Bucky raising his free hand innocently,  
"Never" He assured her, his attention going back to the gun as he released the magazine, checked it and reloaded, Anna clenching her jaw as she watched him, that nervous feeling taking over again.  
  
He got out of the car, gesturing for her to follow him as he headed toward the post and rail fence, turning to wait for her. Anna's heart took off at a million miles per hour again, the reality of following an armed gunman into the woods alone painting an ugly picture in her mind.  
  
_Dude, how is it any different to getting in a car with him and crossing two state lines?  
I had no choice, it's not like I could have gotten away from him...  
But he's been so nice to me...  
Yeah, and so was Nester...   
-Oh shit... He's coming back..._  
  
"You okay?" Bucky asked after pulling her passenger door open, his voice somewhat sympathetic.  
"Yeah... Yeah It's fine... Sorry..." She stammered, giving him her best version of a smile which he saw straight through.  
"You still don't completely trust me... Do you?" He asked, his expression sombre.  
  
Anna sucked in a breath and looked down, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty, followed by an overwhelming sense of ungratefulness...  
   
"Well, yeah of course I do, it's just that-"  
"You don't have to lie to me"  
"Sorry, It's just"  
"You don't have to explain, I get it. Believe me..." He assured her, inadvertently making her feel even worse while trying to make her feel better...  
"Here, this'll be fun. I promise" He said, holding his hand out to her reassuringly.  
  
She looked up at it, her eyes then finding his - kind, non-threatening... Sparkling, blue and perfect...  
  
_STOP IT!  
  
_ She swallowed her pride and put her hand in his, watching as his fingers enveloped it, supporting her gently as she rose to her feet. She found the courage to look him in the eyes again, feeling completely ashamed of herself for doubting him. She opened her mouth again to apologize, Bucky telling her not to worry about it before the words had the chance to leave her mouth.  
  
He led her to the fence which he hopped, and then chivalrously helped her over, lifting her gently down on his side. She thanked him, following his lead into the trees until they came to a stop in small clearing. He looked around, Anna doing the same, realizing how still and quiet it was out here. There was snow on the ground, and not a sound except for the odd bird or rustle of leaves in the crisp breeze... Bucky pulled the gun from his waistband, Anna hugging herself against what could easily have been from the cold _or_ the anxious, sick feeling rising up within her.   
  
"Okay..." He started as he reached out and pulled her in front of him, her back against his chest. Anna balked at the sight of the gun when he held it up in front of them, the shakes setting in, despite trying to calm herself.  
"Relax" He soothed, picking her hands up and wrapping them around the handle.  
"No, Bucky I can't do this-" She said, yanking her hands away suddenly and trying to turn to duck under his arm, Bucky stopping her.  
"-Yes you can" He said firmly, not taking no for an answer. "Take a deep breath and let it out, you're fine."  
  
He turned her again so she was facing ahead, and pulled her against him, gripping her arm below the shoulder reassuringly and giving it a squeeze.  
"Knowing how to do this might save your life one day, okay?" He said softly, feeling a little bad for her when he realized she was trembling.  
  
Anna swallowed hard and nodded to placate him, wishing she was anywhere but here.  
"Safety, magazine release, slide, trigger..." he said, pointing to each part, getting her to repeat them back to him.   
  
He held it up on front of her, released the magazine and slid a bullet in, turning it enough to show her how he'd done it. He pushed it back in, the click making her jump a little, Bucky pretending he didn't notice.  
He pointed at the safety, saying aloud what it was as he disengaged it, Anna nodding as she watched on. She let him pick her hands up and wrap them around the handle, showing her how to correctly grip it.   
"Breathe, Anna..." He whispered to her, his lips almost brushing her skin, "That's better..."  
  
His hand reached forward, his palm pulling back the slide and releasing it, Anna's heart racing in her chest.  
"And we're armed..." He said, blocking the trigger with his finger, instructing her to take another breath, "See that tree straight ahead? We're gonna hit the trunk between the second and third branch from the bottom..."  
"I can't see that far, is there even a gap?"  
"Yep"  
"How do you know?"  
"Trust me"  
"Oh my god..." She breathed, hardly believing she was about to really do this...  
  
Bucky held the pistol up and aimed it, his hands still wrapped around Anna's on the handle. He tightened his grip to steady the trembling gun and glanced down at her, trying to keep a straight face when he caught a glimpse of how genuinely terrified she was.  
"Okay, fire" He instructed, holding it firm.  
"What?"  
"Pull the trigger"  
  
Anna sucked in a breath and held it, counting to three in her head before pulling the trigger. The bang was loud, scaring her enough to let out an involuntary shriek much to Bucky's amusement.  
When she got her bearings back, she could feel his chest moving against her back as he laughed, Anna turning to face him. She was hardly able to contain her excitement as he congratulated her, shaking her head in disbelief.  
"How was that?" He chuckled as he watched a grin form on her face.  
"Exhilarating!" She exclaimed, looking back over her shoulder towards the tree, "Do you think we hit where you wanted to?"  
"Well, let's go see"  
  
The two of them made their way down there and sure enough, there was a shell wedged in the trunk between the two branches. Anna reached up to touch it, rubbing the shiny end with her fingertips as she turned to Bucky.  
"That was only a two inch gap, if that... How the hell can you see that far...?" She asked, her face lit up in curiosity.  
"I told you - super soldier. It's like having your senses dialed up to eleven."  
"...No shit..." She breathed, amazed still, lost in thought, "So is that hearing, too?"  
"Yeah"  
"Anything else? ...Unless that's too personal..."  
"No, not at all" He said, raising his brows thoughtfully, appreciating her consideration, "My reflexes are pretty fast I guess?"  
"How fast is _pretty fast_?"  
"...Pretty fast" He repeated with a wink.  
  
Anna smiled, looking down as she let out a chuckle. When she looked back up she noticed he was grinning back at her, thoroughly amused by her naivety as always.   
  
_Remember - kidnapper. Murderer. Assassin... Not cute, not cute, not cute...._  
  
She shook off the butterflies and straightened up, clearing her throat as she peered back towards the car. Bucky had his hand out to her again when she looked back over towards him, her cheeks dusting pink, betraying her cool demeanor. She blew out a breath and took his hand again despite herself, Bucky pulling her back against him again and wrapping her hands around the handle of the gun.  
  
"This time you're gonna do it yourself, and aim at... _That_ tree" He instructed, turning her body and pointing out a particularly thick, easy target. She nodded in acknowledgement, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of firing a weapon on her own.  
  
A loud bang interrupted their impromptu gun lesson, Bucky quickly stepping in to shield her when he realized the bang was a gunshot. A warning shot as it were, followed by another.  
Before Anna could comprehend what was going on, Bucky had taken her hand and next thing they were running through trees and back to the car.  He kept her covered, even dragging her around to the driver's side of the car and getting her to crawl across to her seat.   
  
He started the engine and threw it into first, the wheels spinning as he dropped the clutch.  Anna hung onto her door handle like her life depended on it, the engine roaring as the car spun 180 degrees and roared off down the road, Bucky changing gears aggressively to get them out of there as quick as he could.  
He glanced in the rear view mirror a few times, navigating his way down a series of roads until one opened up in front of them that seemed to go on forever. Anna's heart pounded in her chest as she closed her eyes, trying not to think about the ridiculous speed they were traveling at, or the fact that they'd been shot at.  
  
Bucky slowed down to a more reasonable speed after a few minutes - once he was absolutely sure they hadn't been followed. He glanced over at Anna who was shaking like a leaf, gripping the door handle and quite obviously trying to gather herself back up again.  
"You okay?" He asked, Anna startling at the broken silence.  
She nodded her head, looking away and clenching her jaw as she mentally ordered herself not to cry. Bucky picked up on her upset, not really sure what to do or say to comfort her, so instead he reached over and turned the heater on.   
  
Anna let out an unsteady breath and whispered a thank you to him, appreciating the warmth when it came through. She held her trembling hands in front of the vent and gathered herself up again before turning back to Bucky.  
"You really stuck your neck out for me back there..." She started, feeling awkward and obligated to say something.  
"Well, that's my job" He answered with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Your job isn't to get yourself shot for me"  
"I promised to keep you safe... I always keep promises"  
  
_Oh god there's that smile again..._  
  
"Well, thank you. I appreciate it..." She said, pulling her ponytail out to let her hair fall long and loose, "But I'd rather you not get hurt or killed, especially because of me"  
  
Bucky cocked his head and his face lit up as he smiled, Anna not sure whether she suddenly regretted her words or not.  
  
"Well I appreciate the concern" He said with a shrug after a pause, "Does that mean you don't think I'm an asshole anymore?"  
"Maybe... So long as you don't still think I'm a bitch?"  
  
They both chuckled and nodded in agreement, Anna letting out a breath as she relaxed a little, rubbing her temples to ward off a headache that had suddenly come on.  
"I picked up some Advil, it's in the back, I can pull over-"  
"No it's cool, It's just a bit of tension I think. It's not every day you get shot at... Well, up until recently, anyway" She joked, Bucky cracking a smile.  
"We're on the home stretch now..."  
  
  
  
They arrived at their next destination right on dusk, a small house presenting itself at the end of a very long driveway. It was a cute cottage which backed up against another state forest, Bucky explaining that it made a potential getaway much easier, should a situation arise.   
The two of them unpacked the car, Anna dropping a couple of pillows and a blanket on the couch for herself on realizing there was only one bed in the house - much to Bucky's objection.  
She ended up playing the 'height' card, the only logical solution being that he take the bed and leave the couch for her based on their statures alone. There was also the argument that he was the one 'in charge' of this whole operation, and the fact that he was no good to her if he wasn't well rested. His offer to sleep on the floor wasn't well received, and much to her relief he didn't bring up the option of sharing.  
  
"For the past 8 years I've slept wherever I could rest my head - lots of floors, a few sidewalks, cars, LOADS of couches... If I am who you say I am, then I dare say when we get to Shield I'll have a nice bunk or something to look forward to..."  
"You're a Stark - you'll be in a king size bed surrounded in luxury"  
  
Anna laughed and shook her head, "We don't know that for sure yet, Buck... I'll be happy just to have a roof over my head, and be somewhere where I don't have to worry about being chased or shot at"  
"Easily pleased"  
"Very much so"  
  
With the car unpacked, the first thing Bucky did was get a fire going while Anna heated up some tinned soup on the stove and cut up a bread stick for them to share.  
"You're never gonna want soup again after this" He laughed, stacking the wood he'd split beside the fireplace.  
"Are you kidding? Fresh bread and soup is the best thing ever when it's cold out!" She said, earning a smile from him, "So what's the plan after tonight?" She asked, buttering the bread and stacking it on a plate.  
"Well, I figure we shower, eat, and get as much rest as possible. Maybe hit the road again around midday - assuming your results arrive like they're supposed to"  
"Sounds good"  
"So all going well, we should be at Shield tomorrow night or the following morning"  
  
Anna let out a breath, nodding, Bucky cracking a smile at her.  
"What?" She asked defensively,  
"You'll be fine"  
"I'm fine now"  
"You're playing with your rings"  
"Huh?" She gasped, separating her hands and casually pulling her hair over her shoulder.  
"You always do that when you're nervous - that or fiddle with your hair"  
  
Anna rolled her eyes and put her hands up, "Anything else!?"  
"Yeah, you get defensive" He chuckled, Anna opening her mouth to speak, only to quickly close it again. She smugly smiled at him through gritted teeth and pulled a couple of plastic bowls from their shopping bag and started washing them. She turned around, glaring at him mock-stern, Bucky biting his lip to try and keep a straight face. He failed miserably, a deep throaty laugh erupting from him - one that made Anna join in despite herself.  
"Always making fun of me..." She muttered, shaking her head as she dried the bowls and poured the soup into them.  
"Never"  
  
They plonked themselves down on the rug in front of the fireplace to eat, light hearted conversation flowing easily between them. Bucky took the dishes back to the sink and washed them when they were done, locking the house up before heading off to the shower. Anna opened up the shopping bags to find herself a towel and a change of clothes, taking her time.  
  
Bucky was in and out quickly, Anna gathering her things up when she heard the water shut off. She found the bag of toiletries and picked the whole thing up to take in so she could wash her hair, making sure she had everything she needed.  
"Hey" Came Bucky's voice, sneaking up on her.  
"Christ!" She gasped, startling at him  
"Bucky" He corrected, making her roll her eyes which he laughed at, "I need clothes"  
  
Anna closed her mouth, realizing she was gawking, and he was still wet and wearing only a towel around his hips... And he was completely comfortable and nonchalant about it as he reached around her to pick up his bag of things. She cleared her throat and looked away, utterly embarrassed and praying that her cheeks weren't half as red as they felt.   
"Oh, I got you these" He casually mentioned, handing her a bulky looking bag which she took with a puzzled look on her face.  
"What is it?" She asked, peering into it and finding a hair drier and straightening iron, "Bucky... You didn't have to do that"   
"I thought you'd wanna look nice for when you meet your Dad" He said kindly, taking in her humbled expression.  
"These are really expensive... I'm paying you back..."  
"Shut up" he smiled, "Are they okay?"  
"They're perfect"  
"Then they're yours, no payback necessary. They're a gift."  
"Really?"  
"Really." He smiled, finding something completely endearing at how taken aback she was at his gesture.  
"Thank you" She said, "that was really sweet of you..."  
"Don't mention it..." He said, an awkward silence building between them, "Shower's free if you want to go take one?"  
"That'd be great"  
"Take your time - I'm just checking weapons and ammo, sooo..."  
"Big scary guns? Right, I'll do my hair then" She chuckled, nodding at the bag under her arm.  
  
  
Anna did as Bucky has said and took her time, finding all sorts of extra things thrown in her bag from shower gels, shampoo, conditioner, treatments and a few different body sprays. It looked like he'd just put the shopping basket against the shelf and swept all the goodies in with his arm. Anna smiled at the thought of it - he'd obviously done it when her back was turned, which was a sweet gesture in itself.  
She exfoliated and shaved while a treatment soaked into her long locks, and then rinsed herself off with a scented body wash that complimented her hair conditioner.  
  
She took her time in front of the mirror after dressing, blow drying her hair - impressed with the drier Bucky had picked out. She tweezed her brows and rubbed a face cream in, pulling the flat iron out and going over her lengths until they were sleek and shiny. Anna put everything back in the canvas bag from the store and pushed it against the wall, admiring her handiwork in the mirror once more, a smile crossing her lips.  
  
_So nice to not only feel good, but look good too. Not bad for someone who spent last night in a car..._  
  
She stifled a chuckle, stepping towards the door when there was a loud bang from outside, the room plunging into darkness. Her chest tightened in an instant as she backed away from the door as quickly as she could.  
  
_We're under attack... They've cut the power... They've found us... Shit, shit, shit..._  
  
Anna's breath picked up pace as she pressed herself into the corner of the room, desperately listening out for gunshots or fighting... The silence made her even more nervous as she clenched her jaw and waited, a million scenarios going through her head.   
  
_We were followed and Hydra sent troops? There's a quinjet hovering silently out front? Big guns or worse - abilities..._  
  
There was movement outside, another bang which she assumed was a door slamming shut, followed by heavy footprints coming up the hallway. Anna's blood ran cold, her mind picturing some thug coming for her, Bucky on the ground with a fatal gunshot wound...  
"Anna!" came a voice that made her sharply suck in a breath.   
  
She slapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself, worried that she's given her whereabouts away. The doorknob jiggled, the person on the other side of the door realizing it was locked. She trembled where she stood as the whole door rattled for a few seconds before the door knob moved again, this time twisting and snapping off with a loud crunch before landing on the tiles.   
She held her breath as the door was shoved open, a tall, bulky figure stepping in, locking eyes with her instantly despite the darkness.  
  
"You alright?" Came a familiar voice, Anna letting out the breath she was holding, "Jesus, Anna..." His voice now painted with worry as he approached her and peeled her away from the wall and into his arms. Much to his surprise she leaned into him, burying her face into his chest and holding onto him as if for life or death, a sob escaping her.  
"Hey..." Hey soothed, holding her tightly and rubbing her back, the unfamiliar feeling of concern hitting him like a punch in the gut. It bothered him to see her so stressed, to feel her trembling and distraught.  
  
Not sure what else to do, he scooped her up, surprised she let him carry her out to the couch where he sat her down in front of the fire place. He pulled the quilt from the arm rest and wrapped it around her shoulders, taking a moment to wipe her cheeks with his thumbs.   
"It's just a blackout..." He said, his voice soft, Anna nodding, "I thought it was just a tripped fuse, but something in there went bang and took out the power - old house" He added with a shrug.   
  
Anna let out a breath and made eye contact with him finally, her expression apologetic as she shook her head and bit her lip.  
"I'm sorry" She whispered, Bucky  waving a hand and insisting that it was fine.  
  
"You thought something bad had happened..." He suggested when she struggled to find the words to explain herself. She nodded, and let out a single chuckle at the stupidity of the whole thing, pulling the blanket tighter around herself.  
"I thought we'd been found. I heard the bang, and then the lights went out and there was another bang... Then nothing... I thought they shot you..."  
  
"You have a vivid imagination" He offered, cocking his head, "It'd take more than a gunshot to knock me over - believe me, I've been shot plenty of times" he joked, Anna looking over at him.  
"That's comforting..."  
  
Bucky smiled, reaching out to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Anna managing a smile in return after mouthing a 'thank you'.  
  
"I don't know what came over me back there" She said after a long pause, "I feel like such an idiot... I just froze and, well... Freaked out, I guess"  
"You've had a big week - you got kidnapped by some big, horrible guy, remember?"  
  
Anna let out a laugh, nodding in agreement.  
  
"Not _that_ horrible..."  
"You found out people were after you, got attacked at work, had guns pointed at you -sorry about that..." He said with a shrug, "fell through a frozen lake, got shot at, spent the night in a car with a guy you hardly know, and now you might be related to a crazy billionaire superhero..."  
"I suppose it's a lot, huh..."  
"I didn't even mention the killer spider attack" He said, his eyes widening, making her laugh again.  
"Thank god you were there to save my life... For all of the above - except the kidnapper - where were you on that one?"  
"Yeah well..." He smiled with a shrug, "Sorry about that"   
"Sorry for freaking out... After all the years of running I've never just _frozen_ like that before... I'm usually out the window and long gone..."  
"Don't worry about it - you've got a lot on your plate, it was just a reaction"  
"A dangerous one"  
"It's called cumulative stress - years of running and bad things happening, and then everything coming to a head this week. It's a wonder it didn't happen earlier." He explained, his expression soft, "no wonder you're so wired all the time"  
"I slept through the night last night didn't I?"  
"Yeah in the freezing cold in the back of a car, with someone you don't trust, and a gun under your pillow... Your body might have rested but your mind sure as hell didn't..."  
  
"Bucky... I trust you" She said, holding eye contact with him, the corner of his lips curving into a smile.  
  
"Well..." he started, taken aback a little, "Then it's just the other stuff we have to fix so you can relax..."  
"The warm fire's a good start" She said, nodding towards the crackling flames, Bucky suddenly biting his lip like a kid with a secret... "What?"  
"I saw half a bottle of whiskey in the overhead cabinet..."  
"Are you gonna be right to fight baddies off if you have a drink?"   
"Super-soldier... I'll metabolize it before I feel a thing... But I guess maybe _you_ should take it easy just in case"  
"Oh please... I'm a bartender, half a bottle's a nip for us"  
  
Bucky let out a chuckle as he poured two cups out, passing one to Anna. She took a mouthful and let out a satisfied sigh, looking up at him after he'd taken his first sip.  
"Thanks for all this - keeping me safe and looking out for me... Being a decent person..." She started, Bucky looking down as he smiled, quick to comment back at her, embarrassed at being referred to as 'decent'.  
"No seriously, you're a good guy... Even if this whole venture turns out to be bullshit... Well, know that I appreciated everything you did for me"  
"It's not bullshit, trust me"  
"I guess we'll find out soon enough... But all the same - you're one of the good ones. Despite whatever opinion you or anyone else may have"  
  
"I'm sure Tony will tell you otherwise"  
"Well I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but I've got your back... Just like you had mine..."  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and blew out a breath as she squinted down at a very excited super soldier from the porch. She crossed her arms tightly, wishing Bucky hadn't seen her roll her eyes earlier when he mentioned the words 'self defense training'... Her reluctance to spar with him in knee deep snow had only spurred him on more, and even with his breath hanging in the air, his face was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
"Get down here" came Bucky's enthusiastic voice again, a grin on his face as he gestured to her.  
"Are you serious? I can't feel my feet, never mind anything else... Besides, fighting is... Well, it's kind of violent don't you think?"  
"You say that like it's a bad thing" He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"Why don't we wait till it's warmer? We could practice running away instead?" She asked, trying her hardest to stifle a grin, knowingly making fun of him, "Here, I'll get us started" She added, turning to go back into the house, a set of footprints running up the stairs predictably.  
"Anna... Do you think an attacker's going to wait till it's sunny and clear to sneak up on you?" He sassed, stepping in front of her, blocking her way back into the house.  
  
Anna blew out a breath, feeling pressured and not quite sure what to say about getting out of a self defense lesson - having someone twice her size throw punches in her direction in the freezing cold was not her idea of fun. Either was wrestling in the snow, no matter how cute her opponent was.  
"Maybe?" She offered, Bucky rolling his eyes at her in response.  
"...Did I?"  
  
She shuddered, remembering the cold, wet night in the bar's parking lot, "I guess not..."  
"Come on... A few minutes is better than nothing..." He suggested as he gestured towards the stairs, Anna relenting with a sigh as she followed him down.  
Bucky suddenly came to a stop and turned around, taking Anna by surprise as she put her hands up against his chest in order to catch herself. She stepped back and yanked them away, embarrassed when her eyes met his, and even more so when she noticed him trying his hardest not to laugh.   
  
"How'd you stay alive so long with Hydra after you??" He blurted out as though it'd been on his mind for some time.  
" _What?_ " She came back, defensively  
"You have _no_ idea how to defend yourself, and you're scared of pretty much _everything_ \- including weapons?"  
"I ran and hid - what was I supposed to do, book myself in for a karate class? 'Yeah, hi, Annabelle Pierce here, I'd like to take a class... Yeah, that's me- the girl from the missing persons posters and TV spots... Sure, I'll hold" She joked with a sarcastic tone, her hand up like she was talking into an imaginary phone.  
"Point taken" He said apologetically with a gentle smile, turning and continuing down the stairs with Anna in tow.  
"I guess when someone's coming at you with a gun, it's fight or flight... You can only do what you know, Right?"  
"Right"  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, wanting to say something comforting, but nothing came to mind which he hated himself for. Instead he offered her a smile as they stopped at the base of the stairs, finding a flat, clear spot in the yard.  
"You might want to lose the jacket" He hinted, smirking a little at his coat which she'd wrapped herself in.   
"-Oh, is my killer going to ask for a costume change before he comes at me?"  
"He might..."  
"If I'm frozen solid I won't be able to fight back"  
"Don't worry, I'll get you warmed up in no time" He assured her, suddenly realizing his comment had unintentionally come off 'not-so innocent', both of them chuckling awkwardly.  
"WELL!" Anna joked, making them both laugh.  
"What can I say..." Bucky purred, a flirtatious smile on his face as he cocked his head and gave a nonchalant shrug...  
  
Anna rolled her eyes as she slipped the coat off, stepping over to drop it on the edge of the porch. She hugged herself as she made her way back over to Bucky, glancing back at the house momentarily as she went.   
"Bucky?" She gasped as she turned back, finding he'd disappeared suddenly. Her heart took off at a million miles per hour, Anna wheeling around to try and spot him, only for him to appear behind her. She let out a shriek, her hands covering her mouth and nose as she composed herself.  
"Lesson number one - don't turn your back on your assailant" He said with an expression that was both smug and a little serious.  
  
Anna muttered something under her breath, shaking her head at him as she straightened up and paid attention. Bucky stepped aside, circling her like a hungry shark, Anna turning to maintain eye contact with him.  
"Good" He praised her, his voice low, "Now pick your hands up and shield your face."  
  
She picked her hands up, clenched into fists much like a boxer would and stood her ground, turning her body to stay face to face with him as he moved. He paused and changed direction, Anna glued to him as he raised his hands.  
"Breath, Anna" He instructed, keeping his voice both authoritative and reassuring as he watched the color drain out of her face, her eyes flicking from his fists to his eyes, "And untuck your thumbs or you'll break them..."  
  
She did as she was told, trying her best to wipe the image from her head of her thumbs breaking...  
  
"Now hit me" he said as he came to a stop, nodding at his now open palm, Anna swallowing again. She jammed her eyes shut and threw a fist out, only just barely grazing the size of his hand, Bucky catching her as she lost her balance.  
"See, I told you I can't do this" She said, pulling herself away from him and straightening herself up, "I'm sorry..."  
"Anna, stop" He said, grabbing her around the arm as she turned to leave. She sucked a breath in, looking at his hand clamped around her bicep before her eyes met his.  
"I know you're scared, but you've gotta try harder at this, okay?" He said, Anna looking up at him, doe eyed.  
"I'm not scared-"  
"You're shaking like a leaf-"  
"That's because it's _freezing_ out here... And maybe a little because I'm _beyond_ embarrassed "  
  
Bucky sighed, pushing the hair that'd escaped his ponytail back from his face, Anna watching him carefully and bracing herself somewhat...  
"You don't need to feel embarrassed, I'm here to help you, not to judge you... There was a time where I didn't know any of this stuff"  
"What, when you were two!?"  
"Something like that" He joked, Anna relaxing a little.  
  
"You missed because you closed your eyes" He explained, "Take a breath and try again - do it slowly and keep your eyes on your target, okay?" He said, nodding towards his palm as he held it up.  
  
She swallowed and gathered herself up, swinging her fist out again, this time making contact with his palm. She immediately looked up at him, unsure if he was going to hit back or react to her, which he didn't  much to her relief.  
"Good" He praised, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"   
"I guess not..."  
  
He chuckled, giving her a smile which she returned, despite herself.  
"Okay, same thing again" He said with an encouraging nod, Anna letting out a breath as her eyes locked onto his palm again.   
"Hands up" He reminded her, Anna obeying before she swung her fist out again, hitting her target accurately.  
"Awesome" He encouraged, "Now do it again, but put a little weight behind it"  
"Weight?"  
"Hit harder. Like you mean it"  
  
She frowned, uncertainty painted on her face as she shook her head.  
  
"You won't hurt me" he reassured her, raising his hands up and giving her a nod.  
Anna blew a breath out, trying to rid herself of the stress as she focused again. Her eyes momentarily darted to his again to make sure it was okay before locking back onto his palm before swinging at it, a loud 'whack' ringing out. Bucky grinned with satisfaction putting his fist out to her to bump, which she did, both of them laughing.  
"How'd that feel?" He asked, adorably overexcited, Anna still chuckling at him as she nodded, trying to find the words.  
"...Like I hit somebody?" She said with a shrug, Bucky laughing again.  
"Okay, same thing with your other hand, only you're still hitting this one" He said, waving his flesh hand at her, Anna nodding, "Hands up, and when you're ready..."  
  
Anna focused, raised her fists and threw her other hand out. The hit wasn't great, but it found the target and that's all they were concerned about for the moment.  
"Good, and again"  
  
_*Whack*_  
  
"Better... Now you're gonna hit with your left, immediately followed by your right. Usually I'd have both hands up for you, but I don't have the luxury of two flesh and blood hands - nor do we have mits..." He chuckled, trailing off, "So we're gonna improvise" He added, finding his confidence again as he raised his right palm again for her, Anna suddenly feeling a pang of sympathy for him.   
She raised her fists again, and on Bucky's signal she threw them out in time to his 'one, two' instruction.  
"Again - 'one, two...' Good, again... 'One, two'" He grinned again when they stopped, Anna rubbing her red knuckles.   
  
Bucky took her hands and inspected them, surprised when she didn't pull away.  
"That's probably enough for today, you did great" He said, Anna's cheeks dusting pink a little.  
"Thanks for showing me" She said, genuinely thankful, "I've never done anything like that before!"  
"You're welcome" He said, flashing her what was obviously his 'trademark smile', "Usually we'd tape these up first and you'd have gloves on... Maybe when we're back at Shield I can give you a few lessons, get you disarming attackers, escaping holds, shooting... Well, that's if you'd like?" He asked, Anna seeing a little vulnerability in him which stirred up the very unexpected urge to protect him.  
  
She swallowed hard, the urge to protect him closely followed by the urge to run, recent memories of getting close to Jake coming to mind. Jacob Nester had been much the same as Bucky - cute guy who'd showed her kindness and friendship, promised to keep her safe, and she'd ended up falling head over heels for him... Until he'd turned out to be a fraud, and even worse, he'd set the wheels in motion for her to be captured all over again - until Bucky had come along and taken her himself...  
  
Anna suddenly felt sick, Bucky's expression going from cheerful to worried as he noticed the sudden change in her demeanour.  
  
"How do you know Jake?" She suddenly blurted out, Bucky blinking at her in dazed confusion.  
"What?"  
"Nester... How do you know Jacob Nester?"  
"Where's this coming from?" He asked, Anna standing her ground as she waited for an answer. Bucky sighed...  
  
"I know _OF_ Jacob Nester because one of his accomplices spilled the beans on their little operation... It's how I got the rest of the information I needed to find you... We've been over this, haven't we?" He asked, a little taken aback.  
"Why would one of his guys give any of that to you?" She asked, trying to wrap her head around everything.  
"Because I had him by the throat" He answered flatly, "Anything else?"  
"How'd you come across the accomplice, did you already know him, or did you track him down?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, seriously!"   
"I went looking after putting together the information I'd collected"  
"What information?"  
" _Christ_ , Anna... _Where's_ all this coming from!?" He snapped, frustrated now.   
  
She stood looking at him completely flustered for a few seconds before gathering herself back up again, opening her mouth to speak.  
"I'm on _YOUR_ side... We've been _through_ this!" He cut her off, raising his voice at her now. Anna's heart took off at a million miles per hour again as she gathered the courage to speak, faltering a little as Bucky cut her off a second time, "Are you accusing _me_ of being one of _THEM?_ Because excuse me if I misread all this - but I thought we were okay?" He ranted, gesturing as he spoke, stepping towards her as she stepped away from him.  
"Bucky, I've known you for _six days_..." She started, feeling defensive and breathless as she continued to back up.  
"So suddenly you don't trust me anymore? What, because I was _NICE_ to you?"  
  
Her heels hit the first step at the bottom of the porch, Anna tripping over backwards and landing on the stairs on her butt, Bucky stopping as he looked down at her.  
  
"I just wanted to get my facts straight" She mumbled, looking up at him doe eyed, Bucky shaking his head, having heard quite enough.  
  
"Just..." He started, letting out an agitated sigh, gesturing to the door of the house, "get inside... It's gonna rain soon"  
  
Anna nodded, looking up at him guardedly still, Bucky not bothering to make eye contact with her as she stood up. She backed up the stairs and went into the house, Bucky staying outside to cool off.  
  
_Oh Jesus, that was awkward..._  
  
Anna bit her lip nervously as she turned to look back down the hallway. He was still outside, and clearly annoyed at her, or maybe his feelings were hurt... Who knows...  
  
_If he's really innocent, then why the hell did he blow up at me like that? If he had nothing to hide, then what's the damn problem with being asked a few questions? Is trust THAT important to him!?_  
  
She swallowed hard as the urge to cry rose up in her, Anna's mind going into overdrive...  
  
_He tells me he understands the 'self preservation' urge, he knows what it's like not to trust people... Yet he goes nuts if I question him - I've known the guy for less than a week, what the hell does he expect from me? He's either incredibly insecure, or he's covering something up..._  
  
Anna looked back down the hallway, catching a glimpse of Bucky through the back door window with his cellphone to his ear and slowly walking to the back of the yard. He was obviously engrossed in whatever conversation he was having, Anna's stomach tightening again.  
  
_Why the hell is he suddenly on the phone after being questioned... Did I call him out? Is he calling for backup!? ...Uggghhhh..._  
  
She grit her teeth as she pushed her hair back, her palms remaining pressed hard into her temples as she fought against herself, the instinct to save herself kicking in, images of big red flags waving in her mind's eye...  
  
_What the fuck do I do... Am I safer here or out there? Bucky won't hurt me, but would he turn me in? Why is he keeping me 'hostage' in this house anyway? Was the DNA sample REALLY to prove I was a billionaires daughter, or was it the rock solid proof he needed to prove I was really me to Dad's henchmen? He WAS Dad's best weapon for all those years, why would he turn against him now? ..._  
  
Anna's heart thumped in her chest as she slipped her jacket on quickly and quietly, keeping an eye on Bucky through the window. Her hands trembled as she pulled up the zipper and backed herself towards the front door, feeling around with a hand behind her back to unlock it and open it as quietly as possible...  
  
_Tony Stark's daughter... Pfft you're an idiot, Anna..._  
  
She slipped out the front door, closing it silently and making her way down the driveway at a brisk walk, afraid he'd hear her if she ran. She kept to the gravel so he wouldn't see footprints if he went looking, which she knew he would once he realized she was missing. She turned to sneak into the scrub, heading towards the road, rather than deep into the forest where she assumed he'd guess she was hiding.   
The going was rough, the floor of the woods rockier than she thought it'd be, but it was a whole lot better than snow, and he wouldn't be able to track her as easily. She spared a glance towards the house, and to her relief all was quiet and still...  
  
_Find a car and get a lift... Even if it's an enemy, you'll have a better chance fighting off a regular guy than a super powered one with a robot arm..._  
  
Anna kept moving parallel to the road, keeping herself hidden as she went. There was no turning back now, if Bucky went after her and found her, he'd be furious.   
Hit with a pang of guilt, she put her thumb out at the next car that she heard approaching, relieved to see it was being driven by a middle aged woman, and even more so when it pulled up.  
  
"You okay, honey?" the woman called out through a lowered electric window, Anna putting on her best 'damsel in distress' act.  
"I need help..." She whimpered, the woman buying it completely as she reached across and pushed the door open, "If you can get me into town, I can call my Mom..."  
"Oh my god, here, get in"  
_  
Well, that was easy..._  
  
"Thank you so, so much..." Anna sobbed, a tear rolling down her cheek that wasn't completely fake.  
  
  
  
The long ride into town was uneventful, Anna keeping the conversation brief, instead using the time to work her next move out. She fidgeted in her seat, half expecting an unmarked van to pull them over or a Strike team to come running out, but to her relief it didn't seem like they'd been followed. The woman beside her tried to make friendly conversation, Anna giving her a fake name and back story when she was pressed for it, all the while watching the clock on the dashboard.   
By now Bucky _had_ to have realized she'd run off... Anna pictured his reaction in her head, he would have walked into the empty house, maybe looked around or called out, closely followed by frantic searching... He would have run out to the car, slammed the door and flown out of the driveway as fast as he could go.  
  
Anna looked out through the back window for any sign of his car, it suddenly occurring to her that at the speed they were travelling at, that Bucky would catch up to them in no time at all. She had the woman pull up at the next service station, conveniently located on the main road as they pulled into town.  
A twenty dollar note was offered to her which she begrudgingly took, the woman telling Anna that she had a daughter her age, and she hoped that the same kindness would be offered to her if she - god forbid - ever needed it.   
  
"Thank you so much... You probably saved my life today... Thank you" Anna said with a genuine smile, the lady giving her hand a squeeze before pulling away.   
  
Anna used the money to buy a coffee in the diner, the only way she'd get away with laying low in a booth for the next hour or so while she waited for the dust to settle. She chose a window seat in the corner and watched the road like a hawk, hoping to see a certain old station wagon pull into town and then out again.   
She considered continuing on and seeking refuge from Shield - they were the only ones qualified to deal with super soldiers, after all. Now with a big fat target on her back, she didn't have many more options at her disposal...  
  
She watched all sorts of patrons walk in and out the door, the brass bell above it ringing every time it opened. The clock on the wall showed it'd been over two hours since she'd initially made a run for it, almost three, and still no sign of his car. This made her nervous.  
Anna swirled the thick, dark remainder in the bottom of her mug around, noticing the lady behind the counter was watching her.  
  
_Looks like it's time to go..._  
  
She sipped the last bitter, muddy mouthful from the mug and took it over to the counter where she thanked the lady with a big, warm smile, winning her over. She pulled another couple of dollars from her pocket and asked for a granola bar to take with her, making polite chitchat as she waited for her change back.  
"Which way to the bathroom, please?"  
"Door on the right, darlin'"  
"Thank you"  
  
Anna looked around again, shoving the bar into her jacket pocket and making her way to the bathroom. To her relief it was empty, Anna locking the main door before letting herself into the first cubicle.  
She made her way to the sink when she was done, turning on the faucet and washing her hands, the water shockingly cold. She gave her face a quick splash, drying it with paper towel as she looked at her tired reflection in the mirror and let out a breath...  
  
_It was too good to be true... Be honest with yourself, deep down you knew..._  
  
Anna nodded, answering herself, deciding the best course of action now would be to find her way to Shield, and spill her guts. Tell them she was Alexander's daughter - well, adopted daughter - and that she'd seen things that had put her in danger. She'd tell them about Bucky, answer any questions they had truthfully, and hopefully they'd help her find refuge somewhere.  
  
_Okay... Time to get moving..._  
  
She blew her nose, shoving the tissue into her pocket and washing her hands a second time. She turned to leave, suddenly hearing a noise coming from the end cubicle which made her stomach turn over.   
  
_No... It's nothing. Don't go over there, don't investigate, it's fine... Just get out..._  
  
She swallowed hard and turned on her heel, making a beeline for the main door, hurrying when she heard the sound of feet landing on the ground behind her. Her hands flew to the doorknob to unlock it, a voice inside her head ordering her to duck, which she did.  
  
_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_  
  
Anna turned to find her worst nightmare had come into fruition when she was presented with a very hostile looking man and woman. The man had swung at her and missed, the woman running at her now, Anna darting into the far corner, terrified. She picked her fists up like Bucky had shown her and threw one out, clearly taking the woman by surprise she connected with her jaw. Anna gasped in shock as she wheeled around to make another dash for the door, the man cutting her off and shoving her against the wall, restraining her. His hand tightened around her throat, Anna panicking as she watched a sinister smile form on his disheveled looking face.  
  
"Little bitch" the woman snarled, patting Anna's sides down, pulling the granola bar from her pocket and tossing it on the floor with a laugh.  
"What do you want!?" Anna gasped, desperately tugging at the man's hand around her neck.  
"Is she clean?" He asked, ignoring Anna.  
"Yeah, no weapons" The woman answered him.  
  
The man pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back into it, hard, Anna's ears ringing now as her vision clouded. He gripped her jaw and tilted her head, leaning in close to her and giving her another smile.  
"Here's how it's gonna be, sweetheart.. We're gonna walk out that door, and you're gonna follow us - or you'll get this" He purred, producing a hand gun.  
  
Panic set in again as her eyes darted from the pistol, back to his face again, repulsed by his body against hers as her mind tried to figure out how she was getting out of this one...  
  
_They're obviously getting some kind of payoff for collecting me - if they wanted me dead, they'd have done it already..._   
  
"Got it?" He snarled, shoving her again.  
  
_He's full of shit - you're not getting shot... Go with him, let him think you believe him. You're in a public place, remember?  
_  
"Please don't do this" she whimpered convincingly, a smile forming on his face again.  
"Now go - and act casual, or else" He reminded her, waving the gun at her before shoving her towards the door and pressing it into her back.  
  
Anna flinched as the barrel pushed against her, opening the door and walking through the diner like everything was fine. Nobody looked up from their soup or coffee, the lady behind the counter didn't even so much as glance in her direction. It was eerie to think that this sort of thing happened right under people's noses - how many missing persons cases must start out like this...   
A poke in the back reminded her to get moving, Anna pushing the door open and stepping out into the parking lot. It was too overcast and dark for shadows, and nobody was around out the front which dashed her hopes of flagging someone down. Even if she made a scene, nobody was going to come running.   
  
_Shit, shit, shit..._  
  
Try as she might, a 'plan B' just wouldn't manifest in her brain as panic set in, and the closer they got their getaway car, the less time she knew she had.  
  
_Fight. Fight them off, steal the car and GO...  
  
_ The woman pushed a key into the passenger door lock and reached around to unlock the back door, yanking it open. While she was busy dealing with the car, Anna spun around and threw a punch at the man, figuring she'd take one opponent out while the other was busy... Unfortunately all her hit did was piss him off, the man hitting her back, dazing her and knocking her to the ground. There was the swift impact of a boot to her ribs, the force taking her breath away, Anna's world spinning.  
  
_This is not good..._  
  
She laid on her side on the concrete, not sure whether she was about to throw up or pass out, when she became vaguely aware of a scuffle going on above her. A couple of thumps and a robotic whir later, both of her assailants dropped heavily onto the ground beside her, Anna suddenly being hoisted to her feet.   
She wobbled, unable to stand but still fighting to get away before her rescuer scooped her up and ran her out of there. She was shoved into the front seat of a car and buckled in, still too dazed to open her eyes, but also well aware that she was in no state to run or fight any more.  
  
Anna let out a quiet groan as she tried to straighten up, her body protesting as she felt the car take off, accelerating hard. She fought to open her eyes, gritting her teeth against the pain shooting up the side of her body where she'd been kicked.   
  
_Oh my god..._  
  
"Bucky..." She breathed.  
  
He looked over at her, a very serious expression on his face which frightened the hell out of her. He was furious, and if she didn't know any better, she'd have guessed he looked 'hurt', too. The urge to apologize rose up inside her, Anna having to swallow it back down, reminding herself that none of this was her fault. She didn't tell anyone to hunt her down, she didn't ask to be kidnapped, and she sure as hell didn't want to be on anyone's radar for any reason - good or bad...  
  
She managed to prop herself upright, her hand over her rib as she peered around, an open country road stretching out before them. She glanced over at him again, waiting for some sort of a reaction - yelling, screaming, to pull the car over and beat her into oblivion... But nothing came...  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, blindsiding her again, Anna letting out a breath as she stifled the urge to cry.  
"I guess that depends on where we're going..." She answered, hoping at least for some sort of honest clue - not that she expected for him to come clean.   
  
Bucky sighed, nodding towards the glove compartment before reaching across and pressing the button to open it. He pulled a sealed A4 envelope out and dropped it in her lap before closing the hatch back up, Anna looking down at it suspiciously...  
  
"Open it" He said, "All your answers are in there..."  
  
Anna waited a few moments before hesitantly tearing the top of the envelope open, pulling out a small document which was neatly organized and held together with a fold back clip.   
She lifted the cover page and began scanning through it, her mouth dropping open when she got about halfway down. She shot Bucky a glance before going back to the document, flicking few a few pages before sitting it back down on her lap.  
  
"Holy shit..." She breathed, pausing for a few moments before flicking through it a second time, her hands shaking as her breath picked up pace.  
  
"Well?" Bucky asked, looking over at her...  
  
  
  
"I'm Tony Stark's daughter..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long between chapters, finally got one out and the next one started. Hopefully it won't be so long a wait until the next one :) enjoy!  
> Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  


Bucky had his phone to his ear before Anna had even finished uttering the words which were still playing over and over again in her head... She looked down at the page and read it for the fourth or fifth time:  
  
_'Anthony Edward Stark is not excluded as the biological father of Annabelle Kate Pierce'_  
'Based on the genetic testing results, the probability of paternity is 99.99%...'  
  
"Yeah, I've got her... We're on the road heading East, have you got a lock on my cell?" Came Bucky's no-nonsense voice, interrupting her train of thought.  
"Okay good, and how far away are you?" He asked, glancing at his watch for a moment, giving a nod, "Got it... No I don't think so, but when they come to, I'm sure word'll get out... Yeah, will do... See you soon"  
  
Anna blew out a breath as she watched him hang up and slip his phone back into his pocket, his eyes intense as he glanced in the rear-view mirror before locking back onto the road. He put his foot down even harder, urgency in his expression as the car accelerated again. Anna resisted the urge to glance at the speedo, the car going fast enough now to cause it to shake. She jammed her eyes shut and breathed deeply, the reality of everything finally sinking in.  
  
_Jesus Christ, this is really... Well, REAL... He wasn't bullshitting... People really ARE after me, and Tony Stark really IS my Dad... Oh my god... Oh my-_  
  
"Anna!" Came Bucky's frustrated voice, having called out to her several times to get her attention.  
  
Dazed, she turned to face him, ears ringing and vision hazy. Her lips parted to speak, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing was coming out. She swallowed hard as she jammed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to shake off whatever had come over her as she did her best to slow her breathing down.  
  
"You alright?" Bucky asked, Anna nodding in response.  
  
She opened her eyes, blinking several times as the world slowly materialized around her again. Her hands gripped her upper arms as she hugged herself, not sure if she was shivering from shock or the cold - hardly surprised if it had've been either or both...  
  
Bucky peered over his shoulder again, eyes darting back and forth from the rear-view mirror and the road. His jaw was clenched, tension rippling from him as his fists tightened around the steering wheel.  
He glanced down at the speedo, cursing under his breath, catching Anna's attention again...  
  
"Hold on..." He said, reaching over and yanking her seat-belt tight.  
  
Anna gasped at the sudden change, feeling constricted and unable to move. Bucky shot her a warning glance, Anna's stomach turning over as she shoved her paperwork into the glove box and obediently hung onto the door handle.  
She looked over at him for some sort of explanation, and when none came, she peered into the wing mirror out her passenger window to see a car gaining on them.  
  
Her chest tightened as Bucky cursed at the old car, infuriated that they'd reached its mediocre top speed. Their situation wasn't made any better by the height of the road compared to the fields either side of them, meaning escape options were extremely limited. Bucky pulled a pistol from his waistband and flicked the safety off, watching the rear-view mirror as the car behind them got closer and closer...  
  
They both let a sigh of relief out collectively as the car overtook them, accelerating away. Bucky glanced in his mirror again, completely wired still as he scrutinized every other car on the road.  
  
"I think know that car..." Anna suddenly spoke up, her voice low and hoarse.  
"-Who is it?" He demanded abruptly,  
"A woman gave me a ride into town... It looks like her car"  
"Looks like, or _IS_?"  
" _Is_."  
"Shit..."  
  
Bucky's hands tightened around the wheel as he let a breath out, Anna not sure if he was frustrated or worried...  
  
"Do you think she's one of them?" She asked, going back over the car ride from the morning in her head, searching for any clues... Were there any weapons or anything suspicious in the car? Ropes, handcuffs, anything that could be used to capture or disable a person?  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, instead shaking his head at her, deciding it wasn't worth it. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his focus ahead- where it should be.  
  
"She didn't have a gun, there was nothing in that car aside from a small handbag... There was a car seat for a little kid, she was just a Mom..."  
"-And I bet the car was _spotless_. No toys, crumbs, window shades - any evidence of a kid being in there whatsoever... I bet she didn't have a hair out of place or a care in the world about picking up a hitchhiker."  
  
_Maybe she was just really meticulously clean? Maybe the car had just been detailed?_  
  
"It never occurred to you that it was pretty coincidental, that the most non-threatening option was the first on the scene when you needed a ride? Within minutes?" He asked with a more condescending tone than she liked, "It's a wonder you lasted this long on your own, you're so naive..."  
  
Anna looked away, surprised with how offended she was from his words. She clenched her jaw, swallowing back the urge to cry, his disapproval of her and insinuation that she was some sort of an idiot hitting her like a punch in the gut.  
She wanted to hit back at him and argue that she was desperate - she would have gotten into a van full of gunmen if that'd come up first. Any human option would have been better than 'angry half-bionic super soldier'...  
  
"Shit... HANG ON!" Came Bucky's abrupt warning, snapping Anna back into reality with a gasp.  
  
The car in front hit the brakes hard, Bucky swerving into the left lane to avoid impact. Gunshots rang out, Bucky catching sight of an SUV that had snuck up behind them seconds before the back window blew out.  
He threw the car back into third to take off again, looking up for a moment amidst the chaos at the car beside them. The middle aged 'Mom' looked back with a smug grin on her face, a gun in her hand ready to fire at them.  
  
Thinking quickly, Bucky swerved hard, aggressively sideswiping her car. The impact was almost deafening between the two older cars, Bucky having to hold on tight to the wheel as they fishtailed, wrestling it to keep them on the road. The sound of screeching tyres reverberated through the air as he watched her car over-correct and roll over, disappearing into the ditch alongside the road with a shuddering crash.  
He planted his foot again, the engine of his car roaring as it took off, Bucky trying to get as much distance between them and the SUV which was now catching up again.  
  
Gunshots rang out, Bucky ducking to avoid them and putting his flesh arm out to shield Anna, who was slumped unconscious in the seat beside him.  
He turned back to return fire, still trying to cover her as best he could, suddenly roaring with pain as he took a bullet in the shoulder. The SUV swerved defensively when Bucky started pulling the trigger, obviously unaware they were dealing with a talented marksman with over seventy years experience... He managed to take out the driver with a clear head-shot, the car swerving out of control behind him as it began to tip.  
  
He took a second to glance over at Anna, her head resting against the pillar and broken glass in her lap, guilt hitting him like a truck... The sound of another unexpected gunshot rang out before the final thunderous crash of the SUV as it violently slammed into the embankment. Bucky gasped as he lost control of the back of his car - that last gunshot in the back tyre a parting gift from the passenger of the SUV... At the speed they were going he didn't have much hope of holding them straight, instead trying to slow them down as the car began to spin.  
With wide eyes he watched them careen towards the ditch, tyres screeching loudly as he desperately tried in vain to save the situation. He reached over to cover Anna, both bracing himself and protecting her the best he could as the car left the road...  
  
He held his breath as the car flipped, glass flying through the air as time seemingly slowed down. Thinking fast, he pressed his metal hand against the roof like a brace to keep it from caving in with the impact, holding Anna still with the other. There was a violent jerk and a loud crunch as the car came to rest on the drivers side, muddy water coming in through the broken windows.  
  
"Anna!" Bucky called out, trying to rouse her as he freed himself from his seat-belt, looking up at her hanging from hers... "Anna!"  
  
He managed to stand, taking her weight in his arms as he effortlessly broke her belt, and untangled her from it. He forced the door open with his metal arm, snapping the whole thing off at the hinge and gently lifted her out of the car through the opening. He found his gun and tucked it back into his waistband and pulled the glove-box open, remembering to take the DNA paperwork with him.  
  
He reached up and pulled himself out of the wrecked car, climbing off it and picking Anna up as gently as possible. He winced with pain, trying to ignore the bullet still wedged in his shoulder as he carried her up out of the ditch.  
  
He turned, looking around in every direction as he took the scene in around him. Burned rubber and broken glass on the road, the SUV smoking in the ditch and the old car belonging to the woman on its roof about half mile back... He glanced down at Anna, thankful she was still breathing as he turned her head to inspect her injuries, finding blood in her hairline and a big graze on her temple where she'd hit her head. He brushed the tiny fragments of glass from her cheek and picked a couple of pieces from her hair as her eyelids began to crinkle, fighting consciousness. She let out the faintest hint of a whimper, stirring a little in his arms as Bucky surveyed the area again.  
  
"Shhh... You're okay..." He soothed, holding her protectively against his chest as he started walking.  
  
He picked up the pace, worry setting in as there was clearly nowhere safe to hide out in the open, leaving them both completely vulnerable to attack. His phone had gotten wet in the crash, so of course that was of no use to him anymore either. He hoped that Steve had been able to pinpoint them going by their last known location - not that they'd be hard to spot out here.  
  
Anna snuggled into his chest, the wind whistling up the road making it feel even colder than it already was. She shivered in his arms, Bucky trying to keep her as warm as he could as he hurried along, looking over his shoulder periodically as they went. He glanced down at his watch, the time making him anxious as he peered into the sky, checking for any sign of a quinjet...  
  
" _Great..._ " Bucky muttered under his breath when the first droplets of rain started coming down. He grit his teeth and trudged on, his clear view of the road ahead now obscured by misty rain being blown in sideways by increasing gusts of wind. He glanced over his shoulder again, relieved to see the road empty, giving him one less thing to worry about for the moment...  
The hint of a smile crossed his face when he looked ahead, relief flooding over him when a quinjet materialized in front of him. Steve's face was full of concern as he looked down at the trail of destruction along the road, and then at Bucky holding an injured young woman. He set the jet down on the road, the door already open by the time he touched down.  
  
Steve was quick to reach down and help Bucky up into the jet, and wasted no time in raising the hatch and getting them airborne and invisible. He set a course back towards base, flicking a few switches to ensure they'd stay off any radars before opening his mouth to speak.  
"Are you both okay?"  
"Well... We're alive," Bucky said, almost in disbelief that they'd made it to safety, "I've got a bullet in my shoulder, and she's got a bump to the head and maybe a couple of broken ribs... I think we'll be fine"  
  
Steve let out a sigh of relief, giving a nod of acknowledgement before getting back down to business.  
"Where the hell have you been, Buck? You disappear without explanation, and suddenly call me to bail you out of trouble a month later - _with a girl..._ "  
"It's kind of complicated"  
"Well start talking" He said, raising a brow as he looked over at Bucky and the girl in his arms...  
  
"Okay..." Bucky began, letting out a long breath, "I don't even know where to start, so here it is... This is Annabelle Pierce. She's Stark's daughter" He said, Steve's expression going from shock to amusement as he shook his head.  
"I have the DNA results to prove it..."  
  
Steve sat in stunned silence as he took it in, his brows furrowing as he went over it in his head...  
  
"Okay... I'm listening..."  
"Her Mother's Caroline Pierce, ex wife of Alexander Pierce" He started, Steve looking uneasy at the mere mention of the name, "She dated Tony for a while a few years before she got married... From what I heard, they broke up after she found out she was pregnant..."  
"Oh..."  
"Alexander unofficially adopted Anna as a baby, and they raised her together until she got to sixteen, overheard a few things she shouldn't have, and ran away. She changed her name and hid out until Caroline found her years later, wanting a DNA sample in exchange for a payout."  
"To go after child support?"  
"That's it... Legally you can go after it until the kid turns 21. The pre-nup meant she got nothing when she divorced Alexander, and because he covered his tracks and didn't _legally_ adopt her, he didn't have to pay that either."  
"But she had his name?"  
"Pierce made sure he wasn't financially responsible when he had the papers drawn up. The change of name was legal, but the adoption wasn't. If Caroline disputed it, all he had to do was publicly out her for going after his money which meant she'd be jailed for fraud... Which is why her next port of call was to go after Tony - she was desperate"  
"Jesus Christ..."  
"I told you it was complicated..." Bucky said with a shrug, Steve shaking his head, bewildered.   
  
"...Tony never mentioned any of this" Steve pointed out, still trying to wrap his head around the whole story.  
"-That's because he doesn't know about it... Alexander had her assassinated before anything eventuated"  
"Why would he do that?"  
"She knew too much, and that's reason enough... But she was also in the public eye, and it would have gotten messy dragging Stark and Pierce into the spotlight - especially when he was about to launch the helicarriers..."  
"...Project Insight"  
"Exactly... And with the ex wife and daughter dying in a _'tragic car accident'_ , it would have gotten him the sympathy vote with the public"  
" _Daughter_!?"  
"Yeah, Anna was in the car with Caroline"  
"Oh my god..."  
"I know, what are the odds, right?" Bucky quipped, shaking his head, "She wasn't supposed to be there. Nobody knew but me..."  
  
Bucky bowed his head, letting out a breath as he looked down at Anna...  
  
"I was the one he sent to take Caroline and her driver out, and it went perfectly... Until I saw _her_... I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't let her die, but it wasn't like I could walk into a hospital with her or anything... So I pulled her out of the water, called for help, and left her on the bridge." Bucky explained, his face solemn, "That's when my head started getting messy... Later that week I recognized you on the bridge in D.C, and I ended up back in the chair. Couldn't have their master assassin getting feelings now, could they?" He added with a melancholy chuckle, Steve letting out a sigh as he was hit with a pang of guilt.  
  
"I can't imagine how tough that must've been, Buck..."  
"Yeah, well" Bucky started, shrugging it off, "I guess I did the right thing, but it didn't save her from being hunted like an animal all these years"  
"...With Pierce dead - and Caroline, why would anyone be after her now?" Steve asked as he reached to flick a few switches overhead, the jet beginning to slow down.  
  
Bucky stopped to take a breath, pushing the wet hair back from his face as he glanced down at Anna, eyes closed and still curled up in his arms.  
  
"Long story short, rumor got out in a few low places that Stark had a daughter. Between Caroline, and those she had working with her, it's gotten out after she died. Someone's decided she'd make a powerful piece of leverage over Tony, and all they had to do was find her, confirm her identity, and take her." He explained, looking back up at Steve, "And I beat them to her... By one day."  
  
  
  
  
The jet hovered above the landing pad, Steve lowering it like the seasoned pilot he was. They touched down, Steve flicking a few more switches and powering the engine down before turning to Bucky. He lowered his eyes, scanning over Anna for any visible injuries, brushing her hair from her face to check her graze out.  
"We'd better get her inside..." He said, looking back up at Bucky, who nodded in agreement.  
"Who's gonna tell Stark?"  
"I think it'd be best if I did - he'll probably need to sit down for this one, and you guys don't have the best track record..."  
"Agreed"  
  
They gave each other a nod and stood up at the same time, Steve opening the hatch and following Bucky down the ramp. The walk to the entrance was a quiet one, the drizzly weather not setting the heart-warming 'meet your Dad' scene that Bucky had envisioned in his head.  
Sam appeared at the glass door, concern on his face as he hit the button to open it for them. He stood back as Steve and Bucky hurried in, Sam following them wordlessly as they made a beeline to the infirmary.  
  
"Who's the girl?" He finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Someone that needs our help" Steve answered diplomatically as they arrived at another set of glass doors, hitting the buzzer, "Shit..."  
  
"Language" Came the taunt through the intercom, Steve rolling his eyes as Tony opened the door for them.  
"What are you doing in here?" Steve asked, caught off guard.  
"Nice to see you, too... Don't you know there's a 'no bringing your girlfriend to work' policy here, Barnes?" Tony sassed, cocking his head at Bucky, "Not that you really work here... Or contribute anything useful to the team"  
"Enough, Tony" Steve interjected, direction his attention back to Anna, "She needs help"  
"What happened?"  
"Car accident"  
"And she's not at a hospital, why?" Tony asked, gesturing for her to be placed on the empty gurney despite himself.  
"Because she's in deeper trouble than that... Trust me on this one" Steve said, his face serious as he set her down.  
  
Tony blew out a breath as he tilted her chin, checking her injuries. Anna flinched at his touch when his hand went to her ribs, catching Bucky's attention.  
"She's waking up" He said, relieved.  
"Come up with that, yourself?" Tony muttered, Bucky rolling his eyes, "Dr Cho's still around, she can patch this cut and she'll need a scan... Head and chest."  
  
Steve nodded, glancing over at Bucky who was still watching her intently, her eyelids crinkling as she stirred.  
  
"So who is she?" Tony asked, pulling his phone out and sending a message, "...Nobody?" He prompted when no answer came, Bucky and Steve exchanging glances.  
  
"It's kinda a long story... I think we should go sit down and grab a coffee" Steve suggested, his face kind and reassuring.  
"She enhanced?"  
"No" Bucky answered flatly.  
"I wasn't asking you" Tony snapped back, not bothering to look at him as he spoke, "She involved with Hydra?" He added, turning to Steve.  
"No"  
"Shield?"  
"No - Tony" Steve pushed gently, "Lets go sit down in private, and I'll fill you in?"  
  
  
  
The room fell silent, Tony looking around at everyone for a moment before looking back at Steve. He let out a breath, and gestured towards the door.  
  
"Fine... This ought to be good..."


	9. Chapter 9

  
  


"It was more than just a car wreck... Wasn't it?" Tony asked somewhat nervously as he poured himself a glass of scotch, before necking it in one gulp.  
"Yeah... The kid's had a rough few years"  
"I gathered... And _I_ have something to do with that... Right?"   
"Right..."  
  
Tony exhaled, giving Steve a knowing look as he poured another drink.  
  
"You're a smart guy, Tony. I think you know what I'm about to tell you, but I'll spit it out anyway... Her name is Annabelle... Annabelle _Pierce_ " Steve said, emphasizing the surname as Tony made eye contact with him.  
"A relation of our old Hydra friend?"  
"Yeah. Well, kinda... She was his step daughter."  
"Okay..."  
"Her mom was one 'Caroline Pierce'... Formerly Caroline Portman"  
  
Tony cursed, thumping a fist against the top of the bar. He looked away, giving himself a moment to process Steve's revelation, his breathing quickening despite his best efforts to stay calm. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he pressed his eyes shut as he shook his head, trying to get a grip on himself... Steve let out a breath and pulled the roughly folded envelope from his back pocket and laid it gently on the table.  
  
"How old's the kid?" Tony asked, opening his eyes as he necked the second glass of scotch before setting it back down again.  
"Twenty four..." Came Steve's answer, his voice quiet and respectful as he gestured at the envelope which Tony picked up before sitting down.  
  
He uncurled it, reaching in to pull the paperwork out and began flicking through, giving a sarcastic chuckle before slamming it back down on the table and standing up again.  
  
"Tony..."  
"No." He said, raising his shaky hands in disbelief before speaking again through gritted teeth "This isn't _right_... She told me she'd lost the baby - I would have been there for them both, and she _knew_ that."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
Tony cleared his throat, visibly rattled, but keeping himself composed. He reached over and picked the paperwork up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialing a number before pressing the handset against his ear.  
"How is she?" He asked, nodding thoughtfully as he listened, "Yeah, I'm gonna need you to run a set of bloods, I want a full workup done, DNA, the works... Yeah against mine, confidentially... Appreciate it. How long? ...Great."  
  
He blew out a breath after putting his phone back in his pocket, sliding the paperwork back into the envelope and folding it in half. He stood quietly, lost in thought for a few moments before finally looking up at Steve again.  
"You okay?" Steve asked, Tony giving a shrug as if unsure how to answer.  
"I will be once I have some answers..." He said calmly with a nod.  
"How long did she say the tests would take?"  
"Couple of hours, tops..."  
"Great..." Steve said with a kind smile, "Plenty of time to give you a bit of background, if you'd like?"  
"Sure... Yeah that'd be good" Tony said, still a little bewildered, "Thanks"  
  
  
  
Anna's vision was hazy when she woke up, and aside from a bit of pain and nausea, she felt reasonably okay. An attractive young doctor hovered over her with a tablet in hand which she was entering data into, her face lighting up with a smile when she realized Anna's eyes were open.  
"Hey there" She smiled, reaching over to check her I.V bag, seemingly satisfied with it, "I'm Dr. Cho, but you can call me Helen. It's nice to meet you"  
"Annabelle Pierce... Anna" She said, introducing herself with a shrug, "Nice to meet you, too"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like I've been asleep for a week" Anna answered light-heartedly, "...It hasn't been that long, has it?"  
"No" The doctor chuckled, tucking her tablet away and pulling out a penlight. She shone it into each of Anna's eyes quickly, and took her temperature, entering all the readings into her log.  
"Just a few hours... I've run a few tests, and it seems you've got a couple of cracked ribs, but no other fractures." She said, "You've got some deep bruising to your right shoulder and wrist, and I've repaired a laceration above your temple, so that may be a little sore for a few days, but won't leave a scar and it'll heal quickly... Faster than conventional healing and medicine, anyway"  
"Oh wow, thank you"  
"You're welcome..."  
"Anything else I should know about?"  
"No, your blood work came back clear, You're a little low in B12, D, and Iron, but that will improve with diet... Until then I'll start you on a multi vitamin and you should start feeling better in no time."  
"Thanks..."  
"Welcome"  
"So you've pretty much given me a full checkup?"  
"Yes, as requested by Mr Stark"  
"Of course..." Anna started, "DNA included?"  
  
Helen nodded, her expression polite and professional.  
  
"And?"  
"Positive match, as per your previous paperwork" She answered, glancing up at Anna briefly before entering more information into her tablet.  
"So what now?" Anna asked  
"Would you like a hot shower and something to eat?"  
"Yeah... Actually that'd be great"   
"I'll help you up"  
  
  
  
Anna peered at her reflection in the mirror, wiping the fog away again. She turned her head, taking in the bruise on her right cheekbone and the waterproof surgical tape covering the wound above her temple. Aside from that she wasn't as swollen as she thought she'd be, and the dark circles under her eyes certainly could have been much worse.   
Washing the mud from her skin and hair had been just what she needed, the smell of shampoo and body wash filling the room, giving her a sense of being herself again. Being fresh and clean and warm...  
She was given a spare change of clothes, which was basically fresh underwear and a matching crop, a pair of sweatpants and a tank. She got herself dressed, holding the towel rail for support with one hand. She grit her teeth through the pain as she pulled the tank top over her body, stopping to take a breath as her hand rested against her ribs...  
  
_Get it together..._  
  
Anna blew a hesitant breath out, standing up straight again as she turned to the mirror, the print on the top stopping her in her tracks as she was hit with another wave of reality.  
  
_'Stark Industries'_  
  
She fought back a sob as her throat tightened at the sight of the white lettering across the black fabric.  
  
_This is too much... I can't-_  
  
A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought, Anna jumping a little at the sound of it.  
  
"You okay in there, Anna?"  
  
Anna cleared her throat, wiping her eyes quickly as she nodded - as if the person on the other side of the door could see her.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a second" She answered, her voice croaky.  
  
_Get it together. Seriously..._  
  
She hung her towel over the rack and put her robe into the hamper as instructed, turning to open the door. Helen stood by the door, that ever patient expression on her face as always. She offered to tie Anna's hair back for her, which Anna gratefully accepted, and was even impressed at the high bun she'd created - no mean feat with thick, long hair like hers.  
Anna thanked her, peering at her reflection again in the mirror, feeling somewhat human again despite her earlier 'almost meltdown'.  
  
A television set that had emerged from a wall cavity was turned on for her before Anna was ordered back into bed. She was given a couple of extra pillows so she could sit up, and informed that she would stay in the infirmary for the moment so that her health could be monitored for at least 24 hours.  
A meal was brought up to her by a lovely young blonde woman in uniform, along with a selection of cold drinks, Anna choosing a simple bottle of water. She was offered a variety of dessert options which she politely declined, starting to feel like she was in a hotel, rather than a glorified military base.  
  
Anna lifted the silver lid from her tray, presented with a piping hot plate of stuffed chicken breast and vegetables - beautifully presented as though it'd come straight from an expensive restaurant. She unwrapped her silverware from an embroidered napkin, and just as suspected, that looked expensive, too.   
  
_Deep breaths, Anna..._  
  
She couldn't help but smile when she took the first bite, it being years since she'd eaten something so delicious and well cooked. She took her time, savoring every mouthful and eating as much as she could, feeling guilty for not being able to finish it. It wasn't long before the blonde woman reappeared, and in true restaurant spirit, she asked how the meal was, and again offered desserts or anything else. Anna politely declined again, and thanked her several times, impressed and very grateful for the lovely food.  
She reached over and picked the TV remote up, turning it over several times as she stared at the buttons quizzically, trying a few as she pointed it at the set. Failing to get the thing to turn on, she set it back down gently, wondering to herself what kind of world she'd found herself in as she peered around at all the technology.  
  
Anna grabbed the handrail of the bed, standing herself up with gritted teeth, trying to hold her breath as she did. She found the light switch and turned it off, a moment of peace washing over her as fluorescent lighting was replaced by nothing but moonlight streaming in through the blinds. She crossed her arms, making her way over to the window where she found a seat to pull up and peer out.  
  
"Hey..." Came a soft voice from the doorway, Anna looking up to see a face she wasn't expecting.  
"Bucky... What are you doing here?" She said hoarsely, with a smile  
"Just thought I'd check in... Make sure I hadn't gotten you killed" He said with a sideways smile as he quietly stepped in.  
"I'll be fine..." She reassured him, patting the seat next to her, "No thanks to your _terrible_ driving"  
  
Bucky let out a low chuckle as he sat, looking at her hugging herself for a moment before letting out a sigh as he shrugged his jacket off.  
"-Oh, you don't have to do th-"  
"Shut up"  
  
Anna did as she was told, shutting her mouth and letting him put it around her shoulders, a smile crossing her face as she let herself enjoy it's warmth.  
"...Thank you..." She smiled, looking down sheepishly.  
"Don't mention it" He said somewhat shyly. "So how are you feeling?"  
"Sore... Tired" She said with a shrug, "But I'll be okay. I've been in car wrecks before, you know"  
  
Bucky chuckled a little, glad that she was in reasonably high spirits.  
  
"So I've heard..."  
"Bucky... I'm sorry for not trusting you... And for running off" She said sincerely, looking up at him to make eye contact.  
"You weren't to know I was telling the truth... I did put a gun to your head, remember?"  
"How could I forget? ...Scary kidnapper man..." She teased, Bucky smiling again, "All jokes aside though... I know you were mad at me, and you had _every_ right to be. I was a pain in the ass and you were just trying to help..."   
  
Bucky nodded, a soft smile on his face still.  
"I _was_ mad... But I get it." He started, "You'd be an idiot to trust someone who'd threatened you, especially after all you've been through with your Da- ...Well, Pierce..." He added, correcting himself.  
"So we're cool?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly.  
"We're cool" He smiled... "So what's with the 'sitting in the dark' thing... You do know you've got a TV in here, right?"  
"I was just having a moment to breathe... If that makes sense?" She asked, feeling a bit silly once the words had left her mouth.  
"It must be a lot to take in, huh?" He said, his voice soft and expression kind and understanding.  
"Yeah... You could say that..."  
"Kinda like you're waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under you?"  
  
Anna smiled, looking down until he caught her eye contact again.  
"You really get it... Don't you?" She asked, Bucky nodding again, "Thank you for everything you did for me, keeping me safe and getting me here... No matter how all this goes down, or how long I stay here... I really appreciate everything you did for me" She added, her voice cracking a little. She looked away, letting out a breath as she gathered herself up, worried for a moment that she might lose it right then and there.  
  
"Don't mention it" He said, a look of concern on his face as he watched her compose herself, "Like I said, I get it..."  
  
Anna nodded, clearing her throat and shaking off whatever had threatened to come over her, giving him a smile which he returned.  
"So has Stark been in yet?" He asked, getting her mind off the mushy stuff.  
"Not that I know of... He ordered a bunch of tests though, and the DNA came back the same... He's definitely my Dad..." She said, a worried tone to her voice, "...Has he said anything about me?"  
"No... Well not to me, but we're not exactly best buddies" He said, cocking his head playfully.  
  
"With good reason..." Came a voice from the door, making both of them suck in a breath as they looked up.  
  
"Thanks for checking in on me..."  
"Don't mention it... Just wanted to make sure you were okay" He said with a smile that made Anna's chest tighten a little...  
  
"Hey! Your jacket!" She remembered, her hands going to her shoulders to lift it off, Bucky putting a hand up.  
"Hang onto it for now, it's fine"  
  
Anna blew out a breath, tense as she watched him leave, her eyes panning over to the figure who'd stepped in from his spot in the doorway...  
  
"Mr. Stark..." She addressed him, feeling stressed and overwhelmed all over again.  
"Tony... Well 'Dad' I guess, but Tony's fine... Whatever you're comfortable with" He said, walking over confidently, sitting himself down beside her.   
  
Anna swallowed hard taking in his face as he did the same, almost as though they were sizing each other up. Up close she noticed the cocky facade was only skin deep, his expression just as apprehensive as hers, hidden under an attempted 'welcoming smile'...   
She sighed with relief when he blew out a breath, both of them letting out a chuckle at the awkward tension...  
  
"Jesus Christ... I'm so nervous" Anna said, covering her face for a moment, "It is awkward that I just said that?"  
"Yes... And no... But believe me, the feeling's mutual"  
  
Anna nodded, looking him in the eyes again and smiling as he cleared his throat to speak.  
"So are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a headache and a couple of cracked ribs apparently" She said, her fingertips brushing over the white tape on her temple.  
"Did Cho give you something for that?"  
"Yeah, but she said it'll take a little while to kick in... I don't mind"  
  
Tony nodded, finding it strange that for the first time in his life he wasn't sure what to say...  
  
"So how about you... Are you okay?" Anna asked, taking him by surprise, "It's not every day you find out you've got a 24 year old kid..."  
"No... It's not" He said, letting out a chuckle as he nodded...  
  
"Yeah... I'm okay." He smiled, taking in her face again, "maybe feeling a little... Guilty?" He added with a shrug.  
"Don't feel guilty" She reassured him,  
"Steve said you spent a few years on the street?"  
"I was okay... I got by. It wasn't glamorous, but it wasn't like I was living under a sheet of newspaper or doing anything questionable for a roof over my head" She said with a shrug.  
"That's a relief"  
  
Anna chuckled, looking down as she recounted those years in her head for a few moments before looking back up at him.  
"I feel guilty, too" She said, "...Mom didn't tell me it was you. All I got was this bullshit cliché story about a deadbeat Dad who left us..."  
  
Tony clenched his jaw, his fingertips rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Straight off the bat... I wasn't the one who left" He started, his tone honest and direct.  
"Doesn't surprise me"  
"She found out she was pregnant - and wasn't gonna tell me... I found the test results and confronted her, and it was fine for a few days until I came home to a half empty apartment and a note." He said, the memory clearly a painful one as he went over it, taking the occasional deep breath as if to keep his cool.  
  
"It took me a few days to track her down, and when I finally did, she broke down and told me she'd lost the baby... And that she'd met someone else" He said with a shrug.  
"...I'm so sorry" Anna said, genuinely sad for him.  
"I just wished I had've known the truth. Things would have been so different"  
  
"She wasn't worth it, Tony... She was a crook and a manipulator" Anna said regretfully, "All she cared about was her bank account, and how she looked to the public and her society friends. She didn't try to help me when Alex chased me out of home"  
"I thought you were a run away?"  
"Yeah - because I overheard things I shouldn't have, and I saw his soldier... I saw Bucky." She said, looking him in the eye," Alex tried to have me _killed_ , so I ran."  
  
Tony shook his head, both in anger and disbelief. He let out a breath and reached out, hesitating for a moment before he placed a hand on her shoulder...  
  
"That's not happening again. Okay?" He said, clearly upset but holding it in, "We'll get you better, find out why you're still being followed, and... Well, we'll figure the rest out as we go."  
  
Anna nodded, blinking back threatening tears.  
  
"Get some sleep" He said, patting her shoulder again before he stood and backed away. "Tomorrow we'll do breakfast, we can get to know each other a little better, and you can fill the gaps in for me."  
  
"That sounds great... Thank you so much," She started, Tony putting up his hand to stop her.  
"Don't mention it, any allergies, or anything you don't like?"  
"No, I like everything, no allergies"  
"I'm quite partial to gluten-free waffles..." He mused, Anna cocking her head,  
"I've never had a waffle-"  
"-Never had a-" He started, eyes wide with shock, "seriously?"  
"Seriously!" She chuckled.  
"With cream and berries? Blueberries are great"  
"Don't think I've ever had a blueberry..."  
"My God... We have some major catching up to do..."  
"Alex was an oatmeal man, so I grew up on that... So don't go to trouble on my account-"  
"It's fine, believe me, it's the least I could do..." He said, a smile crossing his face as he paused at the door, "Try to get some rest... You're safe now, and tomorrow's a new day"  
  
  
  
Tony blew out a breath as he pulled the door shut, making his way back to the lab as quickly as possible. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen, swiping with his fingertip as he looked something up as he went.   
The elevator ride was agonizingly slow, Tony's brain running at a million miles per hour as he tried desperately to recount his last few interactions with Caroline...  
  
The doors opened with a 'ding', snapping him back into action as he strode out, the lab doors coming into view.  
"Unlock the lab please, Friday"  
"As you wish, sir"  
  
He pushed the glass doors open, stepping in and shutting them behind him, the sound of the latch meaning he could breathe again...  
  
"Am I alone, Friday?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"Lock the door and switch the glass..."  
  
Like magic, the lab lights turned on, and the glass flicked from clear to black, offering him complete privacy. He sat himself down at his desk, leaning back n his chair as several holographic screens appeared in front of him...  
  
"Lab secure, sir..." Came the softly spoken A.I voice, Tony letting out a sigh of relief as he nodded, slipping his jacket off.  
  
"Right... I need everything on Caroline Pierce from 1992 onwards. Everything from the media, personal information, security footage, telephone records - the works..."  
"Right away sir..."  
  
"And while you're at it, same order on Annabelle Kate Pierce"  
  
There was a pause while one of Tony's screens began to fill with Caroline's information, the other filling with Anna's. He ran his hands through his hair, watching as Annas screen stopped loading, Tony sitting up, confused.  
  
"Where's the rest of it?" He asked, a little frustrated.  
"There's nothing on her from 2009 onward, sir. May I suggest asking her yourself?"  
  
"Daughter or not, I don't know this girl - which means I don't trust her. She grew up with Pierce and Caroline, there could be ulterior motives... Try the name Rachael McIntosh - use the face matching program to find the right one."  
"I must insist you try speaking to-"  
"Once I know she's telling the truth, I'll try... But for now, I want _everything_ on this girl. Run the program."  
"As you wish, sir..."  
  
  
"And encrypt the file under a code name. It's to be kept confidential."


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
Anna sat on the edge of her bed, feeling much more human after a hot shower and having all her dressings changed over to fresh ones. She tucked her long hair behind her ear as she peered quizzically at the television remote, turning it over again before she was distracted by a noise at the door.  
"Oh! Hi!" She said shyly as she rose to her feet as quickly as she could, one hand over the sore spot on her side, "Let me help you"  
"You sit down, you're supposed to be resting" He scolded, "I can't believe I just 'parented' you" He added with a chuckle, looking rather proud of himself.  
"Did it feel weird?" She smiled back at him, a chuckle escaping her as he gestured for her to sit at the small table in the corner, pulling a second chair up.  
"...No, not at all..." He said with a shrug, "Yeah okay... Maybe just a _little_ " he added with a cheeky grin.  
  
He placed covered trays on the table, along with cutlery from the trolley he'd pushed in before sitting.  
"Coffee's on its way - I assume you drink coffee?"  
"By the gallon" She smiled.  
"Starting to see a family resemblance..." He said, a half-smile crossing his face as he lifted the tray lids, pushing one over to her.  
  
Anna's eyes almost popped out of her head at the fancy looking breakfast - as promised, waffles with fresh cream and an assortment of fruit and berries on the side. Tony handed her a knife and fork, instructing her to 'dig in', somewhat amused by her blown away expression.  
  
"Oh my god..." She said with a smile after the very first bite, the blonde woman appearing in the doorway with coffee as promised. Tony and Anna both thanked her, Anna hardly surprised it was cappuccino, rather than the instant stuff she was used to.  
"Everything okay?" He asked, trying to stifle a grin.  
" _Okay?_ It's... _Amazing_... Thank you so much" She half-stammered, shaking her head, "You probably eat like this every day, right?" She joked, Tony looking up at her inncoently before cracking a smile.  
"Uhhh... Yep" He said, cocky as always with a wink, "And you're welcome... Did you try the berries, I had them brought over, fresh."  
"Yeah - as it turns out I _do_ like berries after all"  
"Told you you would"  
  
They both laughed, not talking a whole lot while they ate, Anna getting down what she could before sitting back and sipping on her coffee. She smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear again, looking up at Tony over the steam of her mug.  
"You okay?" He asked, breaking the silence again  
"Yeah, I feel fine. Bit sore and head-achy but better than yesterday"  
"No, I mean _'okay'_ okay?"  
"...Oh" She said, biting her lip for a moment as she pondered the question...  
  
"Yeah I guess so... It's all just so surreal, I haven't really gotten my head wrapped around it yet..."  
"Me either" He admitted, Anna feeling a pang of compassion for him suddenly.  
"And how are _you_ going with it? I suppose it can't be easy suddenly finding out you have an adult daughter"  
"Yeah, it's certainly been, well, interesting" He chuckled, picking his coffee up and taking a sip.  
  
"Tony?" She asked, straightening up in her seat with a wince, "I really appreciate all this... Even having somewhere to crash while I get better, and the food and doctors-"  
"-Waaaaait a second" He started,  
"-No, seriously" She said, stopping him as politely as she could, "I've been on my own for a while, and I don't want you to think I, well, _expect_ all this... I just wanted you to know that - and not to sound awkward or unappreciative or anything, I mean it's cool that I even got to meet you and- ..." She paused to take a breath before starting again, "What I'm trying to say, is that this is already way more than I ever could have asked for, and I just don't want you to feel, well, _obligated_ "  
"Ooookay... Pause button." He said, raising his hands, "First thing about me - I never do anything out of obligation. I either wanna do something, or I don't. Black and white." He started, "Second thing, you're welcome, and I although I plan to ignore it at this stage... I appreciate your little disclaimer" He said, making inverted comers with his fingertips at the last word.  
  
Anna blew out a breath, trying to ditch that horrible tense feeling in the pit of her stomach, Tony watching her for a moment.  
"Anna... Relax, honey" He said, his voice gentle and reassuring. She nodded her head and smiled back, sipping at her coffee again, Tony doing the same.  
"Sorry..." She said again, embarrassed.  
"It's fine, really" He said, a genuinely kind, sympathetic smile crossing his lips which made Anna feel at ease. "So... Tell me about yourself. Start from the beginning..."  
  
  
   
The following day found Anna stressing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to convince herself she looked just fine... She pulled her blow dried hair over her shoulders, turning to inspect her handiwork.  
  
_Bangs out or tucked back? Out? Back? No... Ugh... Okay leave em out... Yeah... That looks okay..._  
  
She looked herself up and down in her new outfit, not sure how she felt about wearing something that cost more than her last car... She'd almost been sick at the sight of the price tag on the skinny jeans - but they were a gift, and she wasn't about to hurt anyone's feelings by rejecting them. It wasn't like she had much else to wear... She blew out a breath as she straightened her top - a lovely, but fairly basic looking cable knit sweater with a couture label.  
  
_Jesus Christ..._  
  
"Morning" Came a voice from the doorway, making her jump and step away from the mirror.  
"Oh hey Bucky..." She smiled, Bucky noticing she was uncomfortable, but choosing not to bring it up in the moment.  
  
_Get it together, Pierce..._  
  
"Bought you a coffee" He said, happy when he saw relief in her expression.  
"Oh my god, thank you"  
"Sounds like you need it..." He chuckled, carefully handing her a cup of coffee in a 'to go' cup which she gently took from him.  
  
Anna closed her eyes as she took a sip, letting out a sigh of satisfaction afterward.  
"You have no idea... You're a life saver"  
"Glad I could come to the rescue... What's got you all riled up?" He asked, casually making his way over to the bed and sitting on the end of it, sipping his own cup.  
"Life?" She answered with a shrug, turning to face him, glancing up at the clock on the wall.  
"That's very... Non-specific" He sassed, arching a brow and giving her a half-smile that she couldn't help smiling back at, "Get over here and sit down for a second"  
  
She gave him a nod and slowly made her way over to him, her hand gently covering her ribs. She carefully sat beside him, getting comfortable before taking another sip from her cup.  
"Still sore?"  
"Yeah, it's not too bad but it's certainly there"  
"Did you take anything for it?"  
"No, but I'm alright"  
"Clearly you're not"  
"Well I don't plan on doing cartwheels today, but for a base-tour I can manage..." She started, Bucky unsatisfied with her answer, "I'm not being a hero about it, trust me... They made me feel really dizzy yesterday, and I wanna have a clear head today."  
  
Bucky nodded, understanding where she was coming from, but still not entirely happy about it...  
  
"...What if we spoke to Helen and got you something a bit weaker? Having a clear head is fine, but if you're in pain you won't have a good morning, either."  
"I'll be alright - looks worse than it is. A bit of a headache and a sore side... I'll take something when I get back" She said, Bucky softening a little at her compromise.  
"Make sure you do"  
  
Anna chuckled, that shy feeling washing over her at his show of concern. She took a sip from her cup to distract herself, feeling her cheeks warming up as she scoured her mind for something to change the subject to.  
  
"So did something happen?" he started,  
"Not that I know of?" She answered, cocking her head in confusion.  
"You looked stressed when I walked in..."  
"Oh... That" She said, the penny dropping, "No... Well Nothing bad... I got new clothes?"  
"Girls usually _like_ that" He quipped, Anna not entirely sure if he was making fun of her or not...  
  
"No - I _do_ , they're beautiful... I would have been happy in Walmart, but this is what she picked out for me, and that's fine..."  
"Anna, chill... You look great, trust me"  
"This isn't about vanity, Bucky"  
"I'm trying to give you a compliment, here..."  
  
Anna let out a breath, reining herself in and finding a little amusement in his mock-offended expression.  
  
"Sorry..." She started, her cheeks reddening again, "-And thank you... You didn't have to pay me a compliment-"  
"-I know I didn't... That's the whole idea of one"  
"Oh..."  
  
They both chuckled, Anna suddenly feeling much more relaxed, albeit a little awkward.  
  
"So who shopped for you?"  
"Tony's assistant"  
"That doesn't narrow it down" Bucky said with an eyeroll, making Anna giggle.  
  
"...The one with the degree"  
"-Still doesn't narrow it down"  
"Psych degree?"  
"Oh, Andie - the redhead?"  
"Yeah... The redhead" Anna said rolling her eyes a little.  
"You didn't like her?"  
"No, she was lovely... Until she started asking questions..." Anna said, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
Bucky shook his head, realization hitting him, followed by anger and the urge to go have it out with Stark. He swallowed hard before turning back to her, a sympathetic expression on his face.  
"It seemed like friendly chit chat to start with, and then the psycho-babble started... I should have seen it coming"  
"Anna... I'm sorry"  
"I know he's trying to be careful - I know he wants to make sure I'm not going after his money, or his Avengers secrets, or whatever... But then he takes me in, brings me this amazing but completely over-the-top breakfast, spends crazy amounts of money buying me a whole damn wardrobe..." She started, pausing to clear her throat, "Which is great, and I appreciate it, but _WHY_ do it? _WHY_ take me in if you don't trust me? _WHY_ spend money on me if you're worried I'm gonna go digging for gold? _WHY_ sit with me over breakfast for _TWO HOURS_ getting to know me - only to send a shrink in to see if there were any cracks in my story?" She said, bravely holding it together.  
  
Bucky reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze and taking her by surprise, Anna resisting the sudden urge to yank it away...  
  
"Not what you wanna hear... But that's just Tony" He said, watching Anna clench her jaw as he let go of her hand, slowly returning it to his cup.  
"I'm sure he's already looked up my entire history, anyway" She said, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Yep..."  
"Probably had truth-serum gas pumped into the room"  
"Wouldn't surprise me" Bucky said, Anna catching him smirking.  
  
She softened a little, letting out a breath and shaking her head as if to try and brush it all off.  
"I didn't ask for _any_ of this. Not a damn thing... Maybe I should just leave and try my luck out there with the gun-toting thugs again?"  
"Yeah - don't do that" Bucky said, looking back over at her, the smug expression gone from his face, "Cuz then I'm gonna have to go out there again and bring you back... And last time I saved your ass I got myself shot"  
"Well you can save yourself the trouble next time"  
"I _could_... But then I'd be in breach of Shield protocol - Obligated to protect those who need it, and you just gave away your big plan to jump ship..."  
  
Anna let out a chuckle, despite herself. Bucky was trying to cheer her up with his nonchalant banter, and as much as he acted like he didn't care, it was obvious to Anna that that wasn't the case.  
  
"I guess I just thought there was some trust there, and we had a good thing going... I told him about my life, he told me about his... He even hugged me before he left" Anna said, going over the events in her head.  
"There was a hug?" Bucky asked  
"Yeah, there was a hug..."  
"Hmm..." Bucky started, "Look, try not to let it bother you - from what I've heard, you're not the only one who's rolled in and claimed to be a relative"  
"But I _am_ a relative - there's _DNA evidence_ -"  
"-Yeah I know that... But -and I can't believe I'm sticking up for the guy- try to put yourself in his shoes."  
"I'm not trying to get anything out of him... I'd seriously leave now with nothing but the clothes on I came in with, and I'd be _grateful_ for the roof over my head for as long as it was-"  
"Anna!" He cut her off, exasperated, "Just... Roll with it. Okay?"  
"Roll with it?"  
"Yes! Relax and let whatever's gonna happen, happen. Stop trying to make sense of it - many have tried to make sense of Stark, and few have succeeded" He joked, giving her a playful nudge.  
"I'll try... I just wish it worked both ways." She started, "He doesn't know me or what I'm about... But I don't know _him_ , either. I only know what I've seen in the tabloids, and everything else I have to take his word for, which I _have_ done... Am I being crazy about this?" She chuckled, shaking her head.  
  
"No... I _think_ I get you" He assured her with a smile.  
"Well that's a relief"  
"Tony's not a bad guy... He's just got a few trust issues - something you can relate to... That and he's a complete control freak - something you can _ALSO_ -"  
"-Oh shut _UP_ " She laughed, swatting at him, Bucky laughing at successfully baiting her.  
  
"Seriously though, just chill. Nothing bad's gonna happen to you while you're here"  
"You sure?"  
"I promise"  
  
Anna smiled, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy all over again.  
  
"You're one of the good ones, Buck" She said, Bucky looking away shyly, the ghost of a smile crossing his lips.  
  
"So" Bucky started, quickly changing the subject, "Were the magazines okay?"  
"The magazines?" She questioned, having a moment of confusion before her brain snapped back into reality, "Oh, the _magazines_! Yes, they were great, were they from you?"  
"Yeah, I thought you might need something to keep you occupied"  
"That was really sweet of you, thank you"  
"Well, I saw how much trouble you had with the TV remote... Couldn't have you sitting there bored all day, could I?" He teased.  
"Oh ha-haaaah!" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm "You're _hilarious_!"  
"Well, glad I could make you laugh"  
"Yeah... I am too" She smiled, "When did you drop those off?"  
"Yesterday afternoon, but you were asleep. Thought I'd leave you to rest and come by today instead"  
"Thanks Buck... Really"  
"...Don't mention it" He said after a brief pause, trying his best to sound as casual as possible, even throwing a nonchalant shrug in for good measure.  
  
"So what's on for the rest of the day? Who are you getting all gussied up for?" He asked, changing the subject again.  
"Gussied up? What do you mean, I always look like this?"  
"I think you're forgetting I lived with you for a week-"  
"Tread carefully..." She warned playfully, "Or I'll sick my assassin/super-soldier/bodyguard onto you"  
"I heard he's not so tough"  
  
Anna laughed, shaking her head again as she tried to will away her pink cheeks.  
  
"I'm moving out of the infirmary" She said, answering his question, "and into my own room apparently..."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah - I'm sure it's being bugged as we speak"  
"Then we'd better find somewhere else to have our little chats then" Bucky chuckled, Anna nodding in agreement.  
"I'd like that" She smiled, "Tony wanted to take me for a tour of the base, I suppose to have another little 'get to know you' session... So that should be interesting"  
"Grain of salt, Pierce"  
"Yeah, I know..."  
"Just... Take it for what it is, he's trying - in his own weird way... You need to try as well, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise..."  
  
  
  
Anna stayed close to Tony as they made their way up the corridor, nerves kicking in as she realized everyone they passed was gawking at her. Tony spared a second to glance over at her, asking if she was alright, Anna mustering up a smile and a nod.  
He ushered her through a doorway, the room on the other side being huge and impressive. Anna's lips parted as she took in what appeared to be a lounge/recreation room complete with couches, pool tables, flat-screens and a bar - easily three times the size of the one back in Ely.  
She turned, looking at everything and taking in every last detail, catching Tony grinning at her in her peripheral vision.  
"You can come here whenever you like, day or night" He started, interrupting her stare, "help yourself to drinks, snacks, watch the TV's, use the tables, laze on the couches... Treat it like home" He said, Anna nodding in awe.  
  
"You can ask Friday how to use it all, you'll have full access to everything - 'Friday, hit the screens'" He said, looking up as the flat screens all lit up, a music video playing, "You can ask for volume up, volume down, ask for sports, your favorite TV show - doesn't matter what it is, we have everything..." He said, looking over at her, cocking his head, "...Aaaaand you're not saying anything..."  
  
"Shit... Sorry" She said, snapping back into reality again, apologizing a second time when she realized she'd cursed.  
"There's that family resemblance again..." He chucked, "Is this a lot to take in?" He asked, gesturing around the room.  
"Yeah, you could say that" She admitted, Tony nodding, "But it's great, it's just... Wow" She chuckled, her eyes widening.  
  
"This must be Princess Stark!" Came a confident voice, booming from the other side of the room. Anna groaned, cringing a little at the title the mystery guy had bestowed upon her, Tony actually coming to the rescue.  
"Cool it on the princess stuff, Wilson"  
"My bad" He chuckled, holding a hand out to Anna, "Girl, you won the genetic lottery, didn't you" He said as they shook, Anna chuckling as she gave a shrug, not sure what to say.  
  
"So I hear you can mix a drink?" He said with a smile, "And it's Sam, by the way"  
"Anna... And yeah, you name it, I can make it."  
"Spin the bottles?"  
"Light them on fire and juggle them..." She chuckled shyly.  
"I'd like to see that"  
"Any time" She said with a friendly smile.  
"I think we're gonna get along great, lil Stark" He said, flashing a teethy smile.  
  
"Shall we keep moving?" Tony asked politely, Anna sensing a little impatience in him.  
"Sure... It was nice to meet you Sam"  
"You too, kid" He smiled with a nod as he turned to find a couch to spread out on.  
  
Tony gestured towards the door at the far side of the room before moving off again, Anna following him. He pointed out things as they went, occasionally stopping so he could explain something to her before moving off again...  
  
  
  
"So that's the rec room, main kitchen, gym, and everything in between..." he started, "Your room should be ready, and there's a phone in there as well if you need anything"  
"Thank you for all of this, Tony..."  
"Don't mention it at all, seriously" He smiled, watching her for expression for a clue into her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked awkwardly, feeling like she was being studied.  
"Nothing... You're just kinda hard to get a read on"  
  
_You could always have me psycho-analysed again?_  
  
"Sure you're okay?" He asked again,  
"Yeah, just tired and taking everything in"  
  
Tony nodded, giving her a smile which she returned.  
  
"Ready to see your room?"  
"Sounds great"  
  
The two of them slowly made their way down the corridor, friendly chit-chat flowing easily between them despite Anna's earlier annoyance towards him.  
He was gentlemanly, holding doors open for her, and protectively keeping her between him and the wall as they walked to save passers-by bumping into her. He spoke politely, keeping her entertained with witty jokes, finding they had a similar sense of humor.  
  
They came to a stop in front of an elevator, Tony hitting the button before turning back to Anna with a smile.  
"Not far away now... I think you'll like your room, all your things have been brought over and put away, the bed's new and all the linen, too" He said excitedly.  
"Sounds like you went to a lot of trouble..."  
"No trouble at all, I swear" He smiled as the door opened.  
"You do realize you don't have to go all-out for me, right?" She joked as they stepped into the elevator, Tony chuckling, a little embarrassed.  
"It's all I know" He said after a pause, somewhat solemnly, "I was raised like this, the best of everything - clothes, food, accommodation, cars, tech... You name it - I had it."  
  
Anna nodded, imagining the life of man before her, growing up privileged... Much like her early years were.  
  
"My childhood was the same" She said, Tony letting out a chuckle as he nodded, "Until I got bored and went snooping... Oops" She added with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
The doors opened after the sounding of a soft 'ding', Tony and Anna stepping out.  
  
"We have that in common" He said  
"The nannies or the snooping?"  
"Bit of both" He admitted, "But Mom was always there if I needed her"  
  
Anna smiled in acknowledgement, not wanting to dampen the mood with her own mothers 'under-performance' as a parent, instead looking forward down the corridor, trying to appear excited.  
  
"I know Caroline was on the selfish side..." He said, Anna dying for a subject change as they slowed to a stop in front of a door, "And you don't even wanna know what I think of Alex..." He added, Anna letting out a single sarcastic chuckle, "I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I _hate_ what you've been through... I hate that you've gone through _everything_ I hated as a kid - and a million times worse..."  
  
Anna opened her mouth to speak, Tony raising a hand to cut her off, his expression compassionate and vulnerable.  
  
"...Anna I want to try to make it up to you. No matter what happens, you're safe here, and you've got a home with me for as long as you want, okay?"  
"Tony..."  
"No... Don't say a word..." He said, pulling a couple of key cards from his pocket, "After we work out what's going on out there, you're not obligated to stay if you don't want to... If you don't want to know me, you don't have to - but if you do, then that's great, and we'll get to know each other..." He said, Anna swallowing hard as she looked down at her feet.  
  
"These are the only two access cards into this room, and they're both yours. You let in whoever you want, and come and go as you please... Everything in there is yours whether you stay or go, it's the absolute least I could do. There's a credit card, internal phones, internet access - still only partial until we can ensure your safety, but I'm working on that"  
"This is too much..." She blurted out, feeling faint and completely overwhelmed.  
  
Tony grabbed her shoulders to steady her as he swiped the card and opened the door. He led her into the room and sat her down on a very plush looking leather couch, Anna's breathing quickening as her eyes darted around the room.  
"Here, drink this" Tony said, handing her a bottle of water and pulled his phone out. Anna took a long sip, fanning her face with her hand afterward as she got her bearings back.  
  
"Helen's on her way-" He started, Anna putting up a hand to protest as the room started to spin.  
"Oh god..."  
  
  
  
"Barnes, get out, you've got no right to be in here!"  
"Move over, Stark..."  
"Okay, respectively, you _both_ need to get out of the way... Now please!"  
  
Anna's eyes creaked open amidst the sound of an argument over her head, her chest tightening all over again as three faces materialised above hers.  
"Okay, _back UP_ , you two!" Came Helen's frustrated voice as she removed Anna's sweater and attached a blood pressure band, "Pass me the thermometer please, it's in the side pocket" She asked without looking up, Bucky and Tony both reaching for the bag at the same time, Bucky swallowing his pride and backing off.  
"Thank you" Helen said to Tony as she took it from him, before glancing up at Bucky and offering a quick smile, "her heart rate is slowly coming down, she just needs rest. Temperature is up and pupils are blown... How's your pain, Anna?"  
"It's fine"  
"Do I need to prescribe some truth serum?"  
"That stuff's real?"  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
Anna blew out a breath, exasperated.  
  
"My head hurts, and it's hard to breathe"  
"That's better... Being brave won't do you any good"  
"I'm not being brave, the other stuff made me sick"  
"I can get you something else"  
"You don't have to-"  
"Anna... It's no trouble..."  
  
Anna peered around the room, Bucky offering her a sympathetic smile while Tony seethed at him.  
"I'm going to get some fluids back into you, okay Anna? I'll have the stand brought over, and some painkillers so we can get you a little more comfortable, and you can stay here in your own room... How's that?"  
"Thank you" She answered, not bothering to argue.  
  
Helen stood up, pulling a handheld device out and entering data into it before taking a step back and looking over at both Bucky and Tony.  
"I'll go get the I.V and some painkillers for her, I think she'd probably be more comfortable in bed for the afternoon... As opposed to the couch."  
  
Tony stepped over to scoop her up, Bucky giving him room despite his 'looks could kill' expression which Anna pretended not to notice. She let out a barely audible groan as he lifted her, Bucky shadowing them as Tony set her down on the bed, fluffing the pillows behind her to make her comfortable.  
"You can leave now, Barnes" Tony suggested coldly without looking at him, Bucky raising his brows at Anna as if to ask if she was okay.  
  
She gave him a nod, Bucky mouthing a 'talk to you later' to her before he turned to leave, Anna smiling back.  
  
  
Helen was quick to return with the stand and fluids, Tony giving them privacy while she got Anna's jeans off and covered her back up with the quilt.  
She slid the canella into place, covering it with a clear sticker before attaching the tube and starting the I.V. Tony watched over Helen's shoulder as she worked, giving Anna the painkillers with a glass of water as promised, marking the time and drug details in her handheld device.  
"That should do it... These _will_ make you a little drowsy, which I know you don't want, but you need the rest. Tomorrow we'll change it up and give you something non-drowsy but for now you have to heal... I'll be back in a couple of hours to check in, but call me if you need anything, okay?"  
  
Anna nodded and said thank you, trying to stay positive despite everything, Helen giving her shoulder a squeeze before she stood to leave.  
  
It took a few moments for Anna and Tony to make eye contact, Anna completely and utterly embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry-" she started, Tony offering a kind smile as he shook his head.  
"Don't be"  
"I feel like such an idiot..."  
"It's my fault... I pushed you and I shouldn't have" he said, swallowing his pride, "you're stressed, overwhelmed, been in a horrific car accident... And here's me forcing this stupidly opulent lifestyle on you, to pacify _my own_ guilt"  
"...Tony"  
"No, I spazzed you out, and it's on me... I'm sorry" He said, raising his hands, "I know I need to chill, but the control-freak in me is kinda having a hard time with that" he admitted, Anna feeling a pang of guilt for her earlier rant to Bucky...  
  
"Same here" She said, giving him an understanding smile which he returned, "This is weird for both of us, huh..."  
"Yeah... You could say that" He joked.  
"Clean slate?" She offered  
"Clean slate" He confirmed with a smile and grateful nod.  
  
Tony stood up, peering around the room before turning back to Anna somewhat awkwardly.  
"I was going to give you a tour of your room, but that might be a bit difficult..." He said, Anna chuckling at his goofy expression, "raincheck?" he suggested with a nod.  
"Sounds good" She answered, feeling much brighter already.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll leave you to it then? TV remote is here" He said, passing it over to her, "pretty self-explanatory, but if you need, just ask Friday and she'll fix you up... Got that, Friday?"  
"Happy to assist Miss Pierce however I can" came to AI voice, Anna raising her brows, impressed.  
"...There, see? You have the world at your fingertips... Here's a handset for you, my number is programmed in there and Helen's, just in case you need anything."  
"Thanks so much Tony"  
  
"Don't mention it, anything you need, just ask. I'm sorry about Barnes barging in here before too"  
"Oh I don't mind, we're kinda 'friends' I guess" She said, watching the colour drain out of his face.  
  
Tony swallowed hard, doing his best to push certain thoughts from his head...  
  
"Is that all? _Just_ friends?"  
"Of course" Anna chuckled, not sure whether she was more amused at the question, or the fact Tony was so bothered about the concept itself...  
  
He showed her how to work the phone and TV, topped up her glass of water and made sure she was comfortable before he left. Anna felt herself start to get drowsy, the drugs kicking in little by little.  
She let out a breath and shut her eyes, enjoying the silence and warmth of the room, the crisp, fresh sheets that adorned the king-sized bed... _Her_ kind-sized bed...  
  
She snorted at the comment Sam had made earlier about the genetic lottery, and how her story really _was_ very 'princess like'... Locked in a tall tower - the Triskellion, escaping from the villain - Alexander, being rescued by a handsome stranger - Bucky, and finding her happily ever after - family, riches and her own version of a castle... More like a fortress, but it all fit...  
  
Her eyes closed as her thoughts became a dream, a handsome stranger riding in on a big black horse to seek a  princesses' hand, only for the King to reject him...  
Anna tossed and turned in her sleep as a medieval war erupted in her head, a castle on fire and a royal showdown that would have been one for the ages. The princess ran up a spiral staircase made from stone to escape the inferno, only to find herself alone in the tower with nowhere to go. Below she could see the king in his battle armour and the stranger duking it out, both oblivious to the plight of the poor girl calling for help as the tower burned...  
  
Anna's eyes snapped open, sweat beading on her forehead as she fought against the drugs to stay awake, suddenly very concerned about her dream and what it meant...  
  
_Don't be an idiot... You're not a princess, and nobody is fighting over you. Relax and get over yourself._  
  
She swallowed hard, pushing the thought out of her head and rolling onto her side. She closed her eyes, willing her heart to stop thumping out of her chest as an unsettling feeling of dread hovered over her like a dark cloud...  
  
  
  
_Sleep now...  
  
  
  
_


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
It was light outside when Anna's eyes creaked open again, either late afternoon or early morning going by the orange glow reflecting off the white walls. She propped herself up slowly, gritting her teeth through the pain in her back and sides as she did, reaching for the now warm water bottle on her bedside table.  
  
She took a long sip, followed by another to try and quench her insatiable thirst, putting her thumping headache down to dehydration... She blew out a breath, slowly swinging her legs off the bed to head over to the bathroom - wherever that was, feeling like she hadn't used her legs in months.  
  
_Come on legs... You can do it_  
  
"Woohoo" She cheered herself, her voice barely above a whisper as she managed to stand, her toes curling appreciatively into the grey shaggy rug under her. She peered around the room, only now taking in how modern and impressive it really was; ultra modern low line furniture on a polished wooden floor, and everything matching in black, white and grey - right down to the feature wall behind her oversized bedhead.  
She lifted the charcoal covers back up, feeling obliged to leave it neatly - even arranging the white pillows before she dared step away. There were shiny red cushions on the floor beside them which she bent down and picked up with much effort, her eyes catching the IV stand as she stood back up.  
"Hmm" She mused, peering at the inside of her elbow, noticing that the cannula had been removed, and any needle hole that should have been left had healed.  
  
Anna swallowed hard...  
  
_How long was I out for?  
  
First things first - bathroom..._  
  
Her eyes followed the floor to ceiling windows around, Anna realizing there was a room behind the wall her bed was against... Impressed, she peeked around the corner, greeted with a space age looking white and grey bathroom with all the bells and whistles. She didn't dare look in the mirror as she made her way to the toilet - afraid to see how she looked for the moment.  
The shower looked like you could just about park a car in there, walls tiled with an almost black matte with soft hidden lighting coming from a false ceiling...  
The twin sinks and enormous bowl-shaped tub were a brilliant white, all taps and fittings a bright, shiny chrome, Anna feeling like she'd stepped into the future.  
She was relieved the soap dispenser was the same kind she was used to - the only other thing tripping her up being the automatic basin tap which took a few moments to figure out. She reached for the fluffy red towel to her right, setting it down on the counter top as she splashed her face and dried it, finally daring to look up into the mirror.  
  
_Sweet Jesus..._  
  
She cringed at her appearance - pale, tired and almost gaunt looking... Still, her wounds didn't look too bad.  
  
_Wait - they're not covered..._  
  
"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, feeling strange again...  
  
"Good morning Miss Pierce" Came the female voice of the A.I, Anna letting out a frightened squeal as she jumped back, covering her mouth with her hands.  
"Is there anything I can assist you with?" The voice said again.  
  
"Can you see me?" Anna asked, taking the white robe off the hook beside the towels and covering herself up.  
"I can sense your location, but your privacy is safe"  
  
Anna nodded, ordering herself to calm down.  
  
"So there aren't cameras or people behind the mirrors or anything, right?"  
"No, you have complete privacy. Is there anything I can assist you with?"  
  
"No, I might just take a shower..."  
"Certainly" Came the voice, Anna sucking in a breath when the water turned on, followed by a quiet fan as the room filled with steam, "Would you like some music on while you bathe?"  
  
Anna's breath picked up as she reached for her towel, backing towards the glass shower screen.  
"No thank you..." She said, removing her robe.  
"There are fresh clothes in your wardrobe, you can change the water temperature or pressure via the panel inside the shower. Would you like coffee and breakfast when you're finished, Miss Pierce?"  
"So it's morning?"  
"Yes, the time is 6.47am"  
"And what day is it?"  
"Thursday February 2nd"  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
"So I was out for-"  
"Three days"  
  
Anna shook her head as she screwed her face up, confused and angry.  
  
"What can I get your for breakfast, Miss Pierce? We have-"  
"-I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
  
  
  
Anna let out a breath, giving herself a nod of approval in the mirror after she'd dressed herself, opting for the usual skinny jeans and a fitted long sleeve top. She'd applied enough makeup to look slightly healthier, but kept it comfortable and low key at the same time, her damp hair still out.  
"Socks.... I need socks..." She said to herself, opening several drawers before Friday's voice spoke up and told her where to look, "any chance of a hair tie or clip, Friday?" she asked as she pulled a warm black pair on.  
"Certainly"  
  
A knock at the main door interrupted her before she could reach for shoes or jacket, Anna's heart taking off at a million miles per hour.  
She sucked in a breath, hurrying over to the front door, peering into the hidden screen to see who was on the other side of it. Her hands hovered over the locks, it suddenly occurring to her that she had no idea how to open them, Anna cursing out loud, frustrated.  
"Friday, unlock the door please"  
"That directive is not available..."  
_"What?"_ Anna frowned again, reaching for the handle, turning it every which way and giving it a good yank to no avail, "Friday, unlock the door"  
"That directive is not available..." Came the voice again, Anna's heart taking off at a million miles per hour, "Permission to open the door please, Miss Pierce"  
"What!? I _JUST_ asked you that..."  
"Permission to-"  
" _Yes! Jesus, yes..._ Permission granted..."  
  
The door unlatched, Anna letting out a breath as she stepped back, a covered silver trolley coming through the door smelling of bacon and eggs.  
"We weren't sure what to bring you, so there's a bit of everything there" the smiling blonde lady said, Anna still frowning with confusion.  
"Thank you..." She said, not forgetting her manners as the woman backed away, "actually I was just stepping out to go find my Dad" she added, the woman blocking her with the trolley. Anna swallowed hard, looking up at her quizzically when she realised she wasn't being let out.  
"Have a nice day Miss Pierce"  
"Wait!"  
  
_Oh my god... Oh my god..._  
  
Anna paced, completely stressed and about to unravel when she made a beeline for her phone, flipping through the contacts to find the only two numbers stored were Tony's, Dr Cho's, and one marked in as 'food service'...  
"Shit..." She muttered under her breath, an idea coming to her.  
  
"Friday?"  
"Yes Miss Pierce"  
"Call Bucky Barnes for me please..."  
"That directive is not available..."  
  
_What the hell!?_  
  
"Call Tony to my room please"  
"Right away, Miss Pierce"  
  
Anna's hand rested on her chest as she did her best to calm herself down, her heart racing and her chest heaving like she'd run a marathon. She ordered herself to appear cool and calm, not sure what would happen when Tony arrived. She barely had time to formulate a plan as a knock at the door rang out, Anna quickly reaching for the nearest TV remote and pressing the AV button to make the screen appear blank.  
  
_Calm down... Calm down..._  
  
She made her way to the door, rattling the handle before calling out.  
"Can you open it from your side, I left my card in the other room" She lied, keeping her voice upbeat.  
  
A second later it opened, Anna giving him a beaming smile which he returned as she pulled the door open for him.  
"You said I could call if I needed anything?"  
"Of course, what do you need?" He answered kindly.  
"Teach me how to use that damned TV so I don't have to ask Friday every five seconds?"  
"Sure" He smiled, a chuckle escaping him as he stepped into the room.  
  
Anna's chest tightened in a 'now or never' moment as she successfully slipped past him and darted out the door. She heard him calling out after her as she ran down the hallway, hearing footsteps looming up behind her.  
  
_Don't stop, don't stop..._  
  
She rounded a corner, jogging down a flight of stairs as fast as she could, not having a clue where she was or which direction she was headed in. The elevator door at the bottom of the stairs opened, Tony looking up and darting out when he saw her, Anna cursing her slippery choice of footwear as she slid to a stop and changed direction. Anna's chest burned as she ran down the hallway for all she was worth, hearing her name being called from every direction, unsure now where escape might lie.  
She rounded another corner, looking over her shoulder to see Tony running, flanked by uniformed staff, Anna turning back around in time to collide with someone with an 'oof' before she could stop herself.  
If her chest and ribs didn't hurt so much she was sure she would have screamed out as he steadied her, holding onto her arms below the shoulder as she tried to get away.  
  
The footsteps behind her slowed, Anna trembling like crazy as she fearfully looked up into the blue eyes of Steve Rogers, knowing that she had no hope of getting away from him.  
A glance to his right offered her a little comfort as she made eye contact with Bucky, the two super soldiers just as confused as each other as they took the scene in and tried to make sense of it.  
Bucky reached out, taking her from Steve's grip, offering her solace as he put his arm around her. Anna found herself cowering into his side despite herself, her fists gripping his shirt.  
  
"What's going on?" Steve demanded, glancing over at Anna before looking up at Tony again, Tony letting out a breath with a helpless look on his face.  
"Anna, honey... I was just trying to keep you safe" He reasoned, desperation in his voice as her fists tightened, Bucky's metal hand now protectively on her back.  
"What happened!?" Steve demanded, stepping in front of her as Tony tried to close the gap, much to his obvious annoyance.  
"You know what, I think everyone just needs to settle down - there's obviously been a huge misunderstanding"  
"-You drugged me" Anna stammered, Steve and Bucky both looking up at Tony accusingly.  
"So you could recover quicker - you had the best medical-"  
"And locked me in my room..."  
  
"Okay, I've heard enough" Steve said, putting his hands up, "Take her, and make sure she's okay" He said to Bucky, asking Anna if that was alright, Anna nodding meekly.  
"We need to talk" He said, looking over at Tony.  
  
  
  
The walk to Bucky's room was a short one, including a quick elevator ride up to the next floor. He swiped a card and opened the door, ushering Anna through it before closing it after her.  
"A.I lockout, Friday, code black" He said, his hand still on the small of Anna's back.  
"As you wish, Sergeant Barnes" came the reply, followed by a faint beep.  
  
He led Anna to a big grey sofa where he sat her down, making his way to the kitchen and taking a coke from the fridge, bringing it back over.  
He pulled the tab to open the can, passing it down and encouraging her to drink, which she did, Bucky telling her to hold onto it and keep sipping.  
  
She peered around the room, most of it looking like hers with the exception of a few decorative things - and of course the weapons on the coffee table.  
"Sorry about those... I wasn't expecting guests" He apologized, gathering them up quickly and putting them away before coming back over.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, pulling the ottoman over so he could sit opposite her, ducking his head till he got eye contact, "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore" He added, giving her a soft smile which made her relax a little. She peered up at the ceiling before being able to speak, checking the room for cameras which Bucky picked up on.  
"Nobody but me can hear you... I've locked her out." He said reassuringly, "It's just us, I promise"  
  
Anna let out a breath, nodding as she gathered herself up...  
"I've been out... The last thing I remember is getting into bed, after they gave me painkillers for my headache..." She started, wiping her wet cheeks, Bucky handing her a tissue which she thanked him for, "next thing I knew it was three days later" She said, ordering herself not to cry again now that she'd cleaned herself up.  
  
Bucky clenched his jaw, clearly annoyed but nodding to prompt her to go on...  
"I didn't know what to do, so I got dressed, and the food lady came - and Friday wouldn't open the door for me. And then when she did, the lady wouldn't let me out... So I just..." She paused, swallowing hard as she gave herself a moment of composure, "freaked out, I guess..."  
"You should have called me..." He said after a pause, "I would have knocked the door down if I had've known"  
"I tried to... But when I asked to contact you she said the 'directive wasn't available'" She said, shaking her head again, Bucky feeling his heart pick up pace as he suppressed the urge to flip out.  
"So he had you knocked out, locked in your room, and blocked from any communication?" He asked after giving himself a moment to calm down, getting his head around the facts...  
"The only numbers in my phone were his, Dr Cho and the kitchen..."  
  
Bucky nodded, furious but keeping himself composed for Anna's sake. He looked her over, the goosebumps on her arms catching his attention, along with her damp hair. She stared down at the can in her hands, concentrating on steadying them which had worked a little. Bucky stood and made his way over to the thermostat, turning the heat up before heading over towards his bedroom, Anna looking up to watch him. He came back with a knit sweater and handed it to her, along with a hair tie which she smiled at gratefully.  
"Have you had something to eat?" He asked as she tied her hair up, Anna shaking her head, "Okay, I'll order us something"  
"No it's fine, I'm good" She said, pulling the sweater on, Bucky frowning at her.  
"You're having something to eat, Anna" He repeated, worry crossing her face.  
"What if he comes back or sends someone to-"  
"Nobody's gonna come here, and you're not going anywhere unless you want to" Bucky said, Anna nodding with relief, "Unless they want to fight it out, and I promise you they won't win... Now what do you feel like?"  
  
  
  
Bucky smiled over at Anna who was obediently still on the sofa where he'd ordered her to stay. He'd set her up with the television, shown her how to use the remote after a somewhat heated discussion and quite a bit of laughter, and let her choose a movie to watch. He finished up in the kitchen, handing Anna a couple of plates and a handful of cutlery, which she divided up and laid out on the coffee table. A knock at the door caught their attention, Bucky giving Anna a quick wink as he strode across the room to answer it.  
He was more polite than Anna thought he'd be, leaving the young kitchen staffer with a smile on his face as he handed the hooded tray over, Bucky thanking him closing the door when he left.  
  
He set the tray down in front of them, reaching over to open his water bottle, handing one to Anna before he lifted the lid from the tray.  
"I didn't know what you liked, so I got everything - ham, cheese and tomato, there's avocado, chicken and cheese, and a few fancy ones..." He said pointing everything out, "I like em toasted, so I hope that's okay, and they're cut up so you can have a few different kinds if you want-" He added, an air of endearing nervousness to him.  
"Perfect!" She smiled, Bucky looking relieved that he'd made the right choice, "thank you so much"  
  
The mood was a relaxed one, the two of them enjoying their foccacias, Anna doing her best to eat what she could despite still feeling a little off.  
Bucky put the rest away in the fridge and told her to just help herself if she felt hungry again. He cleared the plates - ignoring Anna's offers to help, and ordering her to stay seated. She smiled, the feeling of being looked after quite foreign to her...  
  
"Need anything else?" Bucky asked, lowering himself down beside her.  
"No, you've done more than enough... I should be the one waiting on _you_ hand and foot for giving me somewhere to hang..." She said, Bucky giving an amused smirk, "Speaking of which..." She added, her voice taking on an awkward tone,  
"I know what you're gonna say" he cut her off, "and the answer is 'as long as it takes'..."  
  
Anna let out a chuckle under her breath before continuing on,  
"This is your room, Buck... " She started, Bucky rolling his eyes and turning to hear her out, humoring her, "I'm planning on getting out of your hair as soon as I can"  
"Sick of me already?"  
"No..." She said with a blush, much to Bucky's amusement, "Of course not... I'm just sure you have a life outside of babysitting me every five minutes" She said with an awkward chuckle.  
"Yeah... I suppose you're right" He said with a shrug and a wink, his grin giving him away.  
"Are you making fun of me?" She asked cocking her head  
"I would _never_ make fun of you" He said, breaking into laughter, Anna picking up the nearest cushion and whacking him with it, Bucky feigning helplessness.  
"You're _hilarious_ " She sassed, still smiling  
"I know..."  
  
Anna sighed, enjoying the moment for what it was - a light hearted distraction...  
"So how do you think it's all going... Steve talking to Tony?" She said, clearing her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Steve's got a way with words... Even to stubborn people like your Dad" Bucky started, his tone reassuring, "Tony won't listen to him - or he'll pretend not to, and then later on he'll probably think it over with a glass of something strong in hand... Deep down he'll know he did the wrong thing..."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so..."  
  
Anna nodded, giving him a thankful smile with Bucky returned.  
"Thanks Buck... For everything"  
"...Don't mention it"  
  
  
A knock on the door made her jump, sucking in a breath as she wheeled around. She looked down to see Bucky's hand already resting on her forearm as he'd sat himself up.  
"It's Steve" came the voice from the other side.  
  
Bucky let a breath out, standing up to go open the door, Steve Rogers - Captain America himself stepping into the room. Anna Swallowed hard, not sure if she should stand, salute, or perhaps start apologizing profusely for crashing into him earlier.  
Steve beat her to it, putting his hand up as if to tell her to relax and stay put, sitting down beside her on the sofa, leaving a respectful distance between them.  
"Steve Rogers" He said, putting a hand out to her to shake, flashing his perfect 'all American' smile.  
"Anna..." She answered politely, shaking his hand, "Annabelle Pierce... Anna"  
"Don't be nervous, everything's fine" he assured her, Anna giving Bucky a very anxious sideways glance, "How are you feeling?" He asked, his expression genuine, Anna suddenly feeling too dazed to answer.  
"I'm fine" She managed to get out, "And I'm so sorry about before, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I felt like such an idiot-"  
"It's fine, it's fine" He assured her, a chuckle escaping him as he put his hands up.  
  
Anna let out a breath, suddenly feeling a bit better now that she'd gotten that out of the way. Bucky pulled the ottoman back over and sat by her, offering the unspoken support and reassurance that she didn't realise she needed.  
"It's great to finally meet you" Steve said, offering another ice breaker, "I've heard enough about you" He joked, nodding over to Bucky who was completely mortified.  
  
Steve chuckled again, Anna joining in despite herself as she glanced at Bucky again.  
"Don't believe a word he says" She said, Steve giving a dramatic shrug, raising his hands.  
"It was all good, I swear"  
"You said nice things about me?" She asked innocently, turning to Bucky who's face was now buried in his hands as he shook his head.  
"Kill me... Kill me right now" He moaned, Anna reaching over to rub his shoulder affectionately "Don't you dare paint me as the 'nice guy', Steve" He said, looking back up again, "I have a reputation to uphold"  
  
The three of them laughed, Anna enjoying watching Steve pick on Bucky, the long brotherly friendship shining through in each of them.  
  
"So..." Steve started, sounding a little more serious, "I spoke to your Dad..."  
  
Anna swallowed hard, tensing as though she was waiting to rip a band aid off...  
  
"He's actually devastated..." Steve said, surprising her, "and he wants to talk to you when you're ready. In your own time, and on your own terms..."  
"I was afraid of that..."  
"Don't be... He actually made a lot of sense when I spoke to him, and everything he did was, well in his eyes, for your own good..."  
"You agree with him?" She asked, feeling nervous again, her body shifting closer to Bucky involuntarily.  
"No, not at all" Steve said with his hands up, "I rarely agree with Tony's actions - let me just put that out there... But his motives? Yeah, I get those"  
  
"What did he say?" Bucky asked, feeling Anna tense up beside him.  
"Dr Cho recommended that they sedate her to help her heal... Cho's not really a 'people' person, but as far as physical science, she's the best... Tony gave the 'okay' so long as it was the absolute best thing, all he wanted was to get Anna back on her feet as fast as humanly possible" Steve explained, Anna nodding as she took it in, "There was no malice in it, it was just him trying to fix things, and do it in the shortest amount of time. It's what he does best, and all he knows..."  
"I suppose that makes sense..." Anna said slowly.  
"He probably should have talked to you about it, but I guess hindsight is a wonderful thing, isn't it?" He added with a shrug, "He did say that Cho saw to you the whole time, your vitals got better and better, and the drug she had you on would virtually halve your healing time..."  
"He still pumped her full of drugs without her permission - in some states that's called-" Bucky started  
"-I know, and I completely agree with you - I'm just relaying what he told me..." Steve started, "It doesn't make this any better, but he did say your bruising was almost gone, your head wound had pretty much healed, and your ribs wouldn't be much longer if you kept resting..."  
Anna and Steve exchanged glances, Steve clearly not enjoying being the messenger.  
  
"And the door?" Bucky asked, Steve letting out a breath.  
"She wasn't allowed to move around a whole lot. Tony was hoping to be there when she woke up, but duty called and he didn't get back in time. He was barely in the door when Friday said Anna had called for him. He practically ran down there, and before he could say a word, you'd given him the slip" He said, nodding to Anna.  
"He did look puffed out when he came in the door..."  
"Well that explains that..."  
  
"And why couldn't she call me?" Bucky asked, him and Anna looking over at Steve who was obviously trying to choose his words carefully...  
  
"Well Buck... You and him, well..."  
"Okay, okay I get it..." Bucky stopped him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's not how I would have gone about things, but yeah... At the end of the day, it was Tony doing the best he knew. There's a roof over your head, food, medical care, clothing, entertainment... Protection - even though it might seem more like imprisonment" Steve said after a pause, his expression kind as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Anna nodded, trying her best to understand, all the while Bucky sat like a 'pissed off statue' beside her, that in itself bringing her a little amusement.  
"...So what now?" She asked, glancing between the two guys with a look of uncertainty on her face.  
  
Steve reached into his pocket and pulled a phone out, holding it up in front of her.  
"This is yours and it's been unlocked... My number is in there, so is Bucky's - something I had to negotiate, so be grateful" He said, flashing a smile again, Bucky rolling his eyes.  
  
"Your door has been unlocked, and you have full freedom to go anywhere, talk to anyone, and make all your own decisions"  
"Great, so... Basic human rights?" She said, a melancholy chuckle escaping her as she shook her head.  
"Hey, I worked hard for those" Steve said, ducking his head to make eye contact with her, Anna apologizing in case she sounded bratty.  
  
"It's fine, I get where you're coming from..." Steve smiled, "You still can't leave the base for now, but you're safe while you're here. I'll keep Tony in check and you can call me any time"   
"Thanks Steve... I appreciate it..." She said with a smile, turning to Bucky who still had that bored and annoyed expression plastered onto his face.  
  
"You too, Buck... You've been amazing, and I seriously can't thank you enough" She added, watching him soften before her eyes, his hand finding her forearm, giving it a light squeeze as he offered a smile.  
  
Anna let out a breath when the moment had passed, looking up at Steve again as he relaxed into the sofa beside her.  
  
"You look tired" He said, Anna nodding back at him.  
"I'm exhausted" She admitted, giving him a polite smile, "I suppose I should go back to my room to give you your privacy" She added, looking over at Bucky.  
  
"You can stay as long as you like" He said, gently, "or if you'd rather go back to your own room I can walk you,"  
"I'd like that"  
  
The walk back to her room was a quiet one, Bucky and Anna chatting among themselves about the last 24 hours, Steve, and of course what would unfold when she eventually spoke to Tony again.  
"I suppose it'd be better to just... Get it over with, huh?" She said, Bucky nodding.  
"Probably... The longer you leave things, the worse they get"  
  
He asked Friday to open her door, neither of them having a key-card to get in, and he stayed, accepting her offer for a coffee while she got settled in.  
"Here" She smiled, coming out of her bedroom handing him his sweater, neatly folded, "thanks for lending it to me"  
"Oh... Thanks" He smiled, "You could've hung onto it for me, I wouldn't have minded"  
"Save it for next time I try to escape" She chuckled, setting it down on the counter as she pulled her hair out.  
"You can keep that" He said, nodding at the hair tie in her hand as she shook her hair out.  
"Worried I've got germs?"  
"We've shared a bed... And clothes" He said, cocking his head, "Officially the most intimate relationship I've had in a while"  
"Oh I refuse to believe that, 'Mr long hair and muscles'" She teased him, taking a sip of her coffee.  
"Definitely the longest" he added, thoughtfully, Anna getting out an amused chuckle, shaking her head in disbelief, "girls like long hair and muscles?"  
"Some do" She said, "the blonde in the hallway was checking you out"  
"Lord help me" He laughed, letting out a breath when the moment passed.  
  
  
  
"Can I ask a favor, Buck?" Anna started, "I know you've done a lot for me, and I'd totally understand if you said no..."  
"Name it and we'll see" He said, intrigued.  
"Will you hold onto this for me?" She asked, casually pulling one of her key cards from her pocket and holding it up, shyly, "If Tony locks me in again, at least someone I trust has a key..."  
"Wow" He said, shocked, Anna quickly shoving it back into her pocket, apologizing, "No, I'll do it - I was just..."  
"No, it's fine, It's a huge ask, and I get it, it's cool.  
"Hand it over, Pierce... Seriously" He chuckled, Anna staring at him wide eyed as he repeated himself, "I'm being serious, if you want me to hang onto that for you, I'd be happy to. More than happy... Relieved, even"  
"You sure?" She asked, pulling it from her pocket, Bucky taking it from her.  
"Of course... I was just a bit taken aback because, well, people don't usually trust me"  
"That's comforting" She joked,  
"You can take it back if you like, no skin off my nose..." He said with a shrug, Anna trying to stifle a grin.  
  
"I trust you" She said confidently, tucking her hair behind her ears, giving him a nod.  
  
Bucky smiled, absolutely relishing the feeling of being needed and trusted... Depended on... Feeling like for the first time someone other than Steve wanted to know him.  
He bit his lip, suddenly feeling a brazen little rush of adrenaline, a bit like he would have felt back in the forties in a dance hall looking at a young lady twirling in a red dress. He cocked his head, trying to read Anna's expression, impossible as always.  
  
  
"I suppose I'd better get your digits then"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is sweet and reassuring... Anna talks with Tony, a few things about Bucky are unearthed and she isn't sure how she feels about them... Or him... This chapter is a big fat 'set up for the next few chapters' ... Enjoy!

 

 

Anna dunked her piece of shortbread in her coffee for the third time, only realizing that she'd zoned out when it broke off. She quickly picked up her teaspoon and rescued it, popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly.  
She let a breath out as she poked at the foam on her cup with the spoon, her eyes looking out into the rainy world through the window she was sitting beside, before settling back onto her phone.  
  
_Call him... Talk to him or send a text... The longer you leave it, the more awkward it's gonna be...  
_  
She begrudgingly picked her phone up, rolling her eyes at herself as she unlocked the screen and opened the text menu.  
  
_Just be cool, he knows he messed up, and he's already apologized so don't make a big deal about it... You're lucky to even be here..._  
  
Anna groaned, her eyes darting up to the bright bouquet of flowers on the dining table, the miniature card still tucked into the lightly glittered petals. She let a breath out, a smile crossing her lips at Tony's thoughtful gesture.  
  
"Okay... Just do it" she mumbled to herself as her fingers moved over the screen, "don't be ungrateful"  
  
_Anna, 2.07pm_  
_Hi Tony, thank you for the card and flowers, they are beautiful and it was really kind of you. Sorry I wasn't in touch yesterday, to be honest my head's all over the place - but that's my fault, not yours... That, and I didn't really know what to say... I guess - I'm sorry for everything would be a good start. Anna._  
  
She swallowed hard and hit the send button, part of her regretting it immediately, worried she seemed like an idiot.  
  
_Jesus Christ, Anna... Get it together... What's done is d-_  
  
"Oh my god" She gasped, the message tone interrupting her train of thought as it went off within seconds. Her hand sprang into action as though it had a life of its own, snatching the phone back up and unlocking it as fast as she could.  
  
_Tony, 2.09pm  
Don't apologize. I'm the idiot and it's my fault. Admittedly, my head's a bit all over the place, too... I'm sorry too, Anna. Hope you can forgive me...  
  
_ Her brows knitted together as she was hit with a pang of sympathy for him as she hit the reply button.  
  
_Anna, 2.09pm  
You don't need to apologize either, Steve explained everything, you were only doing what you thought was right... We wouldn't even be having this conversation if I hadn't have freaked out and ran... I'm an asshole.  
  
Tony, 2.10  
No you're not... Hey, are you up for getting out of the house? And do you prefer caramel or chocolate?  
  
Tony, 2.10  
That sounded terrible... I mean mud cake. I have both...  
  
_ Anna chuckled, shaking her head as her fingers hovered over the screen, the phone beeping a third time. _  
  
Tony, 2.10  
Scrap that... Rewind. 'Anna, would you like to come down to the lab for some coffee, cake, and a clean slate?'  
  
Anna, 2.11  
That sounds amazing, and I'd LOVE to get out  
  
Anna, 2.11  
...And I don't mind which flavor, whichever you like the best.  
  
Anna, 2.11  
Not that you have to bribe me with cake...  
  
Tony, 2.12  
I'm downstairs and absolutely swamped with work, but if you'd like to come down we can hang out. If you'd like?  
  
Anna, 2.12  
I thought the lab was off limits?  
  
Tony, 2.12  
It is... But a good friend suggested something about a little trust going a long way, and I thought I'd 'extend the olive branch' so to speak... Limited time offer.  
  
Anna, 2.13  
I'll see you in 10 :)  
  
_ Another chuckle escaped her as she stood up and took her mug over to the kitchen sink where she washed and dried it, catching a glimpse of her reflection in the splashback behind the stovetop.  
  
"Ugh" She cringed, quickly making a beeline for the bathroom where she took a few minutes to make herself look a little more human, and a little less 'hermit'. She tied her hair back and swapped her sweats for jeans, before giving her teeth a quick brush.  
  
"That'll do... Hmm, maybe some 'face' on as well..."  
  
When she was satisfied, she spritzed on some perfume and made her way to the front door, pulling on her leather ankle boots and slipping a scarf and jacket on over her tank top.  
  
"Open the door please, Friday"  
"Certainly, Miss Pierce"  
  
Anna grinned when the door unlatched and she was able to pull it open, a small 'yay' escaping her. She patted her pockets to ensure she had her key card and phone on her before stepping out into the corridor and closing the door behind her. The feeling of freedom was somewhat elating, Anna relishing every second of it as she tucked her hair behind her ear and made her way towards the lab.  
She walked with a spring in her step, proud of herself for only having to ask Friday for directions the once.  
The elevator was familiar from her little 'tour' Tony gave her when she first arrived, and she was relieved to find it empty when the doors opened.  
  
She leaned against the hand rail, absent-mindedly fiddling with the ends of her scarf as it descended a couple of floors, Anna straightening up as it slowed to a stop.  
She was still playing with the tassels, her fingers untangling a knot in the ends as she waited for the door to open, only for someone to step in and just about bowl her over.  
  
A gasp escaped her as she braced herself, finding her hands on the muscular chest of someone who was now holding her steady by the arms, both of them frozen in surprise.  
  
"We've gotta stop meeting like this..." Came the smug voice in front of her, Anna looking up into the blue eyed, scruffy face of Bucky Barnes.  
  
She let out a breath of relief, her hands still on his chest as she shook her head.  
"You scared the hell out of me" She said as he let her go and stepped back to let her out.  
"Maybe you should watch where you're going" he sassed with a wink.  
" _YOU_ walked into _ME_ " She scolded him, unsuccessfully stifling a smile as she swatted him with her hand.  
  
Bucky let out a laugh, feigning injury, Anna rolling her eyes at him before a laugh escaped her, too.  
"You look like you're feeling better" He smiled,  
"I am, thank you... Well I _WAS_ until I got nearly knocked over" She joked  
"Lucky I was there to catch you" Bucky said, cocking his head as he turned up the charm on her.  
"Hmm... Well maybe chivalry isn't dead after all..."  
"Of course it isn't" He smiled, an awkward silence now building between them.  
  
"So where are you headed? He asked after clearing his throat, changing gears from flirtatious to friendly again.  
"Oh, I'm going to see Tony" She said, relief crossing her face  
"What's wrong now?"  
"Nothing, we're just gonna hang out... And cake was mentioned"  
"You like cake?"  
"Pfft, who doesn't like cake?" She laughed, Bucky grinning back at her.  
"Any particular kind?"  
"Caramel mud cake... But I don't discriminate"  
"I'll remember that" He smiled, Anna's stomach fluttering which she mentally scolded herself for, "You nervous?" He asked, sensing unease in her.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"A little..."  
  
Anna blew a breath out, trying her best to shake it off, Bucky offering her an understanding smile.  
"Relaxing is easier said than done..." He started, "-Wanna know a secret?"  
"I suppose?"  
"Just act cool and confident. He'll be relaxed if you are, and his demeanor will then in turn rub off on you - trust me, it works" He offered, looking pleased with himself, "Psychological trick - goes back to the herd mentality, people always follow a strong leader..."  
"Fake it till you make it?" She asked,  
"Pretty much, but instead the end game isn't instilling confidence in others - it's instilling it in yourself through others, through yourself... That doesn't make sense does it?" He chuckled, scratching his head.  
"...Actually it kinda does" She smiled with a thoughtful nod,  
"It's a mind trick you have to try and play on yourself..."  
"Like when you're feeling sad and you smile at someone, which makes them smile, and then you feel happy from having made someone smile?"  
"...Uh... Yeah, I guess, but with confidence instead of smiles"  
"Holy shit, did we just get all philosophical with each other?"  
"Yep - and without alcohol, too"  
"That's either impressive or sad"  
"I'm opting for impressive" Bucky chuckled, before snapping back into reality, "Tony's going to be waiting for you..."  
"Oh  crap" She said, suddenly feeling guilty she'd gotten lost in conversation, "sorry, I'd better get going"  
"I'll walk you if you like?" He offered, gesturing down the hallway, Anna pausing for a moment while she considered his offer.  
"Sure"  
  
Anna smiled herself, thinking it was a cute gesture knowing the lab was literally only meters away and around a single corner.  
  
_Because there are SO many muggers and threats in Tony Stark's basement...  
Oh shut up, brain... It's adorable..._  
  
They chatted between themselves, Bucky telling her a funny story about Steve embarrassingly trying to chat up a girl earlier that morning, who was secretly dating Sam.  
"Hang on, so nobody knew he was seeing someone?" She asked, both shocked and amused.  
"Nope - all that bravado, but doesn't brag about women... Well, not the ones he likes, anyway" Bucky chuckled, Anna shaking her head in astonishment as she took in the 'office gossip'.  
"I thought all guys bragged to their buddies about girls?"  
"Not always... It depends..." He said with a shrug, Anna frowning, confused.  
"On?" She asked  
"The guy, the girl... The situation... Lots of things" He clarified, "No different to how girls talk about guys I guess"  
"I suppose..."  
"Oh come on, I bet you brag about guys!"  
"HA!" Anna laughed, Bucky giving her a smug, 'know it all' smile, " _What_ guys, and to _whom_ would I brag!?"  
"I dunno... Maybe the girls at the beauty salon?"  
"Beauty salon? ...Oh my god Bucky" She said, still laughing  
"What?" He asked, feigning innocent naivety.  
"Do I _look_ like I spend a lot of time at a beauty salon to you!?" She asked, shaking her head as she tried her best to compose herself.  
"Well, yeah..." He offered after a pause, Anna frowning little as she tried to work out exactly what he meant, "You kinda do" he added with a shrug, Anna narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him, making him chuckle.  
"I think you _may_ be making fun of me..."  
"Or paying you a compliment?"  
"Are you?" She asked, still unsure.  
"I guess you'll never know..." He teased, giving her a wink which she returned with an eye roll before the two of them burst into laughter - one setting the other off.  
  
She sighed when the laughs died down, the two of them coming to a stop at the entrance to the lab. Despite his 'cool' demeanor, Bucky couldn't shake the feeling like he'd just walked a date to her door. Another awkward moment built between them as the lab door unlatched from inside, making them both jump.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, Anna sensing a nervousness in him that she somehow found endearing...  
"Maybe?" She sassed back with a nonchalant shrug, Bucky giving a snort before chuckling at her. The lab door slid open on its own, both Bucky and Anna turning to see Tony smiling away, seemingly trying to 'hurry up' the exchange that was going on in his doorway.  
  
"That's my cue..." Bucky smiled, watching as the cockiness drained from her expression, replaced with worry.  
  
"Hey..." He whispered, catching her attention again, "You'll be fine" He assured her, Anna nodding as she tried to paint on a brave face, "Cool and confident, remember?"  
"Cool and confident" she repeated, giving him a nod.  
"That's it" He said with a smile, giving her shoulder an encouraging pat.  
"Thanks Buck"  
"Don't mention it... Go and enjoy yourself" He said, glancing up when he heard Tony clear his throat impatiently.  
"Will do... I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled.  
"Looking forward to it... Bye Tony!" He said, calling into the lab with a somewhat sarcastic tone before smiling back down to Anna, "See you tomorrow"  
"Bye " She smiled, giving a soft wave before turning to the door.  
  
Anna stepped into the lab, the door closing behind her. She looked around in absolute awe as she made her way over to Tony, eyes wide as she took in all the machinery, floating screens, lights and tech-looking things.  
"This place is incredible..." She breathed, Tony smiling at her, looking very pleased with her reaction.  
  
"Coffee?" He offered, when her attention found it's way back to him.  
"That'd be great, thank you" She beamed.  
  
Tony gestured around the corner, Anna somewhat surprised at the sheer size of the room which seemed to go on forever. Not surprisingly, Tony had a little lounge set up, complete with a kitchenette and all the homely necessities.  
She followed him over to an island bench where there was coffee and cake waiting, along with some really expensive looking bar stools.  
  
"Shit!" She gasped, jumping back with fright as she passed one of the Iron Suits that was casually standing beside the fridge. She backed away quickly, her eyes darting over to Tony who's expression had gone from smug to reassuring in seconds.  
"It's safe" he assured her, raising a hand as he stepped between her and the suit, "I swear..."  
  
Anna's heart was just about beating out of her chest as she looked it up and down, before glancing at Tony again with extreme caution, fear evident on her face.  
"Oh my god..." She stuttered out, turning to find a whole fleet of them against the back wall in display cases, her breath picking up pace again as she started to feel trapped and surrounded  
"Anna, calm down... You're perfectly safe, honey. I promise" He assured her, raising his hands as he stepped between her and the suit.  
  
"Sorry" she said, blowing out a breath and taking a moment as her eyes darted between his and the face of the suit.  
"-It's fine... I suppose it's something you'll have to get used to, huh?" He joked now that she was starting to relax.  
  
He stepped back, both of them turning to look at the impressive piece of machinery together. Anna found her bravery little by little as she looked the suit up and down, taking in every detail, lips parted in awe.  
"I've seen it on T.V... It's so different up close..." She breathed, Tony watching her as she cautiously stepped toward it, the helmet of the suit tilting as if to look at her, Anna shrieking and jumping back.  
  
"Power down" Tony said firmly, chuckling at Anna who was behind him now.  
  
The lights on the suit dimmed, Tony reaching forward to pick an 'arm' up, the whole thing limp in his hand.  
"It's just a machine... It can't hurt you" He assured her, reaching over and pulling her closer to it.  
"It's a weapon"  
"It's a suit" He corrected.  
"Tony, no..." She stammered as he steered her in front of it, " That's close enough..."  
"Relax. It's just a machine that's turned off. Can't hurt you any more than the fridge can"  
"The fridge doesn't have guns"  
"Well actually..." He trailed off, Anna turning her head and giving him a look which he couldn't help laughing at, "reach over and touch it. Just once, and then we'll have cake"  
"It looks angry"  
"It doesn't have emotions"  
"But the face part..."  
"It's not angry... It's badass! If I painted it pink and made it look like Hello Kitty... Maybe added a bow, I don't think threats would take me seriously now, would they?" He asked, Anna letting out a giggle, despite herself.  
"It'd be adorable though"  
"I'll build you a pink suit for your birthday"  
"Oooooh no, I'm not getting in one of those. Absolutely not! " She laughed, reaching out hesitantly, risking a glance up at the suits' mask.  
  
Her fingertips brushed the forearm that Tony was holding up, and suddenly any anxiety inside her vanished and was replaced with curiosity for a moment.  
"It's actually... It's kind of incredible, really" She muttered, gesturing for him to turn the arm over, noticing wear on the palm of it's hand, "what's that round thing on the hand?"  
"That's what kills the baddies" Tony smiled, "Repulsors... I can use them to fly, steer the suit, and even shoot"  
"Oh" She said, pulling her hand away.  
"It's safe, no power..." he reminded her, "Actually, this ones in for repair, which is why it's here plugged into the wall"  
  
Anna smiled, looking down at the wire which was indeed plugged into the wall socket.  
"Like charging a phone up, huh?"  
"Yeah, well kinda..." He said with a chuckle, "This is one of the old suits, before my chest piece was taken out, so it doesn't have its own power source"  
"Don't you have newer suits? I thought the others got blown?" She asked, Tony gesturing for her to take a seat at the bench.  
  
"Nostalgia" he said, with a smile as he went with her to the kitchenette, passing her one of the coffee's he'd had brought over, "It's my version of a 'classic car' I guess... You wouldn't throw a '67 Chevy out just because it's old would you?"  
"I guess not"  
"It's kind of a project... I like to tinker when I have the time" He said with a shrug as he sat beside her, opening the plastic container and cutting them a slice of cake each.  
  
Anna reached over to pass him the plates and spoons which he'd gotten out earlier, and the two of them sipping their coffee quietly. Tony prodded at his slice of cake before looking over at Anna who was looking around the room again, something about her being so fascinated by the lab endearing to him...  
  
"Thanks for coming to hang out..." He started, his voice gentle and genuine, Anna giving him a smile.  
"Thanks for inviting me" She said, taking the tip of her slice off with her spoon, "It was really nice of you"  
"I'm trying..." he chuckled,  
"I can see that" she said kindly, "And I do appreciate it"  
  
There was a somewhat awkward silence between them, Tony clearing his throat before speaking up again.  
  
"I've never been an awkward person before... This is weird" He chuckled, Anna joining in.  
"Wish I could say the same" She joked, shaking her head, "it doesn't have to be awkward, though... We don't _have_ to do the eggshells thing..." She added, giving a kind smile which he returned, along with a look of gratitude.  
"That's a relief... I'd have to build a bigger suit if we kept having 'suck up' cake..."  
"This is a 'suck up' cake?" She asked.  
"Yeah, pretty much... Is it working?"  
"Like a charm"  
"Good"  
  
They exchanged a glance, Anna covering her lips with her hand as she chuckled again mid-mouthful, Tony laughing at her.  
  
"So we're cool?" He asked, Anna nodding as she ungracefully composed herself.  
"Definitely"  
  
  
  
  
They chatted between themselves, Anna actually relaxing and finding Tony quite funny - much to his obvious delight. Halfway through their second coffee Anna's phone lit up, her hand lazily reaching across the counter to pick it up, still in mid conversation with Tony. She smiled at the screen, looking up to realize she was being watched.  
"Sorry..." She started, Tony looking at her quizzically, "It's Bucky" She said, answering his unspoken question.  
  
He drew a breath in, doing his best to look unbothered as he nodded, acknowledging her.  
"Oh..." He said, failing miserably at the 'unbothered' part.  
"You really don't like him do you?" She smiled, cocking her head.  
  
Tony opened his mouth to speak, diplomatically stopping himself as he thought about his answer before delivering it.  
"Uh... No" He chuckled, letting out a sigh as he smiled back, his expression remaining gentle, "...Buuuut, like it or not, you guys are friends... So I'll just - " He said, pulling the imaginary zipper across his mouth.  
  
Anna chuckled, nodding appreciatively at his tact.  
"He uh... Told me why you guys aren't friends" She started awkwardly as she stirred her coffee with her spoon, "I'm so sorry, Tony"  
  
Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat, putting his coffee cup down.  
"Yeah, well... What's done is done... It's kind've a sore subject-" he said, looking away and letting out a breath.  
"I can only imagine... Like he said - it's... Well... Unforgivable-"  
"-Right" He cut her off, sounding much more abrasive than he'd meant to, "As I said - it's a sore subject..."  
  
Anna swallowed hard as she paused for a moment, regretting having 'gone there'. Try as she might, she knew there was no hitting the rewind button on those words...  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to bring it up" She offered, "Sometimes I say things I shouldn't, and... Yeah..."  
"No..." He started, letting out a breath, "It's fine... I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, and I suppose you've got every right to know about that night" He added with a little compassion in his voice, "They're _your_ family too..."  
  
"We don't have to talk about it, Tony... Really"  
"I know, but I'm fine with it if you are... I mean you want some sort of relationship with the both of us - I'm your Dad - Still feels weird saying that" He said, letting out a chuckle before getting serious again, "And I take it he's your friend?"  
"Something like that..." She said with a little uncertainty as she sat her spoon down.  
  
Tony looked down, letting out a breath as he gathered himself up before looking back up at Anna. There was pain in his eyes, a vulnerability that she was sure not many people had ever seen from, but there he was - walls down and exposed right before her...  
  
"I'm really trying, Anna" He started, his voice soft, "But I don't even know where to start with James _'Bucky'_ Barnes..."  
  
Anna let a breath out, suddenly feeling uncomfortable... Almost like she was about to hear something that was absolutely none of her business...  
  
"I've read all the articles... I've gone back and watched the tape hundreds of times..." He started, "I get it - I _know_ he was being controlled, I _know_ he had no say in it, and I'm sure that he'd take it back in a second if he could... But at the end of the day, I just can't get past the fact that he killed my Mom" He said with a shrug, Anna pursing her lips as she commanded herself not to let emotion overcome her  
  
"That was HIS hand around her throat. He choked the life out of her, right after he smashed my Dad's face in.... HE caused the crash, he did _all those things_ , and every time I look at him, all I see is that blank face - the same face from the tape..." He said, Anna's heart braking as his voice faltered, "How the hell do you move past something like that?"  
  
Anna shook her head, looking back up into his sad eyes again with a new sense of understanding.  
"I'm so sorry Tony... I don't even know what to say"  
  
He shook his head, letting out another breath as he rubbed a hand through his hair.  
"It's fine... As I said, it's a sore subject" He said, gathering himself back up again, "Sorry to get all weird on you"  
"No, not at all... I understand where you're coming from"  
"Thanks" He smiled, looking down at his coffee, "...I guess I don't want to come off ungrateful - I mean I have a blood relative here. You're safe because of him... And I'm more thankful than anyone could ever realize, but people aren't like possessions... You can't break something and replace it with a new one" He said, "I'm almost offended that he assumed that" He added with a shrug...  
  
Anna paused, considering his words for a moment before speaking up.  
"I don't think he meant to bring me here as a 'replacement' to your Mom, Tony... I don't even know if my being here is even a 'goodwill gesture' or a ticket back into your good graces or anything like that..." She started, "What he did was pretty terrible, and he's apologized - which doesn't fix it - but I think bringing me home was more... Well, I think he's trying to turn over a new leaf?" She offered with a shrug, Tony nodding.  
"You think so, huh?"  
"Well yeah... I mean I'm sure he hoped it would 'help things along', but he never asked for praise or thanks, never came bounding in like a hero or demanded a medal for it... He just did what he thought was the right thing, and then stepped back again"  
"Hmm" Tony mused, thoughtfully.  
  
"It's nice that he's trying, I think" She said, throwing her two cents in, "Having heard both sides, I feel awful for both of you... You losing your parents in such a horrific way - and then having to live with the guy who did it... Being expected to tolerate or even be _nice_ to him after finding out the way you did, too-" She started, shaking her head in disbelief at the situation, "And then there's him... I can't imagine what it must be like for him to know he did the things he did... To carry that on his shoulders every single day, knowing that people hate him for doing something he had no say in..." She said, hearing Tony let a breath out, "It must be awful for both of you... There are just no words..."  
  
Tony sipped his coffee, the both of them silent for a few moments before his expression softened as though a switch had been flicked.  
"You have a good heart" Tony said with a smile, Anna smiling back a little embarrassed, "That, or he's got you complexly sucked in..."  
"I don't know about the good heart... I'm just calling things as I see them," She started, "And I'm sure my views on the whole thing are completely skewed - I've only known him for a couple of weeks, and you for only half that" She chuckled.  
  
"No... I think there's some merit there." Tony said with a shrug, "Sometimes an unbiased outside perspective helps"  
"Sometimes" She agreed, "And just so you know, I'm far too judgey and cynical to get sucked in" She chuckled, her eyes meeting his.  
"That's a relief"  
"Oh?"  
"Barnes has a reputation around here... I'm not going to go planting seeds, but just don't let your guard down too quickly with him" Tony said, treading carefully with his words but trying to warn her at the same time, "I know you're friends, and that's great, but keep your eyes open, okay?"  
  
"...What kind of a reputation?" Anna asked after a pause, hardly able to resist asking.  
"The kind that's cost me half a dozen assistants in almost as many months..." He said, letting out a breath and pursing his lips in disapproval.  
"Oh... From-"  
"-Charming them into bed, dumping them, and then moving onto the next conquest" he clarified bluntly, Anna's expression a little taken aback, "Not saying that you're that kind of girl, or that you'd fall for it... But I'd rather you know what you're dealing with straight off the bat"  
  
Anna cleared her throat, reaching for her coffee to take a sip, awkwardness building again as she realized Tony had pretty much asked her not to sleep with Bucky...  
  
"Just so you know... It's not like that with us" She assured him, Tony giving her a smile as relief crossed his expression again.  
"What you do is none of my business, but I guess I don't wanna see you get hurt..." He said with a shrug, "Barnes is on thin ice as it is"  
"Point taken" She said, acknowledging him, "And if that's the case - he was a freaking gentleman the week we spent together"  
"Really?"  
"Absolutely... He didn't try anything on me, and he had plenty of opportunity to"  
"-Not sure I wanna know that..."  
"No! ...I didn't want-" She started, covering her face momentarily with embarrassment, "It wasn't like that - we couldn't even get along for most of it, never mind anything else happening... When we weren't running for our lives or he was fighting baddies off, we were usually screaming insults at one and other" She said with a shrug, suddenly feeling a little guilty in hindsight for how difficult she was.  
"Oh?" He said, his interest piqued as he sat up.  
  
Anna let out a breath as she went over the events of that week in her mind...  
"I was a real bitch to him that entire week " She started, shaking her head at herself, "He saved my life - several times... He also made sure there was always food, warmth, clean water, clean clothes... All the things I'd ever need, and he took my attitude and sass with a grain of salt, all while trying to make me feel safe, too"  
"That's actually surprising" Tony said with a shrug as he took a mouthful of cake, "I wouldn't have picked him for a 'nice guy' - unless he's got an ulterior motive"  
"He was actually amazing, I mean he didn't take shit from me - if I was being unreasonable he was pretty straight up about it... But he also knew when I was just having a bad day or wasn't coping and he'd just come talk, or give me space..." She said, her voice trailing off when she realized Tony was looking at her like she was crazy.  
  
She let out a chuckle, shaking her head and giving a shrug, Tony relaxing at the same time.  
"I don't think there's any ulterior motive there... He was really kind and respectful the whole time"  
"Uh... Didn't he put a gun to your head?" Tony asked with that smug, 'know it all', expression he wore so well.  
"Well yeah-"  
"Hmm..."  
"He had no choice"  
"Poor guy had no choice but to threaten a girl half his size with a gun?"  
"Well-"  
"-I dunno, It's just that there are better ways to get a girl to go home with you... But that's just in my experience..." He shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to keep a straight face, Anna joining in despite herself when he began to laugh...  
  
"Jokes aside, At least you're clued up that 'wonderboy' has been known to be 'less than wonderful' in recent months." Tony said, sipping his coffee, "I'm not saying anything to try and scare you off, but yeah... He's upset a few girls and it's caused problems for me here... We had to re-hire, re-train, and then he'd lock onto the next one and it'd start all over again... Two of them sued me..." He explained, Anna's jaw dropping.  
"They sued? Over what, you can't sue because someone dumped you!"  
"Occupational health and safety, trauma, assault, unsafe workplace... There's a list as long as my arm, and it all goes back to the legal war that was fought trying to keep his ass out of prison for mass murder."  
"He assaulted someone!?"  
"Not in the 'traditional' sense"  
"How, then?"  
"It's all in the paperwork... He didn't attack or hit anyone, but it was all based on exposure to someone in their workplace who was unstable and 'enhanced'... You get the picture I'm painting here?"  
  
Anna's lips parted as she clued on to his point, nodding with an annoyed look on her face.  
"That's so unfair..."  
"You're telling me - he broke hearts, it cost girls their jobs, and they wanted to see if they was eligible for any compensation as a result... Makes sense to back yourself up financially I guess" Tony said, thoughtfully.  
"It still sucks... Why'd it cost them their jobs"  
"No fraternization rule"  
"But they knew what they were getting into when they 'fraternized' with him, they knew they were breaking rules didn't they?" She asked, Tony letting out a somewhat 'tired and over it' sigh...  
  
"To be honest, there's a whole lot more to it... It's a really long and complicated story, lots of legal bullshit involved..." He said, gesturing that it was supposed to be on the 'down low', Anna giving him a nod as she took the hint.  
"Got it..." She said with a wink, part of her feeling sick about everything she'd just learned...  
  
"How's the cake?" Tony asked, changing the subject.  
  
Anna smiled, very grateful for the subject change as she took another bite. She gave a very impressed nod, Tony digging into his, the conversation turning to the deliciousness in front of them, much to her relief.  
  
Tony's phone lit up, vibrating a little from it's spot on the bench, catching their attention. He picked it up, unlocking the screen and reading the message.  
  
"Did you get a text before?" He asked, looking over at her.  
"Oh crap... Yeah I did but I got distracted" She said, picking up her phone and checking her inbox, "An invite for pizza and drinks tonight in the rec room... Bucky, Steve, Sam and a few others..." She mumbled aloud before looking up at Tony.  
"I got the same one... Are you in? Might be a good way to meet everyone?"  
"Yeah I guess so..." She said, giving a nod.  
"I was going to throw you a party, well I still will, but this sounds nice and low key..." Tony mused aloud, "Unless you want a party straight off the bat, I can get one set up-"  
"No!" Anna laughed, "Don't go to any trouble for me, this sounds great..."  
"Maybe another night? I throw good shindigs... It's kind of a rite of passage in our family..."  
"Sounds great, Tony"  
  
"Great, it's settled then. Pizza tonight in the rec room, and we'll throw you a party next weekend once you know a few people?"  
"Oh god..."  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Anna looked up at him, feeling completely spoiled but unable to refuse him when he looked so excited. She shut her eyes and nodded, hearing Tony let out a little 'woohoo' in the background, Anna giggling.  
  
"Okay, well I'd better get back to work as much as I'm enjoying our little catch up - you're welcome to stay if you like?" Tony said, his voice as friendly and light hearted as his expression.  
"I might head back to my room, and get some rest in before tonight if that's okay"  
"Sounds like a good idea..." He started, "Hey, sorry things got a bit heavy before"  
"Oh don't mention it!" She assured him with a smile, "I'm sure we'll have many more 'heavy' conversations along the way"  
"Yeah, you're probably right..." He chuckled, "Go on, go get some rest"  
"Okay" She smiled, "Thanks again for the cake and everything"  
"My pleasure."  
  
  
  
Anna looked down at her phone as she stepped out of the lab, the door closing behind her. She opened the message from earlier on, reading it twice through...  
  
_Bucky, 2.32pm  
Hey... A bunch of us are getting together in the rec room for pizza tonight. If you're not doing anything, it'd be great to see you there. We're meeting at 6.30pm, let me know -Buck  
  
_ She let out a breath as she hit the reply button, her thumb gliding over the screen.  
  
_Anna, 3.06pm  
Hey, sorry about the late reply... Thanks for the invite, we'll be there. -A  
  
_ She hit the send button, looking up towards the elevator before heading over to it, her phone buzzing in her pocket before she'd made it to the steel doors...  
  
_Bucky, 3.07pm  
We? You've found a date already?  
  
Anna, 3.07pm  
Would it be a problem if I had?_  
  
She screwed her face up, not sure whether she was being playful or defensive - especially given her newfound unease since finding out what he was like with girls... She pressed the button on the wall, stepping into the elevator carefully, making a point to watch where she was going.  
_  
Bucky, 3.09pm  
Not at all, I guess I'll bring a  date too, then - the more the merrier. See you tonight, -Buck_  
  
_Hmm.... That was a little weird, does he seem jealous? Competitive? ... Uhhh - yes and yes... Holy shit, I'd better find a date, I can't roll up empty handed... Or should I, and insist I was joking... I'm comfortable with myself... I'm a modern woman and I don't need a man... Shit, I sound like one of THOSE chicks...  
  
_ Anna grit her teeth, bracing herself as the elevator doors opened after the chime sounded. She stepped out and quickly made her way around the corner, hurrying along as to not run the risk of running into anyone... _  
  
Do you think he'll really rustle up a date in three and a half hours? OH MY GOD - I wonder if he'll chat Tony's new assistant up! Does he even have a new assistant yet?  
Anna... Relax. It's a pizza night, not a soap opera.  
Okay, new plan of action... Arrive without a date, laugh the message off and insist you were joking - you can even make fun of him if he's felt the need to bring a girl along with him... And make sure you look good.  
Remind me again why we're dressing up for Bucky Barnes?  
Just because...  
  
_ Anna swiped her card and pulled her door open, hurrying in and closing it behind her. She leaned against it and let a breath out as she jammed her eyes shut, trying unsuccessfully to escape from her thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
_Why does the thought of him being with someone make me so damned uncomfortable!? Especially since Tony said he could bag anyone he wanted...  
  
...Okay, you've got three and a bit hours to get your shit together... It's just a casual pizza catch up... Don't be weird...  
For Christ sake don't be weird...  
_  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Anna and Bucky gets awkward...
> 
> Phew, this ended up being a really long chapter *hides* haha. Hope you all enjoy it, thanks again for all the kudos, comments and likes. Next chapter is under way, I'll try to get it up a bit quicker than this one was ;)   
> Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  
_This is absolutely ridiculous, Anna... You look fine, don't be an idiot..._  
  
She shook her head, glaring at herself in the mirror before she glanced down at her watch again for the sixth or seventh time. Quarter past six...  
  
_Do I wanna get there early or late? Or on time? If I get there early, I can gather myself up and pour a drink... Or make a cocktail... No, I'll need hard liquor I think... Pretty sure I saw a few bottles of Jack on that glass shelf-  
  
Jesus CHRIST why is my head all crazy!?   
  
_ She looked at herself in the mirror again as though she was giving her reflection a pep talk, and let out a breath.   
  
"He's not your boyfriend. He isn't interested - Tony said he'll bang anything on legs, and he hasn't made a move on you - what's that saying? You've physically been _in bed_ with him and there was nothing. You're not his type, and if you're honest, he's not _your_ type." She said, nodding at her own words as she rationalized her thoughts aloud.  
  
"He put a gun to your head. He kidnapped you. He made you feel uncomfortable on _several_ occasions... He crashed a car that you were in - _on purpose-_ without thinking twice about it... He's causing troubles for your Dad. He killed your grandparents. He almost killed you..."  
  
She nodded again, feeling like she was now well equipped with all the mental ammo she needed, even though she didn't believe half of what had just come out of her mouth...  
Standing back, she was happy with how she looked. She'd gone over her hair a few times with a hot iron - not enough that it was perfectly straight, but enough that it shiny, long and sleek, and looked nice. She wore skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a cute strappy top which she planned on throwing a cropped jacket over...   
  
Another glance at her watch told her it was time to leave, Anna taking a deep breath as she picked up her phone and shoved her key-card into her pocket on her way out.   
The walk to the rec room was quick, and despite having only been there the once, she found it easy to remember the way. Much to her relief, Tony was already there, behind the bar no less.   
  
She gave a chuckle to herself as she made her way over, recognizing Sam Wilson who was perched on a bar stool, mid mouthful of what looked like a glass of scotch.  
"Lil' Stark!" He fondly addressed her, a huge welcoming grin on his face.  
"Sam, right?" she teased, Sam letting out a hearty laugh in response.  
"Oh don't pretend you don't know me" He scolded her.  
  
"Anna" Tony corrected, coming to her rescue while giving Sam a knowing look.  
  
"My bad" he chuckled, hands up, "It's nice to see you again, Anna"  
"Nice to see you too" She smiled.  
  
"Drink?" Tony offered, gesturing at his impressive wall of booze.  
"Yes please!" She said with a smile, watching as he opened the cabinet where the glasses were kept, "what a beautiful bar" She added admiringly, her fingers tracing the wood grain on the counter top...  
"Oh I forgot this was kinda... Your jam" He chuckled, standing back as he gestured for her to help herself.   
"What'll it be, then?" She asked with a confident, almost sassy tone.  
"Whatever you're having"  
"Double Jack, on the rocks it is..."  
  
She gave him a grin as she pulled two thick glasses out, spinning them before quickly placing them on the bar, Sam looking on, impressed. She scooped ice into each before reaching for the whiskey bottle, tossing it behind her back and catching in with her free hand. She poured a double shot into each before tossing the bottle back into her other hand and placing it neatly onto the shelf, Sam applauding wildly. Anna smiled at him, blushing like crazy as she offered a little courtesy, a shy giggle escaping her.  
  
"She shoots she scores!" he called out, Anna laughing.  
"I was just showing off..." She assured him, "I don't usually do that" She added sheepishly.  
  
"Your drink, sir" She smiled at Tony as she passed his glass over to him.  
"Why thank you" He politely smiled, as he nodded for her to take the other one. They clinked glasses before taking a sip, the three of them laughing among themselves, Sam joking about the next ones being lit on fine.  
"No, no... Anna's a guest, and she won't be pouring any more drinks" Tony smiled, "I've got a guy coming to run it for me tonight, He'll be here soon."  
  
Anna let a breath out, feeling much more relaxed as she took another sip of her drink until she looked up and locked eyes with a certain metal-armed super soldier across the room.   
  
_Aaaand he's brought a date..._  
  
She gave him a smile and a nod, Bucky smiling back somewhat apologetically as he made his way over to her, the blonde girl they'd seen in the hallway the other day on his arm. Anna groaned inwardly, knowing that Bucky hadn't been interested in her - well, so he'd said - but here she was, by his side and absolutely loving it.   
Anna shook her head, feeling like an idiot for doubting Tony's story earlier... The thought of Bucky sleeping his way around the building sounded so far from the truth after how he'd been with her the past week. He'd been so respectful and kind, and if she hadn't have known any better, she suspected he may have even had a soft spot for her... There wasn't too many guys who would drop off chocolates and magazines to a girl they'd known for only a couple of weeks, and then sit there and have those long 'deep and meaningful' conversations all night... Well, not without expecting something in return?  
  
_Am I that much of a cynic? Maybe he's just a really nice guy, maybe Tony has him all wrong and he's just been unlucky in love? Surely all those girls knew he wasn't in his right mind back then, and used him as a pawn to hit Tony up for compensation?  
  
...Or maybe he was playing the 'nice guy' card to try and get in my pants, and things weren't progressing as fast as he'd like so he's hit Blondie up?  
  
_ All those flirty comments and jokes over the past week, all those sweet gestures, and him being as fiercely protective as he'd been had obviously given her the wrong idea...  
  
_Maybe he just wanted to be friends? Or maybe I just completely mis-read the situation... Ugh, I'm a world class IDIOT._  
  
The body language between him and the blonde girl seemed to suggest they were really into each other, Bucky laughing at whatever she'd said as she pressed herself against him. His hand tightened around her waist as he shot her a glance, blondie biting a shiny red lip mischievously in response.  
  
_...Or maybe not... And going by how cosy they are, it's pretty obvious they've 'known each other' for a while, which is disgusting, because not only did he lie to me about her, he flat out ignored the poor girl in the hall the other day..._  
  
"Hey" Anna said, smiling at both of them when they got to the bar, despite herself.  
  
Bucky looked back and forth between the two girls and cleared his throat awkwardly.  
"Uh, Anna, this is Dana... Dana, this is Anna" He introduced them, gesturing at each as he spoke. Anna reached forward, shaking the blonde girls hand.  
"So nice to meet you Dana" She said with a friendly smile.  
"Likewise! ...So you're Tony Stark's daughter, huh?"  
"I see news travels fast..." Anna said politely, shooting Bucky an accusatory sideways glance before clearing her throat.  
"Oh no, everyone knows... We had to sign a non-disclosure agreement" She said, matter-of-factly.  
"...Awesome" Anna smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she looked over her shoulder to see if Tony was nearby.  
  
_Uh crap, he's wandered off...  
  
_ She finished her drink and reached for the whiskey bottle to pour herself another, topping it up a bit higher for good measure.   
  
"So who did you come with?" Dana asked, looking around the room, "Bucky said you were bringing a date?"  
"He did, did he?" She asked, her eyes darting up to Bucky's for a moment, that apologetic expression still on his face.  
"Uh huh..."  
"Well..." Anna started, "Apparently I'm going to be introduced to a few people tonight, so you never know!"   
  
Bucky shifted his weight awkwardly, quick to wipe the look off his face when Dana turned to him, Anna rolling her eyes.   
"Okay, well it was nice to meet you..." She said, looking for an 'out'.  
"You too"  
  
"Dana, why don't you go and see what the girls are up to while I catch up with Anna, real quick?" Bucky suggested, as Anna turned to leave, "I'll be over soon"  
"Would you order me a vodk-"  
"-Sure"  
  
Anna had been quick to make an exit, taking her drink with her and hurrying over to the open end of the bar. She put her hand on the brass handrail to her right, ready to take the single step down when she was suddenly cut off by the very person she was now hoping to avoid...  
  
"Anna..."   
"Bucky" She smiled, swallowing hard, not sure what to say, "...We meet again"  
  
_Holy crap this is so awkward..._  
  
"Dana's just a friend..."  
"And she seems lovely" She said, keeping her tone friendly and nonchalant as she tried to step around him, Bucky blocking her again, "Would you let me past, please?"  
"Don't be like that"  
"I have _no idea_ what you're talking about"  
  
Anna looked away and let out a breath, noticing that Tony was watching them like a hawk... Anna gave him a smile and a wave to signal that everything was fine before turning back to Bucky.  
"Everything's cool... I just want to go enjoy myself" She assured him, Bucky's expression guarded and uncertain.  
  
He stepped back without saying anything, Anna necking the rest of her drink before setting the glass down on the bar, Bucky watching her disapprovingly.  
"You should take it easy on the drink, you never know-" He began, Anna unsure if he was being protective or domineering... Or maybe a bit of both.  
"-Thanks, I can take care of myself" She cut him off, keeping her tone sharp and to the point, but still friendly.  
  
 She gave him another smile, quickly taking the opportunity to step around him without a moment to lose.  
"Enjoy your date" She muttered, pretending not to notice him rolling his eyes as she walked away.   
  
She made a beeline for Tony, who was waiting with an arm outstretched. She smiled as she stepped in beside him, noticing the change in demeanour as he put his arm around her and proudly introduced 'his daughter' to the group he was with.  
"Everything okay?" He discreetly asked between his teeth, maintaining his beaming smile for the crowd.  
"Yeah, Barnes is just... _Being himself_ " She explained, Tony chuckling.  
  
It occurred to her that the arm around her was a protective one, the tension between Bucky and Tony rising with the two of them shooting each other sideways glances which Anna ignored.  
The conversation flowed easily between the group, Anna feeling comfortable to hold her own as Tony left for a few minutes to go meet the bartender.  
  
"Hey, I'm Jack" Came a voice to her left, blindsiding her a little, "Jack Clarkson"  
  
Anna smiled, noticing immediately that he was cute and tall - dark blonde hair, brown eyes and a very 'Steve Rogers' looking smile. She looked down at his outstretched hand, taking it to shake as she answered him.  
  
"Anna Pierce" She smiled.  
"I know" He chuckled, letting go of her hand, "and you're _just_ as gorgeous as everyone's described... If I may say so?" He added, his eyes twinkling as he grinned. Anna blushed, looking away completely embarrassed as she covered her face with one hand.  
"Sorry... I don't have a great brain-mouth filter, sometimes my thoughts just come straight out like that" He chuckled.  
  
Anna caught Bucky glaring at her from the other side of the room, the only guy standing in a circle of giggling girls, Dana all over him still.   
  
_No sympathy from me... It was his choice to ask her..._  
  
"No, it's fine" She smiled back, shaking her shyness off.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, Anna's eyes darting over to Bucky quickly before giving Jack a nod.  
"You _do_ know Tony's already paid for them?"   
"Of course - but it'd sound a little odd asking 'can I go get you a spritzer that your Dad already paid for'... Wouldn't it?" He laughed, Anna joining in with him.  
"I suppose"  
"Shall we, then?" he asked, pointing his elbow out for Anna to loop her arm through.  
"We shall" She agreed.  
  
She stayed close to Jack, part of her absolutely loving how much it was annoying Bucky, the other part feeling a little guilty... She pushed him out of her mind for the moment, leaning on the bar when they got there, Jack politely asking what she'd like.  
"Double Jack please, straight up"  
"Impressive" He beamed, brows raised, "Better make that two"  
  
They clinked glasses before drinking, Jack giving her a huge grin when they finished before ordering them another round.  
"Honestly, I thought you'd be a 'chick drink' girl..." He said with a shrug, both of them chuckling as they took their drinks.  
"I figures as much by the 'spritzer' comment... That's exactly why you should never judge a book by its cover" She said with a wink.  
"Sorry about that"  
"No problem" She smiled.  
  
The bartender in her started counting back the drinks she'd had in her head when she started to feel a little wobbly, taking into account that they'd all been doubles, and one of them had been topped up.  
  
_Slow down or you'll make an idiot of yourself..._  
  
"You okay?" Came Jack's concerned face as he ducked his head to make eye contact with her.  
"Yeah..." She started, shaking it off, "Was just lost in thought for a moment..."  
"Wanna go sit down?" he offered, nodding at the couches in the far corner of the room, "Pizza's will be here soon"  
"Yeah that sounds really good actually" She said, thinking logically again...  
  
Jack asked the bartender for two bottles of water, handing Anna one which she thanked him for. He took her hand, Anna pulling away from him, surprised. He was quick to apologize, Anna catching Bucky straightening up in the corner of her eye, seemingly ready to pounce.  
"Sorry... That was forward" Jack said, apologizing again.  
"Yeah, it was..."  
"My bad - I forget my manners sometimes... If you don't want to come sit with me anymore, I totally understand..."  
  
Anna let out a breath, feeling uneasy, but at the same time not wanting to cause a scene... She especially didn't want to give Bucky a reason to, either, now that she'd spotted him watching them.  
  
"It's fine, sorry... It's me, really..." She said apologetically.  
"Don't apologize, it's completely my fault - I shouldn't have been so presumptuous" he said with a genuine look on his face, Anna feeling somewhat guilty now.   
  
She offered him a smile which he returned, Jack gesturing towards the big L shaped couch in the corner of the room which she followed him over to.   
  
"So..." She started, chuckling awkwardly, Jack joining in, "Sorry, I'm so crap at this..."  
"Thank god - so am I!"  
"That's a relief!" She said, both of them laughing again as they loosened up, "I suppose I should ask you to tell me about yourself... Since everyone here already knows all about me..."  
  
"Well" Jack started, "I've just finished a masters in engineering, IT and robotics, and I'm here working - well, learning - from Mr Stark... It's an awesome opportunity, and he's a great teacher"  
"Oh wow, that's impressive!"  
"Thank you... Not _too_ impressive - as I said, I'm only learning, but really enjoying it and hoping for a job with Stark Industries at the end of my internship."  
"So how'd you end up here at Avengers HQ? I thought all this was supposed to be all top secret"  
  
Jack nodded in agreement, his expression still full of gratitude and sincerity.  
"Oh it is - we're locked into an iron-clad contract. What we see and do here is to never leave the building"  
"So I've heard..."  
"I got _extremely_ lucky... A couple of us were chosen to come here when Mr Stark moved." He explained, "Literally two out of a couple of hundred interns, I still hardly believe it... We're here to maintain and repair the machinery as required, update systems, make repairs and stuff like that. We're on call 24/7 and it's hard work, but I'm really enjoying it"  
"That's awesome, Jack... Tony didn't tell me he had interns"  
"He's very supportive of all the local universities, and giving young people opportunities in the field... I don't think I'll ever get to see one of the suits up close, but just being here in incredible in itself" He beamed, "So tell me about yourself"  
  
"There's literally nothing interesting about me that everyone already doesn't know" Anna chuckled, looking down.  
"I'm sure that's not true" He smiled, leaning towards her again, Anna swallowing hard as she scooted away from him a little, Jack letting out a sigh.  
  
"So what's the story with you and Barnes?" He asked, sounding somewhat annoyed as his eyes flicked between Anna in front of him, and Bucky across the room.  
" _Excuse me?"_ Anna asked, completely mortified and taken aback.  
"No rudeness intended... It's just that he's watching you like a scorned ex, and you're constantly checking to see if he's watching" He said, both of them looking up at Bucky who was leaning against the bar alone, unashamedly staring directly at them.  
  
Anna let out a breath, looking up at Jack apologetically, feeling like she'd been busted...  
"I'm sorry..." She started, relieved when he gave her a shrug.  
"It's fine, I didn't meant to come off abrupt and it's none of my business... But I _was_ a little offended that you weren't exactly 'present' in the conversation... Especially when it took a bit of courage to come and talk to you in the first place" He said with a shrug.  
"I'm really sorry Jack... There's nothing going on between Barnes and I" She assured him, "I'm not looking for anything with anyone for starters, and he's here with a date, anyway"  
"Who he's paying _zero_ attention to, while watching you instead"  
  
Anna paused, gathering her thoughts as she contemplated whether it was worth arguing with Jack, or simply getting up and walking off... His last point swirled in her head, Anna doing her best to stop it manifesting into anything.  
  
_This is ridiculous... End the conversation and leave. Simple._  
  
"Sorry, just calling it as I see it" Jack said, interrupting her train of thought, "I don't want to upset ya, and I work with your Dad, so the last thing I want is any bad blood there... I was just saying that since I walked over and introduced myself - he hasn't taken his eyes off you... He's like a dog with a bone"  
"Well I have no idea why he's like that - I hardly even... You know what, it doesn't even matter" She cut herself off.  
"He's like that because he's into you"  
"He's not"  
"He is and I can prove it"  
"This is ridiculous..."  
  
Anna let out a gasp when Jack put his arm around her shoulder, quickly pushing it off and standing up to get away from him. She glanced up to see Bucky striding across the room in their direction, obviously having seen enough.  
  
_Oh shit..._  
  
"Okay, nice to meet you Jack" She said quickly as she backed away, and intercepted Bucky before he made it over to the couch.  
"Bye Anna... Talk to you later" Jack called out, waving to her with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Hey Buck, buy you a drink?" She said quickly, catching him around the arm. He let a breath out as he stopped, looking down at Anna who was quite desperately trying to distract him...  
"Sure... It looked like you were done with _that_ conversation, anyway..."  
"Well... Thank goodness you were there to come bail me out"  
"Thought you said you could take care of yourself"  
"I lied."  
"Hmm..." He frowned, not buying any of it for a second... He shot Jack a look of warning before glancing down at Anna's hand looped under his arm which she quickly removed.  
"Sorry" She muttered, embarrassed now.  
"It's fine, really..." He assured her, softening now as he put his elbow back out, inviting her to take it again, "Pizza's here, let's go grab a slice"  
"Okay..."  
  
The two of them made their way over to the bar where several boxes had been laid out, Bucky taking a paper plate from the stack and handing it to Anna.  
"Looks like we've got supreme, ham and pineapple, pepperoni..." He started, opening each box as he went along.  
"You sure know your pizza's" Anna chuckled, feeling a little more relaxed now.  
"I could live off the stuff" He said, a grin spreading over his face despite the tension just moments earlier.  
  
Anna took a slice of ham and pineapple, Dana coming into view as she walked up behind Bucky. She gave Anna a smile as she stopped to hug him from behind, Bucky lifting his arm to look back at her.  
  
"Hey there" She purred, Bucky trying to look like he was pleased to see her, Anna now realizing what Jack was trying to say earlier.  
"Hey..."  
"I thought I'd lost you"  
  
Anna suppressed a giggle, picking up on the fact that Bucky clearly wasn't invested in his date, much to her amusement... She excused herself as she spotted Tony beckoning to her from across the room.  
The night wore on, and despite initially counting the minutes till she could leave, Anna stuck around for another few drinks and made the effort to speak to as many people as she could. She was introduced to a few of Tony's 'apprentices' and the few junior agents that had been invited, and by the time she was ready to go, she was on a first name basis with most of them.   
  
  
  
Anna sipped the last dribble from her glass before putting it on the bar, asking the bartender if he needed a hand washing up which he found endearing and hilarious. Tony stepped over, arms open and gave her a huge hug, holding her while Bucky wandered over.  
"Date go well, Barnes?" Tony asked smugly when he realised Dana was nowhere to be found. He pursed his lips and cocked a brow, unamused, but kept his mouth shut.   
Anna turned around, Tony's hands still resting on her shoulders somewhat possessively which she seemed to be oblivious to.   
"Looks like she fled the building-" He chuckled.  
"-It wasn't a date" Bucky corrected him.  
"Oh so all that canoodling-"  
  
"Oooookay, okay" Anna interrupted, raising her hands into a 'timeout' gesture as she stepped back, "It's been such a great night...Let's not ruin it"  
"You're right" Tony smiled, "So you had fun?"  
"I did, maybe a little too much!" She chuckled, nodding over to the bourbon bottles on the shelf behind the bar.  
"I'll have a hot breakfast sent to your room when you wake up" He said with a big smile, Anna thanking him again sincerely for the pizza, drinks and putting the whole night together. She gave him another hug, Tony pressing a kiss to her temple, his eyes locked onto Bucky who cleared his throat and looked away.  
"Night, guys" She said, smiling at each of them as she backed away.  
"Need me to walk you?" Tony asked.  
"No, I'm fine - I know the way" She assured him, "I'm sure I won't run into trouble in a building full of superheroes"  
"Night, honey" Tony smiled, Bucky offering a quick 'night' followed by a smile and a wave.  
  
Bucky watched her as she walked out the glass door and headed towards her room, Steve wandering over right on cue to ask Bucky if he was ready to leave.  
"Yep... Thanks for Dinner Tony" Bucky said politely, swallowing his pride.   
  
Tony smiled at him as though it was physically painful to do so, and gave him a nod, muttering a 'you're welcome' in response. Steve did what he always did and asked if any help was needed clearing up.  
"All taken care of" He smiled, grateful for the offer.  
  
Steve thanked him, giving Tony a friendly light pat on the back before he left, Bucky already making a beeline for the door.   
  
"In a hurry to leave?" Steve asked as the two of them made their way down the dark corridor.  
"You know I'm not into small talk... Especially with Stark"   
"Point taken"  
  
Bucky slowed to a stop, turning to face Steve with a warm smile after checking they were alone.  
"I gotta go take care of something, see you tomorrow morning in the gym?" He asked, a disapproving look crossing Steve's face...  
"Some _thing_ or some _one_?"  
"Steve..."  
"Just... Be careful... You know what I'm talking about..." Steve warned   
"-Hey... I'm just making sure she gets back safe, okay?" He cut him off.  
"You sure?"  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and let out a breath.   
  
"Okay, okay..." Steve started, putting his hands up defensively, "See you tomorrow. 7am"  
"7am" Bucky confirmed with a smile and a nod.   
  
Steve pulled Bucky in for a 'bro hug', before stepping into the elevator and giving a wave as the doors closed. Bucky turned and jogged ahead down the dark corridor, quickly catching up with Anna who looked visibly lost.  
  
"Hey" he said, sneaking up on her without meaning to as he slowed to a walk - Anna letting out a frightened gasp. Bucky laughed and held his hands up in surrender, Anna swatting at him playfully.  
"You just _love_ scaring the hell out of me, don't you!?" She scolded, unsuccessfully stifling a grin.  
"A guy's gotta have a hobby, Right?" He joked, Anna rolling her eyes, "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"  
"Sure, sure..." She sassed.  
"Hey, I came to make sure you got back to your room safely"  
"That's nice of you"  
"Well, I'm a nice guy"  
"Apparently your date didn't seem to think so?" She quipped, loving his shocked reaction.   
"Ouch!"   
  
She snorted as she tried to suppress a laugh, Bucky shaking his head in disbelief that she'd 'gone there'.  
  
"Sorry - couldn't help myself" She said, still barely able to contain herself.  
"Well just for that - you can walk yourself..." He pouted with a shrug.   
"That's fine by me" She shrugged right back, turning to continue on down the hallway.  
  
"Anna!" Bucky called, Anna ignoring him... "Anna! You DO realise you walked right past the elevator, don't you?"  
"Shit..."  
"See that green button all lit up on the wall?"  
  
She blew out a breath as she stopped in her tracks and turned around, Bucky watching her carefully as she made her way back, and stopped in front of him.  
"I'd better walk you... _God knows_ where you'd end up otherwise..." He said, Anna nodding, gesturing for him to lead on.  
  
She followed him along the corridor until they came to a stop in front of the stainless steel doors, Bucky reaching in front of her to press the button. The two of them stood in silence until there was a ding and the door opened, flooding the hallway with light. They stepped into the elevator, Bucky's hand on the small of her back, guiding her in protectively. He pressed the floor number they needed, both of them leaning against the hand rail as they descended.  
  
"It wasn't a date" Bucky said, breaking the silence unexpectedly, "Dana and I... There's, uh... There nothing there with us..."  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bucky... Who you hang out with or date or whatever is none of my business " She assured him with a smile, leading the way out to the corridor and fishing her key card from her pocket.   
  
The rest of the walk to her room was quiet and awkward, even more so when they stopped in front of her door.  
"Sorry for making it weird" He said with a self-deprecating chuckle, Anna suddenly softening a little as she slid her card into the reader, the door opening in front of them.  
"Make you a coffee?" She asked, coming to the rescue.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, come on in"  
  
He pulled the door shut behind them and followed her into the kitchen, Anna getting right to work preparing their drinks.  
  
"Here's your coffee" She smiled, carefully handing him his mug which he thanked her for before taking a sip.   
  
"So..." She started, intentionally acting awkward to make them both laugh.  
"So? ..." He repeated as though he was asking a question.  
"So I'm sorry for ripping on you about Dana" she said, Bucky clenching his jaw and nodding.  
"You're forgiven" He said, cocking his head... "As I said, we're old 'acquaintances'... Nothing more"  
"No judgement from me"   
  
Anna frowned a little, staring into his eyes as she tried to figure out what was going on with him...  
  
"Buck?" She started, "Why are you so concerned about what I think... As far as girls go I mean?"  
  
He let out a breath, shaking his head.  
"I don't know... I guess I didn't want you to get the wrong idea..." He said, sipping at his coffee as though he was in a hurry to finish it.  
  
"The wrong idea?" she started, pulling out the barstool beside him and perching herself on it as she turned to face him, "the only ideas or opinions I have about you, are the kind that I've formed in my own head for myself. We all have a past - myself included - so who am I to judge you for that?"  
  
"That could be the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me..." He mused, a small smile crossing over his face.   
  
"Well, I'm a nice person"  
"I dunno about that..." He teased, making her chuckle.  
  
"In all seriousness though... Thanks so much for everything... You've had my back through so much over the past couple of weeks, and it's made this whole transition so much easier having a friend around" She smiled, Bucky frowning a little as though he wasn't quite sure how to take what he'd just heard, "and the whole saving my life all those times was kinda decent of you, too I guess..."  
  
Instead of saying anything more he put his mug down and put his arms out to her, Anna nervously sliding off her stool and stepping in front of him. He gave her a huge grin and pulled her into a tight hug, taking her a little by surprise. Anna had to admit she was completely touched by his sudden show of affection, resting her head on his chest as her arms found their way around him. She closed her eyes and let a breath out, relaxing in his arms where she stayed for a while, feeling completely safe and content.   
  
When his grip loosened, Anna went to pull away from him, Bucky's hands still firmly on her waist. Confused for a moment, she locked eyes with him and stayed where he held her, one of his hands reaching up to tuck the loose hair from her face.   
  
_Oh god..._  
  
Bucky gave her a nervous smile, sensing her tension as time seemed to slow down, his hand still cupping her cheek. He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head almost as if he was scolding himself, Anna's heart still racing. He leaned in, reaching up to kiss her forehead before letting her go - taking her by surprise again.  
  
_-What the fu-_  
  
Bucky stood up and thanked her for the coffee, Anna still standing a little bewildered at the counter as he rinsed his mug in the sink before placing it in the drainer. He wished her a good night, making some excuse about being tired and having an early start in the morning, Anna nodding, still speechless.   
He made a beeline for the door, giving her a wave and wishing her goodnight a second time as he turned and backed out slowly. Anna waved back awkwardly, a very confused frown still on her face despite trying to appear warm and friendly.  
  
When the door closed she sank down on the nearest stool, her hand on her forehead as she let out a breath, trying to make sense of what the hell had just happened...  
  
_Was he going to kiss me and changed his mind?  
What was he shaking his head at?  
Did I smell like a distillery or something?_   
  
  
  
Bucky hurried down the hallway, ignoring anyone he passed along the way, making a beeline straight for his apartment. He swiped his card, yanked the door open and rushed in. He closed the door quickly, turning his back to it and leaning on it as he ran his fingers through his hair, stressed.  
  
_You idiot..._  
  
He blew out a breath, gathering himself up again, his thoughts continuing to plague him...  
  
_It's Stark's daughter - the girl you kidnapped at gunpoint and held captive for a week... The girl you almost killed while killing her Mom, the girl who's father HATES you... You can't go getting feelings for her - this is sick... It's SICK... What the hell are you doing!?!?  
  
_ He pushed away from the door, pacing back and forth before he found himself in the kitchen, running himself a glass of water before drinking it quickly.  
  
_Like her or not, you need to shut this down, like NOW.  
  
_ "Christ... Why her of all people..." He muttered, shaking his head as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
  
_Bucky, 11.57pm  
Hey, sorry if I weirded you out before... It's been a while since I had something to drink, you know how people can get... I feel like an idiot, so yeah, sorry again!  
  
_ He cleared his throat, waiting around for a reply that never came, Bucky feeling stressed out all over again. He pulled his shirt off over his head as he made his way into the bathroom, reaching into the shower to turn the hot water on.  
  
"...You idiot..." he scolded his reflection in the mirror as he set his phone down to undress.  
_  
Anna, 12.06am  
Hey, oh no it's totally fine, I had a lot to drink as well... No harm done.  
  
_ He stood and wrote out a reply, only to delete it and write another, shaking his head at the phone screen...  
  
_Just leave it. It's cool... Don't look desperate..._  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, locking his phone without replying to her message, setting it down on the bathroom counter before stepping under the shower stream. He closed his eyes, letting the water run over his hair and face before shaking his head at himself again.  
_  
Of all people, you went and got feelings for Stark's fucking daughter... What were you thinking!? You saw how she looked at you when you pulled away, ugh... How the hell am I going to face her - I told her I was seeing her tomorrow... If I call it off, she'll know it got weird...  
  
How the hell am I going face her tomorrow and pretend I don't care? Seeing her with anyone else is like a knife in my chest, and the thought of her being hurt, or sad, or scared is just too much to take... What if I snap? What if I knock some poor guy's block off?  
  
You're just gonna have to suck it up. Play it cool, and pretend like none of this ever happened... She said she considered you a friend. Be a fucking friend.  
  
_ Bucky nodded, satisfied with his plan as he turned and began to shampoo his hair, letting the heat of the water relax his muscles. He blew out a breath and let out a single, sarcastic chuckle as he thought about the day looming ahead and how he was going to deal with it...  
  
_Of all people... Tony Stark's daughter..._


	14. Chapter 14

 

Bucky made his way down the main corridor, fresh out of the shower after his morning workout with Steve. They'd gone a little harder than usual with the sparring when Bucky had arrived in a mood, both now sporting a fresh set of bruises.   
One of the many things he liked about Steve was the fact that he knew when to stop pushing - he'd asked what was wrong and knew that something had happened, but decided not to press the matter, much to Bucky's relief. They'd had a great workout and even had a few laughs, but it was short lived when the recruits arrived early for their own training session...  
  
He slowed to a stop when he approached the cafeteria, seeing Tony and Anna sitting opposite each other with coffee. He watched them talking, instantly picking up that the tone of the conversation was a serious one, Bucky's stomach tightening.   
Anna's face was full of fear and worry, Tony obviously trying to reassure her before passing her his Smartphone to show some sort of footage.  
  
Bucky made himself scarce, continuing to watch them for the next five minutes or so, where he couldn't be seen. The conversation ended, both of them standing up with Tony pulling her in for a hug, rubbing her back like he was comforting her. He pulled away from her far enough to look her in the eye and offer some more reassurance, Anna nodding and forcing a smile.   
Tony glanced at his watch quickly before offering her a few parting words and leaving a kiss on her forehead. He left the room out the door at the far end of the cafeteria, seemingly in a hurry, glancing out the window on his way past.  
  
_What the hell is going on?..._  
  
Bucky swallowed hard, deciding to step into the room once Tony had gone, Anna looking up to see him from where she was still standing. He offered her a smile which she returned, and even from a small distance he could tell she was doing her best to gather herself up.  
  
"Hey" he started, as he approached her, testing the waters.  
"Hey..."  
"You okay?" He asked, Anna swallowing hard as she looked down, nodding.   
  
Bucky's stomach tightened, the thought of her being upset or in any kind of trouble almost unbearable. He let out a breath, reaching over and pulling her into a hug. His grip on her tightened when he realized she was trembling, obviously trying to hold it together.  
"Anna... What the hell is going on?" He asked softly, letting her eventually pull away from him in her own time.  
  
He pulled a seat up and sat face to face with her at the little cafe table, close enough that their knees were touching.  
  
"It got out..." She said after a few moments, Bucky frowning, confused, "Someone went to the media, and it's out there... Front page news"  
"What's out there?"  
"Tony Stark's 'secret illegitimate' daughter... There's a grainy photo of me sitting by the window in my room, and an almost year old photo of Tony looking shocked..." She said, shaking her head, "There are news crews all waiting at the end of the road, and any car coming in or going out since 6am this morning has been swamped with paparazzi..."  
  
Bucky clenched his jaw, suppressing the urge to punch something. He gathered himself up long enough to make eye contact with her and ask if anyone knows who snitched.  
  
Anna shook her head, wiping her eye as a stray tear escaped, Bucky handing her a napkin with a sympathetic look on his face.  
"They've called every single staff member in for a meeting. Anyone dispensable will be transferred to other companies - Tony said it's not fair to fire everyone for the sake of what may be one person... But there are too many staff members to interview and cross-examine, and everyone's a suspect..." She explained, Bucky nodding, "The skeleton crew - cooks, secretaries and housekeepers... Well the ones who have worked a long time for Tony - they'll be interviewed and polygraphed, and anyone who refuses will be let go."  
  
Bucky shook his head, pushing his hair back off his face in complete disbelief on his face as he took everything in.  
  
"...But it gets worse" She continued, "Tony's _furious_... The person who leaked it is in deep shit. He said they're gonna wish they'd never been born."  
"But the agreements they all had to sign?"  
"-Aren't worth the paper they're written on if they don't know who leaked the info"  
"Oh..."  
"Friday's already hacked the phone network - any messages or calls in or outgoing from ANY phone since I got here are being sifted through, and anyone who came or went from the base in that time frame will be among the first examined... Until then, the place is on complete lock-down." She said, her breathing shaky as she suppressed the overwhelming urge to cry.  
  
An explosion of sound erupted from outside, Bucky shielding Anna as they both leapt to their feet, eyes glued on the window. Tony's entire fleet of suits came into view, having burst up through a secret door in the ground. The entire compound was now surrounded, along with various guns and cannons which had also been unearthed, self-arming as they pointed out to the perimeter.  
  
Bucky swallowed hard, peering down at Anna who was still hanging onto his right arm, trembling and absolutely terrified. He pulled her in close, putting his arm around her, explaining that as bad as it looked, they were completely safe... Even though he wasn't completely convinced himself...  
  
"I need to get out of here... This is too much" She stammered, still panicked. Bucky nodded, ushering her away from the window and back into the hallway. They made their way towards the apartments, Bucky in soldier-mode as his eyes swept the area for potential threats, ready to react in a second if needed. They slowed down when they got to the first set of doors, Anna tensing again as her heart rate shot through the roof. She stopped abruptly, taking a moment to try and calm herself down, pressing herself against the wall with a shaking hand on her chest.  
  
"Anna it's okay... I won't let anything happen to you, I _promise_ " Bucky assured her, holding her by her shoulders and keeping eye contact until she managed to nod.  
"That photo... They can see me in my room... If they can see me with a camera, they can see me even better through a scope..." She choked out, Bucky's stomach dropping at the thought.  
"The glass is bulletproof... Even against Tony's weapons" He assured her, frowning when she didn't seem comforted by the thought.  
  
"Come to my apartment. I'll have the blinds dropped, nobody will know where you are unless you want them to. If you need anything of your own we can send for it, but for now at least you'll be safe, and you'll be hidden" He suggested, Anna going over the proposition in her head, "You'll even have your own personal bodyguard" He joked, Anna shaking her head at him.  
"No... You've already done so much for me, this isn't your probl-"  
  
Bucky took her hand without waiting for an answer and whisked her around the corner down a second hallway where they stopped in front of his door. He ordered Friday to lower the blinds as he unlocked the door, ushering her into the dark room and locking them in. He flicked the lights on to find Anna standing there nervously, hugging herself.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, watching her as she peered around the room as if seeing it for the first time.   
  
He wordlessly led her to the kitchen where he picked a clean glass up from the wire rack, and filled it from the water dispenser on the fridge door.   
"Here..." He offered with a gentle voice, handing her the glass with one hand, Anna doing her best to take a sip despite how much she was shaking. She set the glass down, Bucky's phone letting out a loud message beep at the same time, Anna jumping with fright. Bucky caught the glass before it tipped over, Anna raising her hands apologetically.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" She stammered, mortified at her clumsiness.  
"It didn't tip over, it's fine"  
"No - it's not that. You don't _need_ this shit-" She started, Bucky cutting her off when he grabbed her without warning and pulled her in for a tight hug. He held her still for a moment, Anna trying to pull away unsuccessfully before burying her face in his chest and just breaking down like she hadn't done in years.   
A lump formed in Bucky's throat, both upset and worried now seeing how distraught she was. Her hands pulled tightly into fists against the sides of her face, Anna's body trembling like crazy as she sobbed.   
Bucky's flesh hand smoothed her hair away from her face, coming to rest where her neck met her shoulders, rubbing the tension away. He clenched his jaw, going over the list of suspects in his head who could have gone to the media, and imagining doing sadistic things to them.   
  
He stood there holding her for as long as she needed, part of him finding comfort in the fact that no matter what was going on - she was safe with him in that very moment.  
"I'm so sorry" Came her quiet, hoarse voice when the sobs became sniffs, Bucky shushing her as he rubbed her back, keeping his hold on her quite tight.   
  
She rubbed her eyes and blew out a breath, her arms finding their way around him as her body relaxed.  
"You're okay..." He soothed, his chin gently resting on top of her head.  
"I'm an idiot"  
"No you're not" He assured her,   
"I am... I never cry, and that's twice I've lost it on you now"  
"It's fine" He chuckled, "you said we were friends, didn't you?"  
  
Anna found the courage to pull away a little and look up at him.  
  
She apologized again, her expression full of shame and embarrassment which Bucky chose to ignore. He took her face in his hands and rubbed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs before pressing a kiss to her forehead. He feigned embarrassment at his little act of affection, Anna letting out a giggle which made him smile.   
Neither of them had discussed the last forehead kiss, but it was obviously close enough to the forefront of her mind that the joke wasn't lost on her.  
He led her over to the couch, Anna following him obediently. He plonked her down, handing her a cushion to cuddle, and crouched down in front of her, unzipping her ankle boots - completely ignoring her protests.   
  
Bucky ordered her to stay put, leaving the room momentarily, bringing a box of tissues and a quilt with him when he returned.  
  
"Here you go - your stress-free, 'couch day' starter kit..." He smiled, spreading the quilt over her and holding the tissue box out so she could take one. "I'll get some coffee happening, and you can pick something to watch" He added, leaning over her to pick up the TV remote before picking up her hand. He placed the remote on her palm, curling her fingers around it, Anna looking up into his eyes for a moment.  
  
_What the hell are you thinking, Barnes? ...Just 5 minutes inside that head of yours... Just five minutes behind those devastatingly blue eyes..._  
  
Anna tried her best to smile, letting out a breath as she covered his hand with hers, holding it so that he couldn't move.  
  
"I'm not taking up your couch all day, I promise I'll be out of your hair as soon as-"  
"Will you shut up? _Please?_ " Bucky said light-heartedly, shaking his head at her as he pulled his hands away, "You're staying here until I let you go - consider yourself kidnapped again until further notice" He added, crossing his arms as he rose to his full height, trying to look as intimidating as possible... Except for the endearing 'concerned smile' on his face.  
  
Anna blew out a breath, giving a nod as she really wasn't sure how else to respond...  
  
"Look... Stark knows you're here. I shot him a very quick message while we were on the way, it's cool. He knows your safe, and he'll be back here as soon as his meeting is over with. He'll have a plan, and he'll know exactly what to do - he has a great P.R team. He _has_ to - he's kind of a screw-up as far as celebrities go..." Bucky joked, Anna looking worried again.  
  
"I hate seeing you like this..." He said as he sat down beside her, his voice almost a whisper. Anna swallowed hard, suddenly wanting to cry all over again...  
  
_Great, there he goes, being all concerned and vulnerable and sweet..._  
  
"...Thank you _so_ much for all of this... I don't even know where to start..." She choked out, looking down as she shook her head at herself, "All I can think of is how incredible you've been towards me, and how much of a pain in the ass I've been towards you" She chuckled, swallowing back that lump in her throat that was threatening her again...   
  
"None of this is anything you could have helped - so you're not a pain in the ass, I promise" He assured her.  
"Still, once again I'm in _your_ apartment, in _your_ personal living space-"  
"-Anna you could _move in_ tomorrow and it wouldn't bother me one bit"  
"I'm sure you don't mean that after our last attempt at living together..."  
"It wasn't _that_ bad, was it?" He asked with a cheeky grin, Anna smiling back at him as she dabbed her eyes again with the tissue.  
  
"All things considered it wasn't too bad... Maybe if I'd have known you first, it might have even been nice"  
" _Nice_ huh?"  
"Well... Yeah? I mean we got along for the most part, didn't we?" She asked, holding his gaze, "When I wasn't being completely _awful_ to you.." She added, a frown forming over her face again.  
"Hey... I wasn't too great towards you either, remember?" He said, ducking his head to make eye contact again, "Something about kidnapping at gunpoint comes to mind?"  
"Yeah, you were, uhhh... Terrifying" She joked, "please don't do that again?" Bucky giving a nod of agreement along with a laugh as well.  
"Sorry about that... I still feel awful about taking you the way I did"  
"No, don't apologize... I'd be dead if you hadn't" She said with a grateful smile, "I know _now_ that you wouldn't hurt someone unless you absolutely had to"  
"Yeah well. That may change if I find out who's behind this security breech..." He said a little more seriously, shaking his head.  
  
Anna swallowed hard, the thought of 'violent Bucky' making a comeback making her feel stressed all over again, Bucky reading it on her face.  
  
"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "Still learning to rein in the ol' temper..."  
"It's fine" She assured him, letting a breath out, "It's not _you_ , it's me-"  
"-Oh wow, you're giving me _the line_ already!?" He joked, changing the tone of the conversation, Anna actually laughing out loud.  
  
"That's better" He smiled, his whole face lighting up at the sound of her laughter, "...even if you dumped me before we so much as had coffee together"  
"I'm sorry" She said, in between chuckles, "I officially un-dump you then"  
"Good... I guess I'll go put the machine on, then?"  
"That sounds great"   
  
He shot her his 'trademark flirty Bucky grin', Anna smiling back and pretending to be busy with her phone to hide her pink cheeks.  
  
_Jesus Christ..._  
  
Her phone lit up with an incoming call, Bucky's attention snapping over to her as she slid her finger across the screen and answered it.  
"Hey Tony" She said, nodding to Bucky, keeping eye contact with him as he seemingly listened in.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" came Tony's voice through the speaker, "Still with Barnes?"  
"Yeah I'm fine and I'm with Bucky"  
"His room?"  
"Yeah"  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute or two"  
"See you soon..." She said, giving Bucky a worried look as she hung the phone up.  
  
"He's coming _here_... Is that _okay?"_ She asked him, stress in her voice now, "I can meet him somewhere else, I know you guys don't get Along...  I'm so sorry, I should have asked first-" She stammered as she flicked the blanket off and stood up, Bucky hurrying over to her with a mug in hand.   
  
"Anna, chill" He smiled, stopping in front of her, "He's coming here to make sure you're okay, it's not like you've invited him over for a fucking dinner party"  
  
She let out a breath, a chuckle escaping her as she nodded.  
"Do you even cook?" She asked, cocking her head, thoughtfully.  
"Maybe you'll find out one day?" He answered with a wink, cryptic as always.  
  


A knock at the door interrupted their little exchange, Bucky telling her to stay where she was while he wandered over to open the door. Tony had impatiently started knocking again, his fist still mid-air when Bucky pulled the door open. He'd mumbled something that made Bucky roll his eyes before stepping out of the way, wordlessly inviting him in as he gestured toward Anna.  
  
"Are you okay?" Came Tony's concerned voice as he hurried over to her, realizing that she'd been crying. He pulled her in for a hug, his eyes shooting over to Bucky, accusatory as always.  
"I'm fine... It's just stress" She explained,   
"So _he_ didn't do anything to you?" Tony whispered,  
"No" Anna assured him, giving a chuckle as they pulled apart.  
"I can kick his ass if you need me to?" He joked, Anna giggling more at Bucky's eye roll in the back-ground than Tony's joke. Still, it was nice that there was air of light-heartedness in the room, rather than the usual tension...  
  
Tony sat down, making himself comfortable on the couch, his hand out to Anna in a gesture to sit. Her eyes flicked between the two of them, Bucky giving a reassuring nod.  
  
"Soo..." Anna started as she sat, nervously twisting the ring she was wearing on her left thumb.  
  
"-I can leave for a while if you'd like a bit of privacy?" Bucky interrupted, Tony and Anna both looking up to see a genuine expression on his face. Tony let out a breath... "Seriously, it's no problem-"  
"-It's fine, Barnes... I suppose it's best if you know what's going on anyway" Tony said, swallowing his pride as he nodded at the free space beside Anna"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah... This kinda concerns you as well..."   
  
Bucky gave a nod, making his way over to the couch somewhat hesitantly, sitting himself down close beside Anna.  
  
"Okay" Tony started, getting down to business, "The paps, reporters and anyone else who shouldn't be at the gate - are all gone... Those that didn't leave before the police arrived will end up in a courtroom, and some were arrested on the spot."  
"Oh my god..." Anna muttered, the weight of the situation hitting her again...  
"The base is, for all intents and purposes, a 'military' setup, so it's illegal for anyone without clearance to be within a couple of hundred meters from the perimeter. It's also a 'no-fly' zone, so any helicopter pilots, drone operators, or anyone else - have all been warned, and those who we were able to charge, we did." He said, matter-of-factly, "I won't tolerate my privacy being invaded - or that of the people I care about... That's not happening again..." He added, clearing his throat when the memory of his house in Malibu being shot with missiles came to mind.  
  
"SO... Moving on..." He started again, sitting back up as he steered the conversation back into the present, "The 'leak' situation..."  
  
Anna shifted nervously where she sat, both Bucky and Tony watching her, the two men exchanging a glance before Tony continued on...  
  
"I had a talk to my P.R person... The one lady who has been cleaning up after me for many years, the lady who's covered up all my, uh, 'not so professional' moments... And also the lady who single-handedly saved my company, and who now runs it"  
"Pepper Potts?" Anna asked, familiar with the name.  
"The one and only" Tony grinned, "There's nobody In the whole world who's better at this than her - actually there's nobody in the world more organized, diplomatic and trustworthy than her, but that's another story" He chuckled, giving a shrug.   
  
"So we went over a few scenario's... And no matter what happens, we're going to have to either _confirm_ or _deny_ your existence - in relation to me, at some point in the next 12-14 hours... Publicly."  
"Easy - deny it, problem solved" Bucky said firmly, Tony cocking his head.  
"That was my first thought, too" Tony agreed, keeping his tone and expression friendly and open, "until Pepper pointed out a very good point  - and it's the whole reason Anna's here"  
"Someone's after me?"   
"Exactly."  
"Yeah, well of course - they're trying to get you to confirm who I am"  
  
Tony nodded again, staying friendly and agreeable, but also with a look on his face that he knew something that the other's hadn't considered yet.  
  
"What?" Bucky prompted him, not interested in the inevitable guessing game that was bound to follow...  
  
"So, say we deny... Keep your identity a secret" Tony started, hypothetically, "Things eventually settle down, you decide to go out as a 'staff member', or a 'friend or partner' of someone here"  
"Yeah?" Anna nodded, a picture in her mind coming together.  
"Do you think that someone who came after you _so_ aggressively over all these years is just going to forget about you? Especially given that they know your name and face?" He asked, Anna's lips parting as the penny dropped, "Not a chance" Tony said, answering his own question.   
  
"If _anything_ , coming out of the compound _confirms_ to them, that you have some sort of attachment to me, or the Avengers, and it's going to make them want you even more..." He explained, "You're a smart girl... I don't think I need to explain the concept of blackmail or leverage to you"  
  
Anna glanced over at Bucky who was letting out a breath as he pushed his hair back, a pained look etched on his face. When she turned back to Tony, although he was worried, he still had a trick up him sleeve, Anna nodding at him to continue.  
  
"Which brings me, VERY reluctantly, to option number two... We _confirm_ " He started, letting out a breath as if it pained him to even be suggesting this one, "Confirming comes with pro's and con's. You'll pretty much become an instant celebrity. You're young, you're attractive, you're the daughter of _'notorious playboy' Tony Stark_ " he said, gesturing with his hands as though he was announcing a headline.   
  
"You'll be on the front page of every magazine. People will obsess over your wardrobe, your diet, who you're dating, where you like to eat, what events you're attending - everything. You'll be approached for interviews, T.V, book, and movie deals, people you've never met will ask for photos and autographs... Your anonymity will be _permanently gone._ Overnight."  
"Well I definitely _don't_ want that" She said, Bucky strongly backing her up.  
  
"Me either" Tony agreed, "But there's more... It's not just you who'll be thrust into the spotlight - Alexander Pierce's name will get thrown back in, which means Shield and Hydra will, too. Barnes will end up back in the public eye, along with his trial, D.C, project insight - maybe even the Sokovia accords... This _could_ mean bad publicity for the Avengers, and all those who have any kind of abilities whatsoever. One little 'yes' or 'no' could set off a chain reaction, which means there are HUGE consequences." He added, the thought of it all very sobering...  
  
"Well to me, that's an easy call to make - say no. For all I care, tell them that I'm an assistant, or a maid or something" Anna said, not at all prepared to take on the responsibility of everything Tony had mentioned.   
  
Bucky was equally against the whole idea of them confirming Anna's identity to the media - Anna actually surprised how vehemently he stood by her on the issue.  
  
"There's still more to it..." Tony said, again, his tone very reluctant.  
"Dare I ask?" Anna almost cringed.  
  
"Being famous also has it's perks - the main one being the 'safety in numbers' phenomenon... You're so recognized and surrounded by people, that it's like having security wherever you go. There are too many 'witnesses' and eyes on you, which means that a kidnapping or anything of that nature becomes veeerry difficult to pull off..."  
"I guess that makes sense" She agreed with a shrug.  
  
"That's fine until she goes to buy a coffee, and thirty people think that that's exciting enough to put on Instagram?" Bucky interjected, "the whole world has her location, then... I don't like it"  
  
"Me either, but it's sure as hell better knowing that not many baddies out there are brazen enough to take a celebrity in broad daylight... Or in public, especially with _that many_ eyes and cameras on them." Tony argued  
"You'd be surprised"   
"I don't think I would be... But I get your point..." Tony said, "The picture I'm trying to paint here, is that most criminals will wait till the coast is clear to commit a crime. Most people won't commit a crime unless they're pretty sure they'll get away with it - because they want the payoff, not the punishment... It's basic psychology" Tony explained, Anna nodding occasionally as she listened, while Bucky did his best to look as bored as possible.  
  
"So yeah, if she goes out for a coffee and thirty people put her on social media - then her location DOES become public knowledge... But then there will be even _more_ cameras and security when the fans, media and paparazzi show up... That's ignoring the fact that she'd most likely be accompanied by me, you, or anyone else that lives here... And the fact that all of the above are combat trained and armed, and some are also enhanced..."  
  
"I still think the con's outweigh the pro's..." Anna said, confident that her mind was made up.  
"And I still agree with you" Tony nodded, "One hundred percent!"  
"But?" Anna asked, "I feel like there's a 'but' coming..."  
"BUT" Tony started, "Again, there's more... Aside from ALL that stuff, if we jump back to the 'bad publicity' side of everything, there's also the chance that this could also be very GOOD publicity for us and everyone else" He continued carefully, trying not to 'sell' the idea as such...  
  
"I could look like the _good guy_ , rather than the _'absentee father'_... Barnes could look like the _hero_ for finding you and bringing you home safe, rather than, well... What the papers referred to him as while he was on trial..." Tony said, clearing his throat, trying to be delicate about the subject at hand, "With good PR, it might just take the edge off all the bad stuff that's gone on as far as the accords, the avengers in general, Barnes, and so forth-"  
  
"-No, don't you DARE use _me_ to talk her into this" Bucky cut him off, "And don't use _her_ as some _sacrificial lamb_ to the public to take the heat off the rest of us!"  
"-For Christs sake Barnes, I don't like this ANY more than you, but I have to lay all the options out - it's called being HONEST" Tony snapped back, raising his voice as well.  
"It's called _MANIPULATION!_ " Bucky shouted over the top of him, rising to his feet with fists clenched.  
  
Anna jammed her eyes shut, putting her hands over her ears to block them both out so she could try and calm herself down, and hear herself think... The whole thing was completely overwhelming, and the two of them going at it made it that much worse...  
  
No sooner had her hands moved, the room went quiet and both men took a breath, slowly sitting back down despite themselves. Bucky's hand found her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to get her attention, Tony watching on with gritted teeth.  
Anna uncovered her ears and opened her eyes to reveal both Bucky and Tony either side of her - both with the same apologetic look on their faces.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Bucky offered, along with the hint of a smile, Tony apologizing as well.  
  
She let a breath out, reaching over to the mug on the coffee table, taking a sip before assuring them that she was fine, both of them apologizing again.  
  
"Anna, just so you know, I would rather keep you safe here, away from prying eyes... But I also know that at some point, you're gonna want a little freedom - and if you want to go out, then I want you to be happy... But I also want you to be safe" Tony said, his voice level as he carefully chose his words.   
"The reality of the situation, is that there's been a leak. I've got a lot of resources going into finding how it got out, and the person responsible will pay dearly for their betrayal... But beyond that - there's nothing I can do to take that leak back. It's out there, so the best thing we can do is to control the damage that's been done." He said, making sure she understood where he was coming from.   
  
"Okay... So what happens now?"  
  
"Well honey, that's your choice. I'll back you up whichever way you wanna go, but ultimately it's your decision... It's a big commitment either way, both 'staying anonymous' or 'coming out' as my daughter... Staying under wraps means things like always having a 'story' and sticking to it. Who you are, where you came from, what you've got to do with the avengers, why you're coming and going from the base... You can't EVER slip up, because if you do, the media will come knocking all over again and it will be ten times worse"  
"Why?"  
"Because the public _loves_ a conspiracy, dirty laundry being aired, or an expose' of any sort... And the media loves giving it to them... If you get busted covering something up, it usually spurs them on to dig even further to see what _else_ you've covered up. You basically paint a target on your back, and another on the backs of anyone you're affiliated with"  
  
Anna swallowed hard, glancing at Bucky who's expression was still serious and a little angry until his eyes met hers... She frowned a little, bothered by how worried he looked, forcing herself to look back over to Tony who looked equally worried.  
  
"So..." Anna started, "The short version of all this is something like 'both ways are going to be scary as hell, but if we're honest from the get-go, and I 'come out' as your daughter... Then I'll ultimately be safer, and potentially keep everyone around me out of hot water?'" She asked, looking back and forth between Bucky and Tony.  
  
"Yeah... Something like that"  
  
"But there are risks because we don't know how the public will take it, if it will make everyone look good or bad, but either way, all of us will be put under a spotlight?" She continued, Tony listening hard, giving a nod, satisfied that she understood everything.  
  
"Yeah, exactly" Tony confirmed.  
"I suppose that if it's already out there, it's going to be easier to be honest, then it will be to bury it, too?" She asked.  
"With Pepper on our side, she could bury it. You just say the word, and I'll put her to work... But we'd have to tread very carefully if you chose to go in that direction, and you'd have to lay low for a while"  
"And hypothetically if I decided to confirm my identity... Would it get the media off our backs?"  
"Well yes and no - we'd have to do a press conference - I could possibly do that on your behalf, but I'd need a statement from you... They'd have to back off, because there's no 'conspiracy' factor, but then there's the race for the 'first official photo' and the 'first story' - which you'd be in total control of... The perks of living in a military base under full guard" Tony explained, Anna letting out a sigh of relief.  
"So if I confirm, I basically own who I am, and take control back... Denying is pretty much running and hiding, right?"  
  
"Well yeah, pretty much... The ugly side of the media also means that if you run, they'll chase you. If you stand your ground, they can't."  
"That makes sense"  
"They get pretty big paychecks out of 'digging up dirt' on people... Some of them hire private investigators, because there's no second prizes with breaking news or photos... It's a very cut-throat industry"  
"I can imagine" Anna agreed, still deep in thought.  
"It wouldn't take much to find photos of you as a teenager with Pierce, compare them with photos of you now, go back through my history, knowing I dated Caroline, put us side by side and run facial recognition programs - the tabloids will be loving it..."  
  
"So is there a way we could paint all of us in a positive way? I mean, I don't want you to be labelled as a 'deadbeat Dad' - If we do this, it has to be the truth... They can't trip me up if I stick to the truth" She said, Tony nodding in agreement, "they have to know that you took me in - without knowing me at ALL, and gave me a chance. You got to know me, hung out with me, we had fun... You also fed me, clothed me, and put a roof over my head... You've been more of a father to me in a week than Alex was in 16 years..."  
  
"...And Bucky - you saved my life... You went after me on hearing a rumor that I not only existed, but I was in trouble. You came and got me, kept me safe, became a friend, someone I could trust, someone I could talk to, cry with, laugh with..." She said, turning to look at him, watching as his expression softened.   
  
Anna let out a breath, looking down for a moment before reaching out to take Bucky's hand, feeling his grip tighten around hers as their fingers interlocked.  
She looked up at Tony, her heart beating so hard she felt like her chest was about to explode.  
  
"Okay... Let's do this then" She said nervously, "Lets confirm it, and take control of the situation"  
"You sure?"  
"Not really, but I'm sick of running... Will you back me up if I do this?"  
"Of course" Tony said, giving her a definite nod.  
"What do you think?" She asked, turning to face Bucky who was still holding her hand, "I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on you... If you'd rather I stay quiet, I will..."  
"You've gotta do what's right for you" He smiled reassuringly, "They can't say anything about me that they haven't already said, and a judge has cleared me of all wrong-doing, so there's no risk of doing wrong by me"  
"I just wanted to make sure..." She explained, Bucky giving her an appreciative smile and a nod.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Anna asked, turning to face Tony.  
"We need to set up a meeting with Pepper as soon as possible... She's still here on the base" Tony said, glancing at his watch before pulling out his phone and sending a text.  
  
_No way is this really happening..._  
  
A beep interrupted her train of thought, Tony opening his phone up again, reading the screen quietly.   
  
"Okay, lunch in my office in 20 minutes" He announced, "Well, lunch/meeting... We'll go over it all, figure out our course of action, and have something to eat - you'll love Pepper, she's great" He continued as he sent a text back to confirm.  
  
"...And don't look so worried, everything's gonna be fine - you're in great hands"   
  
_I guess I'll see for myself soon enough..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a supportive friend, Tony holds a press conference, and Anna comes to realize her life will never be the same...
> 
> Sorry about the long wait in between chapters, guys! Have written a nice long one to keep you occupied for a while, thanks for all the wonderful inboxes and kudos you are all wonderful. Hope you enjoy this chapter, looking forward to bringing a couple of people closer in the next one- stay tuned! xoxo

  
  


The door closed behind Tony as he left Bucky's apartment, the echo resonating through Anna's head with the finality of a judges' gavel...   
  
She'd given Bucky a soft smile as she let go of his hand, standing up when Tony had.  
"Give me 20 minutes to set up and talk to Pep, fill her in on everything..." He'd said, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "you're in control of everything, okay? So try not to worry too much. You can change your mind at _any_ point, and we'll only go ahead with your 'okay'" Tony added, keeping his voice low in a vain attempt to keep his reassurance just between them.  
  
"Oh, and this is a private meeting, so no need to tag along" He'd turned to say to Bucky, giving a somewhat smug smile.  
Bucky had let out an exasperated breath and given Tony a nod, Anna confirming that she'd be there before Tony rushed off.  
  
The room was silent and still after Tony had left, Anna still standing with her eyes on the closed door, arms crossed as she hugged herself. She gathered herself up within seconds, letting out a breath as she peered down at her coffee mug, picking it up to rinse out, asking Bucky if he was done with his.  
  
"You alright?" He asked, looking at her with a slight frown.  
"Yeah, just gonna give these a rinse, thanks again for the coffee - and everything, really-"  
  
Bucky stood up, watching her as she darted over to the kitchen and made herself busy washing the two cups, along with the other couple of things in the sink, placing them in the dish drainer.  
"Got a tea-towel?" She asked after turning around, looking around the kitchen...  
  
"Anna..." Bucky started, letting out a sigh as he approached her, making her swallow hard, a sheepish look on her face, "I know you're worried - and I'd feel exactly the same in your shoes"  
  
She let a breath out and nodded, knowing he was right.  
" _Well_... Somebody _took my_ shoes" She joked with a shrug, Bucky giving a chuckle and a smile.  
"What I was gonna ask, is that seeing as though you don't have to go anywhere for fifteen minutes, you wanna talk about it?" He asked, gesturing for her to sit at one of the bar stools under the counter.  
"That's really sweet of you to offer-" she started hesitantly,  
"-but?"  
"-But... I've gotta learn to step up and deal with all this on my own" She said, "this tough chick from the streets of New York-"  
"-Doesn't have to put up a front, because it's not fooling anyone..." He finished her sentence, catching her off guard, "I know you're tough, Anna. Nobody goes through what you did without a few scars to show for it. Believe me, I know what it's like to be on the run and have people coming for you..."  
  
Anna nodded, taking in what he was saying...  
  
"I _also_ know what it's like to have your whole life turned upside-down. I went from hiding out, to being hunted down, to having my face plastered all over the news, too... It's scary as hell, but it helps to have someone there to talk to..." He added, cocking his head, Anna letting out a breath as she relented.  
  
"You're actually amazing... Do you know that?" She said after a few moments, keeping her temptation to laugh to herself when she saw him get a little embarrassed.  
"I'm not..."  
"You are. Seriously..." She said, looking down for a moment, "there's not too many people out there like you"  
"Yeah and that would be a good thing - trust me on that" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Enough about me... Sit your butt down and talk" he said, clearing his throat, Anna nodding and doing as she was told, "spill"   
  
She frowned a little, looking down again for a moment before she had the courage to make eye contact again, swallowing hand before she spoke up.  
  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing here?" She asked, Bucky staying quiet for a few moments in thought, "I mean it's all well and good to tell the media to shove it, but is the price I'm paying gonna be worth it?"  
"...Given the circumstances, I think it's probably the best option..." He said, somewhat reluctantly.  
"You sure?" she asked, not completely satisfied with how uncertain he came off, "...If I was _your_ long lost daughter, what would you want me to do?" she asked, Bucky screwing up his face suddenly with a look that was both disgusted and somewhat amused.  
  
"Not... Daughter" He started, shaking his head and raising his hands, "we've shared a bed"  
  
Anna let out an involuntary giggle before quickly looking away, mortified.   
  
"Oh my god" She muttered, shaking her head at the awkwardness, "...You know what I mean - if I was someone important to you, what would you want me to do?"   
  
Bucky opened his mouth to speak, and quickly stopped himself, Anna frowning as she tried to work him out... He blew out a breath as he gathered himself up, and pushed his hair back off his face before he started again.  
"I'd want to keep you safe..." He started, "I'd want to lock you up and throw away the key..." He added, Anna's expression going from fairly neutral to slightly disturbed.  
"-NOT literally..." He said, putting his hands up defensively "that's _no_ way to live - trust me, I know... You need your happiness and your freedom, and _I_ want that for you, too... But that's what my first urge would be - to protect you" He admitted with a shrug.  
"Great..." She said, annoyed.  
"I haven't finished" He added quickly, Anna raising her brows as she awaited the rest of his answer "the reality of the situation is that you're Tony Stark's daughter, and he's in the public eye. Whatever happens, you're here long term until we figure out who's been chasing you and why, and you may be here even longer if this whole 'being a family' thing works out... Which I really hope it does. For both of you..." He continued, Anna nodding thoughtfully as he spoke.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tony's doing the right thing by you, and I think that confirming your identity is probably lesser evil of the two - not by much - but yeah, it is what it is..."  
  
Anna nodded again nervously, looking down as she processed everything, Bucky ducking his head to catch her attention.  
"So you're definitely sure?" She asked meekly, looking up at him again, "and it won't cause any trouble for you with all the court stuff?"  
  
"As sure as I can be..." He said with a smile that she couldn't help return, "sorry if that's not very reassuring..."  
"No, it's fine" She said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"My case is long over and done with, and I was cleared of all my charges... So all good on that front as well..."  
"I'll tell them you looked after me" She said, Bucky giving her a smile.  
"You don't have to do that - you just worry about you - this isn't about anyone else" He said, Anna nodding in agreement.   
  
"Listen to Pepper, Tony's right about her - she knows her stuff. She did a lot to help my cause, despite how Tony felt about me and everything I'd done... She's an incredible woman... I suppose she has to be to put up with him" Bucky said with a chuckle, Anna giving a smile as she tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Being a pain in the ass obviously runs in the family" She joked, Bucky letting out a 'pfft' as he frowned.  
"Enough of that" he scolded her, "You're just in a shitty situation, but you're taking control of it - you should be proud of yourself"  
"Thanks Buck"  
"Don't mention it"  
"No, really... I appreciate it a whole lot"  
  
  
  
Anna made her way down the hallway alone, arms crossed and eyes down until she passed a familiar set of glass doors.  
  
_Okay, there's the lab... Should be the next door on the right..._  
  
She slowed down as she approached a big white set of double-doors, a little surprised that they were the same as all the other residential quarters - rather than made from gold or encrusted with diamonds... The thought of it making her giggle.  
  
She let out a 'here goes' breath as she raised her fist to knock, Friday, the A.I system beating her to it and audibly welcoming her before unlocking the door.  
"Please come in, and make yourself comfortable Miss Pierce. Mr Stark will be with you shortly"  
"Uh... Thank you"  
  
She stepped in, closing the door behind her. Peering around the room, she was surprised for a second time when she realised it was almost identical to hers, save for a black glass feature wall along one side.   
Anna crossed her arms, making her way into the centre of the room, hoping that Tony would appear so she didn't feel like she was in the middle of a break and enter.  
  
She turned around, letting her eyes explore the room while she waited, smiling a little at the miniature 'iron man' figurine on the bench top. By the time she turned to face the glass wall again, it was clear.  
  
_Oh wow..._  
  
Her eyes lit up, taking in the lab on the other side of the glass, machines busily building something, holographic screens lit up and of course, the wall of suits...   
To the left, against the side window of the building was a spacious office with a very expensive looking desk, a pretty woman with strawberry-blonde hair standing up from her seat. She gave Anna a big, welcoming smile and gestured towards the glass door between Tony's room and the lab.   
Anna smiled and gave a nod as she headed over, the door opening up automatically for her. Tony stood up from the big leather 'L shaped' couch to welcome her into the office, Anna stepping in shyly.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you Anna, I'm Pepper" the woman introduced herself, stepping over with a hand out which Anna shook, "You do kinda look alike!" She exclaimed, her eyes darting between Anna and Tony.  
  
"You're much prettier than _him_ though" She joked quietly, lightening the mood a little.   
"Pfft, only _just_!" Tony sassed back, giving Anna a wink as she giggled at him.  
  
Anna let out a breath as she tucked her hair behind her ear, Tony gesturing at the couch on the other side of the office for her to sit.  
  
"Would you like a coffee, Anna?" Pepper offered  
"Yes please, that'd actually be great"  
"Tony, would take care of that?"  
"Oh... Uh.." Anna started, suddenly feeling uncomfortable,  
  
"It's no trouble" Tony assured her, "Machine's just in the lab... Another one, Pep?"  
"Yes please"  
"I'll be right back"  
  
Anna watched him get up and head out of the office, the door closing behind him leaving Pepper and her alone.   
  
"A.I lockout, Friday, code black" Pepper said calmly, Anna suddenly feeling trapped when the directive was confirmed with the familiar beep. She peered over her shoulder, making eye contact with Tony who smiled over to her from the coffee machine.   
  
Anna clenched her jaw and tried her best not to look worried as she turned back to Pepper.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Anna... I was just ensuring our meeting stays private" She said reassuringly, "Tony's right there, and he's been in full 'protective Dad mode' since the day you arrived"  
"I didn't even think he liked me initially?"  
"He didn't _know_ you, but that said - the parental instincts kicked in pretty quickly and he would have used _me_ as a human shield to keep you safe" Pepper chuckled, Anna joining in, the tension between them dissipating.  
  
"So... how are you holding up with everything?" Pepper asked, her voice soft and kind.  
"I, uh... Don't even know where to start" Anna answered honestly, Pepper giving her an understanding smile.  
  
"Is the family connection part, or the media leak part bothering you more?"  
"The family connection part doesn't 'bother' me as such... I guess it's just a bit of a mind blower more than anything"  
"I can only imagine..."  
"I've seen the DNA reports, but I just don't believe it yet... Well I _do_ , but I _don't_... That doesn't make any sense..." She frowned, babbling nervously.  
  
Pepper's expression was still understanding and kind, nodding as she took in Anna's words.  
"It makes perfect sense, trust me" She said reassuringly, Anna looking up and smiling back at her, albeit weakly.  
"The media leak part is terrifying, mainly because I've been in hiding for so long, and now it's like I'm being _forced_ out... I don't have a choice in it"  
"I get where you're coming from, but just so you know - the decision is ultimately yours..."  
"Well not really - because if it comes out down the track, then that only makes things 100 times worse... I don't want to make anything harder on Tony - he's done so much for me already..."  
  
Pepper let out a breath as she scooted closer to Anna, making eye contact with her.  
  
"Anna, if you don't want to do this - just say the word, and I'll bury the whole damn thing. Nobody is better at this P.R thing than me - you'd be shocked at the amount of 'Tony Stark' scandals that have never seen the light of day since I've been in charge..." She said with a proud grin.  
  
Anna nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear as she looked back over her shoulder, watching Tony approaching with a coffee cup in each hand.  
She let out a breath as he stepped in the door and handed her a mug, Anna thanking him as she clutched it tightly, finding comfort in its warmth.  
  
"So! Ready to get this show on the road?" Tony beamed, sounding far too upbeat, Anna holding a laugh back, "What have we got for lunch?"  
  
Pepper looked over her shoulder, spotting a covered silver tray on the desk, getting up to bring it over. She set it down on the coffee table and lifted the lid before sitting down.  
"Perfect" Tony smiled, reaching over to pick up the three neatly stacked plates on the corner of the tray, handing Pepper and Anna one each.  
  
The last thing Anna felt like doing was eating, but to avoid being rude she reached over and picked up one of the gourmet wraps and a napkin, and sat them on her plate. She tucked into hers when she saw Pepper and Tony doing the same, the three of them politely chit-chatting while they ate.  
  
"Is that all you're having?" Tony asked when he finished his and reached for another, Anna nodding with a hand up.  
"That was beautiful, but I couldn't eat another bite... Thank you so much though!"  
"You sure?"  
"I'm sure" She smiled politely, reaching for her coffee mug again.  
  
Pepper pulled out her laptop, opening it up and sitting it on the coffee table while it booted up. She finished her wrap, keeping an eye on the screen until a little musical chime told her it was up and running.  
  
"Okay..." she started, sitting the computer on her knees as she signed in, and started typing, "I really wish I didn't have to rush you guys on this, but if we're burying, the response has to be immediate for it to be credible... And if we're confirming, well - the quicker the better to show that we're the ones taking control, rather than being backed into a corner..." Pepper started with an apologetic tone to her voice.  
"It's not your fault" Anna smiled, giving a nod to show she understood.   
  
"Did you think about it any more?" Tony asked, looking over at Anna as he took another bite.  
"I did..."  
"Or did Barnes try and change your mind?"  
"No, he actually agreed with you" She said with a shrug, Tony's face lighting up in disbelief.  
"Oh, well maybe he _does_ have a brain after all..."  
  
"Tony..." Pepper scolded, "Not helpful..."  
"He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for" Anna said, looking up at Tony who put his hands up apologetically at the two women who were clearly offended by his dig at Bucky.  
"Apologies..." Tony muttered, quick to change the subject, "So what were _your_ final thoughts on the matter, Anna?"  
  
Anna let out a breath, as if gathering the courage to take the plunge that would change her life forever...  
"I still think we should do it... Just so long as I can still lay low while I figure everything out... Is that okay?"  
"Of course" Tony and Pepper said simultaneously.  
"We can play the 'please respect our privacy while we bond' card, can't we?" Tony asked Pepper, who nodded enthusiastically.  
"Absolutely" she answered, "That's probably the best way to go about it actually, as it shows that you guys are in this for the long haul. It shows compassion, unity, strength, and you get your privacy as well..."  
  
"That sounds good" Anna smiled, feeling a little more relaxed, Tony agreeing.  
  
"What angle are we gonna take as far as how you came to be... Here?" Pepper asked carefully, Tony and Anna lancing at each other for a moment...  
  
"Well, how about the truth?" Anna asked.  
"How much of the truth do you want to tell?" Pepper asked, "In publicity, there's usually 'the whole truth' and then there's the 'publically released truth'..." She explained, Tony stiffening in his seat a little.  
  
"What's wrong with putting the whole truth out there?" Anna asked, "It's not like anyone in our camp did anything wrong... Tony didn't know about me, and I didn't know about him... Bucky followed a lead and found me working in a bar-" she continued before Tony cut her off.  
"-The public doesn't need to know you were being targeted, that will only validate their cause..."  
"He's right" Pepper chimed in, Anna glancing between them, "and it makes Barnes look secretive"  
"Well he kinda _was_ "  
  
Anna sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling stressed all over again...  
"Okay, what's the story then?" she asked, fiddling with her rings nervously.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before Pepper spoke up, Anna and Tony listening intently.  
  
"Alright... How about we 'fess up about you being a teenage runaway, and the fact that your existence was _very_ recently known to shield - by total fluke, and that exact story is confidential" She started... "Barnes was sent to monitor you, due to there being some top secret activity going on in the area... And when things got a little 'too close for comfort', he brought you in, at which point Tony was told, and the rest is history?"  
  
The room was quiet for a few moments as the three of them exchanged glances, Tony nodding in approval, followed by Anna.  
  
"Sounds plausible"  
"Well, that's because it's pretty much exactly what happened..." Pepper smiled.  
"Pretty much" Anna agreed.  
  
"Just one thing though - why would I not know about her if shield did - and Barnes be the one sent in?" Tony asked, "You'd think I'd be the first to know..."  
"Well, you can either say that 'there were tests pending', or that Barnes was on his own mission, or even better - 'that's confidential'... All acceptable reasons"  
"Can we keep the kidnapping at gunpoint thing on the down-low, possibly?" Anna chimed in, Pepper chuckling as she nodded.  
"Of course... We can say that he 'persuaded you' to go with him"  
"And if they ask how?" Anna asked.  
"You can deflect the question by laughing and saying something like 'well we didn't sleep together, if that's what you're asking!'" Pepper laughing, Anna joining in.   
  
They both glanced at Tony, sitting in silence, the color having drained out of his face. "I didn't hear that..." he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Seriously, humor is a _great_ deflection" Pepper explained, if they continue to press it, you can always say something like 'you'll save that story for another time' or 'that's confidential' - they legally can't question someone in the military, or shield, or any government security sector if you mutter those words... Although the humor deflection is usually the best way to go - it gets them on your side, it embarrasses the person asking personal questions - especially during a press conference, and quite honestly, it's endearing to see a little personality shine through"  
  
"Makes sense" Anna mused aloud, "So about the DNA thing - did I know beforehand?"  
"Keep everything else honest. You can say Barnes told you, you didn't believe him, but agreed to submit to a test which revealed your identity... The more truthful you are - the easier it is to stick to your story. You weren't legally adopted by Alexander, so you don't technically have to mention him at all... But if it comes out, it comes out... As for your mothers' identity, you can just say that that's currently confidential while you're working a few things out..."  
  
"So we're pretty much telling the truth about everything except Bucky 'kidnapping' me, Alexander Pierce, and me being targeted by whoever it is that's after me?" Anna asked, confirming the details.  
"Yep, the key is to keep anything security-related on a 'need to know' basis" Pepper explained, "So are you both happy with that?"  
  
Anna and Tony nodded, both agreeing with everything while pepper typed a little more into her laptop.   
  
"Okay, so I can have a press conference scheduled for this afternoon, all the major newspapers and TV networks will be there, and a few of the more reputable magazines-"  
"-Wait, I have to get up in front of all those people?" Anna asked, panic in her voice.  
"No!" Pepper chuckled, "That's Tony's job..."  
"Oh thank god..."  
"If it goes ahead, it will be in the conference room on the ground floor, and you'll be on the other side of the compound in your room. You can even drop the blinds and hide out if you like..." Pepper said.  
"What if they ask where I am?"  
"That would come under the 'need to know' basis, I think" Tony chimed in, "I've got that one covered" He added with a wink.  
  
"So did you want to go ahead with this, definitely?" Pepper confirmed, sitting up, "One click of this mouse, and everything changes..."  
  
Anna gritted her teeth, taking a last moment to consider everything before nodding.  
"Do it" She said, glancing over at Tony "so long as you're happy to 'come out' as a Dad?"  
"Absolutely" he said back with a genuine smile.  
  
Pepper clicked the mouse button on the keyboard of her laptop, the three of them staying silent, sipping their coffee. The screen started lighting up with return emails less than a minute later with conformations coming through hard and fast...  
  
"Well, miss... If you should change your mind, you've got until 4pm to do it" Tony said, Anna nodding, a little intimidated already at the amount of replies filling Pepper's inbox..."  
  
  
  
  
Anna hugged the cushion to her chest as she curled up on Tony's sofa, waiting in front of the flat screen for the press conference to come on. She sipped at a cup of green tea, glancing around the room, relieved that the blinds were down and she was reasonably safe.   
Bucky had sent her a text to check in, and she'd been nonchalant in her reply - something which she wasn't sure whether he'd picked up on or not. The honest truth was that she was completely overwhelmed. She was nervous, uncertain, and completely terrified of what may come of all this - for her, and everyone else.   
  
The screen lit up, showing Tony casually sitting on what looked like a high bar stool up the front of a room, with a microphone in hand. He was dressed in a suit, with lightly tinted glasses - looking around the room with a smug look on his face.   
Anna swallowed hard, lifting her feet so she was sitting up, cross legged on the couch as she watched...  
  
_Here we go..._  
  
"Hey everyone" Tony started, "long time no see - well, for some of you..."  
  
"So you all got the email from Ms Potts this afternoon, calling you all here to address the rumors that I have some 'secret illegitimate adult daughter' living here..."  
  
Cameras flashed in the foreground, and more microphones than Anna could count were being held up at the bottom of the screen...  
  
"The truth is..." he said, followed by what she was sure was a dramatic pause, "I _do_ have a daughter... I'm a Dad"  
  
Camera shutters went crazy, followed by the waving of microphones and a room full of people yelling over the top of one and other, trying to have their questions heard and answered.   
A big part of Anna felt awful for Tony being up there alone, copping the wrath of the media alone, but going from his expression, he seemed like it was just all in a day's work and he wasn't bothered one bit by it...  
The noise from the reporters and cameras carried on for a while, until Tony raised his hand, the room obediently falling silent as if they all knew the drill.  
  
"You in the front" he said patiently, pointing to a young, brunette woman who's hand was politely raised.  
  
"Mr Stark, did you know about her existence, were there any suspicions that you'd fathered a child over the years?"  
"No, and no..." He answered, "It was a complete surprise to me - a welcome one - but no I had no idea whatsoever that I had a kid out there all these years..."  
  
More cameras and noise.  
  
"dark haired guy in the red sweater" Tony pointed another reporter out.  
"What was her upbringing like, was it financially privileged like yours? Is her mother still on the scene?"  
"From what I know, which is still very little at this early stage, she did grow up in an environment where money wasn't a problem... I don't know much about her 'upbringing' as such, and her mother hasn't been on the scene for some time"  
"Who is her mother?"  
"That's confidential"  
  
"Green jacket, third row"  
"Mr Stark, did her mother know that you were the father? Did she ever try to contact you? "  
"I don't know a whole lot as I'm still piecing the story together myself, so at this stage I really can't say if she knew or not... She did not try and contact me, but I wish she had..."  
  
"Yes, blonde in the back"  
"Mr Stark, what's her name, does she look like you, and does she have any of your traits?"  
"Her name is Annabelle, we call her Anna... Ms Potts seems to think she looks like a 'prettier' version of me'" He joked, the room laughing, more cameras flashing...  
"We're still getting to know each other, but so far she seems honest, kind, resilient, and is an advocate for others... Good sense of humor, too... She's a good kid"  
  
"Blue jacket"  
"Mr Stark, how did she come to be here with you at Avengers HQ? Did she know you were her father, has she sought out any financial aid or compensation from you?"  
  
The cameras went crazy, catching Tony's expression go from neutral to a little offended...  
"First of all, there's been NO mention of money, compensation, aid, or anything else, so let's just lay that one straight out on the table..." he started, "secondly, and I can only tell you what's _not_ considered confidential, she was brought in when there was suspicious activity going on in her area that shield were monitoring..."  
"Did shield know her identity?"  
"Not completely, but it was _suspected_ \- only within hours of her extraction, which I can't elaborate on... It was later confirmed to both us and her with testing back here on base... She was just as shocked as I was" He chuckled.  
  
More camera flashes, shutters and noise...  
  
"Guy in the vest"  
"Mr Stark, will Annabelle be living on the base full time? Will you have an ongoing relationship with her?"  
"Her living arrangements are confidential, but yes I will be as present in her life as she'd like me... We get along pretty well so far"  
  
"Blonde up front"  
"Mr Stark, how did Shield come to suspect Annabelle was your daughter? What was the nature of the situation that she was extracted from, was she threatened? Did someone else know you were her father?"  
  
Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"That's all confidential... Anyone else?"  
  
  
  
Anna watched as the questioning continued, Tony staying diplomatic, and neither confirming or denying anything that could bite him, the avengers OR her in the ass. Much to her relief, Bucky wasn't mentioned at all, nor was her former name or location, Jacob Nester OR Alexander Pierce, which surprised her. Instead of offering the press her surname or story, he said that Anna would discuss that when she was ready, and he didn't plan to rush her.  
  
_Phew..._  
  
He also played the 'please respect our privacy while we get to know each other' card like a pro, most of the reporters lapping up his soft, compassionate side.  
He ended the press conference with a promise to be in touch again soon, along with a firm warning that any unauthorized photos would come with punishment to the full extent of the law - and then some.  
  
_Go Tony!  
  
_ He was back in his room within minutes, striding in with a victorious expression on his face. Anna stood up to greet him, not exactly sure what to say as she'd never seen a press conference before.  
Tony slowed to a stop in front of her, giving her a kind smile, his expression softening.  
  
"So it's out..." He started, Anna nodding as she let a nervous sigh out, "We're back in the power seat"  
"And it went well? It looked like it went well, but I've never seen a meeting like that before-"  
"-It went well" He said, cutting her off gently, Anna smiling as she looked up at him, "I answered everything I could without giving anything 'sensitive' away, and Pepper's in there now wrapping up and having everyone escorted out..."  
"What's she wrapping up?"  
"She has to give your statement out, as well as one from herself as the CEO of Stark enterprises... There's a few legal things, dotting the i's and crossing the t's..."  
  
Anna nodded, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket.  
  
"Okay, and then what happens?" Anna asked, her face full of uncertainty.  
"You'll be breaking news within the hour, I'd imagine..." He started, "Then I guess the magazines will start bidding against one and other for your picture and story, so we'll have to work that out... But the beauty of you being here, is that you're in full control of all of that. Not many celebrities have that luxury..."  
  
Anna cringed when he said the word 'celebrity', Tony suppressing his amusement.  
  
"So when is it safe to go back to my room? I suppose it wouldn't be any good running into anyone..." She asked.  
"You can go back whenever you like, they're on the ground level floor, and the blinds have been dropped down that whole side of the base until they're gone" He smiled, Anna perking up a little.  
"Oh, wow... All of them?"  
"Yeah, that way they couldn't work out what room you were in or sneak any photos. Some of them don't listen to threats until it's too late"  
"But that photo of me-"  
"Has been wiped from existence, and the person responsible has been charged and reprimanded"  
"It's only been a couple of hours..."  
"You forget who I am..." He chuckled, raising his brows, Anna swallowing hard.  
  
"You couldn't tell which room it was, anyway. It was zoomed right in and grainy as all hell." He said with a shrug, "You're safe here, that's a promise.  
  
They parted ways with a tight hug, Anna thanking him for everything, and Tony offering for her to stay for dinner which she politely declined. He promised to check in with her later, and let her know when anything came up on the news which she was grateful for.  
  
The walk back to her room was a quick one, Anna keeping her head down, and surprisingly, she didn't run into Bucky in the hallway which she was half-expecting to. She swiped her card, pushing her door open just wide enough for her to squeeze in before pushing it closed again.  
  
She blew out a breath, both hands still flat against the door, head down and eyes closed.  
  
"Get it together" She whispered, scolding herself.   
  
Anna straightened up, gritting her teeth as she turned, walking over to the kitchen and pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. She took a long drink, pausing for a moment to pop two Advils before taking another long drink from the bottle.   
  
"TV on please, Friday" She said aloud as she put the water bottle back and pulled her shoes off one by one.  
"Any particular channel Miss Pierce?"  
"Any chance of having the major news channels on screen together?"  
"Certainly, Miss Pierce"  
"Thank you"  
  
She wandered into her bedroom, pulling her sweater off over her head as she made her way in.  
  
_Hot shower, dress, and wait for the news broadcast._  
  
She nodded, agreeing with herself as she gently pulled a drawer out, picking out a change of comfortable clothes. Her shower was brief, Anna letting the hot stream of water wash the stress away, the scent of vanilla and coconut filling the room.  
  
She dried her wet hair, tying it up in a messy bun before dressing and checking herself in the bathroom mirror.   
  
"Yoga pants, thick socks, and an oversize knit sweater... You look like a cast member of flash dance, but at least you're comfortable..." She chuckled, throwing her old clothes in the hamper. Her phone vibrated on the counter top, letting out a loud buzzing noise which caught her attention.  
  
_Tony, 5.39pm  
Just gotten word that the story is about to air on NBC  
  
Anna, 5.39pm  
Thank you! x  
  
Tony, 5.40pm  
No problem, let me know if you need anything x  
  
_ Anna hurried over to the couch, curling up in the corner as she asked Friday to bring NBC up on the screen with sound. She checked her phone while she waited, remembering that it buzzed earlier, revealing a lovely message from Steve asking how she was. She smiled to herself, thumbing back a reply that she was doing well, along with thanks for checking in.  
  
"Breaking news story tonight - Tony Stark, Iron Man himself, is a father!" Came the voice of one very excited news reporter on the screen, catching Anna's attention, "Rumors began to circulate earlier today from an unknown source, Tony taking the opportunity to address them personally in a press conference this afternoon."  
  
"The truth is, I do have a daughter... I'm a Dad..." Came Tony's voice as a clip from the conference was shown.  
  
"Tony's daughter 'Anna' is staying at the compound while they get to know each other, reports saying she was removed from a situation that was being monitored by Shield. Of course we don't have details on that, but we're bound to receive more information in the coming days..."  
  
"Anna says 'This week has been an absolute whirlwind, I'm still getting my head around everything, but everyone here has been wonderful. There are a few amazing people here who I can't thank enough for their compassion and support - Tony being one of them"  
  
"Asked when we'll get to speak to Anna personally, Mr Stark has simply stated that 'when we're ready, you'll be the first to know'... He has asked for their privacy to be respected while they get to know each other, Tony keen to have the best relationship with his long-lost daughter as possible."  
"More on this story as it unfolds, now for some clips from this afternoon's press conference"  
  
  
_I guess it's real now... I'm headline news... Buckle up buttercup, things are about to change around here..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge long chapter for you guys because I didn't want to shorten it and delete any cute fluffy moments. 
> 
> Anna gets geared up for her interview, meetings are had, and Bucky is adorable. Enjoy! <3 xx

  


_A noise outside roused Anna from her already light sleep, fear of being hunted down still on the forefront of her mind. She dared let a single eye creak open, and just as she suspected, there was indeed movement outside.  
  
Oh my god, oh my god...  
  
Lights from a car, or perhaps a bright flashlight shone in through the blinds, as the sound of her thumping heart overtook her other senses for a moment. She jammed her eyes shut again, Bucky's words echoing in her ear - '_ close your eyes and don't move a muscle'.  
_  
Damnit Bucky, where are you? This is the part when you step out from the shadows and do your gun-toting badass thing...  
No, you're on your own now... They're here for you. They know who you are. They know where you live... You can't sit around and wait for someone to save you...  
What's it gonna be, Anna?  
  
She swallowed hard, letting her eyes creak open again, more noise and more light outside. Her chest tightened, knowing she had to make a move. Staying still was not an option, she was a sitting duck here, and they were getting closer.  
She clenched her jaw, a rush of adrenaline hitting her, as she decided her next move.  
  
She sat up quietly, jaw clenched as her eyes darted around the room, easily finding an escape route. She grasped the quilt to pull it back, noticing the shine on the fabric as the room got brighter.  
  
What the hell!?  
  
Her eyes darted up as noise built up out the window, along with a light that got brighter and brighter until it was blinding, much like looking into a train headlight as it got closer... Or a quinjet...  
  
No... NOOO!  
  
She barely had time to let out a scream and shield herself, before the deafening ***BOOM***...  
  
_  
Anna woke up in a cold sweat and out of breath, still in a state of panic. The room was pitch black, and it took her a few moments to realize she was on the hard floor. She jerked away from the restriction of the quilt which she was thoroughly tangled in, taking a deep breath, and mentally ordering herself to calm down.  
She sat herself up, a whimper escaping her as pain shot through her shoulder - the same one that was hurt in the car wreck with Bucky...  
  
She caught her breath, leaning against the bedside table for a few moments.  
  
_It was a dream... It was just a dream...  
  
_ Her hand went to her shoulder, holding it as she grit her teeth, feeling like an idiot for having fallen on it.  
  
_Of course it hurts like absolute hell... Shit!_  
  
She clenched her jaw, telling herself to get over it as she propped herself up enough to see over her bed. The sight of the bedroom window turned her stomach, fear gripping her like a vice around the throat.  
  
_No... Don't think about it... It was just a stupid dream... There's no quinjet or helicopter or missile or whatever the hell it was...  
  
_ Her breathing became rapid again, her hands trembling as Anna jammed her eyes shut.  
  
_NO. You've got to get over this... It's ridiculous...  
  
_ She let out a breath, going over the problem in her head and trying to convince herself that nobody was coming to get her.  
  
_Stupid, irrational fear... You literally live in a building full of superheroes.  
Yeah, but name a better way to kill or kidnap someone than blasting a hole in the side of their bedroom while everyone's asleep?  
  
_ "Jesus Christ..." she whispered, pushing her damp hair back from her face...  
  
_It'd be so easy - they know which room is mine, there was a photo of me sitting in the window, which is the whole reason we confirmed my existence to begin with...  
  
_ She shook her head, not wanting to think about it for another minute. She stood, wincing with pain as she pulled herself upright, deciding she'd have to see Dr Cho in the morning at some point. She picked up a pillow, and dragging her quilt behind her, she made her way into the lounge room, deciding to spend the rest of the night on the sofa.  
  
A glance up at the clock showed it was nearly 4am, Anna grateful that she could get up in a couple of hours and this whole stupid night would be over with.  
She set a little bed up for herself, again feeling thankful that all the sofas in the building were these huge, L shaped things. She glanced up at the wall of windows, her heart sinking again when she realized she'd still be in full view of them, should any baddies decide to come back...  
  
She rolled her eyes, and ignoring her stupid shoulder, she gave the sofa a push.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
She turned around, putting her back against it, and with a few forceful shoves, she'd rotated it just far enough that the back was facing the window.  
A quick glance of her handiwork showed a room in complete disarray, the sofa at a stupid angle, and cushions everywhere.  
  
_Whatever..._  
  
She plonked herself down, laying on her left side to save her sore shoulder a little, and pulled the quilt up. A smile crossed her face as she pressed herself into the backrest, suddenly feeling safe again.  
  
_Small spaces - that's the answer... Or is it the feeling of having a someone big and strong beside you when you're scared?  
  
  
  
_ The phone ringing woke Anna up, the feeling of having no idea where she was sinking in, her stomach tightening...  
  
_You're in your room on the couch, idiot...  
  
_ She sat herself up, sucking in a breath when pain shot up her arm again, her hand going to her shoulder as she jammed her eyes shut.  
  
_Yes... You had a nightmare and fell out of bed, remember? Right before you re-arranged your room in case terrorists came, or whatever it was?_  
  
She shook her head at herself, getting up and dashing to the bedroom to find her phone on the floor to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She said, her voice hoarse and raspy...  
"I wake you?" Came Tony's voice, far too bubbly for this early in the morning.  
"Oh, uh, yeah - but it's fine, I was about to get up anyway..." She lied, rubbing her eyes.  
"You alright, you sound a little... Off?"  
"I'm fine, just not quite 'with it' yet" She assured him.  
  
"Well go get yourself woken up and dressed, Pepper needs to have a talk with you before she leaves again, and then we're all having breakfast"  
"Sure... What time? ...I mean how long do I have, what time do I need to be down there?" She stammered, tripping on her words.  
"Sure you're alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"Say, half an hour? It's not quite seven now, meet us down there at seven thirty, the others will get there after eight?"  
"Sounds good"  
"Okay, see you down there"  
  
Anna hung the phone up, taking it with her into the bathroom and setting it down on the counter. She stepped into the shower, turning it on as she undressed, turning to check her side in the mirror.  
  
"God damnit..." She whispered to herself with a frown, her fingertips tracing over the dark bruise that had come up.  
  
  
  
Tony and Pepper were already waiting in the office above the rec room, Tony giving Anna a wave when she walked in. She waved back and gave a smile as she made her way up the stairs and wandered in.  
He got up from his seat to give her a hug, Anna holding her breath and gritting her teeth when he gave her a squeeze.  
  
"-You're hurt" He said suddenly, pulling away, "What happened?"  
"It's just my shoulder... I went ass-up in the middle of the night, landed right on it-"  
"-I'll get Cho in here immediately" he cut her off, Pepper wide eyed as she watched Tony fuss over Anna.  
  
"-No it's fine, it's just a knock... Let's get this meeting sorted, and then she can check it after. Pepper's only here for a few hours."  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes, not liking her nonchalance.  
  
"Seriously" Anna insisted, "let's get this done, I'm not dying"  
  
Tony let out a breath, Anna giving him a smile which he returned, despite himself.  
  
"Hi" Pepper said warmly when Anna sat down, a chuckle escaping her at the little exchange she'd just witnessed.  
"Morning, pepper" She smiled a little shyly.  
"So since yesterdays press conference, my inbox has pretty much blown up, so I thought we'd organize the next step before I headed back to D.C this afternoon..." She started, Anna nodding, "It doesn't have to be in the next day or anything, but now that you've 'come out' so to speak, the press are gonna want a picture, and some sort of interview. I already have a bidding war going on - it's crazy..."  
"Okay" Anna said bravely, sitting up in her seat, "so what's the plan?"  
  
"Generally, the story goes to the highest bidder, and you'd have a photo shoot and an interview with your magazine of choice... You'd get a huge payout, and they'd earn that back in sales" She said, "BUT, I thought to ease into it, we find a reputable magazine, rather than a tabloid, and go from there - no matter what the financial bid was... What do you think about that?"  
"If you think that's the way to go then I trust you" Anna smiled, "I'm not too concerned about money to be honest..."  
  
"That's fine, well you won't have to worry about finances ever again anyway" Pepper joked, Anna cringing, much to Tony's amusement.  
  
She glanced over at him with an awkward look on her face, completely embarrassed by the thought of being handed money.  
  
"It is what it is, kiddo... Get used to it" he shrugged, "You should have been looked after years ago, and you weren't"  
"-None of that was your fault"  
"-Just the same" He interrupted, "whether you turn out to be my best friend or my worst enemy, you'll be looked after. Whether we love, hate, are completely neutral or dead to one and other, I can sleep soundly at night knowing that I have a kid out there who's gonna be okay. Kinda selfish, I know, but that's how it's gonna be" he said, raising his hands to signal there was to be nothing more said on the matter.  
  
Anna let out a breath and tucked a loose strand of her long hair behind her ear.  
"Okay... So how about we _donate_ the fee. We pick a reputable magazine, and whatever financial payout they offer, we donate it to a worthy cause" She suggested, looking over at Pepper who's face had lit up with a bright smile.  
"I like it..." Pepper said thoughtfully, "actually I _love_ that... It shows a lot of integrity" She nodded, Tony agreeing.  
  
"Any particular charity?" Tony asked, looking between Anna and Pepper.  
"Maybe we pick a few that could do with a little help, and depending on how much money we get offered, we could divvy it up accordingly?" Anna suggested.  
"Great idea" Pepper smiled, looking back down at her laptop screen as she began to type, "so this will probably need to happen within the week, are you okay with that, Anna?"  
"Yep, let's do it" She smiled bravely, trying to cover up how incredibly nervous she was.  
  
"Alright, well leave it with me, I'll pick a magazine - unless you'd like to?" Pepper offered  
"No, you go right ahead, this is your area of expertise" Anna smiled back  
"No problem... I'll keep in touch with you, but it'll probably take a couple of days to figure out, and then I'll need to set it all up - when, where and how it's going to all go ahead... I'll be back on the day to help you through it all, and we'll get a stylist, a hairdresser and a makeup artist in to have you looking your best-"  
"-Oh... I don't need all of that do I?" Anna asked, hesitantly, embarrassed by the thought.  
"First impressions... trust me"  
"I don't want look like a barbie or anything-"  
"You won't. You'll just look like a more 'polished' version of yourself for the cameras. Just helps with the lighting and all of that, and you can relax while someone pampers you" She smiled, Anna nodding agreeably, "I'll call you during the week to go over what you can and can't say, and then while you're getting styled we'll go back over it."  
  
"Sounds good to me"  
"All set?" Tony asked, glancing between them again.  
"Yep, I think we're all sorted" Pepper smiled, "are you definitely happy with all of that, I can change anything if you'd like?" She asked, looking back over at Anna.  
"No, that all sounds good"  
"You nervous?" Tony asked, a grin forming on his face  
"Terrified."  
  
  
  
Bucky walked into the rec room, spotting Steve and Sam sitting on the sofa under the window drinking coffee. There was a table in the middle of the room which had placings set with plates, glasses and cutlery, and there were jugs filled with water or orange juice on the bar. The familiar food service lady approached him, asking if he'd like a coffee which he accepted with a polite smile before thanking her.  
  
His eyes scanned the room, wondering where Anna was, his question answered when he heard commotion above him. He peered up, looking into the glass office to see Tony holding her steady while Dr Cho manipulated her arm. She was breathing heavily and seemed distressed, Bucky clenching his jaw as he decided whether to charge in there or not.  
  
Dr Cho seemed to be telling her something, Anna nodding nervously as Tony braced her so she couldn't move. There was a shriek as her arm was raised, the colour draining from Anna's face as she wobbled on her feet, Tony setting her down on the couch.  
The blinds were dropped, Tony stepping out of the room having been kicked out.  
  
"What's going on?" Bucky asked firmly, meeting Tony halfway up the stairs, Tony rolling his eyes, exasperated.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Anna's shoulder was bothering her and it needed a little, uh, intervention"  
"How'd she hurt it?"  
"Apparently some idiot flipped a car she was in, or something?" Tony shrugged, Bucky suppressing the urge to throw him down the stairs, "She'll be out in a minute, she's just getting wrapped up... Go sit down, hovering isn't going to make _anyone_ feel any better"  
  
  
  
Anna made her way down the stairs, still looking a little pale and wobbly, Bucky watching from the other side of the room as Tony rushed over to help her down the last couple of steps. The two spoke for a moment, Tony asking if she was alright as Anna nodded, not wanting a big deal made of her.  
He gestured towards the bar, Anna reassuring Tony again before he continued up the stairs to go back into the office.  
  
Anna wandered over to the bar, picking up a glass and setting it down on the counter top before reaching for the jug of ice water.  
"Need a hand with that?" Came Bucky's voice from behind her, catching her by surprise, "Here" He offered without waiting for an answer, reaching around her to pour her glass.  
"Thanks" She smiled, turning to face him.  
"What happened to your shoulder?"  
"Fell on it" She smiled weakly, Bucky raising a brow, "I'm a klutz"  
  
He frowned a little as he watched her sip her water, still a little pale and unsteady on her feet. She set the glass back down, looking up to realize he was watching her, Anna smiling weakly at him, feeling a little awkward.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah"  
"You sure?"  
"I'll be fine... Just tired"  
"Oh" Bucky nodded, "didn't sleep?"  
"Not really" She answered, taking another sip from her glass, setting it down when she was hit with a wave of nausea.  
  
Bucky's hand caught her around her good arm to steady her before she realized she'd faltered, Anna looking up into his two very concerned looking blue eyes as she got her bearings back.  
"Actually... I don't feel so good" She mumbled  
"Gonna be sick?"  
"No"  
"Faint?"  
"Kinda..." She breathed, "like I'm gonna fall..."  
"I won't let that happen" He assured her, her expression still a bit hazy. He peered around the room, noticing that the office blinds were down and that everyone else was too busy mingling to notice that Anna wasn't herself...  
  
"You should probably lay down" He suggested, keeping his voice quiet.  
"No I'll be fine, she said I might feel a bit crappy... I'll be alright"  
"Okay... If you say so..." he said with a shrug, giving her a smirk which made her want to laugh.  
  
They looked up to see Steve wandering over, the usual bright expression on his face.  
"Hey" he beamed, almost as if he was announcing his arrival.  
"Hey" Anna and Bucky answered simultaneously, before glancing at each other in amusement.  
  
The three of them got chatting as usual, Steve excitedly asking all about Tony's press conference, and how she was handling everything. Anna smiled and nodded, giving short, polite answers for a while before she realized her ears were ringing, and sound was getting a little hazy.  
She frowned as she tried to focus, still nodding, trying to stave off whatever was coming over her, squinting as things got a little blurry...  
  
"You alright?"  
  
She could see Bucky's lips moving, but no sound was coming out.  
  
"Anna?"  
  
The world spun as she broke into a sweat, wobbling on her feet again...  
  
  
  
When things started to materialize around her again, Anna realized she was being carried, and for once, she didn't care one bit.  
  
"There we go..." Came Bucky's voice as he gently laid her down on her very crooked sofa. He disappeared for a moment, coming back with a cool washcloth and a water bottle from the fridge, laying the cloth over her forehead.  
"Lost ya for a few minutes there..." he teased her, Anna managing a small smile, "you alright?"  
"Yeah" She choked out, her voice a little hoarse, "I'm so sorry..."  
"What for?"  
"For whatever just happened"  
  
Bucky let out a chuckle, Anna smiling back at him as she propped herself up with a little help. She pulled her free arm out of her knit sweater, Bucky helping her get it off without lifting her shoulder, Anna gritting her teeth a little.  
  
"Thanks" she breathed, suddenly feeling a little under-dressed in a little shoestring tank top.  
"Wow, they strapped you up pretty good, huh" He said, examining Dr Cho's handiwork...  
"Yeah, I can't move it a whole lot"  
"That's a good thing..." He chuckled, Anna smiling back as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me back here" she said a little sheepishly.  
"Don't mention it"  
"You're always _right there_ when I get myself into trouble" She said with a shrug, "I'm so embarrassed, I swear I'm not usually this needy!"  
  
Bucky let out a laugh, shaking his head at her.  
"Don't be, and you're not needy - trust me"  
  
Anna let out a breath, looking down, pretending not to notice Bucky watching her like he always did, Bucky graciously breaking the awkwardness.  
"So what's with the couch being crooked, is that how you hurt yourself?" He asked, leaning down to pick up the cushions from the floor and putting them back on the sofa.  
"Oh... Uh, I just wanted it the other way" She said dismissively, not feeling right about lying to him, "and no, I hurt myself going ass-up in the bedroom.  
"That explains the crooked bedside table, and sheets on the floor then, I guess?"  
"You miss nothing..."  
  
Anna reached over and pulled her quilt on her lap which was still there from the night before, and covered herself up. She gave Bucky a nervous smile, his eyes flicking between her, the quilt and the pillow.  
  
"And sleeping on the couch now?" He observed, Anna looking down again and shrugging, not sure what to say, "Sleeping on the couch, rearranging the room and tripping up in the bedroom, huh?" He probed, trying to get an explanation out of her.  
"It's not that big a deal, really"  
"Bad night?"  
"Something like that..." She admitted.  
  
He nodded and let out a breath, deciding not to push the point any more. Part of him felt a little bad for her, remembering what his early days and nights were like when he first moved onto the base...  
  
"Well" He started, standing up after a pause, "If you're gonna have it pointing this way, it may as well be straight" He said, changing the subject.  
"I'll get up"  
"Stay there, just hang on"  
"It's heavy, don't hurt yoursel-"  she started, her mouth dropping open when he stood up and grabbed the arm rest, straightening it effortlessly in seconds.  
"How's that?" he asked, stepping back before deciding to give it one more nudge.  
  
Anna's lips were still parted, a look of shock still on her face which amused Bucky greatly. He smirked a little, trying not to laugh. He picked up her shoes from beside the coffee table while he was up, putting them by the door before coming back and sitting down beside her  
  
"Feeling any better?" He asked, relieved to see a bit of color back in her cheeks.  
"...You're... That was _really_ heavy" She said, propping herself up, Bucky letting out a chuckle.  
"It was nothing, really" he said, a little embarrassed with the attention on him,  
  
"So..." he started, changing the subject, "What was the verdict on your shoulder?"  
"Oh... Well Cho said it was a pinched nerve, but when I fell on it, the joint moved... So she had to kinda manipulate it" Anna explained, Bucky nodding as he listened, "It slid straight back in, and she seems to think it'll be better soon"  
"It'll be sore, did she give you anything for it?"  
"No, I didn't want anything" Anna said nonchalantly.  
"Why, you'd rather be in pain?"  
"No, I'd rather be... Conscious" She said, raising a brow as she let out a melancholy chuckle, "we all know what happened last time they gave me painkillers..."  
  
Bucky let out a breath, shaking his head as he sat up.  
"You know it wouldn't be like that again..."  
"I know, I just don't feel comfortable I guess... It's hard to explain, it's not that I don't trust her, or Tony, or whatever... I just have a few things going on in my head, and-" She cut herself off, feeling like something out of a bad soap opera for a moment.  
  
She let out a breath, shaking her head as she mentally told herself to toughen up.  
"You know what? It doesn't matter" She smiled, looking back up at him, not sure what to make of his expression, "It's all good"  
  
Bucky raised a brow, not buying it for a second.  
"You know you can talk to me any time you need to, right?" He offered, choosing his words carefully.  
"I know... I really appreciate it" She smiled, "honestly I can't thank you enough for everything..."  
"You don't have to thank me for anything" He said, keeping his face friendly while he mentally picked her apart.  
  
"Yeah I do, and apologize... You've been amazing since the second we met, and I've been a complete pain" She said, a little red faced, "And here you are again"  
  
Bucky smiled, scooting up close to her, pausing for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Stay there, I'll get it" He said, putting his hand out to stop her.  
  
He stood up, quickly heading over to Anna's bedroom, pulling the door shut to hide the chaos, his eyes peering around the lounge room.  
"Open the blinds please, Friday"  
  
The blinds rose, winter sunlight spilling into the room, Anna frowning as she wondered what the hell was going on. Bucky's hand was on the door handle by the time the second knock came, pulling it open to reveal Tony, hand still raised as the door was opened mid-knock.  
  
"I thought 'super soldiers' were supposed to be fast?" He said, a look of exasperation on his face as he stepped around Bucky.  
  
He made his way over to Anna who was still sitting on the sofa, a look of confusion on his face which he shook off for the moment.  
  
"Are you alright? Steve said you just dropped, mid conversation..." He said, genuinely worried.  
"Yeah I'm okay... Thanks to Bucky" She said, nodding over to him, Tony pursing his lips, "He literally caught me"  
"Of _course_ he did" Tony breathed  
"I'm serious, we were talking, and everything was fine... If he hadn't have been as quick as he was, I would have hit the deck" She said, Tony nodding, begrudgingly turning to mutter a brief 'thankyou' to him.  
  
"I called Cho on the way over, she said your blood sugar may have dropped or maybe a little shock, have you eaten anything?"  
"Not yet, I was just getting my bearings back"  
"Okay, well we'll order you something, and if you're still a little flat I can get Helen down here to check you over... Okay?"  
"Okay"  
"What do you feel like?"  
"Literally anything, don't go to any trouble on my account" She smiled, looking up at Bucky who was standing behind Tony, arms crossed.  
"I suppose you're staying with her?" Tony asked, turning to face Bucky who suddenly seemed a little taken aback.  
  
He glanced back and forth between Tony and Anna, not really sure what to say, about to knock the offer back before she smiled at him.  
"If you want me to?" He asked her, vulnerability and uncertainty shining through, Anna's chest tightening...  
"I'd like that - unless you'd prefer to go back downstairs?" She answered, suddenly feeling a little nervous again.  
"I'll stay" Bucky said, Tony rolling his eyes.  
  
"Thank god we finally got there..." He said, shaking his head, scrolling away on his Smartphone screen, "Two mixed breakfasts, orange juice and coffee... Is that okay?"  
"That sounds amazing, thank you" Anna smiled, Bucky pretty much echoing her words.  
  
"Done. Fifteen minutes, and it'll be up." Tony said with the tap of the screen, "Oh, uhh... And what's with the room?" He added, realizing something was different as he tucked his phone in his pocket.  
"That was me" Bucky offered before the words could leave Anna's lips, "I suggested letting some light in - it always makes _me_ feel better when I'm not well..." He added with a shrug, Tony frowning.  
  
"With the couch the way it was, the sun was in her face, so this way the room is nice and bright, and she can lay back and watch TV, nap, or whatever without the glare" He explained, "wasn't hard to move"  
"Right..."  
"Is that okay?" Anna interjected, playing along, "Bucky said he'd move it back if it wasn't"  
"No that's fine" Tony smiled, waving his hand, "It's your room - you can have it how you like"  
"Thanks so much" She smiled.  
"Don't mention it... Oh, and apparently you need to wear this" He added, holding a sling up, "I was given strict instructions to pass it on... Wrist through the small hole, and head through the big one"  
"Oh wow..." Anna said, a little unimpressed when she laid eyes on it.  
"Sorry, you've gotta wear it"  
"Can't wait" She smiled, her voice dripping with sarcasm, Tony letting out a chuckle.  
  
"Make sure she puts it on after breakfast, please?" He asked, turning to Bucky who begrudgingly nodded.  
"I will" He confirmed, part of him lapping up the fact that Tony not only was being nice to him, but had asked him for a favor.  
  
Bucky gave Anna a shrug and a smile, Tony looking at his watch again like he always did.  
"Crap... I've gotta go drop Pepper off, call me if there's anything you need, doesn't matter what it is" He said, quickly giving Anna a kiss of the forehead before bolting towards the door, "And sling ON after breakfast - Barnes, make sure"  
"Yes sir!" He called back, touching two fingers to his forehead in a mock-salute, making the three of them laugh.  
"Thank you!"  
  
  
  
Anna smiled up at Bucky, who made his way to sit beside her on the sofa, sling in hand.  
"You know I'm not wearing that thing..." She said, eyes narrowed in mock-intimidation.  
"You know I'm gonna _make_ you wear it... Like it or not?" He answered, keeping his voice low.  
  
Anna chuckled, rolling her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll wear it, but only to keep you in Tony's good graces... Not because you did the scary face"  
  
Bucky nodded, biting his lip a little as he gave a thoughtful smile...  
  
"Speaking of which... Thanks for the whole 'couch and sunlight' thing" She started, glancing up to make eye contact with him again, "And pulling the door shut, you didn't have to do that"  
  
Bucky smiled and nodded, pushing his hair back from his face.  
"I know I didn't... But it would have been better coming from me than you - especially when you can't even string a story together to _me_..." He said, raising his brows, Anna looking away, "I'm not going to hassle you about it right now, but I've got a pretty good idea what's going on... And although it wasn't a hundred percent honest, it's one less person you have to explain yourself to, and it was technically _me_ that lied - not you"  
  
Anna chuckled, nodding before looking up to give him a smile.  
  
"Saving me from guilt?"  
"Saving you from everything I can" He winked, Anna laughing again and rolling her eyes.  
"Well you don't have to do that - but I appreciate it.  
"Just like _you_ didn't have to stand up for _me_ , but did anyway?" He asked, sitting up and cocking his head.  
"What?" She asked, frowning a little, Bucky biting his lips as he chose his words...  
  
"I've been asked out by _three_ different girls since the pizza night in the rec room..." He said after a pause.  
"Oh..." She smiled, happy for him, but not entirely sure how relevant it was to the conversation, "That ought to keep you busy then..."  
"Nooo" He chuckled, putting his hands up, "I'm not going out with any of them, my point is, that they were the girls you spoke to that night"  
"Oh..." Anna said, a light-bulb lighting up in her head.  
"Yeah" Bucky confirmed, nodding "Apparently you set them straight on a few assumptions? Maybe even talked me up a little?"  
"Yeah, well they were talking shit about you... It wasn't right" She said with a shrug  
"And from what I've heard, you've also corrected Tony whenever he's assumed something bad about me?"  
"Of course I did... And he wasn't ragging on you - he's just been misinformed. And wrongfully sued"  
"And even here just now - you emphasize the point that _I_ was the one who caught you and got you safely back to your room?"  
"That's because you _did_ "  
  
Bucky chuckled again, smiling over at her, Anna feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"You sure have a way of seeing the best in people, don't you?"  
" _Some_ people..." She said, "not all..."  
"Not bad for someone who doesn't trust anyone"  
"I trust _you_?"  
  
They were both quiet for a moment, awkwardness building between them. Bucky let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding before speaking up and breaking the silence...  
  
"Look... Besides Steve, I've never had anyone stand up for me - much less someone I held at gunpoint, kidnapped, and _physically hurt_ " He started, Anna holding up a hand to stop him.  
"Oh my god, stop right there-" She said, feeling her cheeks redden.  
"-No" He said, interrupting her right back, "I know what you're gonna say, that it's all fine - and I appreciate that... But it doesn't change the fact that I did it, nor does it change the fact that since you've been back, things have been better for me here" He admitted, Anna wide eyed and completely floored.  
  
"I won't go into it all, but you've cleared my name on quite a few issues without even realizing it. Steve overheard Tony telling Pepper how 'respectful', 'understanding', and 'gentlemanly' you said I was while we were hiding out... Among other things..."  
"That's because you _were_ \- and still _are_ "  
"-Thanks" He smiled, looking down, embarrassed, "but the point I'm trying to make, is that no matter what happens from here on out, I'll never forget what you've done for me, and I'll always have your back... Okay?"  
  
Anna felt a lump form in her throat which she had to swallow down quickly, realizing Bucky was watching her. She covered her face for a moment, letting out a breath when she'd gathered herself together.  
  
"Are you trying to make me cry?" She joked, Bucky's expression softening as she cleared her throat.  
"Sorry about that..." He chuckled, leaning a little closer and lowering his voice, "But I mean it... And I want you to talk to me about all this when you're ready" He added, gesturing around the room with a metal finger, still looking into her eyes.  
  
Anna nodded again, part of her a little nervous by how close he was, the other part wanting to be even closer...  
  
***Knock knock***  
  
The two of them jumped, hearts racing and sitting up straight as they listened for the voice on the other side of the door, "Breakfast!"  
  
"I'll get it" Bucky smiled, getting up and heading over to the door.  
  
Anna silently commanded herself to calm down, giving Bucky a smile as he peered back over his shoulder at her.  
  
She watched as he politely thanked the lady, the two of them chatting briefly, their exchange friendly and light hearted. There was something about seeing him happy that really hit home with her, and she was suddenly mad at anyone who'd made his life here any harder than it needed to be.  
  
_Except Tony - he had his reasons..._  
  
Anna let out a breath, her mind running at a million miles per hour as she tried to imagine what the last year here at Shield had been like... Tony Vs Bucky, Steve Vs Tony... Tony's assistants Vs Tony... _Everyone else_ Vs Bucky... No wonder he'd taken off at the first chance he'd had.  
  
"Hope you're hungry" Came his excited voice, snapping her away from her thoughts, "Sharron gave us a little of everything"  
"Can't wait" She beamed right back, Bucky shooting her a grin which she couldn't help but return.  
"Coffee?"  
"Please"  
  
The two of them dug in, impressed at the selection as they filled their plates. Bucky enthusiastically loaded up on eggs and bacon, Anna preferring pancakes and fresh fruit.  
There wasn't much talking, neither of them realizing how hungry they really were until they'd started eating...  
  
"You know, I meant what I said before..." Bucky suddenly broke the silence, Anna looking up at him as she popped a blueberry into her mouth, "I want you to talk to me when you're ready, and I'm not buying any of this 'it's all good' stuff" He added.  
  
"It's really no big deal"  
  
"I'm not buying _that_ either..." He said, keeping his tone friendly, "I'm not gonna hassle you, but you said you trusted me, and I said I'd look out for you, so that's what I'm trying to do..." He explained, Anna reluctantly nodding.  
  
"Anything you say to me stays between us... So when you're ready, I'm here"  
  
"...Thanks Buck" She said quietly with a smile, feeling a little under pressure, but kind of grateful that someone cared enough to push the subject.  
"Don't mention it" He said gently, clearing his throat to shake the sudden awkwardness off, "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" He joked, Anna suddenly feeling relaxed again.  
  
"I've never been to Vegas" She mused, Bucky raising his brows thoughtfully.  
"You know what, either have I..."  
"You wanna know something really sad?" She asked, reaching for another handful of blueberries, "I've never been on a vacation. Period"  
  
Bucky's mouth dropped open, obviously surprised.  
"I thought your parents were, uh..."  
"Loaded?"  
"Yeah"  
"Alex was too busy, Mom had the Hampton's with her girlfriends, and I stayed at home with a nanny - why do you think I got bored and used to go snooping?"  
"Makes sense" Bucky shrugged, Anna letting out a chuckle.  
  
"Well lets make a pact" He announced excitedly, sitting up straight.  
"I'm listening..."  
"After all this magazine, photo shoot, and interview stuff is over, and we've got a handle on who was after you, lets go somewhere."  
  
Anna pondered the idea in her mind, pausing for a moment before nodding.  
  
"Deal..." She said, "but If I have to wait that long for a vaycay, I'm gonna need crystal blue oceans, sunshine, and overpriced cocktails..."  
"I can work with that"  
"Oh I'm not done yet"  
"Uh oh..."  
"I'm gonna need one of those grass-roofed villas that you see on T.V - you know the ones in the islands where the bottom floor is underwater and made of glass?"  
"Oh, yeah, I like those, too" he agreed  
"I'm gonna need full round the clock room service - " She said, watching worry take over his expression as she added anything she could think of to her list of requests.  
  
"-Don't go cheap on me, Barnes" She sassed, pointing a spoon at him which he snatched away, narrowing his eyes making her laugh, "a promise is a promise"  
"I never promised - I suggested"  
"You offered, and you'd never lie to me - remember?"  
"God damn it" he shook his head, "Girls - they remember everything" He said with a huge eye roll.  
  
Anna laughed again, Bucky joining in, the two of them enjoying a moment of happiness.  
  
"A girl can dream" She smiled, "It'll have to be next week though, because I've got my interview"  
"That soon?"  
"The interview, or the holiday?"  
"The interview" He said  
"Yeah, Pepper said it's best to get it over with as quickly as possible... Could be as early as Friday"  
"Wow"  
"I know" She said, cringing a little at the thought, "not looking forward to it _at all_..."  
  
"Try not to stress about it... I'll be there to get you through it - if you need a bodyguard, or even someone to come pull faces at you through the window to make you laugh, I'm your guy"


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most crazy-long chapter ever! Like, two chapters in one because I didn't want to spit it up, so I guess - sorry it took so long, and you're welcome! :D 
> 
> LOTS happens in this one, bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but the next one won't be too far off and all events that take place have reasons and an explanation that will come v soon :)   
> Thanks again for all the kudos, hits, bookmarks and all the lovely messages, really appreciate it - sending a huge hug out to all of you. Hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New Years, too xoxo

  
  


Anna let a breath out, finding herself alone in her room again for the first time in a couple of days... She peered down at her manicured French nails, and smoothed her beautiful mid-calf length cocktail dress over her lap as she sat, wondering what she was supposed to do now.   
"The stylist will be back up soon, she's got some more shoes to bring up..."  
"No problem... Thank you"  
  
_Okay, so I wait..._  
  
Nerves got the better of her, feeling strange sitting still and quiet after all the fussing over the last 24 hours. The day before, a hairdresser had come to put colour in her hair, along with a wash and cut, and he'd been back this morning to straighten and style it. Pepper had been in this morning while that was going on, going over and over all the things she could and couldn't say during her interview. They'd role-played, Pepper doing her best to trick Anna into saying the wrong thing, and to her credit, she'd passed the test with flying colours.   
By the time the makeup artist had arrived, Pepper had left to go take care of a few things, leaving  Anna there to get made up, while a manicurist got started on her at the same time.  
  
_Jesus Christ...  
  
_ She stood up from her seat, making her way over to the kitchen bench to unplug her phone from the charger. She opened up her inbox, double checking that there was nothing new in there, which there wasn't. She pursued her lips, opening up the 'new message' option, typing Bucky's name into the recipient box.  
  
_Anna, 11.42am  
Hey... _  
  
_No, delete that..._  
  
_Anna, 11.42am  
So I...  
  
No... Delete that, too  
  
_ She crossed her messenger off, feeling like an idiot all over again and deciding not to message him. Suddenly she was on edge, and annoyed with herself for chickening out.  
  
The stylist wasn't back yet, Anna glancing up at the clock on the wall as she made her way over to the window, peering down at the young recruits training outside in the cold. There they were, working their asses off in the sleet while she stood made up, styled, and dressed from head to toe in couture...  
  
She sighed again, suddenly feeling selfish with the urge to pull a pair of boots on and go see if there was anything she could do to help out.  
  
Her phone vibrated in her hand, Anna looking down at it as she pulled her mind back into reality long enough to read the message.  
  
_Bucky, 2.53pm  
Are you a princess yet?  
  
_ Anna giggled out loud - knowing full well Bucky was the only one who'd get away with calling her that after their lengthy text message chat the night before... Something that she didn't think for a second that he'd partake in, never mind initiate...  
  
_Anna, 2.53pm  
No, I did a runner, I'm halfway across state lines as we speak... P.S, your car handles like a dream  
  
_ She laughed again, her phone predictably lighting up again instantly.  
  
_Bucky, 2.54pm  
Just so you know, I'm on my way to your room right now, and if you're not in there, you're in big trouble... Even bigger trouble if you took the Jag...  
  
Anna, 2.54pm  
Just don't look at the big scrape along the doors, turns out I drive like you #oops  
  
_ The door lock emitted a beep, Anna grinning up at it until the stylist appeared, along with a young man and woman she hadn't met yet. She eyed them carefully as they wandered in, the man removing his blazer jacket as he approached, handing it to the woman who had her hands full already with a briefcase and a phone.   
  
"Annabelle?" He asked, flashing his perfect, straight white teeth as he put his hand out for her to shake, "Shane Woodley from Vanity Fair magazine"  
"Nice to meet you" She answered, smiling back as she shook his hand "You can call me Anna"   
"Really nice to meet you too!" He said, looking her up and down, Anna suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
"This is Sarah, my assistant, she'll be recording the interview and helping me out, is there anything I can do for you before we set up?"  
  
Her phone vibrated in her hand again, Anna giving Shane a smile which he returned, waving his hand.  
"Go for it" He said, answering her unasked question, "When we get started, I'll have to get you to turn that off though, if that's okay? Any interruptions will disrupt the flow of the interview" He said, keeping his smile.  
"No problem" she answered, swiping her screen.   
  
_Bucky, 2.55pm  
I happen to be a great driver, thank you very much  
  
Anna, 2.56pm  
Hmmm... No comment...  
  
Anna, 2.56pm  
Okay, so Mr magazine guy is here, and we're 'not to have any interruptions' apparently. I also have to turn my phone off, is that normal?  
  
Bucky, 2.57pm  
I'm almost there, hang on   
  
Anna, 2.57pm  
He probably won't let you in...  
  
_ The door emitted it's familiar beep as it unlocked, the handle turning as someone pushed the door open, both magazine staff turning to see who'd walked in. Anna did her best to stifle a grin as she watched what was sure to be a hilarious altercation if anyone tried to kick Bucky out...  
  
"Can we help you?" Came the voice of the female assistant.  
"No, I'm here for Anna" He smiled, turning to face her, the young lady suddenly not sure what to say as she glanced over to Shane who was closing his phone after sending an email.  
"Sorry, we're about to give an interview and need the room empty" He said, his expression apologetic and kind, "you can take a couple of minutes to say hi if you need, though"  
"Thanks, but I'll be staying, you didn't think you'd be left alone with her did you?" Bucky asked, both staff members exchanging looks of annoyance.  
  
"Mr Stark and Ms Potts trust me, I've interviewed them both before..." He started, frowning and shaking his head as if he didn't believe he was even having to justify himself, "Sorry, who did you say you were?"  
"Sergeant James Barnes" He said, intentionally putting out his metal hand to shake, Shane looking down at it and baulking, "sorry, my bad..." Bucky smiled, quickly swapping it for the right hand which Shane took to shake.  
"Shane Woodley, Vanity Fair" he answered, going from intimidated to curious when he realized who Bucky was - "James Barnes - as in 'Bucky' Barnes, right? The Wint-"  
"-Yeah" Bucky cut him off, his grip tightening around Shane's hand as he held it longer than necessary... "That's me, but let's not go there" He said, his expression darkening.  
"No problem..." Shane smiled, clearing his throat.  
  
Bucky glared at him for a moment, deciding to let go of him in case he pissed his pants. He smirked at the thought, thoroughly amused.  
  
"I didn't mean any disrespect, I've actually been hoping to come talk to you at some point if you'd be interested?" Shane asked after letting out the breath he'd been holding.  
"None taken" Bucky said, smiling back, "and no, my story isn't for sale..."  
"That's a shame... If you change your mind-"  
"-I won't change my mind" Bucky abruptly cut him off, "and the non-disclosure agreement you signed earlier, ensures that to anyone outside of this building that we never even met" He added with a smile.  
  
Shane frowned and let out a frustrated sigh as he accepted defeat, nodding his head.  
  
"Hey - can't blame a guy for trying" He joked, Bucky doing his best to smile back and appear as friendly as possible, despite his annoyance.  
"No problem... As I said before, I'll be staying in the room... You won't even know I'm here"  
  
Bucky turned to make his way over to Anna, giving her the biggest eye roll ever once his back was to the magazine staff, which she giggled at. His expression softened as he slowed down, coming to a stop in front of her. Anna suddenly felt self conscious and wondered why he wasn't saying anything...  
  
"...You look beautiful" He said, keeping his voice low as he took her hand and gently raised it to turn her around.  
  
Anna smiled up at him, almost too embarrassed to speak, managing to mumble out a 'thank-you' before a giggle escaped her.  
  
"And your hair's different" he said, that fascinated look still in his eyes, "I like it"  
"Thanks... They made the dark bits darker and threw some highlights in" She smiled, pulling a length over her shoulder, looking up to see Bucky staring at her. She knitted her brows, her eyes meeting his for a moment before his attention darted to the 'business types' preparing the interview.  
  
"So what's happening now, are they taking photos, or video, or what?" He asked, going from awkward to serious again.  
"Oh, uh they're going to be asking questions, and recording audio..." She answered, nodding as she spoke and sounding as matter-of-fact as possible, "Tony won't be too far off, he's just stuck on a conference call... They want a photo of us together, and a few of me in various outfits"  
"What kind of outfits?" He asked suspiciously, Anna's eyes darting to his again.  
"Leather, lace... Some thigh high boots and something skimpy... You know, the usual..." She joked, trying very unsuccessfully no to laugh at how mortified he looked.  
"You're not serious?" He asked, narrowing his eyes...  
"Bucky..." She shook her head, "If you think for a _second_ I'd pose in lingerie..." She scolded, Bucky unable to hold his serious expression any longer as a laugh escaped him.  
  
"God, I'm freaking out enough over a strapless dress and all... _This_ " she said, gesturing at her face and hair, "never-mind anyone seeing me in my underwear..."  
"I've seen you in your underwear?" He teased.  
"Oh my god, you have too..." She said, covering her face, "please Earth... Just _swallow me up_ here and now..."  
  
Bucky laughed, pulling her hands away so he could look into her eyes, "I won't tell anyone" he whispered.  
"Kill me right now... Please... And make it quick" She whispered back.  
"Not if you paid me"  
  
Anna chuckled, letting out a breath as she gathered herself back up again.  
  
"Seriously, are you okay?" He asked, steering the conversation back to the concern at hand, "I was trying to make you laugh, not make you wanna die" He said, giving her a smile which she returned.  
"No, you _did_ make me laugh... It's just nerves, but I'll be okay" She said, nodding as she spoke, "...It's just weird, I guess... I've been hiding out for almost a decade and now I'm made up like 'prom queen barbie' and I'm about to give a magazine interview..." she added with a shrug.   
"I know what you mean... Well about the hiding out and then being thrown into the public eye... Not so much the dress part" He said thoughtfully, Anna giggling at the picture in her head.  
"Really? I think you'd look great in a dress"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, you've got great shoulders for it!" She enthused, Bucky laughing now, "I'd even lend you my shoes - they're open toe, see? Much more forgiving size-wise" She added with a wink.  
  
Bucky shook his head as his laughter died down, the pair of them letting out the occasional giggle when they'd composed themselves.  
  
"Thanks for coming down here" She said after a pause, "It's really nice to have a friend"  
"Friends?" Bucky asked, brows raised, "I don't know if I'm ready for _that_ kind of commitment" He added, a mock-worried look on his face.  
"Oh _please_ \- we've shared a bed, you've seen me in my underwear, we've lived together, _and_ we've shared a near death experience..." She laughed, " _two_ actually"  
"You're right..." He agreed with a nod, keeping his face serious, "And we _still_ get along after all that - we should really start thinking about marriage - do you wanna tell Tony or should I?"  
  
Anna laughed again, barely able to contain herself, Bucky joining in, much to the annoyance of the staff now filling the room. She fanned her face with her hands, worried that tears had leaked out and would ruin her mascara, Bucky laughing at her all over again.   
  
"Mr Stark!" Came Shane's excited voice, catching both Bucky and Anna's attention, the two of them composing themselves.  
"You can, you're better equipped with the whole _'super'_ situation" she whispered, Bucky letting out a snort.  
" _You're_ actually better equipped with the whole _'being related'_ situation" He whispered back, "He won't suit up and try to kill you..." He added, Anna nodding.  
"Hmm... Okay, how about we pump the brakes for now then?" She suggested, Bucky nodding, "besides, I'm tipping you didn't come bearing an impressive diamond ring?"  
"It's in my other suit..." he said, patting his pockets, making her laugh again "Friends?"  
"Friends" She nodded, giving him a big smile which he returned.  
  
"Anna... You look incredible" Tony beamed as he strode over.   
"Thank you!"  
  
He reached over, giving her a gentle hug as to not crinkle her dress or smudge her makeup.  
"Ready to do this?" He asked, pulling away, hands still on her shoulders.  
"Definitely not" She joked, "but no time like the present, right?"  
  
Tony snorted, letting out a chuckle as he nodded turning to face Bucky.  
"Barnes" He said with a nod, more acknowledgement than Bucky was used to from him.  
"Stark"   
"Come over when you're ready, they're going to do the interview part first to get it out of the way" Tony said to Anna, "Want a drink?"  
"Please"  
"Scotch?"  
"Make it a double?"  
"Coming right up" Tony smiled, turning to head over to the dining table which was now adorned with drinks and snacks.  
  
Anna let out a nervous breath, turning back to Bucky who offered her a smile as he pushed his hair back off his face.  
"I guess that's my cue to make tracks" He said gently, Anna nodding.  
"Thanks again for coming down here, I really appreciate it..."  
"Don't mention it" He smiled, "Try to have fun with all this, okay?"  
"Okay" She agreed  
"Seriously."  
"Yes, I will..."  
"That includes breathing-" He teased, Anna letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.  
"Holy shit I'm so nervous..." She whispered, "Is it too late to request a kidnapping? I'll give you everything I own right now if you get me outta here" She chuckled, Bucky cocking his head as though he was thinking about it.  
"I suppose I could?" He pondered aloud.  
"-Okay, do your thing then" She joked, gesturing for him to hurry up, Bucky letting out a soft laugh.  
  
"Try to relax... You look amazing, you've got Tony here to back you up, and we're all having drinks afterward, remember?" He reminded her with a smile.  
"Oh right, my 'coming out' party"  
"One of many" Bucky laughed, "Here comes Tony with your drink, try to enjoy yourself okay?"   
"I will, I promise... Thanks again for coming down here, Buck"  
"No problem"  
  
They smiled at each other again, Tony making his way over, handing Anna a drink which she thanked him for before taking a sip.  
"Ready?" Tony asked, Anna holding a finger up as she finished the glass and let out a breath.  
"Let's do this" She said.  
  
  
  
The interview itself was much shorter than she thought it'd be. A few questions had been directed at Tony, giving Anna the chance to take a breath and mentally compose herself. Their interviewer, Shane, had been very tactful, and avoided directly asking anything he shouldn't have, Tony only having to help Anna answer a couple.   
  
They'd decided to be honest about her upbringing with Caroline and Alexander - especially since her photos had been plastered all over television in a high profile missing persons case all those years ago.   
There was no mention of anything 'Shield' or 'Hydra' - something that the world security council had kept quiet, instead labeling the DC attack an act of terrorism...  
  
"My upbringing was very monotone... I was raised by nannies and tutors, and to be completely honest, I didn't really know my Mom or Alexander all that well. There's nothing sentimental I could tell you about either of them, because they were just never home" She explained, Shane nodding as he listened, "There was no abuse or anything terrible like that... On the contrary, I actually had a very comfortable living situation all things considered. My problem, was that I didn't have any solid relationships. I was home schooled, so I didn't get to go out and make friends, and my parents were very rigid as far as my not being allowed out of the building without a damn good reason and a full security escort" She chuckled, looking down.   
  
"So you just up and left?"   
  
"Yeah, pretty much..." She confirmed with a nod, "I wanted to go out and experience the real world. Get a job, meet people, make friends, get my own place - all of that stuff. I would never have experienced any of that if I'd have stayed"  
  
"It didn't bother you that they were worried? Yours was such a high profile missing persons case..."  
  
"I wish I could give you a more elaborate response... But to be honest, there was a lot more to it than what was broadcast into the public eye... It was a pretty overwhelming time for me, and for personal reasons, I wasn't able to go back or make contact initially." She explained, "I never saw Alex again, but I caught up with Mom before she died and we talked through some stuff which was good..."  
  
  
  
The photo shoot was a lot more fun than she thought it'd be. The photographer took a few of her and Tony together, Anna changing from her cocktail dress to a shiny dark blue backless ball-gown, the hairdresser and makeup artist stepping in to make a few adjustments before more photos were taken.   
They went to other areas of the base, Anna being photographed leaning on the glass balcony in her gown, looking over her shoulder at the camera, keeping her look classic and feminine.   
  
"That's a wrap!" The photographer called out when they were all done, everyone applauding. Anna gave a huge grin, taking the time to thank everyone one by one - from the editors, right down to the drinks staff.  
Pepper arrived just in time to see Anna still dressed, stopping to tell her how beautiful she looked - beaming much like a proud aunt or big sister would... She sat down with the magazine editor - part of the deal being that Pepper was to go through every photo and read every word written before they left the building.   
  
Anna flicked through the clothes hanging delicately on the rack that had been wheeled in, admiring all the pieces she'd worn, and the few that she hadn't. She smiled to herself, relieved that the first step had been taken, and it'd gone as well as it had.   
Shane had been wonderful, and more compassionate than she'd had him pegged for - obviously him being here was going to mean a huge pay day for both him and the magazine, something he wouldn't dare jeopardize by being rude or tactless.   
  
"Congratulations, honey" came Tony's voice behind her. Anna turned around to see him, arms out and beaming with pride. He gave her a big hug, still being careful not to hurt her shoulder which was still quite sore, "I'm so proud of you"  
"Thanks so much Tony, I couldn't have done any of it without you... I still can't believe this is even happening..." She said, still amazed.  
"Well, believe it" He chuckled, letting her go, "want to see your photos?"   
"They're ready this fast?"   
"Yeah, they brought their photo _and_ article editor here, Pepper has them all on a tight leash - they're not to leave the building until everything's approved" he explained, Anna nodding, impressed, "well not everything, but the first draft... They'll email us the final draft to approve before it goes to print"  
"And when's that?"  
"Deadline is tonight, and they'll be on shelves Monday morning"  
"Holy shit..." she said shaking her head.  
  
The first photo to be edited was an arty shot of her from behind, leaning on the balcony, the dark train on her dress fanned out behind her. Her head was turned enough to see that eyes had been closed, showing shimmery, metallic lids and long lash extensions. Anna was out of focus in the photo, the dark storm clouds in front of her adding some clarity and drama to the image.  
  
"This will be our 'teaser' image for social media, do you like it?" The editor asked, stepping out of the way for Tony, Pepper and Anna to inspect. The three of them looked over it, and agreed it was the best out of the few shots they'd done for that purpose. They gave their permission, Anna signing the release as the three celebrated with another drink.   
The photo went live minutes later, Tony and Pepper both sharing the image and caption on their public social media accounts.   
  
"Meet Annabelle Pierce - the secret daughter of Tony Stark..."  
  
It didn't take long for the comments, likes, and shares to head well into the thousands, Anna having been warned that they would range from kind, to nasty, jealous, or even obsessive... Much to her relief, most of them were from people who were eagerly anticipating a photo, or to know literally anything about her.   
The dress had proven to be popular, plenty of people leaving comments on it, as well as comments on her hair which wasn't even clear in the shot, even people discussing her figure or speculating whether she was short or tall, what color eyes she might have, etc...   
  
"This is crazy..." She said shaking her head as someone to her left handed her a bourbon, Anna thanking them with a smile as she let a breath out.  
"It's about to get a whole lot crazier..." Tony said, clinking his glass to hers, "buckle up and hang on tight... Cheers"  
"Cheers"  
  
  
  
The editing team worked hard, getting a basic transcript done, as well as choosing which photos they were going to use. Tony and Anna continued to celebrate with drinks, in between the stylist choosing a dress for Anna to wear for tonight's party.   
She got changed, initially feeling a little self conscious in something so tight before the alcohol kicked in- along with a little confidence. Her makeup and hair was touched up, the hairdresser giving her long, loose waves as a contrast to her dark eyed party makeup.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tony asked as she fiddled with the chunky silver bracelet on her right wrist.  
"Yeah I think so..." She started, giving a nervous nod, "just one more check..." she added, quickly making her way back into the bathroom to make sure she looked okay.  
  
Anna smoothed her dress down - a strapless black mini-dress that hugged her body. The stylist had picked out matching chunky black pumps, and silver jewellery, making her feel every bit the celebrity she was about to become...  
  
  
  
Everybody was in the rec room when Tony and Anna arrived, arms linked. There was a cheer when they stepped in the door, everyone raising their glasses as Anna covered her face, embarrassed, Tony laughing his ass off.  
"Somebody get this girl a drink!" Tony called out over the ruckus, Sam giving a nod of acknowledgement  before turning to order her a whiskey on the rocks.  
A couple of girls her age made their way over to admire her outfit and congratulate her on 'coming out' to the world. Anna thought back to the pizza night the week before, and it occurred to her that these were the same girls she'd spoken to about Bucky. She smiled at the thought, wondering which of them had asked him out.   
She endured a few minutes of friendly chit-chat before Sam called out to her, rescuing her from a situation he didn't realize she needed to be rescued from...  
  
"Thank you so much" She gushed, giving him a big smile as he pulled her in for a big hug.  
"Not bad, Pierce... Not bad at all!" He nodded after they parted, looking her up and down before letting out a laugh.  
"Oh my god..." She chuckled, shaking her head with complete embarrassment, "stop that right now" she scolded, mock stern making him laugh.  
"Here's your drink, miss" the bartender said politely, Anna thanking him with a big smile.  
  
"Hey there!" Came an excited voice behind her, Anna turning to come face to face with Steve Rogers. Before she could answer, he'd pulled her in for an unexpected hug making her giggle.  
  
"Hey Steve" She said, giving him a big smile when he let her go and stepped back.  
"You look... Gorgeous"   
  
Anna blushed, it was bad enough that she was still so star-struck by him, and now he'd gone and given her a compliment. She looked away for a moment before offering a very shy 'thank you' back, both of them chuckling at the moment.  
"How'd it go this afternoon?"  
"Yeah, good"  
"Relieved it's over?"  
" _Very_ " she said with a laugh, "...There's a lot of people here?" She noticed, looking over her shoulder for a moment before turning back to Steve.  
"Yeah, a lot of them are recruits that just got back from a mission this afternoon... Tony thought they should let their hair down, so he invited them"  
"Oh... Are they enhanced?" She asked, a little anxiousness creeping into her tone.  
"Some are, but they're all good guys, I promise" He smiled, "...Speaking of good guys!" he added, looking over her shoulder, making her turn around.  
"Bucky!" She called out, watching his face light up with a grin when he saw her. She made her way over to him and put her arms out to pull him into a hug, Bucky giving her a good squeeze before pulling away and looking her up and down.   
"Holy shit... You look _incredible_!" He said, obviously impressed.  
  
Anna laughed, reaching forward to smooth his shirt down over his chest where she'd wrinkled it.  
"Says you..." she said, shaking her head, "look at this shirt - did you wear that just for me?"  
"Maybe" he sassed, cocking his head.  
  
They both laughed, Anna gesturing at the bar, Bucky nodding before putting an elbow out to her which she linked her arm through. They walked over, the bartender taking Bucky's order while Anna reached over to pick up her glass and take a sip.  
"Can I reserve this arm for later?" she asked, turning to face him again, "just in case these whiskeys go down a little too well?"  
"I dunno..." Bucky said as he turned away, "my girlfriends might get jealous"  
"HA!" Anna laughed, giving him a playful nudge with her shoulder, Bucky cracking up despite his effort to keep a straight face.  
  
"Anna" Came Tony's voice behind her, having to speak up over the music which had gotten louder.  
  
She turned around, giving him a smile as he leaned in to speak, "There's a few people I'd like you to meet"  
"Sure, that sounds great" she beamed, Tony turning away in time for her to lean over to Bucky who nodded before she said anything.  
"Go mingle... It's your night" he said with an encouraging smile.  
"Thanks Buck"   
"And _just_ for ditching me, you owe me a dance later... Okay?" He said firmly, almost as though he was telling her off.  
"You? Dance?" She giggled, raising her brows in shock.  
"I'm from the 40's!"  
"Touché!" She chuckled, "-I'll think about it"  
"I wasn't asking..."  
"We'll see - I wouldn't want my boyfriends getting jealous..." She sassed, both of them laughing as Bucky shoo'd her away.  
  
  
As the night wore on, Anna found herself exhausted after having met and spoken with most of the recruits. She made her way across the room towards the bar, only to have her hand taken, and find herself spinning. She came to a stop, eye level with a very broad, firm chest in a dress shirt, looking up into two familiar blue eyes.  
"Didn't think you'd get away _that_ easily?" Bucky sassed, making her laugh as he began to move, clearly showing off.  
  
Anna tried her best to keep a straight face and not let on that she was impressed, instead letting her own body move to the beat of the music. She stifled a laugh when his lips parted as he watched her, his reaction spurring her on, Anna rolling her body and tossing her hair before looking over at him again.   
Not one to be caught out staring, he reached over, stepping up his own game as he spun her under his arm again, both of them laughing as they did their best to out-dance each other.   
Before either of them realized, a crowd had formed around them, making a perfect circle as the song wound up. Bucky gave her one last twirl, Anna spinning three times before she stopped hard against his chest in perfect time with the music. They were both puffing when their 'audience' started to clap, their faces almost touching. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, Anna being the first one to break the silence with a laugh, Bucky joining in as he let go of her hands and pulled her in for a hug.  
  
"I guess you _can_ dance, then..." he said, his lips brushing past her ear, making her giggle.  
  
  
The night wound up, most of them leaving except for a couple of recruits, Tony, Steve, Bucky and Anna who were now lounging on the big sofa in the corner. They all laughed, as Steve and Bucky took shots, Tony having found some of Thor's Asguardian booze.   
"I might actually get drunk off this" Bucky exclaimed, Steve and Anna laughing as he poured another round.  
"Yeah I think you're already there, pal" Tony chuckled.  
  
Anna reached for one of the glasses, Bucky's eyes widening as his hand shot out to stop her,  
"Nooo, Missy..." He said, "not on my watch"  
"I wasn't going to _drink_ it"  
"Good, I think you'd end up in coma if you lived through it" He chuckled, picking up the glass and necking its contents. He screwed up his face at the aftertaste, shaking his head as he blew out a breath...  
"...Holy _shit_ that's strong" he said, Steve having much the same reaction when he'd done his.  
"My god, it smells like gasoline" She chuckled, having taken Bucky's glass and given it a whiff.  
"Tastes like it, too!"  
  
It wasn't long before everyone headed off to bed, Bucky offering to walk Anna back to her room which she accepted, both of them surprised when Tony didn't complain...  
"What a great night..." Anna said dreamily, her arm looped around Bucky's as they slowly made their way down the hallway.  
"Best one I've had in a long time" Bucky agreed, looking down at her with a content smile on his face, "thanks again for the dance - I'm dying to know where you got those moves from?"  
"It _was_ fun, wasn't it?" she chuckled as they approached her door, Bucky pulling out his key-card and swiping it through the reader, "I may have had a lesson or two - extracurricular activities were a 'thing' for me growing up..." She explained, making a beeline for the couch where she sat and took her shoes off.  
"Any other talents I should know about?" He asked, stepping in and pulling the door shut behind him.  
"I have a few, actually" She grinned, thoughtfully, "I suppose you'd like a coffee?" she added, assuming that's the reason he hadn't left straight away.  
"No,  thanks though" He smiled, "I just came to make sure you got home and got to bed alright... You know, hang around in case you needed me to hold your hair back or anything"  
  
Anna's jaw dropped open, offended.  
"Hold my hair back, indeed..." She tutted, shaking her head as she stood up to put her shoes away, "I can hold my booze - I _was_ a bartender only a few weeks ago, remember?" she called from the bedroom, Bucky shaking his head and chuckling at her, "Until some weirdo snuck up on me in the parking lot!" she added,  
"Hey, who are you calling weird!?" he called back, answered by laughter as she re-appeared in his line of sight with PJ's in hand as she made her way into the en-suite.   
  
He opened up his phone while he listened to the sound of the tap running, Anna brushing her teeth and washing her face. He scrolled through the pictures, finding a whole heap that Anna had taken of them when she'd snatched his phone away while they were at the bar. Most of them were her pulling funny faces while he sat pretending to be annoyed in the background, followed by a few that she'd snapped when he'd decided to be agreeable and take a few nice ones.   
"Oh wow, here's one for your wallet!" she'd joked, Bucky rolling his eyes.   
  
Anna emerged from the bathroom in a fitted tank top and a pair of low slung cotton shorts. She picked a pillow up from her bed, carrying it out with her and dropping it on the couch.  
"Plain Jane again" she chuckled, gesturing at her face when they made eye contact, Bucky shaking his head at her.  
"You're anything _but_ plain, and you know it" he scolded, Anna giggling as she headed back into the bedroom.  
  
"...Uh, what on _Earth_ are you doing?" He asked, daring to follow her in.  
"Getting my duvet" she said as she untucked the corners and pulled it off the bed with two hard yanks.  
"Still not sleeping in here, I take it?"  
"Nope"  
"What's the story with that?" He asked, stepping closer to her where he could gauge her expression a little better, "and don't you dare say it's because you like the couch better..."  
"It's because I like the couch better" She said with a smart smile and a wink.  
  
She stepped around him, dragging the duvet behind her which he grabbed hold of to stop her in her tracks.  
"Bucky what are you doing?"  
"Talk to me" He said with genuine, kind expression on his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Seriously..."  
  
Anna let out a breath and looked down, tucking her long, straight hair behind her ear as she gathered herself up.  
"You're not gonna let this go, are you?" She asked, straightening up and leaning against the wall, crossing her arms self-consciously.  
"Nope"  
"Why?"  
"-Because I care..." He said, Anna's chest tightening as her eyes shot up to meet his.  
  
There was a long silence between them before Bucky raised his brows in an unspoken prompt for her to explain herself, Anna swallowing hard before she spoke up.  
  
"It's no big deal, really..." She started, not quite sure why she felt so nervous, "I guess I just feel safer on the couch"  
  
Bucky nodded, trying to understand what she meant.  
"And why's that?" he asked, his voice quiet and understanding.  
"I dunno, smaller space, near an exit? ...Not near that damned window" she chuckled nervously, shaking her head.  
"I honestly get it" He nodded with a smile, Anna a little shocked, "A combination of all that time on the run, with a side of 'feeling locked in a cage', huh"  
"Exactly" she said with a shy smile, nodding as she thought more about his analogy, "-and cages are fine, so long as you're not locked in with a hungry, pissed off lion, right?" She joked, Bucky's expression going from light hearted, to serious again as the penny dropped...  
  
He let out a breath, pushing his hair back,  
"You know..." he started, "No matter how you feel, you really are safe here... Okay?"  
Anna smiled and nodded, Bucky picking straight away that she didn't believe that for a second, and was purely humoring him.  
"I'm serious, if someone was in _this_ building, there'd be two super soldiers, and a guy in an armed tin-man suit here so fast it'd make your head spin" He chuckled, Anna softening a little as she joined in.  
"I know" she started, her voice quiet as she nodded  
"But?"  
"You'd have no idea I was being kidnapped or murdered in this room if I couldn't call for help, would you?" She pointed out, Bucky suddenly feeling sick at the thought.  
  
She broke the awkwardness off with a giggle, shaking her head at how ridiculous this whole conversation was.  
"It doesn't matter - I'm a _terrible_ sleeper anyway, and if this is the way I get through the night, then no harm done. Right?" She smiled, upbeat again.  
"You sleep like a baby!" Bucky laughed, -"we _have_ shared a bed, remember?"  
"Well I was nursing a head injury the first time, because some big, scary guy chased me through the woods and onto a frozen lake... I was probably unconsciousness, not asleep" She sassed, Bucky shaking his head.  
"And the second time?" He asked, Anna hiding a smile, looking away.  
"I was probably scared or frozen stiff" she shrugged, Bucky chuckling at her change in demeanor, "Actually, you wanna know something funny about that night?"  
"Uh oh..." he said, pretending to be worried, much to her amusement  
"Don't worry, it's not bad" she assured him, Bucky gesturing for her to go on...  
  
"You have _no_ idea how long it'd been since I slept through the night after everything with Alex, Nester, and everything in between - I'm talking _years_..." She started, "And that freezing cold night in the woods, with you in the back of that shitty old car, I had the best sleep ever..." She said, making him smile "honest to god!"  
  
"It's the weirdest thing - I started out _so_ afraid of you, not that I would have admitted it at the time... And it should have been my 'worst nightmare' scenario - back of a car, in the cold and dark, alone in the arms of a 'super powered' killer/kidnapper guy - and the gun under my pillow... No phone service, out in the woods in the middle of nowhere, after a break in, car chase and shoot out" she chuckled, shaking her head, "I was beyond terrified, but for some reason when you put your arms around me I just felt... _Safe_..." She said, trailing off.   
  
She peered up at Bucky again, his expression indecipherable, making her feel a bit stupid again. She shook her head, listening to the bed move as he stood up.   
  
"I know it's stupid, but I hadn't had that feeling in a while, and I haven't had it since... I guess that's part of why I like curling up and sleeping on the small end of the couch so much"  
  
Anna gasped in shock when she looked up and Bucky had silently made his way over and stopped in front of her. Before she had time to think, his hands took her face as he stepped in, his lips landing on hers where they lingered for a moment before he pulled away. His eyes met hers again for a moment, almost to ask if that was okay, Anna nodding as she pulled him towards her, and kissed him back, Bucky's arms tightening possessively around her.   
He pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss as he gripped her waist with one hand, the other pulling the strap of her tank top down to expose her shoulder. Anna's heart raced as she came up for air, his lips exploring her bare neck and collarbone for a few moments, coming back up under her ear. His stubble brushed against her skin, making her shiver before she dropped her chin back down, his lips finding hers again, desperate and urgent like he was running out of time...  
  
The two of the panted breathlessly, each as nervous as the other as Bucky pulled away enough to look into her eyes. Anna still had one arm around his neck, the other hand flat on his chest while she caught her breath.  
"Shit..." He whispered apologetically, shaking his head as he went to pull away, Anna holding onto him.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.  
"I'm sorry..." He said, gently pulling her hands off him as he stepped back, "this can't happen..."  
   
Anna screwed up her face, completely confused as she shook her head.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, fixing her shoulder strap and suddenly feeling extremely self conscious as she tried to work out what the hell was going on....  
"No... It's not you" he started nervously, before composing himself, "This is wrong... I'm sorry" He added, raising his hands.  
"You're _sorry_!?" She snapped, hurt and confused, "It's not... Bucky _YOU_ kissed _ME_ "  
"-Yeah, and I wish I _didn't_ " He said abruptly, his tone uncharacteristically cold, and face deadpan.  
  
Anna suddenly felt like he'd ripped her beating heart straight out through her chest, and was she holding her last dying breath in... She looked down at the floor, her hand having gone to her chest as she tried to gather herself up. Her eyes caught the movement of Bucky's feet moving as he left without saying anything, Anna now suddenly hoping she'd drank too much and dreamed this whole little scenario up...  
She was snapped back into reality when the door to her apartment was pulled open, and shut hard, making her jump at the sound.  
  
She took a few moments to think about what has just transpired, thinking that in the space of less than five minutes, he'd gone from her closest friend, to the guy passionately making out with her up against the wall, to the guy who couldn't get away from her fast enough... She looked down on the duvet on the floor, still where he'd dropped it, her chest tightening.  
  
She sucked in a breath and blew it out again, sliding down the wall to the floor where she pulled the duvet up to her chest, holding it as the first few tears fell...  
  
  
_What the actual fuck just happened?..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry about the delay getting this chapter out, the truth is it's been mostly ready for ages, but I haven't really been home in the last couple of months.  
> Life is getting back to normal again, have got the next chapter written in my head haha. Will get it down and out for you guys as soon as I can <3 Thank you for all the lovely messages, you guys all absolutely rock. Here's a nice long chapter for you, hope you enjoy it xoxo

  


Bucky hurried down the corridor as quickly and quietly as he could, feeling sick and absolutely panicked. He kept his head down and was grateful not to be seen by anyone, a little relief washing over him when he made it back to his apartment...  
He swiped his card and yanked the door open as soon as the latch unlocked, slamming it behind him, leaning on it for a moment as he composed himself.  
  
_You idiot... You fucking IDIOT!_  
  
His heart raced as he pushed the hair back off his face, breathing heavily despite his best efforts to calm himself down. He hadn't been this wound up by anything in years, and now here he was having a meltdown over a girl.  
  
_Not just A girl... THE girl... UGH!  
  
_ Rage built up in him as he pushed off the door, pacing back and forth for a moment as he repressed the overwhelming urge to put his fist through the wall, or smash something.  
  
_You kissed her... And not just any kiss - you MADE OUT with her up against the goddamned wall and loved every second of it... SHE loved every second of it - and then kicked her to the curb like she was nothing. Less than nothing...  
  
_ Bucky suddenly felt his chest tighten up, reliving that moment when he first pulled away from her - she'd looked up into his eyes, completely vulnerable, nodded that it was okay and kissed him back. She'd kissed him back good and proper, and when things started to heat up, he pushed her away and rejected her... Even worse, he'd told her he wished it'd never happened, and it had broken her, right there on the spot.  
  
_The girl who doesn't trust ANYONE - trusted you. She spilled her heart out to you after YOU pushed her to, and for what!? YOU kissed HER, and not only did she accept you, she kissed you back... That's more than anyone's ever given you, and you just blew it - AND blew it for her ever trusting anyone ever again. You know what she's been through... You KNEW to stay away from Stark's daughter and you just couldn't. Fucking. Help yourself.  
  
She's probably crying in her room right now because of you... If ANYONE else did that to her, you'd fucking MURDER them without thinking twice about it...  
  
_ The anger rose up in him again,  Bucky letting out a growl through his teeth as he jammed his eyes shut and took his hair in his fists... His heart raced faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore, running at the wall and throwing his meal fist clean through it. He stood quietly for a moment, realizing what he'd done, furious at himself for acting impulsively for the second time that night.  
  
He yanked his arm from the hole, shaking his head as he backed off quickly.  
_  
I can't do this... I gotta get outta here..._  
  
  
  
Anna woke up to her alarm the following morning, head pounding from lack of sleep, crying half the night, and just plain old stress. She half-considered not going to the post-party breakfast, but if everyone was there but her, they'd probably suspect something was wrong... Something that Anna had decided to keep to herself after hours of deliberation.  
She picked up her phone, rubbing her eyes as she sat up from her spot on the couch, taking a moment to wake up before she dared check her inbox.  
  
_No new messages... That'd be right...  
  
_ She pursed her lips, letting out a sarcastic chuckle as she shook her head. She blew out a breath as she stood, making her way to the bathroom, baulking at the sight of herself in the mirror at first glimpse.  
  
_Ugh... A face like The Elephant Man... Note to self - don't cry over a boy. Ever again. In fact, don't cry over anyone... No matter how close you think you are to someone, they're only go screw you over anyway..._  
  
Her chest tightened as she suppressed the urge to cry again, scolding herself as she cleared her throat.  
  
"No. You're gonna have a shower, throw on something nice, do your makeup, and put your best foot forward. That's it. The magazine comes out tomorrow, and your new life is about to officially start." She said, giving herself a pep-talk as she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature, "If he's there, just pretend it never happened. You were shocked, yeah, but didn't give it a second thought. It was just a tipsy kiss, it meant nothing, and you're not interested in it happening again"  
  
_But it WAS nice...  
  
Probably only because it's been a while since someone kissed you - it was also nice to feel safe and relaxed around him, and look how short lived THAT was.... Maybe there's a little truth to all those stories about him - if not, there surely would have been a call or message from him by now... Oh well, at least you don't have to stick up for him anymore, just thank your lucky stars it didn't go any further than a kiss...  
  
_ Anna checked herself in the mirror, having dressed and finished her makeup. She pulled her hair into a high, messy bun, sliding a few bobby pins in to secure it. She put her long necklace back on, straightening it over her knit sweater, and pulled her tan boots on over the top of her skinny jeans.  
She blew out a breath, trying to be happy and follow her own advice, but despite her best efforts she just felt like shit inside...  
  
_He rejected me AFTER he made his move... So obviously I wasn't good enough for him... I've never had complaints from anyone else - Jake said I was a great kisser and he couldn't keep his hands off m- UGH... No - don't even go there..._  
  
She shook it off, trying to convince herself that if someone can go from being so kind to so cruel without explanation, then they weren't worth it... A glimmer of their first meeting shot through her mind, the flirty, cute guy at the bar, who turned into a snarling kidnapper, shoving her into a car at gunpoint. She shivered at the thought, a huge red flag waving like crazy in her mind.  
  
_He turns it off and on like a switch - that's fucking dangerous... He's like Nester with super strength and 70 years of killing expertise...  
  
_  
  
Tony smiled when he caught sight of her stepping through the rec-room doors, Anna's eyes scanning the room for Bucky, coming up empty... She wasn't sure if that eased her nervousness or made it a million times worse, but with Tony there, nothing bad would happen.  
  
She returned the smile, making her way over to him, being pulled in for a big hug.  
"How'd you pull up this morning, kiddo?" He asked, his face bright and cheerful.  
  
_Honest answer? Better not..._  
  
"Yeah great!" She beamed back at him, "dying for a coffee"  
"Coming right up!"  
  
She pulled the chair out beside where Tony had decided to sit, and sat herself down like she was told, pleased with the vantage point she had to the door. She watched Steve and Sam walk in, Steve giving her a somewhat concerned look which made her want to get up and run like hell.  
  
She swallowed hard.  
  
"Hey Anna" He started, making his way over to her.  
"Hey" She smiled back, getting to her feet in some vain effort to get 'escape ready' if needed.  
  
He reached over to give her a hug, Anna sucking in a breath as he body tensed, Steve noticing straight away. He let her go, frowning a little as though he was onto her, and giving her exactly three seconds to spill the beans.  
"Have you heard from Bucky?" He asked.  
  
_Aaaand there it is..._  
  
"Nope, not a peep since last night" She said truthfully, "why?" she added, Steve narrowing his eyes a little making Anna suddenly feel intimidated as hell...  
"He's not in his room, or answering his phone" he said, "It's not like him"  
"Oh..." Is all Anna could think of saying, frowning a little while she feigned shock...  
"You were the last person to see him" Steve said, a little accusingly...  
  
Anna clenched her jaw while she went over things on her head again, suddenly feeling guilty for keeping their little encounter quiet - but surely Bucky would have said something if he wanted Steve to know?  
  
_What are the rules for all of this? I don't want Bucky to know he upset me, and I also don't want to become just another one of his conquests... Surely 'Tony Stark's Daughter' is worth a gold star or two in his book? UGH!  
Why do I have that horrible feeling that something's very wrong... Why the hell am I even worried about him after the shit he pulled last night!?_  
  
Anna peered over at Tony who was oblivious to the fact that she was suddenly feeling extremely threatened. Her lips parted, only to close again as she tried to relax.  
"Did something... 'Happen' with you guys?" Steve asked discretely, Anna letting out a breath, toughening up again.  
  
_It's none of his goddamned business..._  
  
"-Problem?" Tony interrupted, Steve and Anna jumping a little at his sudden appearance.  
"Nope" Steve said firmly, Anna swallowing hard as her eyes darted between the two of them.  
  
Tony frowned as he handed Anna her coffee, not believing either of them.  
"Seriously?" He asked, looking at Steve who let out a breath, then at Anna who looked away.  
  
He peered around the room, and then back at Steve and Anna again, a brow raised.  
"Barnes isn't here, you're pissed off, and she's freaked - what gives?" He demanded, Steve suddenly shooting Anna an apologetic look, "You've got three seconds, or I ask Friday to replay the conversation for me... Three... Two-"  
  
"Bucky's gone" Steve started, "And I was asking Anna if she knew anything"  
"Asking, or _threatening_?"  
"Steve didn't threaten me..." Anna said, raising a hand, "He's just worried about his friend, and I was the last to see him..."  
  
Steve let out a breath, his expression softening.  
  
"And _no_ , Bucky and I didn't sleep together... If _that's_ what you were insinuating" She said holding eye contact with Steve who's cheeks had reddened.  
"Thank god" Tony said, clearly uncomfortable, "can we eat now?" He added nodding over to the food being wheeled in under silver trays.  
"I think I've lost my appetite" Anna mumbled.  
  
  
  
The following day came and went without a peep from Bucky. Anna had pretty much locked herself in her room, not wanting to face Steve or Tony since she'd walked out on the breakfast, or Bucky if he'd come home.  
She turned on the T.V, watching the top news stories on whatever breakfast show she'd tuned into, only to see her face appear on screen - made up, and looking like a movie star.  
  
_It's Monday! The magazine will have hit the shelves!_  
  
"Here we have the first look at Annabelle Pierce, the daughter of Iron Man himself!" Came the excited voice of the lady on the screen  
"Absolutely _stunning_ daughter" The woman on the couch beside her chimed in.  
"Vanity fair magazine interviewed Miss Pierce late last week, we have Shane Woodley on the show to tell us how it went, Hi there Shane, great to have you"  
  
Anna gasped, nervous as hell as she reached for the remote to turn the TV up.  
  
"Veronica! Looking fantastic as always!" Shane beamed from across the desk.  
"Oh stop it, you!" She laughed, both of them having a moment of 'witty talk show flirtation'...  
  
"What can you tell us about Annabelle?" She asked  
"She's awesome - really likeable, well spoken, independent, and absolutely gorgeous as you'll see in the photos" He started, a few of the photos appearing on screen, "she gave us a bit of an insight into her background, and it's refreshing to speak to someone so honest about life - having experienced so much in so few years..."  
"Sounds like you had a really good chat!"  
"We did, she's got a great sense of humor and she's really down to earth - especially for someone living with super heroes..."  
"-Which she touched on in the interview?"  
"She did!" He beamed, "She shared a few stories and insights about life on the base - both on and off camera" He chuckled, "it's probably been one of my favorite interviews so far" He said with a fond smile.  
"Hopefully we see more from her in the coming weeks, thanks so much Shane!"  
"My pleasure Veronica, thanks for having me on the show!"  
"Vanity Fair - on sale now, make sure you grab yourself a copy"  
  
  
  
Anna got herself dressed and made up, deciding she wasn't going to hide out anymore. This was her time to shine and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone put a damper on it.  
Tony had called her as soon as he'd seen Shane on Good Morning America, excitedly congratulating her. He'd apologetically explained that he'd been busy, cooped up in the lab with work up to his eyeballs, or he would have raced down to watch it with her.  
"Well... Do you need a hand?" She'd asked, "I'm pretty nifty with a soldering iron?" she added, gritting her teeth hesitantly  
"You are, are ya?"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Hmmm... What do you charge?" Tony asked with a grin.  
"You'd have to help me drink the coffee I'd be bringing, and you'd have to hang out with me..." She said, listening to him let out a dramatic breath.  
"You drive a hard bargain..." he started hesitantly, "but I think I could deal with that"  
  
The two of them broke character long enough to share a laugh, Anna telling him she'd be down in a few minutes.  
  
A wave of calm swept over her, Anna managing a smile as she tucked her phone into her pocket and swiped on a little lip balm. She stepped out into the corridor, stopping by the cafeteria to pick up a couple of latte's and some blueberry muffins.  
Tony's face lit up with a grin when she appeared in his doorway, Anna relieved when the glass door opened automatically for her.  
  
"Please tell me those are blueberry?"  
"They're blueberry!" Anna confirmed, Tony pulling a fist and bowing his head as he whispered a 'yessssss', "Where can I set these down?"  
"Here, let me help" he offered, taking the cardboard coffee tray from her, placing it down on the nearest desk.  
"Thank you" she smiled.  
"Thank YOU..."  
  
The two of them laughed again, Tony gesturing for her to sit at the leather sofa, Anna obediently doing so. He smiled as he handed her a coffee, before reaching over to the side table and picking up a magazine which he waved at her.  
  
"Oh my god, you have a copy already!"  
"Duh!"  
  
He handed it to her, Anna opening it with a mixture of nerves and excitement, holding her breath as she flicked through the pages.  
"Holy crap... I'm in a magazine" she breathed, "...Several pages of a magazine - I thought it was only going to be small?"  
"That IS small for Vanity Fair..." Tony assured her as he leaned in to see for himself, "the photos are perfect, and you look amazing"  
  
  
Anna spent most of the day in the lab, hanging around while Tony worked, occasionally handing him a tool he needed, or holding something steady for him while he made adjustments. He even took her up on her soldering offer, and was pleasantly surprised with her neat work and electrical knowledge - even if it _was_ fairly basic...  
  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?" He'd asked.  
"Youtube" She'd said mattor-of-factly, leaving Tony speechless, "Who needs fancy college degrees when you have your bosses' WiFi, and a little free time after mopping a sticky bar floor?"  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that... And enroll you into an Ivy League school _immediately_ "  
They'd both laughed, Anna finding it highly amusing how easy Tony was to wind up, considering how well known he was for being quite the shit-stirrer himself...  
  
"So I've been meaning to ask you something..." she started as she'd finished straightening up his messy desk  
"You want to do a skydive from one of the suits? I'm free this afternoon, I can take you up-"  
"NO!" she scolded, Tony smirking now at her attempt to keep a straight face.  
"No heights, suits, or sky _anything_..." she chuckled, raising her hands,  
"Fine... What is it then?"  
"So I've noticed that the lab is a bit of, uh... Disarray..." She said carefully, "-a sign of a hand working man of course!"  
"-Nicely saved..."  
"Thank you" She giggled, trying to get back on track, "So... I know you've said I don't owe you anything towards living expenses, or for my room or anything like that-"  
"-Stop right there" He interrupted, sensing where she was headed.  
"-hear me out?" she asked, "please?"  
  
Tony let out an exasperated breath, shutting his mouth and gesturing for her to continue,  
"I've never _not_ paid my own way before, and I've never not worked since I've been out on my own... I'm completely grateful for where I live, but I'm a bit lost without anything to do..."  
"So you want an internship?"  
"Oh no, not at all - there are people much more deserving of those places than me, and I'm sure I don't have the mind for it anyway... I was thinking more along the lines of just being a general assistant of sorts? Bringing coffee, running errands, tidying up, any lab assistance - and you already know I make a great cocktail" she chuckled.  
  
Tony frowned, letting out another breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Anna suddenly worried that she'd annoyed him...  
  
"Or anything really, I don't mind - I'll answer phones, I'll sweep the flo-"  
"-Anna... Honey," he started, frustration in his tone now, "You don't _have_ to do anything like that anymore, okay? Everything is sorted - you don't have to work, and if you want to, there are _way_ better opportunities out there for you"  
"Yeah I get that, but I also get that I'm still not at the stage where stepping off the base is an option for me right now... Am I right?"  
"That's just temporary-"  
"-I know... But I want to do something _now_ , I want to get up off my butt and _work_. I want to have a reason to get up outta bed every day - I want to be busy, useful, get to know my Dad, and maybe even learn a thing or two along the way" She said, Tony's expression softening at the mention of wanting to get to know him.  
  
He blew out a breath, nodding reluctantly, Anna smiling.  
"Okay, I guess I can work something out..." he started, "I mean, who am I to argue with that kind of determination?"  
  
  
  
  
Anna busied herself with errands for the next week and a half in between meetings and media training. She'd become a reliable hand around the lab, and much to Tony's delight, she really _was_ nifty with small repairs and had a good mind for problem solving when she let herself relax enough.  
Pepper appreciated the help getting Tony to sign and read documents, finding it a relief to have someone on the base who could keep him organized. So far he hadn't missed a single conference call or left so much as an email un-replied to.  
  
Steve had come to speak to Anna during the week, apologizing for coming off rough about Bucky disappearing. She'd been gracious about it, and understood enough about their background to get why he'd be so protective and worried... This had all been put to bed when Bucky had sent Steve a message explaining that he'd had to take off quickly on a mission, he was fine, and that he'd be home in around a week.  
  
"It's the one time we don't have to explain ourselves... If Fury gives us the call, we drop everything and go" Steve had explained, "that's probably why you haven't heard from him either"  
"I see..."  
"Yeah... And look, I still feel bad about the other morning, I'm really sorry - I didn't mean to scare ya" He'd said, rubbing the back of his neck with a worried look on his face.  
"Oh don't even worry..." She'd reassured him with a kind smile, "I totally understand why you were worried, and I didn't take it personally"  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're _not_ that scary" She'd teased him, Steve wondering whether he should be offended or not between laughs.  
  
  
  
Anna pulled out her hair tie, letting her long hair fall in somewhat messy waves. Tony had finished up in the lab early, leaving Anna in the front office with Pepper and one of her media-gurus. A two hour long crash course in giving interviews had followed, along with a workshop on how to deal with paparazzi, over-enthusiastic fans, and other scenario's that celebrities encountered.  
  
"I'm sure none of this will apply to me - I don't plan on going into fashion, movies or the music industry..." She'd said, shaking her head as Pepper's guru had started rattling off scenarios.  
"Honey, you're rich, young, hot, AND the daughter of Tony Stark... If that wasn't a big enough deal, there's the whole Iron man/Avengers thing as well - the whole world knows who _they_ are, and the whole world wouldn't be here without them"  
  
She'd blown out a breath, suddenly stressed and wondering why the hell she'd agreed to any of this 'fame' crap...  
  
"Don't worry honey" came the flamboyant voice of the suited man again, "that's what we're here to help you with - how to deal with all the things they DON'T tell you when you sell your soul to Hollywood"  
"I'm _not_ selling my soul to Hollywood..."  
"Figure of speech..." He'd chuckled, Peppers eyes darting between the two of them, "but while we're on the subject, what do you hope to use your fame for? You've got a huge stage to step out onto if you've got the guts"  
"It's not about guts" Anna had corrected him, "I said right from the get-go that I didn't want to be 'little miss it-girl or anything like that. I'm here to support my Dad, keep the tabloids off our backs by confirming what they already suspected, and living a fairly normal life aside from that"  
  
The man beside her chuckled to himself like she'd just said the dumbest thing he'd ever heard, before pulling out a folder and sitting it in front of her.  
"Anna... Honey... This is how it works, okay?" he began explaining, "This whole thing is a cycle - vicious for some, glorious for others... You step out onto the world stage, people are curious, you do an interview or a magazine - this is where you're up to, yeah?"  
"...Yeah?"  
"The fallout from that interview, is like feeding a starving lion a chicken nugget - not only does it not even touch the sides, but it pisses him off and makes him feel patronized... Are you following me?"  
"You think I'm patronizing people because I did a four page spread in Vanity Fair??"  
"Short answer? Yes." He said, Anna clenching her jaw, "If you do a magazine, they'll want to see you on TV - hear you talk, see you move, get to know you a little... This is an easy thing to do - that's why we have late night talk shows" He chuckled.  
  
"You do a couple of those, or a show and an appearance, get photographed in the street doing normal stuff - people get over the hype pretty quick... That's that stage when my clients think their stars are fading and they need to become relevant again. Relevance means money in the bank, security, that kind of thing. The things that everyone needs, but nobody talks about..."  
"...Ooookay?"  
"Well from what I've been told, being recognizable and having your safety and security intact is pretty paramount to your particular cause... Am I correct?"  
  
"You're correct, Lyle" Pepper smiled, glancing over at Anna who was now staring into space, as if she was only now just seeing the big picture...  
  
"I know" He'd said with a wink, "So... Kimmel or Colbert?"  
  
  
  
  
Anna tucked the loose strands of her hair behind her ears, somewhat surprised that her hair had managed to stay in a high bun all day. She turned the lights off as she stepped out of the boardroom, picking her phone up on the way out, and checking the screen as she always did.  
  
_What the f-_  
  
_Missed call 4.26pm  
Bucky_  
  
She clenched her jaw, letting out a breath as a million thoughts raced through her mind - most of which revolved around wondering what the hell he wanted.  
  
_Jesus Christ, does that mean he's back!? He probably wants to talk... I don't want to talk to him... I want to pretend none of this ever happened... Maybe I should borrow one of those jet things and - UGH!_  
  
She jammed her eyes shut and shook her head at herself.  
  
_No. You're not running away from him, he probably just wants to talk - you were friends with this guy, remember? It is possible that maybe he feels just as terrible as you, which would explain why he disappeared for a 'mission' that very night...  
  
_ "I can't deal with this right now..." She muttered to herself, "Advil, shower, sweatpants, couch..."  
  
She gave herself a nod, ordering herself to not worry about him for now. She'd get back to her room, unwind for the day, get rid of the pounding headache she'd had for the last hour and a half, and decide how to deal with Bucky when she had a clear head.  
  
Her heels click-clacked as she made her way down the stairs and out the front foyer of the office area, Anna finding it a little eerie how quiet it was. She slipped her phone into the pocket of her slim fit pants, crossing her arms as she made her way to the automatic sliding door. She stopped for a moment, having to wait a second or two for the sensor to wake up and open the door for her.  
  
_At least I didn't have to wave my arms at it this time...  
  
_ She stepped out, turning to make sure it closed behind her.  
  
_Thank god for that..._  
  
A smirk crossed her face at the thought of having to make another embarrassing phone call to Tony that she couldn't figure the door out, something that had amused him greatly, and he'd enjoyed reminding her of every so often.  
  
Anna quickly made her way down the corridor, politely smiling at anyone she passed along the way before coming to the stairwell. She pushed the door open and made her way up two flights before stepping out into a quiet and familiar hallway. She turned and pushed the door shut behind her, only to look up and lock eyes with a certain long haired super soldier a few feet away.  
  
She gasped, her eyes darting back to the door she'd just closed in a reflex to get away from him, before quickly letting it go again and squaring up to him.  
  
_No, don't be stupid... Act cool... Everything's fine... It's no big deal..._  
  
The two stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Bucky had the courage to make his way over, Anna doing her best to slow her breathing back down...  
  
"You do know there's an elevator right there?" he sassed, trying to break the ice a little.  
"You do know the stairwell's safer?" she answered, clearing her throat.  
  
An awkward silence built between them, Anna wishing she could be half as tough as she'd rehearsed in her head for this first meeting...  
  
"So..." He said, obviously feeling just as awkward as she was, "How have you been? I tried to call you earlier..."  
  
Anna swallowed, nodding with eyes still on the floor before she commanded herself to look up and make eye contact with him,  
"Tired" came her short, initial answer, "I saw that you'd called, but I've been stuck in a meeting all afternoon and only just got out..."  
"Meeting huh?"  
"Yep"  
"...Oh" He nodded, struggling to keep her talking.  
  
"...Well, I'd better get go-"  
"-I was hoping we could talk?" he blurted out, interrupting her.  
  
Anna paused for a moment, looking up at him and suddenly she felt angry all over again. He'd made her feel inferior, self conscious, _incredibly_ embarrassed, and now here he was demanding her time after not so much as a text in almost two weeks... The stress of being stuck in a boardroom with Pepper and 'Mr Media' half the day wasn't helping her mood much, either was the headache that was thumping away beneath her temples...  
  
"-we _are_ talking?" She pointed out with an intentional dose of sass.  
"In private?" He prompted.  
"I don't see anyone around?"  
  
Bucky let out a breath, pushing his hair back off his face, Anna watching him carefully.  
  
"Look," He started, "I wanted to speak to you privately because I owe you an explanation, and a HUGE apology-"  
"-Stop right there" She interrupted with a smile, suddenly feeling bad for him despite herself...  
  
"You don't owe me _anything_ -" She started,  
"-The hell I don't, I was an assho-"  
"-It's _fine!_ " she interrupted him again, putting her hands up, "...Really"  
"Anna you don't understand - I didn't mean-"  
"Bucky STOP!" She snapped, her face remaining passive and friendly despite her tone.  
  
It was a strange feeling coming face to face with him again after their encounter.... She'd felt that wall come back up again, and self preservation kick straight back in. Any other time someone had hurt her, she'd cut them out of her life and moved on for her own safety, but this was different; like it or not, she had to live here, and so did he... Then there was that niggling feeling that she still had deep down, that feeling that she had to look after him, because he'd looked after her. He'd saved her life, kept her safe, and been a friend - and she'd been a friend back... Until that stupid kiss. That stupid, thrilling, passionate kiss that had confirmed everything to both of them - that there had been real feelings for each other there all this time...  
All that protectiveness, flirting, jealousy, and god knows what else had all been there for a reason beyond friendship, which was obvious now in hindsight the more Anna thought about it.  
  
The other thing, which both caused the problem and kind of eliminated it at the same time, was the fact that he'd pulled away... The fact that if he'd really wanted things to go further than a kiss, then they probably could have done. There had to have been _some_ small amount of respect there for her if he'd had the sense to put a stop to it when he did - otherwise he'd have just taken what he wanted and THEN disappeared... Right?  
  
Anna closed her eyes for a moment and blew out a breath, knowing there was only one way she'd save her dignity, their living situation, and maybe even their friendship going forward...  
  
"It's fine... _I'm_ fine" She lied, looking up at him, Bucky falling silent.  
  
She suddenly felt awful for him, trying to put herself in his shoes... She didn't want him to have to explain himself or come up with a big elaborate apology, and if she was honest with herself, she didn't know if she was really up for listening to one right now either...  
  
"You don't owe me an explanation OR an apology... It's been a big few weeks, we'd been drinking, and things happened" she started, "not even 'things' - it was just a kiss. No big deal..." She added with a shrug, watching sadness wash over Bucky's features like a dark cloud.  
  
"You really were right - It shouldn't have happened, and it can't happen again..." she said with a dismissive shrug, glancing down at the floor while she gathered herself up again.  
  
She looked up, Bucky's eyes locking onto hers as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, Anna suddenly feeling uncomfortable - intimidated even. She stepped back slightly, Bucky swallowing hard as he snapped himself back into reality.  
  
"Did you tell Steve?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"No?" Bucky answered with a raised brow and a little condescension in his tone, "Did you tell _Tony_?"  
"Of course not" She answered quietly, feeling defensive all over again, "...I didn't tell anyone."  
"Either did I"  
"Good." She said, crossing her arms protectively in front of herself, "then I think the best thing to do is pretend none of this ever happened..."  
  
Bucky let out a single sarcastic chuckle under his breath, shaking his head before his eyes met hers again.  
  
"If that's what you _really_ want?" He asked with a shrug, biting his lip for a moment as he ordered himself to relax.  
  
Anna nodded, keeping her composure as best she could even though she was sure Bucky could see right through it...  
  
"Okay then... So that's that, huh?" He asked, clearly annoyed.  
"Yeah, I guess so" she said, clearing her throat and doing her best to appear okay with their decision.  
"So just to be clear - are we friends, or do we hate each other now?" He asked a little angrily, Anna feeling nervous again.  
"Well, _I_ don't hate _you?_ " she said, holding her breath while she waited for his answer.  
"I don't hate you either" He nodded, "...far from it."  
  
"Good..." Anna said, still shaking a little as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad..."  
"Me too" he said, letting out a breath of relief and even managing a smile back.  
"Great" she said with a nod, forcing a smile, "On that note, I'm gonna get going"  
  
"...You sure everything's fine?" He asked, suddenly a little unsure.  
"Yeah, I'm just exhausted... It's been a _huge_ day and I need three packets of Advil and about week of sleep" she joked, Bucky suddenly looking worried.  
"Don't you _dare_ take three packets or you _will_ go to sleep for a week..."  
"I was joking... I promise" she chuckled, stepping back from him in case he went in for a hug, "see you around, Bucky"  
  
Her chest tightened the second she turned her back to him and made her way back to her room. She walked quickly, passing the familiar row of doors opposite the rec room before she came to hers and swiped her card. She let herself in, closed the door behind her, and turned to lean on it.  
  
_Jesus Christ, I feel like I've just 'broken up' with him or something..._  
  
Anna closed her eyes, catching her breath for a few moments, as she blinked back the couple of tears that had snuck out. She cleared her throat and wiped her face, ordering herself to shake it off as she slipped out of her heels.  
  
_Shower, sweatpants, and relax. Go..._  
  
  
  
The next few days that followed were uneventful, Tony had been away and told her to have a couple of 'leave days' which she wasn't entirely impressed about, but she used them wisely to catch up on the rest she didn't realize she needed. She didn't hear from Bucky much, aside from a friendly smile and wave when they locked eyes across the rec room, and a cheeky text teasing her about Peter Parker who'd developed a huge crush on her. She'd rolled her eyes and laughed, not sure whether it was stranger the fact that a high-school boy liked her, or the fact that Bucky Barnes was still paying such close attention to her after all that had happened... It also crossed her mind to be wary of how closely he was watching her, and to think long and hard about whether he was being light hearted and playful,  protective, or straight up possessive...  
  
_Bucky, 10.16am  
Your little boyfriend's watching you again...  
  
Anna, 10.16am  
And you're watching my little boyfriend... Again?  
  
_  
  
The phone rang the night Tony was due home, Anna's face lighting up when she saw his name pop up on the screen after being out of range for so long.  
"Hey stranger" She chuckled, hearing him laugh back on the other end.  
"Hey! Thought I'd better check in to make sure the building was still standing - you didn't set any fires?"  
"No! ...Well just the one, but they got it under control pretty quick!"  
"They did huh?"  
"Yep, and good news - some of the lab is still standing!"  
" _Some_ of the lab!? ...Oh my god"  
  
Both of them had laughed, the small talk flowing easily between them like it always did, followed with Anna updating him on the goings' on around the place.  
  
"So I got a call about ten minutes ago from CBS" he started, "And NBC, and a bunch of other networks..."  
"Oh here we go..."  
"And we got Colbert" He said, Anna completely gobsmacked, "...You still there?"  
  
"...Yeah I'm here" She said, stunned for a moment, "I didn't think that was a thing - that's really happening?"  
"Well yeah, it's one of those things where now that the ball is rolling, we've gotta _keep_ it rolling... Pepper said that you guys talked about that the other day?"  
"Yeah we did..."  
"She said you sounded a bit worried about the whole thing?"  
"No, I'm okay?"  
"You know you _can_ talk to me if you're stressed out? The whole 'brave face' thing might work on _'Cyborg Jesus'_ , but not me..."  
  
Anna chuckled, a smile crossing Tony's face at her amusement.  
  
"I'll be fine" She assured him, "Still adjusting to the change I guess..."  
"I know you are, and you're doing a great job all things considered..." He said gently, "It' a _huge_ change, but I've got your back... Okay?"  
"I know, thank you..." She said with a smile,  
"You got it"  
"Sooo... What's going on with this TV thing? How long does it go for?"  
"Okay, so it's just a talk show segment, so probably around five minutes - ten tops." He said, Anna nodding nervously, "And because it's your first time onscreen, I thought ahead and suggested to them that if you needed me to, I could go on air with you... Unless you wanted to go solo, but the offer's there"  
  
Anna let out a breath of relief, her hand resting on her thumping chest.  
  
"Oh my god - yes please... That would be amazing" she said, "thank you so much for that"  
"Well I've had a lot of practice on TV... I figured a bit of support might help things along, and the network's totally cool with it. It's completely up to you,  if you change your mind on the night, or even halfway through the segment, it's all fine"  
"That's a relief... So when's all this happening, and what else do I need to know?"  
  
"Thursday night, and nothing at this point in time... I'm still a couple of hours away, so I'll be able to go over everything with you in the morning. I've got our team all locked in, so we've got nothing to worry about" He said confidently.  
"Team?"  
"Assistants, stylist, hairdresser, makeup artist, media consultant, cars aaaaand security" he said, "all sorted"  
"You've done this before by the sounds of it"  
"Just once or twice" he joked, Anna giggling on the other end of the line.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing; you'll look gorgeous, you'll have me there as backup, and you'll have Earths mightiest _available_ heroes there to keep you safe" He assured her  
"Earths mightiest heroes?"

  
"Yeah... Well, the ones that I can get into New York City on short notice, anyway" He explained, "Rogers, Romanoff, Myself, and Pepper even asked Barnes to come along."  
"Oh... And they've all said yes?"  
"Yeah, she called each of them tonight to confirm... It's all done"  
  
"So we're going to be on TV in two nights time in New York City, dressed to the nines, with superhero bodyguards?"  
"You got it"  
  
"Holy shit..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, I think these chapters are getting longer and longer... I really enjoyed writing this one, so I couldn't cut it short haha!
> 
> Anna's first celebrity appearance, and a heated discussion with Bucky. Enjoy! <3 xoxo

  
  


  
Anna sat in the makeup chair with a smirk on her face, still trying to suppress the laughter from Bucky's not-so P.C joke from earlier... The two exchanged eye contact occasionally while Anna's makeup artist worked on giving her the perfect soft pink pout to compliment her smokey eyelids and bold black lashes.  
  
The two of them hadn't spoken much since their encounter earlier that week, and if she was honest with herself, she was shocked that he'd even come along at all... But here he was, in his version of 'dressed up' - black jeans and boots, and a clean dark blue v-neck T shirt with a black suit jacket over the top. She shushed the voice in her head that kept repeating how cute he looked with his long hair pushed back off his face by a pair of matte black Ray-Bans, reminding herself that she was supposed to be semi-annoyed with him still...  
  
"There we go... Aaaaand you're done" smiled the artist in front of her as he screwed the lid back onto the liquid lipstick, "go have a look in the bathroom mirror, the light's better in there... I can change up anything you're not happy with, but I think you look great"  
  
"Thanks so much Luke, I'll be back in a second" She smiled back, making her way across the room to the floor to ceiling mirror in the bathroom.  
  
_Holy shit..._  
  
Her mouth dropped open, admiring everything from her pin-straight hair, her glamorous makeup, to her fit and flare dark blue cocktail dress. She pulled her long dark hair over her shoulder, turning to admire the almost backless design, grateful now for going ahead with the dreaded concept of a spray tan.   
Anna smoothed the skirt down as she let out a breath, hesitantly nodding to herself that she could indeed pull off the 'short dress in public' look...  
  
"Everything okay in there?" Came Luke's voice, Anna suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Absolutely perfect, thank you!" She called back, making her way back into the main room, "you did a great job"  
  
She looked down at her shiny black peep-toe pumps for a moment before looking back up, locking eye contact with Bucky again. The two of them stayed silent for a few moments, eyes glued on each other before Bucky spoke up to snap them back into reality...  
  
"You look beautiful"  
  
  
  
The ride to the theatre was a quick one from their hotel - Anna still completely blown away by the rooms that Tony had gotten for them at the Four Seasons... The car was a sleek, black sedan with blacked out windows - the driver explaining to Anna that this was the safest, most discreet luxury transport option, as limousines were often swamped by photographers... Anna's eyes had widened, and she'd shot Bucky a worried glance, to which he'd raised a metal fist and given her a wink.  
  
He seemed to be absolutely loving this impromptu 'bodyguard' role that Tony had asked him to step into for the afternoon. As it turned out, Tony had had to pick Pepper up from the airport, Steve was out with Sharon, and Natasha had been called out on a very unexpected and last minute mission with Barton... This had made Anna incredibly nervous, but Tony had promised to be there, and true to his word he'd made it to the theatre on time where he was waiting for them with Pepper.  
  
"Looks like Steve's just gotten there" Bucky said, looking up from his phone, Anna letting out a breath.  
"That was a quick date" she pointed out, a little disappointed for the pair.   
"No, they're okay, they're going back out after the show. They ended up getting into the city early, and got a hotel room together... They were probably just, uh, 'settling in'" he said with a chuckle, Anna shaking her head.  
"I see..." she said a little awkwardly, "So they're not at the Four Seasons?"  
"Nah, they wanted their privacy I guess - they haven't really had much of a chance to get away together, so it'll be nice for them" Bucky said with a smile, glancing out the window as the car pulled around behind the building.  
  
The roar of a crowd erupted as their car pulled up, Anna stiffening in her seat, her heart taking off at a million miles per hour. She looked out the window as barriers were moved so they could pull in safely, and she caught a glimpse of Tony signing his last autograph before approaching her door.  
"I can't do this..." she muttered, feeling a cool, metal hand cover hers on the seat.  
"Anna, look at me" Bucky said, getting her attention, "you've got this. You look absolutely gorgeous, and you've got Tony, Pepper, Steve and I here to make sure everything runs smoothly" he said, Anna nodding very nervously.  
  
"I've got you, okay?"  
"Okay"   
"Take a deep breath" he said, Anna doing as she was told as she watched Tony get closer to the car, "Stark's gonna open the door, take your hand, and that crowd's gonna go nuts... Just smile like Lyle said - and remember the short skirt rules!" he said with a chuckle, lightening the mood again.   
"Knees together, and smooth down as I stand" She confirmed with a nod.  
"That's it - no Britney moments" he joked, making Anna laugh, "I'll get out after you, and come up on your other side, and we'll all walk in together.  
  
Anna nodded, blowing out a breath before giving his hand a squeeze, surprised that he felt it enough to gently squeeze back.  
"Thanks Buck" she smiled as Tony's hand reached for the car door handle and pulled it open.  
"You've got this"  
  
Tony gave her a smile, his eyes twinkling under his sunglasses.  
"You alright?" he asked, leaning into the car.  
"Yep"  
"Ready to go?"  
"Of course not... But let's do this" she said, reaching out to take his hand.  
  
Anna let out another breath before standing up, and as she turned the crowd went absolutely ballistic. Tony's grip tightened around her hand as she looked around, taking everything in. They walked out together, Anna plastering on her best smile as she faced up to the flashing cameras, screaming fans, flapping of banners and applause, the adrenaline absolutely pumping through her.  
They stopped in front of the stage door, Tony putting his arm around her, his hand resting protectively on her shoulder as they smiled for photos, both of them throwing up Tony's iconic peace sign, much to the delight of the crowd.   
  
He stepped away when she seemed to be handling things, the photographers fighting each other to get the best photo of her. She put her hand on her hip how the modelling coach had shown her, and dropped her chin a little, trying to give the biggest cameras a moment of eye contact each. She turned enough to show the backless design of her dress, looking over her shoulder with a flirty smile on her face, her mind racing to make sure she'd ticked off every instruction she'd been given.   
  
She glanced up to see Steve and Bucky watching on, Anna shooting them a smile and gesturing for them to come over for a photo. The crowd went crazy for the super soldiers as they shyly made their way over. They stood on either side of her, the three of them exchanging a laugh before they put their arms around her and smiled for a few pictures, Tony and Pepper eventually joining in the fun as well.  
  
An usher gave them the signal to wrap it up, security stepping out of the way for the first time in the show's history, much to Tony and Anna's amusement.  
"We brought our own muscle" Tony joked aloud, the people in the crowd laughing as they were shown into the stage door.   
  
The hallway was noticeably quiet after they closed the back door, the five of them making their way down a narrow passage to the greenroom where they could relax and take a breath.  
"You did great, kiddo" Tony said, making his way over to Anna and giving her a hug, "maybe a little too great, don't you think, Pep?"  
"Definitely out-shone you" Pepper agreed, the three of them letting out a chuckle.  
  
"Water, miss?" A polite staff member asked, Anna nodding with a smile.  
"Yes please, that'd be great"  
  
"That was surreal..." Anna said suddenly, looking over at Tony who was both amused, and completely relaxed.  
"You get used to it" he reassured her, "wait till you step out on stage!"  
"Oh god..."  
  
The five of them found a spot to sit in the corner of the room where there were sofas and lounge chairs, while Pepper explained what would happen next. Much to her disgust, Tony ordered a couple of bourbon shots for both him and Anna, sensing she needed something to help loosen her up again - something Anna was grateful for when she felt it kick in...  
  
The next half an hour was full of producers, stage directors, more makeup artists, and even Colbert himself came to meet them briefly.   
  
"Okay, so my people have talked to your people" He started, jokingly, "and we've got Tony on the bill as my guest - not you. We'll talk about all the usual stuff, keep it very light hearted, and then go onto him finding out he had a daughter" he explained, Anna smiling and nodding as he spoke.  
"I'll send my stage hand a signal, and they'll check with you how you're feeling - if you're not up to coming out, we'll just keep the show rolling and the audience is none the wiser." He said, his expression warm and friendly, "If you do feel up to it, they'll buzz me back, Tony will stand up, invite you out, and you'll come sit beside him on the couch. Does that sound okay?"  
"Yeah that's great" Anna smiled, "very stealth-like"  
  
Colbert chuckled, agreeing with her.  
  
"We're pretty good at what we do here" he smiled, "I'll do everything I can to keep it running smooth, I know you haven't been on camera before, so we'll keep it quick and upbeat. You'll be looked after, I promise"  
  
  
   
Before she knew it, Anna found herself on the wings of the stage with Tony, watching on as Colbert introduced the show, cracking a few jokes along the way.  
He quickly warmed the audience up before making his way to sit at the desk, continuing to talk about the show and it's guests for a few minutes. A light above them flashed a few times, Anna stepping close to Tony as a stage hand with a head-set and a clipboard approached them.   
"One minute" She said, holding up a finger.  
  
Anna's heart raced again as the nerves kicked back in, Tony's grinning face appearing in front of her, making her laugh despite feeling like she was tempted to bolt from the building.  
  
"You alright?"  
"Yep" she lied with a smile, nodding.  
"No pressure at all, okay - if you come out, that's great, and if not, we'll get you on another time... I'm proud'a ya for coming this far" He said with a kind smile, pulling her in for a quick hug - taking care not to wrinkle her dress or smudge her makeup"  
  
"Thirty seconds..." came the voice of the stage hand, Tony giving her a nod as he let Anna go, his hands still on her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Tony"  
"Don't mention it, kiddo"  
  
"Fifteen seconds..."  
  
Anna blew out a breath, suddenly feeling a wave of confidence flow through her.  
  
"Ten, nine, eight..." The voice to their right started, Tony turning to look up at the lit up counter at the stage entrance, Colbert beginning his introduction.  
  
"Go get 'em - I'll see you out there" Anna smiled, Tony grinning back at her  
"Lookin' forward to it" He said, leaning over to give her a swift kiss on the cheek as the room filled with lively music.   
  
Tony strode out onto the stage, the audience going absolutely mental as he walked out, stopping to smile and wave before he got to the desk. Colbert stood up to shake his hand and greet him before inviting him to sit on the sofa beside the desk.   
Anna hugged herself, the hairs on her arms standing up on end as she watched on, impressed with his quick-wit and charisma.   
  
The interview itself was nearing the five minute mark, Tony now talking about his initial shock at finding out he had a daughter. Things turned a little serious when he touched on the guilt he felt for having a kid out there on her own for all those years, followed up with how proud he was of the person she'd become.  
  
"Are you up to going out there?" came the voice of the stage manager, Anna turning to make eye contact with a red haired woman with kind eyes.  
"Uhh..." She started, "Yeah. Yeah I'll do it"  
"Definitely?"  
"Definitely, let's do this" Anna said, psyching herself up.  
"Good on you honey" the woman smiled, signalling the cameraman in front of the stage, "twenty  seconds..."  
  
Anna blew out a breath, giving herself a quick pep talk as she smoothed down her dress and pulled her hair over her shoulders. The red headed woman clipped a lav mic onto Anna's dress and wired her up checking her over and giving another big smile, "You look great - watch for Tony's signal, and have fun!"  
  
  
  
"Actually, I brought her with me..." Came Tony's voice as he turned from his spot on the couch, "Don't suppose you guys'd like to meet her?" He asked the audience as he stood up, the audience erupting with cheers and applause.  
He turned and shot her a smile, putting his hand out to her, Anna giving him a smile back as she made her way out onto the stage. The crowd went crazy again, complete with wolf whistles - Tony pointing at the culprits and shooting them a mock-stern look.   
  
They met in the center of the stage, Tony giving her an almost congratulatory kiss on the cheek as he greeted her, Anna turning to look into the still cheering sea of faces. She smiled and gave a wave, before locking eyes with Colbert as he stepped down from his desk to come greet her with a big, warm smile. He leaned in to give her a polite kiss on the cheek, before he gestured for her and Tony to go sit and make themselves comfortable.  
  
"Anna, so great to finally meet you and have you on the show - Tony's been talking my ear off all about you!" He beamed, Anna giving a shy smile before pulling herself together.  
"Thank you so much for having me!" She smiled, the audience breaking into applause again, "...Hi everyone!" she giggled, Tony and Colbert exchanging glances and shaking their heads.  
"You've created a bit of a buzz, I think!" Colbert joked, Anna letting out a giggle again, "So what have you been up to since you found out you had a famous Dad, what's it been like?"  
  
"Well..." Anna started, clearing her throat before Colbert piped up again,  
"Apparently it was a bit of a shock to everyone - yourself included!"  
"Yeah it was - I didn't believe it at first - actually I'm _still_ getting used to it!" she chuckled, "but it's been great getting to know Tony, hanging out in the lab swapping stories, fixing stuff, and just chilling out"  
"Fixing stuff? Are you a bit of a tech-head as well?" He asked  
"Oh well yes and no - I can do basic stuff, stuff that I'm sure most people have to learn when they've lived alone -" she started, Tony cutting her off.  
"-Most people can't rewire a light fitting, or pull a TV apart-"  
  
The audience laughed, Anna covering her face for a moment, embarrassed.  
  
"So you guys obviously get along pretty well - that's gotta be a huge relief, huh?" Colbert asked, Tony and Anna swapping a glance and a smile before enthusiastically agreeing, "Like I bet the first time you met, You were probably thinking 'I'm about to meet my daughter - I hope she's not weird!" he added, Tony and Anna both nodding and laughing.  
  
"And you Anna, meeting Tony must have been crazy - you'd probably seen him on TV or knew enough about him to get an idea of what he was like, how was that?" He asked, Anna taking a moment to think about her answer.  
  
"I was _terrified_..." She answered honestly, "I was chilling out in my room, and he just came in and said hi - casual as anything"  
"In the Iron Man suit?" Colbert asked, keeping things upbeat as promised  
"No, I would have FREAKED!" Anna laughed.  
"-She's scared of the suits" Tony interjected with a shrug and a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Scared of the suits!?" Colbert asked  
"She thinks the mask looks _angry_ " Tony explained, "so I said I'd draw up a friendlier version"  
"You also said you'd make it pink with a hello kitty bow, too" Anna reminded him, the three of them laughing again.  
  
"That must be weird being around Iron Man suits, and super heroes every day..." Colbert started, "I saw out front before with a couple of other familiar faces - Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, and Sergeant James Barnes?"  
"Yeah, Steve and Bucky - they're great guys, and really good friends of mine" She said with a fond smile, Colbert sitting almost stunned at her positive description of them - well Bucky anyway, she assumed.  
  
She was suddenly a little annoyed at how he was still perceived by the public, that protective feeling rising up in her again making her want to throw him a bone in front of everyone.  
  
"Bucky was actually the first one I met in the building, so he's been my longest 'super' friend" she said, gesturing with her fingers in inverted commas, "He introduced me to Steve, and a few of the guys and girls around the place to make sure I knew everyone"  
  
"Sounds like he really helped you out" Colbert said with a nod, his expression warming up a little.  
"Yeah, he's been great - except when he's stealing my pizza or making fun of me!" She said with mock-outrage, the audience laughing, Tony and Colbert joining in.  
  
  
  
The rest of the interview wrapped up pretty quickly, Tony and Anna waving to the crowd afterward as they were ushered back into the green room for celebratory drinks.   
Steve, Sharon, Bucky, and a few of the show's staff members gave them a cheer as they stepped through the door, Anna smiling shyly back before she was handed a glass of something bubbly.  
"Nailed it, honey" Tony beamed, proudly as he held up the glass he'd been handed, "here's to you, and the start of a new chapter in your life - cheers"  
  
"Cheers!" Everyone said, raising their glasses before drinking.  
  
The rest of the taping went quicker than she thought it would, Anna not having long to mingle around the room which had seen the likes of Movie stars and singers. It had amused her greatly that they'd been just as shy to speak to her, as she'd been to speak to them. A photographer had been let in to take photos of everyone together, asking Anna to step in beside the latest big action franchise star, Michael Black.  
"Hey, I'm Mike"  
"Anna" she'd smiled quietly before he put his arm around her for the photo.   
  
They'd hit it off pretty quickly, the conversation flowing a little easier than she thought it would. She decided the bubbles must be helping her relax, and not act like a flustered schoolgirl with a life-ruining crush. She glanced up mid conversation, hardly surprised to see Bucky watching.  
"Everything alright?" Mike asked, noticing her sudden shift in demeanor from bright to frustrated, Anna suddenly feeling completely mortified now on top of everything else.  
"Yeah" she said, shaking her head, "Sorry about that - you were telling me about your stunt work..." she prompted, Mike not buying it.  
"Are you guys... Uh, dating or something?" He asked, ignoring her cue, "I don't want any trouble"  
  
Anna felt her cheeks redden, both in anger at Bucky and his 'stalker glare', and at the sheer embarrassment of the situation. Why he had to glare threateningly at every guy she'd had a conversation with in his presence, was completely lost on her. If he didn't want her, then there was no reason for him to act like a crazy, possessive boyfriend who was seconds away from murdering everyone in the room.   
  
She laughed out loud, doing her best to sell how ridiculous the idea was that she and Bucky meant anything to one and other.  
  
"Oh my god" she chuckled, relieved that Mike's face had lightened up again, "I'm, uh..." she started, "I'm not exactly his _type_..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"Oooooh" Mike said, looking a little embarrassed himself.  
"Yeah" she smiled.  
  
_Phew, he bought it..._  
  
At first she felt vindicated, until she peered around to find he'd left the room... And then guilt  
  
_Ah crap..._   
  
She let out a breath, continuing along with her conversation until Tony came to tap her on the shoulder and tell her they were heading off.  
  
_Well he shouldn't have kissed you, and then rejected you, and then run off for a week... He also shouldn't be glaring at people you've just met, it's not like you're cheating on him - technically you didn't even lie... You obviously AREN'T his type, duh...  
  
_ The rest of the night consisted of an autograph signing by the stage door, before they were whisked off to an exclusive Nightclub for an appearance. There were more screaming fans and photos, Tony taking over the DJ decks for a couple of songs - clearly having enjoyed quite a few bourbons by that stage. Bucky had stayed with them, minding his manners for once, but giving them a wide berth - something that hadn't been hard to achieve with how swamped they'd been all night.  
Anna lost count how many famous faces she'd seen that night, and how many celebrity selfies she'd been in. Apparently Instagram had gone berserk, and when they left the club there were crowds out the front waiting for them, along with Paparazzi.   
  
It had taken both Bucky and Tony either side of her and Pepper to push through the crowd, the four of them getting into a black range rover which took off quickly into the night.   
"What a night!" Tony exclaimed with a grin, letting out a breath, Pepper and Anna chucking and nodding in agreement, "You're quiet Barnes"  
"Just tired" He answered with a tactful smile, obviously still upset at Anna's comment from earlier - something she was sure he'd being up with her in private later.  
"It's easy to forget how old you actually are until moments like this" Tony started, Bucky shooting him a glare as he made a clearly ambiguous statement about the link between men's age and their endurance levels.  
"Speak for yourself, Stark - my endurance is just _fine_ " He snapped, Anna shifting uncomfortably between them.  
"Sure you don't wanna sleep in _our_ room tonight?" Tony asked Anna loudly.  
"No, I'm fine - I'll be sleeping in my own room with the door closed" She chuckled back awkwardly.  
"Lock the door and push the dresser in front of it" Tony sassed, Anna glancing at Bucky for a moment, seeing the first ghost of a smile of his face since 'the comment'...  
  
"I think we all know that'd be pretty pointless" She said after a pause, Tony nodding thoughtfully.   
  
The car pulled up at the hotel, making its way down a ramp into a gated underground parking lot. The driver pulled right up to the door, got out, and opened the car doors to let everyone out, wishing them a pleasant evening. The four of them were escorted to an elevator, where they stepped in and were taken to the upper levels.  
  
"You _sure_ you're fine to stay with him? I was against it from the start, so if you change your mind - that's fine by me" Tony said quietly after pulling Anna aside.  
"Yeah it's fine - it's an apartment, remember? He's got his own space and I have mine..." she said, keeping her voice down, "You go enjoy the rest of your night with Pepper, Barnes won't let anything happen to me, you know that. It's the whole reason we're staying together..." She added, Tony narrowing his eyes, still not completely happy with the situation, but seeing the logic in it, despite himself.  
  
"I'm safe here, and if I need you, I'll call. I _promise_..." She said, ducking her head for a moment to catch his eye contact again.  
"Okay" He relented, letting out a breath as he glanced up at Bucky who looked less than amused.  
  
"You're absolutely sure?" Tony repeated.  
"Of _course_ , now get outta here" Anna chuckled, pulling him in for a hug, "Go! Have a great night you two."  
  
  
  
Anna washed her hands, looking up into her still perfectly made-up reflection in the mirror. She smirked a little, thinking back to all the cheap dollar store makeup she'd always worn, and how many times a night she'd have to re-apply it to get through a shift at the bar... Whatever this stuff was, it was good.   
  
_Yep, and I bet it'll be a bitch to get off..._  
  
She smirked to herself as she zipped open her bathroom bag and pulled out a packet of makeup wipes, plopping them down on the counter. She leaned down to remove her shoes, pausing before she got there when there was a knock on the bathroom door.   
  
_What the f-_  
  
"Anna?" Came Bucky's voice.  
"Yeah?"  
"You decent?"  
"Yeah, I'm just taking all this makeup off..."  
  
There was a pause for a few moments before he continued.  
"Can I come in for a sec?"  
"Uhhh... Sure"   
  
He stepped in the door, Anna watching as he approached her, stopping to casually turn to lean on the counter directly beside her. She clenched her jaw, wondering if he'd come in just to wind her up, or if he actually wanted something....  
  
_This oughta be interesting...  
_  
He stayed silent for a few moments, Anna feeling more and more awkward with every second that ticked by...   
"So..." He started, breaking the silence finally...  
"He speaks!" She muttered, rolling her eyes as she reached for the packed of makeup wipes, Bucky pretending he hadn't heard.  
  
"Did you enjoy your night?" He asked, Anna convinced he was being patronizing.  
"Yeah, I did enjoy my night thank you" She smiled, politely mirroring his tone, "Did you enjoy yours?" she asked, impatient to get to the point of what was bound to be some sort of a blow up...  
  
"Yeah it was fun" He smiled, "great crowd"  
"It _was_ a great crowd" She agreed, fiddling with the plastic lid on the wipes back, trying to get it open.  
  
"Lots of cute guys..." He said, casually looking away.  
  
_Oh heeeere we go...  
  
_ "I didn't notice" she said flatly, still futilely fiddling with the packet in her hand.  
"Oh wow, really?" He asked, "Well, you know me - I couldn't keep my eyes _off_ them"  
  
Anna ignored him.  
  
"I didn't have much luck though - I bet you got a phone number or two though?"  
"No... I didn't"  
"You sure? No number?"  
"No"  
"No number, email, twitter handle... Home address?" He pushed...  
  
Anna slammed the packet down on the counter, completely at her wits end, turning to pick her shoes up off the ground. When she stood, Bucky was in front of her, blocking what was supposed to be a dramatic storm out, Anna suddenly enraged.  
  
"What the _HELL_ is your goddamned problem!?" She demanded, glaring up at him.  
"I dunno Anna - wanna take a _stab_ at it?" He snapped at her, coming off more aggressive than he meant it to.  
"Christ, are you serious!? All this because of what I said to Mike!?" She demanded, shaking her head in disbelief, "Oh grow _UP!"_  
"Me grow up!? _ME!?"_ Bucky came back, "You insinuate that I'm gay - in _earshot_ of me, while _throwing yourself_ at another guy right in front of me -  what kind of immature shit is that?"  
"Seriously Bucky - get over yourself" She snapped back, plonking the shoes down on the bench, "We'd barely exchanged names, and you're GLARING at him like you wanna _kill_ him or something - like some psycho, jealous fucking _stalker!"  
_ "Oh that's _real_ nice-"  
"-I said what I did to _remove_ you from the equation - I've spent my entire life locked up or hiding, so _SUE_ me if I want to meet a new face or have a conversation with someone"  
"I think he wanted to have a little more than just a _conversation_ with you..." Bucky muttered, both of them falling silent for a few moments before Anna gathered herself up enough to speak...  
  
"...And so what if he did?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of herself protectively, "...What's it to you?"  
  
There was another stretch of silence, only broken by Bucky letting a long breath out before shaking his head.   
  
"You know what?" he asked, putting his hands up in surrender "you're absolutely right... It's none of my goddamn business."  
  
There was another long pause, Bucky finally taking a step back before turning to leave the room, Anna suddenly hit with a surge of anger.   
  
_"Perfect!"_ She snapped sarcastically, "Just great! - You come in here, start something, get everyone all riled up and then leave!? Gee, I wonder why _THAT_ feels so familiar!?"   
"You have NO idea what you're talking about-"  
"- Of course I don't - because you'd rather _run away_ from your problems than face up to them!!"  
  
His mouth curled into an angry snarl as he turned back and strode over to her, Anna defiantly backing away from him until her shoulders were against the wall. He paused a couple of feet away, arms crossed as he silently dared her to continue, Anna's breath picking up as she fought off the urge to break down in tears in front of him...  
  
"If you've got something to say then Anna - here's your chance" He said as calmly as he could.   
"...You can't keep _doing_ this to me" she started as she tried to gather herself up, "The games and the _bullshit_ \- I can't deal with it anymore, I don't even know where to start" she added, her emotions betraying her as tears stung her eyes, Bucky clenching his jaw as he listened.  
  
"First you're my kidnapper, then you're my friend, and then we're _more_ than friends, and then you suddenly take off - only to come back and get all _weird_... Then you follow me to New York City to keep tabs on me - because even though _you_ don't want me, you'll happily make life hell for anyone else who _might..._ " She said, gritting her teeth at the last word.  
  
"I can't keep up with it... It's too much" she continued, blowing out a breath as she shook her head.   
  
"...Me, either..." he said after a pause, "It's my fault, and I don't know what to do, or how to fix _any_ of this..." he added, Anna completely shocked at his sudden admission of guilt.  
"What!?"  
"Look, I'm just gonna lay it all out for you, okay?" he started, "There aren't many people in my life that I care about - like _really_ care about... There's Steve, who's the closest thing to family I have left, and for some reason, there's you." He said, Anna looking up at him with cynical eyes, "I don't know how you squeezed your way in, but you did, and that just doesn't happen with me. Ever." He said, stepping back and turning to lean against the bathroom counter again.  
  
"I'm no good at this sort of stuff..." He said with a shrug as he fiddled with his metal fingers, "put me in the battlefield - I'm your guy. Throw me in with gunfire, bombs, terrorists, aliens... No problem... But feelings?" He said, cringing at the word 'feelings'...  
  
Anna glanced down and let out a breath, still hugging herself as she considered what he said, still not sure how much she trusted him.  
  
"I feel fucking terrible about how I treated you the other week, and for what I said to you... I wish I could take it all back" He said, pretending not to notice Anna blinking back tears.  
  
"Everything you were saying that night just killed me inside. It's gonna sound stupid, but I look at you and I have this crazy urge to protect you. I hate that you're not sleeping, and you're afraid at night. I hate that you've always got a headache, and that you're always stressed and exhausted..." He started, "I hate knowing that I could fix all of that, but I can't"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked, her voice hoarse  
"Anna, don't you get it? You're Starks _daughter_!" He said abruptly, Anna looking away and wiping her cheek, "I've ruined _everything_ for him - I killed his parents, his ex, and nearly his daughter, too - but luckily I _only_ kidnapped her at fucking gunpoint" He said dramatically.  
  
There was silence between them again, Anna using the moment to reach over and pull a kleenex from the box on the counter. She carefully dried under her eyes without smudging her face, tossed the tissue into the bin, and let out a breath as she composed herself.  
  
"Okay.." She started, looking up at him when she felt composed, "Straight answers... You wanted to be with me, but couldn't because it'd be disrespectful to Tony?"  
"He said he'd rip my other arm off If I tried anything with you" Bucky confirmed.  
"But you did anyway..."  
"Yeah, and look how well _that_ turned out"  
"Well It _would_ have been fine if you hadn't have freaked out and taken off"  
"How would it have been fine!? He would have found out if we'd ended up together..."  
"So you're afraid of him?"  
"No, I'm afraid of ruining anything for you guys..."  
"Well that's _ridiculous_ , but whatever... Why are you giving the scary face to anyone I talk to then?"  
"Because I'm jealous as hell" He said, Anna's eyes widening, "What, you asked for honesty?"  
  
"Okay... So what's your end game here, Buck?" Anna asked, getting bored of the argument, "Because neither of us can go on like this, and if you're going to act like an angry guard dog whenever I speak to someone, then I can't be around you..."  
"That's fair enough" He nodded, being agreeable for the first time all night.  
"So - cards on the table... Are we friends, do we hate each other, are we keeping our distance, what's it gonna be?" Anna asked, watching as Bucky made eye contact with her.  
"Hang on - back up a second," he said, "why is it _ridiculous_ if I want to do the right thing by you and Tony?" He suddenly asked, curiously.  
"Because I'm twenty four years old, not twelve?" She said, "Sure I'll listen to his advice, but who I date is ultimately up to me. Nobody else"  
"I totally agree..." he said, watching as she tried to suppress a smirk...  
"Good" She nodded, suddenly feeling relieved that the tension in the room had died down...  
  
"Well in that case, can I ask you something?" He asked after a few moments, Anna shrugging with a little impatience to wrap everything up, "Are there any other options besides 'friends, hate, or distance'? ...Or have I completely ruined the chance of anything beyond that?" He tested, looking into her very shocked eyes as she stood in silence, not sure what to say...  
  
"I'm gonna be honest here, I only pushed you away because I thought that I'd get between you and your Dad - and I don't want that. Being with your family is a huge deal - I know, I miss mine every day" He started, his tone solemn, "But I've been at war with myself trying to give you guys that chance, and give you space, but at the same time wanting to be around you as much as I can... But the more I got to know you, the harder it was for me to stay away, which is why I kissed you that night" He explained, "It's also why I reacted the way I did, and took off."  
"Okay..." she nodded, taking it all in.  
"When you kissed me back, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven - until I came back to reality, and realized what I'd done... Only now it was worse, because obviously there had to have been something there on your end, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So I did the only thing I could do... I put a stop to it, and tried to make you hate me so it'd never happen again"  
  
Anna closed her eyes for a moment and let out an exasperated breath...  
  
"First of all - you're an _idiot_ " She started, Bucky looking a little taken aback, "It's none of your business how I think and feel - unless I _decide_ to make it your business. You had no right to test out if I felt the same, or to tear me down, or to try and make me hate you" She said, trying not to come across as angry as she was, "I don't usually let my guard down to people... And you really hurt me, Bucky"  
  
"I'm so sor-"  
"-I'm not finished" She interrupted, putting up a hand, Bucky shutting his mouth and nodding for her to continue.  
  
"I'm not interested in apologies, or empty promises, grand gestures, or any of that..." She said, "And despite _everything_ that's gone on, and despite how _mad_ I am with you... For some reason I still care about you, too..." She admitted with a shrug and a defeated look on her face.   
"But this is where things get hard for me now, because as much as I want to trust you, I just don't know if I'm gonna wake up tomorrow to find you've changed your mind and fled the country or not" she said, looking up him, her face full of uncertainty.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'd do that to you again - that's a _promise_ "  
"I want to believe you, I _really_ do..." Anna said, looking pained again, Bucky straightening up to stand in front of her again, "this is so hard..."  
  
"Can I suggest something?" he asked after a pause, Anna shrugging helplessly, "why don't we pump the brakes on the whole 'us' thing temporarily, while I show you that I'm not untrustworthy, or a complete jerk?"   
  
"That might work..." She said, thinking about it, "does 'not being a jerk' cover any embarrassing behavior like you watching me like a hawk, and all the possessive, jealous crap, too?"  
"If I'm with you on 'bodyguard duty' I'm gonna act if I think you're unsafe or in a situation you don't wanna be in... But, I'll keep my distance where I can, and I'll make a special effort to behave myself" he promised.  
  
"Okay, that's fine... But you have to realise that there's going to be guys around me, and I have to have the freedom to talk to them... I can't feel like you're watching on disapprovingly, or that I'm gonna come home to a fight - OR that you're going to jump in and start a brawl or anything like that" She said, "and then there's fans - tonight was only my first time out, and they were catcalling, whistling, taking pictures - all things that'd be considered extreme in a normal setting... You'd have to be able deal with all of that if we ended up, well, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know... Trust me, I've thought about all that a _lot_ recently"  
"I mean, if you were like that as a friend, It scares me what kind of boyfr-" she started, cutting herself off, "It just... It scares the hell out of me..."  
  
Bucky let out a breath, completely embarrassed, but nodding understandingly.   
  
"Believe me - I get it" He agreed kindly, "It's new territory for us both, and I know what my flaws are. None of it comes from a 'controlling' or 'possessive' place... It's just a protective thing, and I guess I'll just have to learn when to step in, and when to back off" he said with a shrug, "the more of these things I go to, the better I'll get at dealing with it"  
  
Anna nodded, stepping towards him nervously. She paused for a moment blowing out a breath, Bucky smiling gently at her.   
  
"I'm terrified..." she admitted, looking down at her trembling hands before looking back up at Bucky, "what do we do now?"  
  
He stepped over to her, putting his arms out to pull her into a hug where he held her for a moment.  
  
"Not a damn thing..." He said, Anna letting out a breath of relief she relaxed, her head resting against his chest, "We know where we stand with each other, and that's half the battle won right there" He added, feeling her nod as her arms tightened around him.  
  
"I'll work on not being such a dick about things, and show you that you can trust me... And then when you're ready - no matter how long it takes, you let me know and I'll take you on a date"  
  
Anna tensed again, Bucky giving her a little reassuring squeeze which made her smile.  
  
"Relax..." He prompted, Anna nodding as she let out a breath, "like I said, take as long as you need"  
  
He left a kiss on top of her head before they pulled apart, Anna suddenly feeling a little awkward and not sure what to do.  
  
"That's all you get outta me!" Bucky joked, holding up his hands as he stepped back, making her laugh, "go get yourself into bed, it's late - and no sleeping on the couch tonight"  
"I happen to like the couch" she protested with a little sass.  
"Yeah, and I'm fully aware of why..." He sassed right back.   
  
"Go to bed - you're in a five star hotel so you may as well enjoy it - I'm still technically on 'bodyguard' duty too, remember?"  
"I suppose..."  
  
"So you're safe. I'm just in the other room if you need me, okay?"  
"Okay... Thanks Buck..."  
  
  
"Sweet dreams Anna, see you in the morning"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cute Bucky and Anna moments as they try to convince themselves - and each other - that they're got a good handle on this 'just friends' thing... 'cough, cough'... LOL. Next chapter will be fun to write! :D   
> Enjoy! Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  


Anna gasped in a breath as her eyes snapped open. She sat bolt-upright, glancing around the pitch-black room in a panic, before reaching towards to nightstand to desperately find a lamp or a light-switch. There was a loud thump when it hit the floor, Anna's chest tightening as fear gripped her like hands around her throat...  
She scooted back to the headboard of the bed, leaning against it with her hands over her face and knees drawn to her chest as she tried to compose herself.  
  
_It was just a dream... Just a stupid fucking dream... Calm down... Breathe..._  
  
"...Anna" came a voice from the bedroom door, having heard a commotion in the room.  
  
She opened her eyes again, just barely being able to make out the silhouette of a bulky figure in the doorway... She swallowed hard in an effort to slow her breathing down, jamming her eyes shut again as she grit her teeth and tried to block the whole situation out...  
  
The room lit up with a gentle glow, Anna feeling the bed move under her along with a soft familiar voice. She dared to let her eyes creak open to see Bucky crawling across the bed to her with a very worried look on his face. She let him pull her onto his lap, Anna snuggling into his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
  
"You okay?" He asked softly, tightening his grip around her trembling body.  
  
She nodded against his chest, raising a hand to wipe the stray tears off her face that had leaked out amid the chaos.  
  
"What happened?" He whispered, doing his best to look down at her, Anna's hand running up his chest, coming to a rest on his shoulder.  
"Just a dream..." she mumbled, not wanting to move, "...I'm so sorry I woke you up...  
"Don't be - I said I'd look after you, didn't I?" He smiled, "You wanna talk about it?"   
  
Anna shook her head softly, a breath hitching before she let it out.

  
"That's fine..." he said gently, "...We should get back to sleep, there's still a few hours till morning"  
  
Anna nodded somewhat hesitantly, letting Bucky set her down beside him. He lifted the duvet, pulling it over both of them, Anna shooting him a nervous look.  
  
"Don't look so worried, it's _Just_ to sleep" he clarified, amused at her expression, "-no funny business" he chuckled.   
  
Anna laid down, watching him like a hawk as he hovered over her to reach for the lamp that he'd picked up on his way in. Her eyes wandered from the metal arm that was holding him up, over to his body - which was bare from the waist up, thanks to some low-slung pyjama pants... He leaned as far as he could, finally reaching the switch,  the sound of a click plunging the room into darkness.   
  
She held her breath, listening as he moved over her, the mattress moving under his weight. He settled beside her, Anna doing as she was told when he asked her to lift her head so he could slip his arm under it, and rolling her onto her side so he could hold onto her.   
  
"...Breathe, Anna..." He chuckled as he put his metal arm over her, his elbow resting perfectly on the curve of her waist, and his hand on her arm in front of her.  
She let a breath out as she tried to will herself to relax, wanting him to be as close to her as possible, but being completely freaking out at the same time.... She took the plunge,  reaching to find his arms with her hands, and hung onto them, pulling them in tight to her. Bucky responded, tucking his knees up behind hers and pulling her against him, Anna feeling his breath on the back of her neck.   
  
She smiled to herself, closing her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Buck..." she whispered  
"It's fine" He said, Anna feeling his lips smile against her skin, "now lets get some shut-eye, okay?"  
"Okay..."  
  
  
  
Anna was the first to open her eyes, the room materializing around her slowly. It took her a few seconds for her to get her bearings back, taking in the details of the moment she was in; her head resting on a broad, firm chest, a stubble covered chin resting against her forehead, a strong, muscular arm around her, and a metal hand resting on her forearm.  
Her eyes took in its' details - the tiny plates and joints, the scratches and wear... Part of her longed to slip out of its grasp and lean over for a closer look, another part of her was completely untrusting of it, especially when it's owner was still asleep...  
  
She glanced up at Bucky's still sleeping face, something so endearing about him being so peaceful...   
  
Her little moment was cut short when she felt his body come to life, stretching beneath her, Bucky smiling to himself when his eyes opened.  
"...Hey" he said, his voice low and gravelly.  
"Hey" she said, laying her head on his chest again so she didn't have to look him in the eye.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, him arm tightening around her a little, Anna sucking in a breath, "...like you're gonna have a heart attack?" he added with a chuckle, Anna's cheeks reddening.  
"No!?" she said, covering her face with her free hand, completely mortified now.   
  
Bucky laughed again, moving her so she was laying beside him so he could prop himself up on his elbow.  
"You sure about that?" He asked between chuckles, amused that she was still covering her face with her hands. He reached a metal hand down to lift one of her fingers, gently prying them away from her eyes.  
"Hey there" he smiled, Anna smiling bashfully up at him from the flat of her back.  
"Hey..."  
"What's with the rosy cheeks - since when are _you_ shy?" he teased, embarrassing her further.  
"Since I fell asleep barely dressed with a guy who's _also_ barely dressed for starters!" she said, pulling the quilt up to cover herself.  
  
"Seriously? I have seen it all before, remember?" he joked with a sideways smirk, Anna propping herself up on her elbow.  
"...Well... Things weren't so 'cosy' back then, were they?"  
"What are you talking about? We've shared a bed before - a few times, actually" He said, arching a brow thoughtfully.  
"Well..." she started, looking him in the eye, "like I said - things were a little _different_ between us back then - weren't they?"  
"I suppose they were" he agreed with a nod, Anna letting out a breath as she relaxed, "but that's no reason for you to be nervous around me"  
"I'm not nervou-"  
"I can pick it a _mile_ away" He cut her off, Anna looking down for a moment.  
"I'm sorry..." She offered shyly  
"Don't be... It's a little weird for me, too" he confessed, "but not in a bad way" He clarified, Anna looking back up at him.  
"Good weird?" she asked, Bucky giving her a nod and a grin as a laugh crept out.  
" _Very_ good weird" he said reassuringly, Anna smiling back at him.  
  
"I guess after our conversation last night, the last thing I wanted was to end up waking you up, AND embarrassing myself by being a panicky, blithering wreck. I'm so sorry, I'm not nervous - I'm honestly _mortified_ that I've made a complete dick of myself..." She confessed, "and as much as I appreciate you running in to save the day, I don't want to be that... Needy, 'damsel in distress' type" she added.  
"Seriously, don't worry about it" He said genuinely, "I know what it's like, so no judgement... I swear"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah, I had a few bad nights early on... It doesn't really happen anymore" he said with a nonchalant shrug, "you've been through a lot, so it's understandable - and you're NOT needy. Trust me, I've _seen_ needy!" he added with a chuckle, Anna laughing at him as he rolled his eyes.  
"Okay, maybe not needy... But whatever it was, it _wasn't_ a good look!" she laughed, "Definitely not playing it cool like I wanted to"  
"You definitely don't need to worry about playing it cool with me" he started, "you know how I feel, and a fright or bad dream isn't going to change that"  
She gave him a shy smile, her heart racing when she suddenly realised the gap had closed between them.  
  
Anna sucked in a breath and quickly sat up, Bucky suddenly backing off and sitting up, too.  
  
"-Sorry" he said, worried, Anna tucking her hair behind her ear and waving a hand to tell him it was no big deal.  
"Oh don't stress, it's just we've probably gotta get up - Tony mentioned a breakfast booking and I haven't even checked what time it is..." she rambled nervously.  
"I think my foot slipped off the brake for a second there, sorry about that..." he chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Nooo, don't be sorry - it's fine! I just, uh... Yeah... It's totally cool" she said without taking a breath, giving him a smile and a nod.  
"You sure?"  
"Absolutely!" she smiled again, "I'm gonna go get ready - don't wanna be late!" she added, scooting off the bed and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
The walk down to the restaurant was a quiet one, Bucky shooting Anna the odd glance, Anna pretending she hadn't noticed. The click clack of her heeled boots on the polished floor was the only sound between them as they approached the dining room...  
"Oh, hey you guys!" came a friendly voice, both of them turning to see Steve Rogers with a pretty blonde woman on his arm.   
  
"Hey!" Bucky and Anna said simultaneously, Steve stepping over to give him a hug, Anna making eye contact with the woman he'd stepped away from.   
"You must be Anna" she smiled, stepping over with an outstretched hand which Anna politely shook with a nod and a smile, "I'm Sharon Carter"  
"Oh! It's so nice to finally meet you" Anna beamed, "I heard you'd be in the city with Steve!"  
"Yeah, a few of us were down here working, sorry I couldn't make it down last night!"  
"Oh not at all, are you staying for breakfast?"  
"Definitely" she smiled.  
  
"Hey Anna" Steve said with a warm smile, pulling her in for a tight hug, "how'd you sleep?"   
  
Anna's stomach tightened, suddenly wondering if Bucky had mentioned anything to him.  
  
"Yeah I got there in the end" she chuckled, "strange bed" she added with a shrug.  
"Yep, I know exactly what you mean" he chuckled, Anna smiling back.  
"Shall we?" he offered, gesturing towards the door.  
"After you guys!" she smiled back, Sharon and Steve leading the way.   
  
Bucky and Anna exchanged a glance, Anna mouthing a quick 'did you say anything?' to him, Bucky giving her a smile and shaking his head.   
'Thank you' she mouthed back, a grateful expression on her face, Bucky giving her a wink.  
'You got it'  
  
They were shown to a long table and seated, while wait staff filled the table beside the wall with the most beautiful breakfast spread Anna had ever seen.  
"Get you a coffee?" Bucky asked, catching her attention.  
"Oh, I can get it" she smiled back politely, turning to get up  
"It's no problem, I'm going up anyway, and your Dad's just walked in... You should go and say hi"  
"You sure you don't mind?"  
"Go" he said with a smile, Anna smiling back despite the earlier awkwardness.  
  
By the time Anna got over to Tony, he'd tucked his phone back into his pocket after typing a message out to someone at lightning speed... He gave her a big warm smile, putting his arms out and pulling her into a hug, making her giggle.  
"How'd you sleep, kiddo? Barnes give you any trouble?" he asked, looking over at Bucky who was standing by the breakfast bar.  
"I slept okay" she smiled, "-and Barnes was a gentleman"  
"You know you're the only person I've _ever_ heard describe him like that, right?" Tony asked, raising a brow, "-he didn't threaten you did he?" he joked, Anna letting out a laugh.  
"No!"   
"Good..." he said, narrowing his eyes.   
  
Bucky looked up at them in time for Tony to give him the 'I'm watching you' gesture, Bucky rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
"Be nice" she scolded, Tony's face one of pure innocence, Anna trying not to laugh again.  
  
Tony kept his eye on Bucky and Anna over the course of breakfast, feeling uneasy with how well the conversation seemed to be flowing between them now, and even worse every time he made her laugh.  
He pulled his phone out again, sending another text, rolling his eyes at the response before sending another. He called the waitress over and whispered in her ear, the pretty brunette politely nodding and smiling before hurrying off.  
  
Anna glanced up at the door when it opened, Peter Parker stepping into the room looking very excited as Tony got up to greet him. She stifled a giggle when Bucky rolled his eyes and groaned under his breath.  
She got up, taking her plate over to the breakfast bar to get some more fruit, Parker making a beeline for her - much to Bucky's disgust and Tony's amusement.  
"Oh hey Anna - it's so great to see you, you look amazing, and you were amazing on TV last night!" he blurted out without taking a breath, Anna chuckling as he put an arm out very nervously to give her the worlds' most awkward hug.  
  
Bucky facepalmed.  
  
"I was in the neighborhood, and Tony invited me down for breakfast so I thought It'd be rude not to, right?"  
"Oh absolutely, I'm glad you came!" she smiled politely  
"You are!?" he beamed, his face lighting up as though she'd offered him a million dollars and a Maserati...  
"Sure!"  
"Oh, well I'm glad I came as well - it was kinda last minute as a spot opened up, but I didn't want to pass up the chance to come and hang out with you guys"  
"That's so sweet" she chuckled, Parker giving her a big smile again, completely lost for words, "I guess I'll see you at the table, then" she added, trying her best to end what had become the strangest encounter she could remember having in a while.  
  
Bucky and Anna exchanged a look when she sat down, Anna expecting him to say something, Bucky giving her an innocent shrug instead.  
"Best behavior" he said under his breath so only she could hear, Anna giving him a smile.  
"I'm impressed... But will it last?"  
"Doing my best"  
"I noticed"   
  
Parker made himself at home, pulling a chair out at the spot directly opposite Anna and Bucky at the table.  
"Oh hey there Bucky, it's SO great to see you again, it's been ages!" he beamed, putting his hand out to shake which Bucky politely did.  
"Good to see you, too" he said back begrudgingly, forcing a polite smile.  
  
Tony sat and watched from his end of the table with a satisfied grin on his face, absolutely loving every minute of it, even giving Bucky an smug nod when he looked over. He eventually got up from his chair when he'd seen enough, coming to sit beside Parker and speak to Bucky and Anna. He played it totally aloof as he reached over and plucked a grape from the bunch in front of him, popping it into his mouth before speaking.  
"So..." he started, Bucky raising his brow, unamused, "We've had a situation come up"  
"If there's anything I can do Mr Stark just say the word-"  
"-Relax, kid" he said, raising a hand before continuing, "long story short a few of us have some business to take care of, part of which is me taking Pepper back to the _other_ building and helping out with a few things there"  
"Okay..." Anna nodded, listening carefully.  
"I was going to drive you back myself, but I'm sure you don't want to hang around alone in an office all day today and half of tomorrow..." Tony said to her, glancing over at Bucky for a moment, "Rogers said you drove down alone, is that right?" he asked, Bucky's face suddenly lighting up.  
"Yeah, I drove the Mustang down"  
"It's a four seater isn't it?"  
"Yeah"  
"Don't suppose you'd like some company for the drive home?"  
"That'd be great" Bucky smiled, suppressing a burst of excitement.  
"Are you happy to ride with Barnes?" Tony asked, looking back over at Anna.  
"Yeah, so long as he doesn't mind?" She asked, looking over to him.  
"Not at all" Bucky smiled  
"Great!" Tony grinned, standing up and pushing his chair in.  
  
"-Oh crap, I _almost_ forgot!" He said, gesturing away from his forehead with his fingertips, "Parker needs a ride too, and you've got two more empty seats... Would you mind?"  
  
Anna swallowed hard, peering at Bucky who'd clenched his jaw, and pulled his hand into a fist under the table, infuriated.  
  
"No problem..." he said very begrudgingly, giving Anna a sideways glance.  
"Great" Tony smiled.  
  
_Five gold stars, Barnes...  
  
  
_  
  
They'd all said their goodbyes, Anna feeling a little guilty as the hotel staff packed up their rooms, and brought their luggage down to be taken by the courier service.  
"They could have taken Parker with the bags..." Bucky muttered to himself.  
  
The cars were brought around, a shiny new black Mustang pulled up, Anna's eyes widening, impressed. The valet got out carefully, handing Bucky the keys in return for a twenty and a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
"Thank you sir, enjoy your drive back" he said, Bucky giving a nod and a very forced attempt at a thankful smile.  
  
"Oh the back looks _tiny_..." Peter said, a very worried look crossing his face, "Guy like you, Buck - I thought you'd have a Range Rover or a Hummer..."  
"I could arrange a hearse?" Bucky asked, cocking a brow  
"What's _that_?"    
"-I'll ride in the back" Anna interjected, Peter looking a little shocked and unsure.  
"Oh I can't ask you to do that, I-"  
"Then _don't_ -" Bucky said with a smile that was a little more threatening than friendly.  
"-It's _fine!_ I swear, I'll ride in back, seriously" She said, putting a hand on Bucky's chest as she stepped between them, "I'm the smallest, so it's no big deal" she added, giving Bucky a reassuring smile.  
  
"Get in the car, Parker" Bucky relented, letting out an exasperated breath, "-and don't _touch_ anything"  
"Okay no problem, so long as you're sure?" He checked, Anna nodding.   
  
He got in the passenger side, pulling the door shut behind him, Bucky glancing down at Anna as she removed her hand.  
"I'm so sorry about Parker... I shoulda brought the Jag down" he said regretfully,   
"Don't stress" she smiled, "I'm kinda looking forward to it - I've never been in a GT before"  
"I'll have to take you for a proper drive one day then" he offered, relaxing a little.  
"I'd really like that"  
  
He led the way around to the drivers side, reaching his hand towards the door handle when the horn suddenly blasted, making both of them jump. Anna watched Bucky look away and clench his jaw, obviously fighting the urge to break the window with his fist, and pull Parker out through it...   
"Sorry!" came a voice from inside the car, Bucky letting out a breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment.  
"This is gonna be a long drive..." He said under his breath, Anna nodding, trying not to laugh at the situation...  
  
Bucky pulled the car door open, glaring dangerously at Parker as he moved the driver's seat forward. He stood up, stepping back to make room for Anna. She gave him a smile as she stepped over, putting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned in to whisper into his ear.  
  
"Brownie points, Barnes..."  
  
"Is that so?" he said so only she could hear.  
"Definitely"  
  
The two of them exchanged a knowing grin, Bucky taking her hand to help her into the back of his car, making sure she was comfortable before he put the seat back and got in. He started the engine, Peter openly very impressed with the low grumble of the V8.  
"You warm enough back there?" Bucky asked, making eye contact with Anna in the wing mirror as he slipped his jacket off.  
"Yeah I'll be okay" she smiled, crossing her arms.   
  
He passed the Jacket back anyway, Anna draping it over herself and snuggling up under it, the two exchanging a smile.   
"Thanks Buck"  
"My pleasure" he said with a wink before buckling his seat belt and putting the car into gear, giving it a good rev as he did. He slipped his sunglasses on, turning the radio up when Parker started rambling again, Anna doing her best not to laugh either of them.  
  
Despite Peters concerns, the back of Bucky's car was surprisingly comfortable - well, especially compared to the last car she'd been in with him... This one still had that new car smell, deep bucket seats, and a beautiful black finish throughout except for a few red accents on the trim up front.   
He handled it like a professional driver, his gear changes smooth as silk as he maneuvered his way out of the city. His lips curled into a smile as the highway on-ramp loomed up, the back of the car dropping as it took off, Bucky having a bit too much fun accelerating to freeway speed...  
  
_Typical boy_...  
  
The drive was a long, reasonably quiet one - Anna enjoying the exchanges between Peter and Bucky... His million questions and excited chatter were met with deadpan, single word answers, Peter clearly not taking the hint that Bucky wasn't really up for a long conversation with him about car engines....  
  
  
  
  
"Hey sleepy head..." came a gentle voice, waking her up...   
  
Anna's eyes creaked open meeting Bucky's, and it took her a couple of moments to realize where she was.  
  
"Oh god I fell asleep..." she mumbled as she stretched and sat herself up straight, "Sorry, I didn't realize I was so tired..."  
"You didn't get much sleep last night" He pointed out.  
"Either did _you_ because of me" she said with a cringe on her face, "sorry about that"  
"It's fine" he smiled, Anna straightening up in her seat as she reached to undo her seat belt.  
"Must be pretty comfortable back here" she said, giving him a smile as she picked up her purse, "nice and cosy"  
"It's much nicer up front - I still think we could'a fit Parker back there"  
"I dunno..." Anna mused, looking around, "he's got that 'lanky long legs' thing going on"  
"Well I would've _happily_ offered to break 'em for him" Bucky said, taking her hand and helping her out of the car, "I was tempted to, a few times!"  
  
"I noticed..." She chuckled, Bucky letting go of her hand as she paused standing in front of him, "thank goodness I wasn't given that same offer" she added, her eyes widening for dramatic effect.  
"Your legs are perfectly safe around me" He chuckled, backtracking...  
  
Anna raised her brows, going silent as she looked into his eyes, feigning shock. Bucky frowned, not sure what he'd said for a few seconds, his cheeks suddenly reddening as he covered his eyes with one hand.   
"Around - as in _'in the vicinity of'_ \- not ACTUALLY around me" He clarified, Anna biting her lip as she tried her handed not to explode into laughter, "-You set me up!" Bucky laughed, pointing accusingly at her as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Anna let out a giggle as she shrugged innocently, Bucky shaking his head at her as he closed the car door, holding eye contact with her.  
  
"You walked _straight_ into that one..." she said with a cheeky grin,  
"Are you flirting with me, Pierce?" he asked, cocking his head, one side of his mouth curving up into a smile.  
"Pfft, _no_!" she said, looking mock-disgusted, "You _wish_! -  You're the one making the innuendo's here - not me..."  
  
Bucky glared at her, giving her his best 'scowly intimidating face'... Obviously not working as Anna started laughing.  
"Okay missy... You win this round, but you'd better watch yourself" He said, trying unsuccessfully not to break character.  
  
The two of them laughed, Bucky rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the entry to the compound, "Get going" he said as if he was scolding her, the two of them making their way over to the door.  
"Okay, okay!" she laughed, "Hey where _is_ Parker, anyway?" Anna asked as they walked, Bucky giving her a smirk, "you didn't do anything to him did you?"  
  
Bucky put his flesh hand on the scanner, the door emitting a beep before it opened to let them in, Bucky yanking the heavy door open and stepping back to allow her in first.  
"I'd love to say I did..." he chuckled, "but the truth is, I told him there'd be trouble if he woke you up"  
"I'm not that vicious, am I?" she giggled as she paused, watching Bucky pull the door shut behind him.  
"Weeeell, I _have_ heard stories..." He said with a shrug, Anna swatting him before they made their way down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
The walk to her room was a fairly quick one, Bucky predictably walking in with her, turning on the coffee machine and making himself comfortable. Anna made her way over to the thermostat on the wall, pressing the touch screen a few times before slipping Bucky's jacket off, which she'd still been wearing from the car-ride.   
"Thanks for lending me this" she said with a smile as she folded it and handed it back, "it was very sweet of you"  
"Oh shucks" he chuckled, waving his hand like it was no big deal, "It was bad enough you were stuck in the back seat, couldn't have you being cold, too" he added with a shrug as he set the jacket down on the console table against the wall.  
  
Anna gave him a smile, Bucky smiling back at her with an air of shyness about him, which Anna found completely endearing.  
"You're cute, you know that?" she said, holding eye contact with him, Bucky tipping his head and clearing his throat.  
"Yeah" he said in his usual cocky fashion, "I know..."  
  
The two of them smiled, the beep coming from the coffee machine interrupting their little moment. Bucky turned, making his way over, pulling two mugs from the cupboard and getting a pack of pods out while he was at it.   
"Coffee?" he asked, Anna yawning as she nodded,  
"Yes please"  
"keeping you up?" he asked jokingly, Anna apologizing again.  
"Sorry, I can't even remember when I was this tired... Or cold... Mind if I go get changed or grab a sweater or something?" she chuckled, pulling her boots off one by one as she leaned against the table for balance.  
  
Bucky furrowed his brows with concern, putting down the mug in his hand to walk over to her, Anna stepping back self consciously as he put his hands out to her neck...  
"Woah, what are y-"  
"Stand still" he said in a serious tone, tilting her chin up and running his fingers under her jaw, Anna involuntarily baulking at his metal hand.  
"Relax..." he instructed, Anna doing her best to obey, her eyes on his as he pressed against her glands, making her wince, "tender?" he asked, Anna nodding.  
  
He let go, feeling her forehead with the palm of his flesh hand, his expression going from serious to a little sympathetic.  
"You're getting a fever" he said, Anna raising a brow, "swollen glands mean you're fighting off an infection... Go run yourself a hot shower and get into some sweats, I'll call Cho down here to get you a shot"  
"A shot?"  
"She's got this magic concoction that kills infections and gives your immune system a rev up... A few of the recruits have had it, and it works quicker than anything on the civilian market"  
"Oh..." She said, nodding and taking it in, "Well, thanks Dr. Barnes" she chuckled, Bucky laughing with her.  
"I _could_ just about be a doctor, actually" he joked  
"Yeah?"  
"Part of this whole 'superhero' thing is saving people, so we all had to do intensive first aid training" he said, "All the usual stuff, plus CPR and a few fancy paramedic manoeuvres"  
"I'm impressed" she said genuinely, worry suddenly sweeping over her, "oh crap... I've probably gotten you sick - I've probably breathed all over you..."  
  
Bucky shook his head, amused with the mental picture she'd just given him.  
  
"You can breathe all over me as _much_ as you like" he said with a wink, "-I can't get sick"  
"Are you flirting with me, Barnes?"  
"Pfft, no! _You wish!_ " he said as though he was offended, Anna letting out a chuckle as she rolled her eyes, "now go have your shower!" he said, pulling his phone from his back pocket, "you have ten minutes"  
"And you're sure you sure about the me not getting you sick thing?"  
"One hundred percent" he said, honestly, "-clock's ticking" he added as he dialed the number, putting the phone to his ear.  
"You're going to have to explain that one to me when I get out" she said, Bucky nodding and giving a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey Helen, it's Bucky..."  
  
  
  
Anna felt much better after her shower, even if it was fairly quick. She pulled on a pair of black leggings, a tight 'Stark Industries' tank top, and put her damp hair up in a high messy bun. She walked out of the bathroom, past her bedroom dresser where she picked up a sweater and a pair of socks, taking them into the lounge.  
"Feeling better?" he asked, Anna nodding.  
"Feeling warmer, still feel tired and a little head-achey... I thought it was just because I haven't had much sleep lately?" she added with a shrug as she pulled her socks on.  
  
Dr Cho came in and kept her visit brief. She checked Anna's temperature and blood pressure, felt her glands, and listened to her chest, confirming what Bucky had suspected. She pulled a pre-made shot out of her bag, uncapping it and pressing the plunger enough to let any air out, tapping the vial twice with her fingernail.   
"Which arm?"  
"Any's fine" Anna said, offering her right one out.  
"Bit of a pinch..." She warned, Anna looking away as the shot was given, Dr Cho covering the needle-prick site with a small band-aid.  
  
"You'll feel groggy and a bit out of sorts for the rest of today and tonight, but that's just the shot just doing its work... Stay warm, plenty of fluids, and you should wake up tomorrow feeling great" Cho instructed, Anna nodding as she pulled her sweater on, looking a little confused.  
  
"You're wondering why the feeling crummy part?" She asked, Anna nodding, "Don't worry - everyone asks that" She smiled, "Most virus's  run for a week or two, this magic stuff will have you feeling better in 24 hours... Unfortunately you don't get out of it completely scot-free, but it's still better than being sick for two weeks, isn't it?"  
"Definitely" Anna agreed as she rolled her sleeve back down "thank you so much for that" she added with a smile.  
"You're welcome!" Cho smiled as she gathered her things, putting them into her satchel, "you'll skip all the gross symptoms of the flu, but you'll probably be tired and flat, sore muscles, and you may get a headache, so I'll leave you with these..." she added, pulling a box of capsules from her bag. "Take as needed, no more than two every four hours"  
"No problem"  
"You've probably been fighting it off for weeks by the sounds of it... Get some rest, and if you need anything, just call" She smiled, Anna thanking her again before she left.  
  
"You were right" Anna smiled at Bucky as Dr Cho left, Bucky shaking his head as he chuckled.  
"I had a hunch you weren't quite right... Couldn't leave it be" He said quietly with a shrug, "now go sit on the sofa, I'll bring the coffee's over"  
"You need a hand?"  
"Anna - go sit down" he chuckled, Anna putting her hands up and obediently plonking herself down, and pulling the quilt down from the back-rest onto her lap.  
  
"Here you go" he smiled as he put the drinks on the coffee table, sitting next to her and casually pulling half the quilt over himself, "what are we watching?" he asked, casually picking the remote up and flicking through channels.  
"Whatever you like"  
"Feel like an action flick?"  
"Sure" she agreed, yawning again, "you know you don't have to hang around on my account..."  
"You want me to go?"  
"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't feel obligated to stay, I'll be fine"  
"Since when did I ever do anything I didn't want to?" he said, arching a brow.  
"Touché"   
  
He settled on a movie that Anna hadn't seen before, putting his arm out in a wordless invite for her to scoot closer to him as he explained what the movie was about.  
"What's wrong?" he stopped mid-sentence to ask.  
"Foot slipping off the brakes again?" she asked somewhat reservedly,  
"It's a _'friend'_ cuddle for starters" he started with an eye roll, "and you're only going to fall asleep anyway, you're supposed to keep warm, I plan on watching the whole movie, and you're a blanket hog"  
"Right..." she said, not buying it, but cosying up to him anyway.  
"Cho said you'd feel crap - plus I know you get asthma, so _I'd_ feel better if I hung around for a few hours"  
  
Anna let out an exasperated breath, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his flesh arm around her and pulled her in close.  
  
"Smooth, Buck..." she muttered, feeling his chest move as he let out a soft chuckle.   
"Thanks"  
"As long as I won't get you sick... You're a smart-ass, but I'd still feel bad." she said, Bucky pausing the movie...  
"I won't get sick" he started, "because when I first arrived they tested me for everything, and then while they were running blood tests on me, they tested everything against it to see what kind of serum I'd been given..."  
"And what did they say?"  
"I'm safe from literally anything a person can catch or develop. It filled in all the gaps in my DNA, sped up my metabolism, increased my ability to heal, build muscle, withstand things that most men can't, and made me faster and stronger, too." He said, "I'm even immune to cancer"  
"Wow, really?" she asked, sitting up and looking into his eyes again, "that's incredible"  
"Yeah"  
"Could that technology be used to help others?" she asked, genuinely fascinated  
"Unfortunately no, that's the other thing they tested - to see if anything could be extracted, or even if any trace elements were left so they could recreate it, which they can't... I can't pass it on to others in any way - blood, saliva _or_ sex... And If I have kids, they won't be 'super'... It's just me" He explained with a smile, Anna taking in his every word, nodding as he spoke.  
"Oh wow, so they checked _everything_ "  
"Ooooh yeah" he chuckled, "they didn't want all these super powered women suddenly popping up around the place - or super babies" he joked, Anna closing her eyes for a moment as she shook her head.  
"So what you're saying, is that I made out with you for _nothing!?_ " she asked, pretending to be annoyed, Bucky letting out an amused snort before laughing.  
"Yeah - sorry you had to endure that..."  
"Unbelievable..." she tutted, shaking her head before resuming her position, curled up beside him with her head on his shoulder.  
  
Bucky put his arm back around her, pulling her close as he lifted the quilt up to keep her warm.   
"So are we gonna watch this?" he asked, pointing at the TV with the remote, Anna nodding sleepily against him, "you warm enough?"  
"Yeah" she said, drawing her knees up and cuddling into him, "-is it scary?"  
"No?" he lied... "heart-warming story about a father who's trying to keep a connection with his teenage daughter after a divorce..."  
"Oh, that sounds nice..."  
  
Bucky let out an amused sigh, deciding to come clean...  
"I'm kidding... Ex CIA agent's daughter gets kidnapped, and he goes to  Paris to rescue her from sex traffickers..." he admitted, "It's pretty brutal, we can pick something else if you want?"  
"It's fine" Anna chuckled, "I know the movie - well I've seen the trailer, anyway... I've heard it's good?"  
"Yeah it's not bad" He agreed  
  
"Friday, could you close the blinds please?" she asked, mumbling a little  
"Closing the blinds, Miss Pierce" came the polite voice over as the blinds dropped, plunging the room into darkness.  
  
Anna shifted until she was comfortable, picking up Bucky's arm which was around her and hugging it to her chest. Bucky reached up with the remote, pressing play as he gave her a squeeze, both of them smiling to themselves as they watched the opening scene.   
Anna's head felt heavy against him as she felt herself starting to drift off, Bucky peering down at her.  
  
"You alright?" he asked quietly,  
"Yeah, that shot's just kicking in I think..." She mumbled, trying to sit herself upright.  
"Gonna be sick?"  
"No, just kinda... Exhausted" she said, closing her eyes and putting her palm to her forehead while she tried to catch her bearings a bit.  
"You need to go lay down" Bucky said, beginning to move, "I'll carry you"  
"No -" she mumbled, worried, "I wanna stay here..."  
  
Bucky glanced up at the open bedroom door for a moment before his eyes went back to hers...  
  
"Well I'm not leaving you while you're like this, so you can either go in there to bed, or lay with me on the couch" he said firmly, Anna feeling like she was getting told off. She frowned a little, feeling dizzy and confused, Bucky figuring he was going to make the decision for her.  
  
"Here" he said as he reclined flat back and laid her on top of him, Anna protesting, but not having the energy to fight him "just relax, and lay your head down, okay?"  
"Bucky..." she grumbled, making him peer down at her.  
"What?" he asked, trying to decipher her tired mumbles.  
"Is this okay?" she asked, worried.  
"I'm cool with it, if that's what you mean?" he asked, "are you?"  
"Yeah?" she managed to get out, letting her head rest on his chest, despite herself, "I meant is _THIS_ okay..."  
"Ohhhhh..." he said, the penny dropping, "You mean is it still a _friend_ cuddle?" He asked, Anna nodding again.  
  
Bucky pulled the quilt up, covering them both and lazily wrapped his arms around her, Anna more comfortable than she'd care to admit.  
  
"Like I said, I'm here to look after you, got it?" He asked, feeling her nod again, "there's no-one else in the _world_ who you're safer with than me. Okay?"  
"Okay" she breathed, feeling like she was going to doze off again...  
  
"I'm looking out for you, so all you've gotta do is rest, and get better. Okay?"  
"Okay..."  
"You comfy enough?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Warm enough?"  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Good" he smiled, giving her back a rub as he felt her body relax as she started to drift off...  
  
"And as for all this 'friend' stuff?" he pondered aloud, "Well... I guess we'll have to talk about all that tomorrow..."  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOVED writing this chapter! No spoilers - go fourth, read, and enjoy!
> 
> Love, Kaytee :) xoxo

  
  
Bucky made his way down the corridor quickly, cursing at himself as he glanced at the clock above the conference room door as he half-jogged past it.   
His phone vibrated in the pocket of his dark jeans, Bucky pulling it out to glance at the screen,  
  
_Steve, 8.32am  
I'm here, just grabbing a few things from my room, meet me here in 5 minutes.  
  
Bucky, 8.32am  
You got it_  
  
He'd woken up that morning on Anna's sofa after carrying her to bed when the movie was finished. Part of him had wanted to slide under the covers with her, but the sensible part told him to keep his distance until they'd talked - that and they'd spent a considerable amount of time together in the last 24 hours... A few of _those_ hours laying together in each others' arms...   
  
Steve had called him just after 6.30am, saying he was on his way back to the base and he needed a hand with something, the urgency in his tone catching Bucky's attention.   
He'd checked on Anna before he'd left, a small smile crossing his lips to see she was still peacefully curled up on her side where he'd left her the night before. He quietly pulled his boots on and scribbled a note to her, explaining that he'd be back later, which he left on the kitchen counter.   
He snuck out, making his way back to his own room where he had time to shower, change, gather up what he needed, and have something to eat.  
  
  
  
  
Her door came into sight, Bucky digging her spare key card from his pocket which he'd taken with him that morning, and breaking in a jog to get there as quickly as he could. He swiped the card, pushing the door open the second he heard it beep and unlatch, only to be greeted by a very wide eyed Anna, with a frightened squeal and her hands over her mouth.  
  
"It's just me!" he said, putting his hands up, Anna moving her hands on her chest as she gathered herself up again.  
"Holy shit..." she said breathlessly, "the door _just_ missed me..."  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" he said, genuinely feeling bad.  
  
"You break her nose Sarge, you can explain to Ryan Seacrest why we're late - _okay!?"_ Came the sassy, flamboyant voice of Lyle Scott - the man responsible for all her 'fame-related' goings on.  
  
Bucky raised a brow, looking over her shoulder to see the room abuzz, before looking back at her.   
"What's going on?" he asked, stepping back to look her up and down, "you're all dolled up..."  
"Yeah... Apparently I'm going on air this morning to give an interview"  
"You didn't mention that yesterday?"  
"I barely remember them telling _me_ that..." she said, still a bit spacey, "and I don't even know where my phone is - I got dragged out of bed, shoved into the shower, pulled out, sat in a chair, and I had three people working on me at once"  
"Do they know you're sick?"  
"Yeah - nothing a double shot of espresso won't fix, they tell me" she said with an eye-roll, nodding towards the team of people hurrying behind her, "I'll be okay, I feel heaps better than last night" she said, reading the worry in his face.  
"Where is it?" he asked  
"Buffalo"  
"God _damn_ it..." he said, pushing the loose hair back from his face, frustrated. Anna frowned, not following him, "Who's going with you?" he added.  
  
"...These guys, an SUV full of security, and my Dad's meeting me there..." she said, a little confused by his reaction, "he's gonna 'Iron Man' it there from NYC apparently"  
  
Bucky let out a breath, gesturing for her to step out into the hallway where they could have a few seconds of privacy to talk, Anna nodding, concerned now.  
  
"What's with the face?" she asked, following him out and closing the door almost all the way behind her.  
"...Steve needs my help bringing someone in, I don't know the full story, but I'll be out of town for a few hours" he explained quietly.  
"Oh my god" she breathed, Bucky finding it endearing how worried she looked.  
"It's no big deal, and something we've done a hundred times before" he explained, "Steve's waiting, so I just wanted to get down here so you knew I wasn't leaving the country on you" he joked, Anna giving him a smirk.  
"Obviously it's dangerous if they're asking for you guys, and not just sending a team out?" She asked, "someone super powered or something?" she added, Bucky pausing while he chose his words carefully.  
"We're not supposed to talk about it, and the walls have ears" he said with a subtle nod followed by a wink, Anna looking more worried than ever as she clued on.  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, straightening up as the team of stylists and beauticians stepped out of the room, Lyle waving his hands in the air as if the world was about to end.  
"Lets go sweetheart!" he called out to Anna, among the orders he was barking at everyone else.  
"Couple of seconds, Lyle" she said, lifting two fingers as she stepped towards Bucky to avoid the deluge of human traffic pouring into the hallway.  
"Pierce we're on a _schedule_ here, honey!" he scolded, sending his team out to the waiting car as he stood glaring at her with his hands on his hips.  
"Two seconds. Please..." she asked, glancing back at Bucky.  
"We don't _have_ two seconds, we have to be in _Buffalo_ in less than an hour!" he said, "sorry, Sarge" he added, reaching over to grab her by the arm.  
  
Bucky snapped, blocking his hand and batting it away, stepping towards him and giving him his version of a lightning fast, but 'gentle' shove against the wall. Lyle and Anna both let out a gasp - just as shocked as each other.  
"It's 'Bucky' -not _Sarge_ , and don't you _ever_ touch her again, or next time I put you _through_ the wall. Got it?" he said keeping his voice low and aggressive, his expression intimidating and deadly serious...  
"G.. Got it..." Lyle nodded, holding eye contact with Bucky as he crouched to pick up everything he'd dropped, Anna crouching to help him.  
"I'm right behind you" she said, Lyle nodding as he backed off quickly and disappeared down the corridor.  
  
Anna turned to Bucky, worry evident on her face, Bucky standing his ground.   
"Jesus Christ you're scary..." she muttered, crossing her arms.  
"I'm not apologizing for that" he said flatly, "he's lucky I didn't give him a _real_ push" he added, letting out a breath as he pushed his hair back again.   
  
"...Send me a message when you get there" he said after a pause, as though he was giving her life or death instructions, "and another when you're on your way home... Even if I can't get back to you, I'll check my phone when I can and I'll know you're alright"  
"Buck it's just a radio show - _you're_ the one going on a mission..."  
"My mission's a walk in the park - you're gonna be in another city without any decent protection"  
  
Anna cocked a brow, trying to stifle a smirk.  
"You worried about me, Barnes?"  
"I think you know the answer to that question..." he said, giving her a knowing look which made her smile.   
  
They were interrupted when Anna's phone beeped, showing a very polite, but also very urgent message from Lyle.  
  
"...I've really gotta go" she said regretfully as she tucked her phone in her back pocket, standing on her tiptoes to put her arms around his neck.  
"Please _PLEASE_ be careful" she whispered in his ear before leaving a kiss on his cheek, Bucky's arms tightening around her.  
"Always" he whispered back, "You too, and don't forget to message me"  
"I won't, I promise"  
  
They pulled apart enough to look each other in the eye, Anna's hand dropping to his chest, and Bucky's hand finding her cheek... Anna's phone started vibrating in her pocket again, both of them letting out a frustrated breath.  
"You'd better go" he said, Anna nodding.  
"Sorry"  
"It's fine" he chuckled, kissing her forehead before he let her go, "if they give you any trouble, just let me know" he said, making her laugh as she stepped away from him to torn to leave, Bucky catching her around the wrist to stop her.  
"What?" she giggled  
"Doing anything tonight?" he asked suddenly  
"Not that I know of?"  
"Can we get together and talk?" he asked nervously  
"Depends - is it a good talk or a bad talk?"   
"Good talk - _and_ my treat for pizza?"  
"Pizza, huh?" she asked with a smile, "yeah okay, count me in"  
  
"I'll call you later" he grinned, letting her go as Anna's phone went off again, "you'd better run, stay safe okay - and message me"  
"You too, Buck, I'll see you later"  
  
  
  
  
The ride was fairly uneventful, not much traffic, and fairly quick compared to what she'd thought it'd be. They arrived at the studio, coming around the corner to an unexpected crowd of fans, and security putting up steel barriers to keep them all back.  
Anna sat up in her seat as the car came to a halt, looking around in vain for Tony who was nowhere to be seen...  
  
_Jesus, Tony... Where the hell are you, and why is there a god-damned crowd here for ME!?_  
  
She quickly pulled out her phone and sent Bucky a text like she'd promised, leaving out the part about Tony not being there so he wouldn't worry... A man in a black suit and sunglasses opened the door, putting his hand out to help her which she took, Anna holding her breath as she stepped out of the car to a roar of cheering and applause. She gave the crowd a wave as she stepped into sight, putting on her best 'confident smile' as she turned to face the flashing cameras, giving them all the chance to get a photo of her.   
  
_Stand still and smile, two, three, four... Find another lens, two, three four, straight face, two, three four..._  
  
A sound above her caught her attention, Anna stepping back as the Tony came in to land in one of his suits. There was a series of robotic clicks and whirrs before it opened, Tony stepping out dressed in a suit and tie, the crowd going nuts all over again.   
  
_Thank Christ - he can have the spotlight now..._  
  
"Sorry I'm late honey" he said quietly as he stepped over to kiss her cheek and put his arm around her, both of them smiling and waving to the crowd still.  
"I thought I was going it alone" she chuckled  
"No, I wouldn't do that - a promise is a promise... Shall we go in?"  
"Please"  
  
  
  
The interview went well, Anna finding Ryan charismatic and easy to talk to, the both of them getting along better than she thought they would. He'd obviously been worded up and knew what to ask - and what not to, and Anna found the whole segment to be quite a lot of fun. They'd taken calls, and Anna had been able to speak to fans and answer any questions they'd had - everything from a marriage proposal, to what it was like living with superheroes, being Tony Stark's daughter, and then all the funny, random questions like what her standard Starbucks order was...  
  
"I've never been to Starbucks, actually!"  
  
_Cue everyone's minds blowing..._  
  
  
  
Tony and Anna left the interview feeling light hearted, having enjoyed a really good laugh. They stepped outside to see the crowd had doubled, the show's producers asking if they minded doing an impromptu autograph and photo greeting session.  
"You okay with that?" Tony had asked her discretely  
"What's it involve?"  
"pose for a few selfies, sign a few things, and we'll leave in ten minutes?"  
"yeah, no problem at all" she smiled, putting her hand out to take a marker from one of the many suited guards.  
  
She followed Tony's lead, a heap of fans wanting pictures with them both, Anna taking the time to sign as many things as she could. She followed the calls of her name away from Tony, still smiling and being as warm and polite as possible to everyone she'd met.   
The Iron Man suit stood nearby, obviously running on some sort of autopilot, watching them both, assessing danger, and seemed to be ready to spring into action - something Anna wasn't so sure if she was comforted by, or completely intimidated by...  
  
"Annabelle!" came a voice behind her, "Annabelle, please! Please notice me!"  
  
She turned around, seeing a rather tall, heavy guy looking quite distressed... She felt a pang of sympathy for him, making her way over with her pen, his face lighting up.   
"Could you sign my picture please?" he asked with an air of desperation, "it'd mean the world to me!"  
"Of course I can!" she smiled, taking it from him, remembering the photo from her Vanity fair shoot, "Oh I _loved_ this dress" she mused aloud, "although they wouldn't let me have anything from the service table before they squeezed me into it!"   
  
The people around her all laughed, Anna handing him the signed picture back with a smile.  
"Could we get a photo please?"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
  
She stepped over to him as he handed his phone to a friend to take the shot. She smiled into the lens as he put his arm around her, holding her a little tighter than was comfortable, making her heart rate pick up.  
  
"Thanks, so nice to meet you" she smiled when the shot was taken, turning to step away, the fan gripping her arm above the elbow, not letting her go,   
"I've gotta go" she said as politely as she could, trying to pull away,  
"No, stay here with me" he begged, Anna's eyes widening as his grip suddenly tightened, hurting her...  
  
She winced against his grip, letting out a gasp as she looked around for help. The crowd behind him got loud, a few people starting to yell as they tried to yank his hand away, Anna getting pulled forcefully into the steel barrier. Robotic noise behind her caught her attention, the Iron Man suit raising a lit up palm threateningly as it stomped over. Anna tried to cry out, looking over to see Tony running toward them, and the security team beating him there in time for the man to be ripped off her. She was pulled away, stumbling back into the arms of one of the suited guards where she stood shocked, while Tony ordered the suit to power down.   
  
The fan was dragged over the fence by three of the security staff and cuffed, the show's producer and Tony trying to put on a brave face for the cameras, even managing a laugh.  
  
"Smile honey, laugh, smile, be relieved... No big deal, just a crazy fan..." came a voice in her ringing ear, Anna turning to see it was Tony.   
"My arm..." she mumbled, rubbing it with her free hand.  
"Trust me, just smile and laugh it off for the camera..." She forced a smile as quickly as she could, following them in the 'it's no big deal' act, which seemed to bring the crowd's intensity down a few notches.  
  
"Thanks for having us, guys!" Tony called, putting an arm around Anna's shoulders while waving with the other.  
  
In seconds, she was ushered into an SUV, Tony saying something to her which she nodded to, but didn't take in. She was pushed into the middle seat, security getting in either side of her before the doors were closed and the car sped off.  
  
The guard sitting on her left handed her a bottle of water which she took but didn't drink, her mind racing at a million miles per hour as she tried to come to grips with what had just happened.  
Their car took the next right, accelerating harder than was probably necessary, Anna trying to clear her brain-fog and pay attention to what was going on... The guard to her right looked over his shoulder, before pulling out his phone and sending a massage, the guard in the front seat receiving it.   
They weaved in and out of the traffic, their driver peering in the rear-view mirror as he drove up onto the curb to get around someone before accelerating away again.  
  
"What's going on?" Anna asked, suddenly not being able to stand the secrecy anymore, "Are we being followed?"  
  
There was no answer from any of them, Anna now feeling angry as well as nervous as she pulled her phone out to send Bucky a text. It was snatched away from her almost instantly, and handed to the man in the front passenger seat, who locked it in the glove compartment.  
  
"Hey - wait! Give that ba-"   
"-Quiet!!" he snapped aggressively, making her jump and sit back...  
  
The driver peered over his shoulder again as he weaved in and out of the traffic and ran a red light,  the car making a u-turn before speeding off. Anna stayed silent as they made their way out of the city and pulled into the highway, the Iron Man suit coming into view in front of them, seemingly escorting them back to the base.  
  
  
  
  
"Here, honey" Tony said gently as he helped her out of the car, Anna backing away from them all as soon as her feet hit the pavement.  
"What the _HELL_ just happened!?" she demanded, ordering herself not to cry, "They took my phone... It's in the glove compartment"  
  
One of the guards was by her side in seconds, handing her the phone which had been switched off. Anna held the button down, the first thing she noticed when it came to life were that there were missed calls from Bucky...  
  
_Just fucking GREAT!  
  
_ "We were followed - I worked that much out, who was it?" she asked, straight out.  
"Papparazzi to start with, and there were two cars with fans" Tony answered, looking her right in the eye.  
"Wait a second, _three_ cars all up?"  
"Yeah" Tony nodded, thanking and dismissing the guards, Anna echoing his gratitude despite her annoyance.  
  
"This kinda thing is gonna happen a lot, okay" Tony said, gesturing towards the door, Anna following him in.  
"Why couldn't they just tell me what was going on? Last car chase I was in almost cost me my life - I think it's _understandable_ that I got a little worried..." she asked, still following him as he stepped into the elevator.  
"Yeah, I guess they should have - but first of all, the driver needs to concentrate, and secondly, they've only ever worked for me, so they were just being professional and following orders"  
  
Anna nodded, pulling her phone out and sending a message.  
  
_Anna, 3.34pm  
Bucky I'm so sorry I couldn't answer before... We had a bit of drama and long story short I was separated from my phone... I'm home safe back at the compound, hopefully the mission went well and you're okay. Thinking of you, Anna xoxo  
  
_ She realized Tony was watching her when she looked up, Anna frowning a little as she gave a shrug.  
"I promised I'd let him know when I was leaving..." she said, Tony raising a brow.  
"Barnes?"  
"Yeah... He worries"  
  
Tony let out a breath and nodded, deciding to ignore his inner voice and opting not to lecture her...  
"...Sorry today went the way it did" he said as the elevator stopped and doors opened, "there are always going to be 'over-the-top' fans, paparazzi, and people that are just plain creepy..." he added, Anna nodding.  
  
"I guess you pulled all three short straws" he said regretfully, "and that was _my_ fault for not staying by your side... I got complacent, and I'm so, so sorry..."  
  
Anna let out a breath, feeling a little bad for him.  
"It's not your fault... You couldn't have seen it coming any more than I could..." she said as she stepped over to give him a hug, Tony giving her a gentle squeeze.  
"It's easy for me to I forget I grew up with all this..." he said as she let him go, "I had money, _and_ a famous Dad... There were always tabloids, fans, cameras, reporters - the damn government..." he said, gesturing dramatically, making Anna laugh as she followed him out of the elevator towards the rec room, "I couldn't drive down the street without being followed, and I guess I learned to phase it out... It _does_ get easier - but for someone who's been hiding most of her life, I bet it's a little overwhelming... Right?"  
"You could say that" she chuckled with a shrug.  
  
"The more we get out, the better it'll get. The paparazzi aren't so aggressive when you're out all the time, either are the fans. It's when you hide away and make the odd appearance they lose their minds"  
"That actually makes a lot of sense" she agreed.  
"Of course it does" he said in his usual smug way, both of them cracking a smile, "it's kinda like standing up to a bully, too. Especially when rumours break, or something bad happens - you just have to suit up, and show up the next day like it doesn't bother you one bit.  
"Water off a duck's back..."  
"Exactly!" he grinned.  
"Okay, well you just let me know when we're suiting up again, and I'll be there..." she said with a brave smile.  
"You're actually amazing, you know that?" he asked, Anna blushing and looking away.  
  
"Lets keep it simple - quinjet into NYC tomorrow morning, park at the tower, jump in the R8, and go grab a coffee?" he suggested.  
"That's simple?"  
"Yeah"  
"Stupid question..." she muttered to herself, shaking her head, "Okay deal - what time?"  
"I'll be here to get you at ten"  
"See you then" she smiled, Tony giving her a kiss on the cheek before hurrying off.  
  
_No rest for the wicked..._  
  
Anna had barely swiped her card and stepped into her room when her phone vibrated in her pocket, a smile crossing her lips as she fished it out and swiped at the screen.  
  
"Hey Buck" she said, answering the call.  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, what about you after your mission?"  
"Yeah I'm ok, I just got outta the shower and saw your text... Sounds like you had some trouble, so I thought I'd better call"  
"That's so sweet of you..." she smiled  
"What happened?"  
"Just a bit of chaos with some of Tony's fans, no big deal just a bit weird I guess..." she said dismissively, hearing him answer with an unconvinced 'hmmm' on the other end before changing the subject.  
  
"Did you still want to come up, I was gonna order pizza... Or I can come to you, or we can make it another time? Whatever you feel like..." he said casually.  
"Yeah, actually that'd be really nice... That's if _you_ still wanna hang out?"  
"Definitely" he said with a smile in his voice  
"Okay cool, well you just let me know what time, and I'll be there"  
"Any time from right now onward" he said, "I'm ready whenever you are"  
"In that case, I'm on my way" she said with a definite nod, not feeling much like being alone for a second longer than she had to.  
  
  
  
  
Bucky opened the door with a huge grin which Anna returned, as she held up a plastic container containing a delicious looking caramel mud cake.  
"I swiped this from the rec room fridge - quick, let me in, they're probably coming for me" she said, feigning panic  
"I'll protect you, my fair lady" he said gallantly, puffing his chest out, both of them laughing.   
  
He stepped back, Anna making a beeline to the kitchen where she set the cake down before yanking the fridge door open. She cleared a shelf, crouching down to slide the cake box in carefully, Bucky helping her to her feet.  
"How was your mission?" she asked, pushing the door shut and stepping over to give him a big hug which he eagerly returned.  
"Piece of cake" he said, smugly, "we got our guy, and nobody got killed - definitely a success"  
"And now you get _'actual'_ cake" Anna giggled, Bucky cracking a smile as he let her go.  
"Successful mission, dessert, _and_ good company" he beamed, Anna rolling her eyes, "must be my lucky day"  
"Oh my god, Barnes..." she tutted, Bucky still quite amused.  
"bourbon?"  
"Yes please!" she said enthusiastically, stepping out of his way as he picked up two glasses and opened a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels.  
  
Anna backed up to the corner of the bench, lifting herself onto it as she watched Bucky pour the drinks, a smile crossing his face.  
"Make yourself at home" he teased.  
"Don't mind if I do..." she sassed back, making him laugh again.  
  
He handed her a bourbon and coke in a tall glass, raising his to 'cheers' with her, both of them taking a drink before letting out a satisfied sigh.   
"I so needed that" she smiled, "thank you"  
"Most welcome" he smiled, leaning against the bench beside her as he took another sip, "So what happened with the weird fan today?" he asked, Anna sitting up and clearing her throat, taken a little surprise by his question.   
  
Bucky raised a brow, picking up on her body language that she was uncomfortable, despite her efforts now to look like it was no big deal.  
"Spill" he prompted, Anna setting her drink down and letting out a breath as she tucked her loose strands behind her ear.  
"You're only going to see it on TMZ anyway I guess..." she said reluctantly, Bucky straightening up, "don't freak out" she added, watching his expression go from light-hearted to quite serious, making her nervous...  
  
She slid off the bench, so she could stand, leaning against it, feeling more confident on her feet.  
"So..." she started, "they asked us to sign autographs after the show today - which went really well, by the way" she said, Bucky's expression not changing as he waited for her to continue.  
"So we did, and everyone was great, we took some selfies with the fans, and it was actually a lot of fun..."  
"Until?..." he asked, waiting for it.  
"Until a fan decided he wasn't gonna let me go" she said quietly, Bucky clenching his jaw and letting out a breath.  
  
She slid her jacket off, rolling up the long sleeve of her backless black bodysuit to show him the bruise around her arm above her elbow, Bucky fuming as he held her arm, examining it.  
"What the hell happened?" he said angrily, Anna rolling her sleeve back down.  
"He asked for a photo and put his arm around me, and then when I went to leave he latched on..." she said, "the crowd went nuts, some of them tried to separate us, which I think is why _that_ happened" she said, nodding toward her arm.  
"Where was Stark while all this was going on!?"  
"A little further up the line, signing for fans" she clarified, Bucky shaking his head, "then the 'Iron suit' saw, and came charging over, lights on and palms up... I froze like an idiot, while everyone else just scattered... Security dragged the guy over the barriers and cuffed him, Tony was there in seconds, and I was pretty much shoved straight into a car" she said, suddenly feeling a little flustered as she relived it.  
  
Bucky shook his head again, pulling her over to him and putting his arms around her protectively.  
"I should have been there..." he muttered, angry at himself.  
"Well, it's probably lucky you weren't" she said, knowing full well what would have happened.  
"Lucky for _him_ "  
"Yeah, that's what I meant" she said with a shrug, resting her head on his chest, "...And there's one more thing..." she added hesitantly after a pause, pulling away enough that she could see his face.  
  
"On the way back... Our car was followed..."  
" _What!?_ " he snapped, letting her go gently, before backing away completely blindsided and angry.   
  
Anna crossed her arms in front of herself shyly, watching as he turned away, pacing as he pushed his hair back from his face.  
  
"They were just paps and fans apparently, we managed to lose them before the freeway"  
"-Managed to _lose_ them - so you were _chased_?"  
"Yeah, kinda..."  
"Papparazzi and fans in the same car?"  
"No, there were three cars apparently..." She said, trying not to look scared or upset, which Bucky saw straight through.  
  
He let out another breath, gathering himself up as he walked back over and stopped in front of her, resting one hand on the counter top as he paused to pick his words.  
"...You shoulda called..." he said, a pained expression on his face which broke her heart a little, "I would have turned the jet around, and come and got you outta there"  
"Bucky-"  
"-No" he stopped her, "Don't 'Bucky' me. I don't care _where_ I am, you call me and I'll come and get you. I'll drop what I'm doing - even if it's saving the goddamned world - to come and pick you up"  
  
Anna swallowed hard, looking down as she nodded, suddenly feeling like she was about to cry.  
  
"I mean it Anna" he said gently, stepping towards her again.  
  
Anna looked up at him, barely able to take that worried, protective expression on his face for another minute longer... Without thinking she stepped towards him and took his face quickly but gently in her hands, closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips, lingering there for as long as she had the courage to...  
  
_Oh shit... That just happened..._  
  
Her heart took off at a million miles per hour as she let go of his face and went to step back, Bucky's hands having already wrapped around her waist. Trembling, she opened her eyes and looked up into his which were surprised, but not bothered like she thought they may be. She opened her mouth to apologize, still frozen in shock that she'd taken the plunge and kissed him, Bucky biting his lip for a moment as though he was deciding what to do next.  
  
He hesitated for a moment before tilted his head in an 'eh, fuck it' kinda way, and lifted her chin with a metal finger before his lips met hers again. He pulled her body firmly against his, Anna feeling herself surrender to him as she parted her lips and let him deepen the kiss. Her hands ran up his chest, Bucky reciprocating by tightening his grip on her waist as his mouth explored hers...   
Anna let him take the lead and back her up against the fridge door as things got more intense. She wrapped an arm around his neck to steady herself, the other hand gripping his shoulder where the metal and the flesh met, Bucky flinching and letting out a chuckle.  
  
"Sensitive" he said casually as he pulled back.  
"Sorry"  
"Don't worry about it" he said gently, keeping his voice low, "...you're shaking" he added in a whisper, Anna suddenly feeling a little embarrassed.  
"...I'm terrified" she admitted, letting out a shy giggle "but it's okay"  
"You sure?" he smiled, fixated on her plump lips again as she closed the gap between them.  
"Definitely..."   
  
Bucky kissed her again, tenderly and slowly this time letting his flesh hand run down the bare skin of her back, feeling her shiver at his touch. He respectfully stopped above the waistband of her jeans above her ass, Anna's lips smiling against his. She pulled back enough to look him in the eye, letting out a giggle at his hilarious attempt to look innocent.  
  
She raised herself up to her tiptoes and arched her back, pressing herself against him, his hand inadvertently ending up on her ass. Anna grinned at him, Bucky giving her ass a squeeze for good measure, setting both of them off laughing.  
  
"I've been dying to do that for ages" he confessed in between laughs and Anna kissing him again,  
"Really? I hadn't noticed" she said sarcastically, a giggle escaping her.  
  
Both of them let out a sigh, still in each other's arms, Anna amused that she'd ended up pinned between a super soldier, and an equally large refrigerator.  
"Got a thing for walls?" she asked casually, Bucky's lips casually finding her collarbone, Anna closing her eyes and letting out a breath as she focused on not letting her legs give way.  
  
"Got a thing for you..." he mumbled against her skin, his lips finding their way back to hers briefly.  
"That's lucky, I've got a thing for you, too" she said quietly when they parted, Bucky giving her a smile.  
"Walls are fun" he added with a shrug, Anna letting an amused giggle, "There's a lot you can do up against a wall... I might show you one day"  
"You might, huh?"  
"Yeah, if you play your cards right" he said smugly.  
  
Both of them laughed again, Anna giving him a playful shove, Bucky pressing her back into the fridge door and kissing her slowly again...  
  
"So I guess that means the brakes are off?" he said when they parted.  
"Yeah, I guess they are..." she agreed, both loving the grin on his face, but dying to shit-stir him back for the 'cards' remark at the same time.  
  
"Well they _were_..." she said with a shrug, gently removing his hands from around her, Bucky looking a little confused, "But now I have to flee the country" she added with a shrug, Bucky seeing right through her vain attempt to not lose it laughing.  
"Is that right?"  
"Yep" she nodded, backing away, Bucky shadowing her, ready to pounce, "You can keep the cake though, thanks again for the drink!" she added, turning to leave.  
  
Bucky snapped into action, grabbing her and tossing her over his shoulder, Anna letting out a playful squeal followed by fits of laughter. He strode over to the couch, dropping her onto it on her back and attacked her ribs with his fingertips. Anna let out another squeal as she curled herself into a ball and tried to fight him off, both of them absolutely dying laughing.   
"Oh..." He grinned, "OH! - Miss Annabelle Pierce is _ticklish_ " he announced, looking quite proud of himself.  
"No I'm not!" she managed to get out in between laughs.  
"You sure?" he challenged, lowering himself down so he was hovering over her, Anna helplessly looking up at him.  
"Don't you dare" she scolded him, her hand locking around his free wrist, Bucky glancing down at her feeble attempt of restraining him with amusement.  
"Or what?" he challenged  
"Or I'll get you back when you _least_ expect it" she said, trying to look as intimidating as possible as she let him go.  
"Well then" he chuckled biting his lip, breaking character for a moment, "best I mind my manners then" he said, leaning down to kiss her again, Anna smiling against his lips.  
  
He backed off, sitting up and putting a hand out to Anna and helping her upright again, both of them letting out a shy chuckle at the sudden awkwardness that had filled the gap in their 'make out fest'.   
"We should do this more often" he joked, Anna letting out a giggle as she nodded.  
"You know what? I think I'd like that" she agreed with a smile, Bucky smiling back.  
  
"That's actually kinda what I wanted to talk to you about..." he started nervously after a pause, turning to face her while still sitting as casually as he could.  
  
_Aw, he's trying to play it cool...  
_  
"Oh?" she asked as she took her boots off one by one before pulling her knees up onto the couch cushion.  
"Yeah..." he said with a shrug, "I guess the whole conversation's pretty pointless now, but the whole 'pumping the brakes' and 'friend' talk was kinda throwing me a little with how close things were starting to feel..." he explained, Anna nodding.  
"It _was_ getting pretty cosy, huh..."   
"Yeah"  
"But just for the record, I really enjoyed our 'friend cuddles'" she said, keeping her tone serious, "and our 'friend makeout' just now was really nice too, I thought" she added, Bucky letting out an amused snort.  
  
Anna gave him a gentle smile, resting one arm on the backrest of the couch as she turned to face him.  
"Well, what do you say to ditching the 'friend' title in favour of something a bit more intimate?" he suggested, confidently holding eye contact with her.   
"What, like friends with benefits?" she asked, Bucky rolling his lip between his teeth for a moment as he nodded.  
"Hmm, while I _really_ like the sound of benefits..." he started, cocking his head and giving her a flirty smile, "I was thinking something maybe a little more... 'Official'..."  
"Official, huh?" she asked, trying to hold a grin back, "I think I could deal with that..."  
"You could, huh?"  
"Yeah" she nodded, Bucky leaning towards her,  
  
"So what do you say? Will you be my girl?"  
  
Anna gave him a big smile, nodding as she leaned over to kiss him, feeling Bucky smile against her lips.  
"Pretty sure I've been your girl for a while..." she pointed out before Bucky's lips found hers again.  
"I think you have, too" he agreed, pulling back to look into her eyes, "I've been your guy" he added with a shrug, Anna giving him smile, feeling completely sentimental...  
  
  
"Hey can I ask something?" she said, sitting up again, a slightly worried look sweeping over her, "can I be the one to tell Tony?"  
"Yeah, absolutely..." Bucky said kindly, completely on the same wavelength.  
"I know things have been weird with you guys, and I don't want there to be any drama, but I think it'd be best coming from me rather than him hearing it from someone else..."  
"Yeah I agree, good call" he said honestly, pausing for a moment before he continued on,  
  
"While we're on the subject... You can take as long as you need telling anyone, Anna..." he said, his expression compassionate and understanding, "I know life's complicated enough at the moment for both of us, and I don't want things between you and I to complicate it any further..." he added, Anna smiling as her heart swelled, "If anything, I thought it'd make things easier knowing where we stood, maybe even give us both a sense of 'home' knowing we had each other..."  
  
"Absolutely - on all accounts" she agreed, "and thanks for being so understanding..."  
"Don't mention it... That's what I'm here for" he smiled, "that and making good on my promises to provide pizza" he added, Anna letting out a giggle as he stood up, leaning down to kiss her quickly before he made his way to the kitchen to fetch their drinks.   
  
He opened the bottom draw and pulled out a paper menu, bringing it with him and handing it to her before setting the drinks down.  
  
"I suppose we've got a lot to talk about tonight, then" he said as he plonked himself down, pulling out his smartphone to put some music on over the apartment speakers for them.  
"How'd you do that?" she asked, peering at his handset, fascinated.  
"There's an app" he smiled, "I'll set it up for you next time I'm at yours"  
"That'd be great, thank you"  
"Welcome" he smiled back.  
  
"Thank god you're into rock" she smiled gratefully, nodding appreciatively at his song choice.  
"We haven't had the music talk yet, have we..." he mused, "actually we haven't had a lot of talks - pineapple on pizza or not?"  
"I _love_ pineapple on pizza"  
"Girl after my own heart!" he chuckled, "Coffee or cola?"  
"Coffee" she answered quickly  
"Fries or salad?"  
"Fries"  
"Night or day?"  
"Night"  
"Music or movies?"  
"Music - _aaall_ the way" she said, putting her hands up, making him laugh, "but movies with the right company are nice"  
  
"Looks like we're gonna get along just fine" he said, the grin still on his face, "anything weird I should know about?"  
"Yeah, I'm dating a super-soldier!"  
  
Both of them burst into laughter again, Anna covering her face, the pair of them taking some time to compose themselves...  
  
"Oh my god..." he sighed, the odd chuckle still escaping, "We've got a lot of catching up to do"  
"Definitely" she agreed, wiping a stray tear from her eye.  
"Okay - pick your pizza, and I'll ring the order through." he said with a nod  
"Vegetarian with pineapple" she said quickly, Bucky giving her a nod.  
"Done" he smiled, pulling out his phone.  
  
"I'll pour us another drink?" she offered, picking up their empty glasses as she stood up.  
"Yes please"  
  
  
  
"Okay, pizzas will be here in an hour" he smiled, tucking his phone into his back pocket, Anna smiling as she made her way over to him.   
  
She rose up on her tiptoes, putting her arms around his neck, Bucky's arms wrapping around her as she kissed him again. His hands found the bare skin on her back again, his fingers playfully running down the edge of her top.  
"This whole backless thing..." he started, Anna raising her brows as she listened, amused at his expression, "... _Definitely_ doing it for me"  
  
"-And don't even start me on those boots..." he added, shaking his head, looking a little blown away.  
"You like thigh highs?" she asked, letting out a giggle as he nodded, "Maybe I'll wear them again for you then?"  
"Promise?" he chuckled  
"I'm gonna have to - you freaking giant"  
  
Bucky laughed, picking her up by her ass and sitting her down on the kitchen counter in front of him, taking her completely by surprise.  
"Is _that_ better?" he asked smugly, standing between her knees with his hands still on her hips, Anna speechless. She nodded, Bucky giving her a cocky smile, his lips inches away from hers...  
  
"Are you flirting with me, Barnes?" she asked,  
"Absolutely..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decides to use her fame for a good cause, and Tony helps. Things heat up between Bucky and Anna, and important conversations are had. Also cuteness ensues. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Kaytee xoxo

  
  
Anna smiled over at Tony, who was casually piloting the jet they were in like he was going for just another Sunday drive... She stifled a grin, amused at the concept that this probably _was_ Tony Stark's version of a casual Sunday trip into town. Quinjets and Iron-Man suits were things she was going to have to get used to in this brand new life of hers...  
  
"You still with me over there?" came the voice to her left, Anna realizing that she'd zoned out, apparently lost in thought.  
"Sorry, yeah I must have been daydreaming - late night" she admitted apologetically with a little shrug.  
"Yeah? What'd you get upto?"  
  
_Oh, I spent most of the night making out with your worst enemy, and then I agreed to be his girlfriend, and then he walked me back to my apartment where we made out some more..._  
  
"Uh, nothing exciting, just engrossed in some sappy romance and next minute it was three in the morning..." she only half-lied, Tony chuckling at her.  
"You girls are all the same" he teased, shaking his head.  
"Uh - okay, who's the one who sends Pepper flowers every week, and gifts when she's away then, huh?" Anna sassed, Tony shrugging, looking straight ahead.  
"Don't know what you're talking about?"  
"The black Gucci dress? The Tiffany's bracelet?" Anna hinted, "What about the Manolo's"  
"-OKAY... Okay" he stopped her, both of them laughing again, "fine, I like to dote, so sue me... Actually please don't"  
  
"When did you and Pep get so chummy?" he asked, sidetracked  
"We talk all the time!"  
"You do, huh?"  
"Yep!"  
"Does that mean I'm outnumbered now?" he asked, feigning worry...  
"Absolutely"  
  
  
  
They landed on the roof of the building, Tony leaving the stealth mode on and waiting until the news copter overhead had cleared off before they got out and made their way to the door.  
A short elevator ride led them into a corridor, Anna a little surprised how empty the building was as they made their way past a set of closed doors... Tony explained that it was practically considered a 'safe house' due to the intense security ramp up, the internal structural rebuild, and the fact that it has been publicly sold and turned into offices... Well, only the middle 15 floors of it, anyway.  
As far as the world was aware, Avengers tower - originally Stark tower, had taken an absolute beating in the battle of New York back in 2012. Tony Stark had repaired it and sold it, and the new propiteer - a huge Avengers fan - had created a museum full of memorabilia from that day. There were bits of alien armor, photos, videos streamed on the wall, realistic life sized figurines of the Avengers team, and a huge memorial to those who lost their lives.  
  
"It worked out well" Tony explained as a holographic screen dropped down in front of them. He put his hands up, palms forward beside his face, the screen emitting what looked like a wide, flat, laser beam which scanned his face, eyes, and fingerprints.  
  
"Welcome, Mr Stark" came a voice, Anna's eyes widening as the wall beside them lifted, revealing a secret elevator door.  
"Basement one, please" he said aloud, gesturing for Anna to step in before he followed and continued on with the conversation, as thought this wasn't something right out of a sci-fi flick...  
  
"I still confidentially own it in full" he started, "which is great because I have the rights to everything here - and the top few floors are a home away from home, too." He said as the elevator descended, Anna nodding and listening.  
"The 'fake owner' of the building has a signed lease, and sublets the office space - so he makes money, and all he has to do is keep his trap shut"  
"And the museum side of it explains why you come and go occasionally?" Anna asked  
"Exactly" he nodded, "Also there's not many places in the city to secretly land a quinjet, so that's a huge convenience for me, and free parking, too, as I kept all four levels of basement to myself."  
"Genius!" she exclaimed, impressed.  
"That's what they say" Tony said with a cocky grin.  
  
The doors opened, revealing the biggest, most high tech looking garage she'd ever seen... Anna's jaw dropped as she stepped in, the place lighting up as it sensed their presence, music coming on over the system, and the voice welcoming them again...  
There were Iron Man suits mounted on the wall with down-lights pointed at them as if they were art exhibits, cars lined up against the opposite wall, and machinery and robots dotted around the place at various workstations.  
She turned, taking it all in, Tony laughing at her 'wide eyed wonder'...  
  
"Like my man cave?" he joked, Anna nodding, speechless.  
"This place is amazing..." she said, looking over at him, absolutely blown away, Tony giving her a grin.  
  
"Come on" he said, picking a set of keys up from the hook in the cabinet, "I'm dying for a coffee"  
  
  
  
The staff at the Starbucks were beyond excited when Tony and Anna walked in, a few of them asking for selfies and autographs, which were happily given.  
"Do you guys mind keeping this quiet?" Tony had asked, "Give us like, a thirty minute head start before you go posting those?"  
"We haven't had a 'quiet day out' yet" Anna explained, "ever, actually..." She added, everyone in the shop completely sympathetic.  
  
True to their word, nobody posted anything, and as a result, they weren't mobbed or followed as they left - much to both Tony and Anna's relief.  
  
Anna enjoyed letting herself take a breath and enjoy the stroll, talking to her Dad while sipping on her latte.  
"So - how are you enjoying your first Starbucks experience?" he asked, Anna nodding with an impressed look on her face.  
"Yeah not bad at all!" she said enthusiastically - and I feel so trendy just holding the cup, too!  
  
Both of them laughed, still relieved that they hadn't drawn any attention - perhaps because the city was so busy on a weekday morning they had a little crowd cover? Either way, it'd been a completely pleasant little stroll from the coffee shop, despite the cold weather and drizzle.  
They chatted as they walked, enjoying the normalcy that they'd never really had the chance to experience together, before deciding it was time to go indoors when the rain started coming down a little heavier.  
  
Anna followed Tony toward the cover, suddenly stopping in her tracks as she caught sight of something in the distance.  
  
Tony looked up, now worried that something sinister had caught her eye.  
"What is it?" he asked, ready to suit up at a moment's notice.  
"Hang on a sec..." she said, putting up a finger as she headed out in the rain towards whatever it was she was looking at...  
  
"Anna!" Tony called, rolling his eyes for a second before he relented and jogged after her, "what on Earth are you- ...Oh..." he started, interrupting himself as he came to a stop.  
  
She crouched down in front of a young woman sitting on the cold concrete, looking like she'd been there a while. There was just enough shelter against the side of the building that the rain wasn't coming down directly on her, but she was still getting wet from the mist...  
**  
** "Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked, her voice full of worry and compassion.  
  
The young woman looked up at her, sneering at her designer boots, coat and Starbucks cup, muttering a 'what do you care' as she looked away.  
"Well I was in your shoes just recently, and if someone had offered to help me, I'm sure I..." she started, frowning as she thought about it, "Well actually, I suppose I would have told them to piss off and mind their business..." she whispered with a shrug, the woman softening a little as the fleeting flash of amusement crossed her features.  
"Have you got somewhere to go? Can I give you a lift?" Anna offered, the woman raising her brows.  
"Do I _look_ like I have somewhere to go?"  
"There's a women's shelter on West-"  
"-They're full" the woman replied flatly, Anna suddenly angry for her.  
"Jesus _Christ_ the system sucks... It was just as bad in D.C..." Anna fumed, the woman raising her brows again, "Let's go down there right now. I'll get you a bed if I have to fucking buy you one myself" she said, standing up and putting her hand out.  
  
"Appreciate the charity, but sister - I don't know you" the woman said, Anna knowing exactly how she felt.  
"Do you know _him?_ " Anna asked, pointing over her shoulder at Tony, the woman's jaw dropping.  
"You're his girlfriend?"  
"His daughter - but that's just between us, okay?" Anna said, "I don't want to attract any attention... I just wanna help you out, because I know what it's like, and I wish someone had done the same for me..."  
"S'pose I got nothin' to lose..." the woman sighed, taking Anna's hand.  
"Holy shit, you're _freezing_ \- here, take my coat..." she said, shrugging off the thick designer jacket she was wearing, the woman gawking at her.  
"That's a Prada jac-"  
"It's just a warm, dry coat to someone who could use one" Anna said sternly, "Tony, we need a cab!"  
  
The three of them got into the next car that stopped, the driver clearly recognizing them but choosing to stay quiet and professional as he was given the address of the girls dorm.  
"You never told me your name..." the woman said, Anna turning to face her with tear-glazed eyes.  
"I'm Anna" she whispered, putting her finger to her mouth in a gesture to keep it quiet.  
"Jennifer... Jen"  
"I'm glad we met today, Jen"  
"Me too"  
  
They arrived at the shelter within minutes, Tony paying the fair and tipping the driver generously on the proviso that he kept their location quiet, which he agreed to do. The rain was coming down harder now, Anna shielding Jen as the three of them hurried into the building, and waited at the front desk of the foyer to be seen.  
A couple of minutes passed before a cheerful, plump looking woman came around the corner, her face lighting up when she locked eyes with Tony and Anna. She went to call out to her peers, Tony putting his hands up to stop her, Anna quickly asking for her silence and understanding for a few minutes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Anna" she smiled, putting her hand out to shake, the woman behind the desk completely star-struck as she shook her hand.  
"I've seen you on T.V, you're just as gorgeous in person!"  
"Thank you" Anna said shyly with a blush, "maybe when I'm not dripping wet!"  
"I can get you a towel-"  
"-Oh no, that's fine, really" she said, stopping her from wandering off again, "what's your name?"  
"Gloria"  
"Gloria, I actually need your help" Anna said, giving the woman behind the desk a sense of importance.  
"Of course, what can I do for you?"  
  
Anna exchanged glances with Jen, before looking back at Gloria, watching as her expression dropped, knowing what they were about to ask.  
"You're gonna ask for a bed aren't you?" she asked before Anna opened her mouth.  
"Yeah" she nodded, "it's absolutely _freezing_ out there, and pouring rain"  
"I wish we had room - I really do..." Gloria said, looking genuinely upset as she turned the computer screen around in front of them to show that the beds were all full, "we get this happening a lot unfortunately..."  
  
"I'm sure you've got a couch, even in the staff lounge? A recliner? A 'person-sized' square of floor?" Anna asked, "space to fit a new bed if I run out right now and buy one?"  
"Oh I don't know, I can ask?" Gloria offered, looking a little worried that she'd let them down.  
"I'll personally donate a _very_ generous cash grant if you can make it happen" Anna said with a kind smile, sweetening the deal.  
  
"And whatever she offers, I'll match it, dollar for dollar" Tony added, watching Gloria excitedly hurry off.  
  
Anna smiled at Tony, thanking him again, both of them taking a moment to look at Jen who was wiping tears from her eyes in disbelief.  
"...I can't believe this is happening..." She said, putting her arms out to Anna who pulled her in for a hug.  
"Well believe it - and even if they can't squeeze you in, you won't be sleeping outside tonight, I promise.  
  
  
  
The negotiation was a quick one, Tony speaking to the woman in charge of the whole operation, and pulling the strings to get some more beds in. Jen was given a hot meal, access to a hot shower, fresh clothes, and somewhere to sleep for the next few nights. That allowed Tony plenty time to get onto a furniture company, and have several new beds, sheets, pillows, and blankets delivered.  
Anna promised to come and volunteer serving meals on her next available free day, and Tony made a further promise to look into their facilities and see if he could work out a way to fit more women in, even if it meant extending the building itself - including a major security upgrade.  
  
"You're amazing" Anna had said, hugging Tony again before they stepped into their cab, Anna wiping tears from her face as she pulled the door shut.  
" _You're_ amazing - I've never known a girl to give away a designer jacket..." he chuckled, Anna smiling as she shook her head.  
"They're just things... Things don't matter, lives do" she said, looking back over at Tony who's heart was fit to burst with pride, "I want to help those women, or anyone else who needs it... I've been given a stage, and if I'm gonna step up, then I'd better make damned good use of it" she decided aloud with a nod, still hugging herself for warmth where she sat.  
  
Back at the tower, Tony showed Anna upstairs, and had fresh, dry clothes ordered and delivered well within the hour. She had a long hot shower and was grateful to get changed - and also grateful the personal shopper had picked her up makeup and toiletries.  
She tied her wet hair up in a high bun, pulling a knit sweater on over skinny jeans as she made her way out into the living room where Tony was waiting, finishing off a coffee.  
  
He shot a beaming smile at her, Anna suddenly feeling a little self conscious...  
  
"I'm _so_ damned proud of you" he said after a pause, almost as though he was trying to choose his words, "I know so many kids that come into money, and they just put their feet up, and their whole life's a holiday" he said as he walked over to her.  
"You? You've had it tough. You've lived on the streets, you've been out there on your own, done the hard yards, been through more than most people go through in their whole lives... And if you put your feet up and just enjoyed it - I wouldn't judge you for a second... But you're the first in the lab on your work days, and on your first 'day out' you've put someone before yourself, donated most of your bank account to charity, and signed up to volunteer for a day." he said, putting his arms out to pull her into a hug.  
  
"For all you know - you saved that woman's life today... Who would have thought you'd become a hero so fast?"  
"Stop it, any decent human being would do what they could to help someone in trouble... I know what it's like to be cold and hungry - there's no way I could let that happen to someone else if I could help it" she said, Tony giving her a squeeze.  
"You're incredible" he said again, still shaking his head in awe...  
  
  
  
  
Bucky walked into the rec-room, his eyes scanning for the person he'd been thinking of all day... His eyes locked onto Anna when he saw her across the room, saying something to Steve and Sam which had them both laughing their asses off. He smiled to himself, looking around the room before his eyes were drawn back to her, biting his lip as he admired her in her tight off the shoulder top, tucked into skinny jeans...  
  
He let out a breath, chuckling to himself as he realized his eyes weren't the only ones on her as usual. Shaking his head, he made his way over to her, Sam and Steve looking up and Anna turning around to shoot him a smile.  
  
_Jesus Christ..._  
  
The two men greeted him, Bucky reaching over to pull Anna in for a hug, giving her an extra squeeze before he let her go.  
"You look really nice" he smiled, trying to stay subtle in front of the others...  
"Thanks - you too" she said, flashing her smile right back "And you shaved! I don't think I've ever seen you without a little scruff"  
"Pow, pow!" Sam interjected, Bucky laughing and putting up his hand.  
"Oh my _god_ , don't start _THAT_ again" Bucky grinned, rolling his eyes.  
"What did I miss?" Anna asked, amused  
  
"He's killing _all_ the ladies-"  
"-Sam!" Bucky stopped him again in between laughs.  
  
"You _DO_ look cute..." Anna added, enjoying embarrassing him  
"Jesus, not you, too!" Bucky said, slapping a hand over his eyes, his cheeks reddening.  
"Pow, pow!" Sam added, shit-stirring him.  
  
The four of them laughed, Anna shaking her head before peering around the room.  
"I think could get a few girlfriends tonight..." Anna teased, "there's a few looking, want me to go invite them over?"  
"I dunno... Can you even _walk_ in those shoes?" He teased right back, uncovering his face.  
"Oh I can _backflip_ in these shoes, don't you worry about _THAT_ " she sassed, snapping her fingers for emphasis.  
"Is that so?" he asked, squaring up to her, a huge smile on his face.  
"Absolutely!" she said enthusiastically, "...If I wanted to, that is"  
  
Bucky shook his head, chuckling and completely endeared by her, Anna giving him a gentle smile back.  
"Okay fine... I can barely walk in these, but around you _giants_ , what other choice do I have!?" she admitted, "so if you see me hanging off someone's arm - don't judge me, it's out of necessity. Ditto for if you feel me hanging off your arms - just humor me and I'll consider it a favor" she joked, the three of them laughing.  
  
"On that note, I'm off to get a drink and go annoy Tony" She said, flashing another smile before she turned to make her way to the bar.  
  
"Hey Pierce!" Sam called out a few moments later, Anna stopping to face him, "You walk just fiiine in those shoes, honey!"  
  
Bucky shot him a dirty look, almost at the same time Tony yelled something at him from the bar, Anna bursting into laughter as she continued on her way.  
  
  
  
  
Bucky reached around Anna and unlocked her door, both of them weary from a long night - drinks and pizza becoming a full on party as it often did.  
"Well, thanks for walking me to my door, Barnes" She smiling coyly as she stepped in front of him, turning her back to the door as she gripped the handle.  
"You better open that door, Missy" he threatened, cocking his head and closing the gap between them, Anna letting out a giggle.  
  
She did as she was told, opening it and backing through, Bucky following her and closing it behind him with a grin on his face.  
"Should I be worried?" she asked, a mixture of nerves and excitement coursing through her veins, Bucky laughing at her.  
"Not at all" he promised quickly moving in to kiss her, surprisingly keeping it slow and gentle...  
  
"I've been dying to do that _all_ night" he chuckled when they pulled apart, Anna giving him a big smile.  
"Maybe you should do it again, then?" she suggested, Bucky grinning with a nod, and kindly obliging her... "I _may_ have been tempted once or twice to kiss you, too..." she admitted casually with a shrug.  
"Is _that_ why you drove me crazy all night?" he asked accusingly,  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Anna said innocently, looking up at him doe-eyed, Bucky letting out a breath and shaking his head.  
  
She reached up to grab his bicep with one hand to balance herself as she pulled her shoes off one by one, stepping down onto the floor. He chuckled at the difference in height, Anna smiling at him before heading into her bedroom to put them away in the wardrobe.  
  
She pulled open a draw, pulling out a pair of cotton shorts and a cropped tank top to sleep in, laying them out on her bedspread before carefully lifting the long necklace she was wearing off. She found the jewellery hook on the inside wall of the wardrobe and hung it there with the others, smiling as she ran her fingers over the shiny chains appreciatively. She removed her bracelet, putting it back in its place, hearing Bucky pour himself a glass of water in the kitchen, calling out to offer her one which she politely declined.  
  
She got changed, throwing her jeans and bodysuit in the hamper as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She flicked the lights out, and touched the bedroom lamp on, the room lit by a dim glow.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Bucky muttered from the doorway, Anna jumping when she realized she was being watched.  
"PJ me is a bit different to heels and makeup me, huh" she giggled self consciously, Bucky shaking his head as he made his way over to her.  
"What if I said I like _this_ you better?" he asked, cocking his head as he closed in, tucking a loose strand behind her ear before his lips found hers for a gentle kiss...  
"Then I'd say you were very sweet" she smiled, Bucky backing her towards the bed, his hand on her bare waist, "...That, or you were trying to butter me up?" she added with a giggle, making him laugh.  
  
Bucky lifted her onto the bed, Anna looking up at him from the flat of her back as he pulled his sweater off over his head and crawled towards her, holding the eye contact.  Anna's heart took off at a million miles per hour as he got closer, stopping when he was hovering over her. He gave her a smile before lowering himself down so their bodies were just touching, pausing before he kissed her again, Anna closing her eyes and commanding herself to relax into it.  
  
"You alright?" he asked, pulling back, a little worry on his face.  
"Definitely" she smiled, pulling him back down to her for another kiss, Bucky obliging her briefly before pulling back again, unconvinced.  
"Yeah, not buying it..." he chuckled, raising a brow.  
"Seriously don't worry - it's just my usual 'Bucky Barnes is near me' heart attack..." she said, making him laugh, "Only worse, because 'Bucky Barnes is on top of me' now..."  
  
They both laughed again, Bucky shaking his head.  
"Okay, so long as it isn't a 'Bucky Barnes is on top of me and I'm not cool with it' heart attack?"  
"Oh I'm cool with it, I promise..."  
"Still, I'd rather you _not_ have a heart attack..."  
  
Anna let out a breath, offering a soft smile as she lifted her knee, pressing her thigh against him. She ran her hand from his waist up his back, pulling his body against hers again... One corner of Bucky's mouth curved into a smile as he took the hint, watching her expression as he got closer.  
His hand found hers beside her face, Bucky's fingers interlocking with hers as their lips connected, slowly at first. Anna's lips parted, Bucky taking the invitation to deepen the kiss, Anna arching her back and pressing herself against him. Bucky's grip on her hand tightened as the kiss built in intensity, Anna feeling more of his weight on top of her as they lost themselves in the moment. His free hand, the metal one, found her thigh, running up past her hip and stopping to grip her bare waist, the cold making her gasp and pull back.  
Bucky wasted no time letting his lips find her neck and jaw, Anna throwing her head back and taking the moment to catch her breath. He smiled against her skin, his lips dusting kisses along her collarbone, finding their way down her chest, Anna's breath picking up pace as he stopped between her breasts, Bucky suddenly pulling back and sitting up.  
  
She looked up at him, amused to see he looked as flustered as she felt, both of them letting out somewhat of an awkward laugh when they made eye contact.  
He flopped back down beside her, Anna rolling onto her side and propping herself up with her elbow so that they were face to face, Bucky's hand finding the curve of her waist as he let out a breath...  
  
"We've _got_ to get this date sorted asap..." he said, shaking his head, muttering something under his breath that sounded like 'insane body', making Anna giggle.  
"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, inching closer to him.  
"If you get any closer, I can't be held responsible for my actions..." he warned, jokingly, "I said it last night, remember?"  
  
"I want to take you on a proper date before we, uh..." he reminded her, cocking his head as he chose his words, "before things go any...  Further..."  
"You _meant_ that?" she asked, suddenly endeared.  
"Of _course_ I did" he said, his voice low as he leaned over to kiss her, despite himself, "I wanna do this right" he added with a shrug, making her smile.  
"You're so cute" she said, "you know that?"  
"Not really..."  
"Yes really..." she said, inching closer again.  
"Last warning..." he said again, both of them letting out a chuckle before she kissed him briefly again before pulling away,  
  
"Thank you!" he said in mock-exasperation, "You were about to make me go back on my word, and I _hate_ that!" he added dramatically, "Makes me look like an asshole, y'know?"  
"Well Barnes, we can't have THAT!" she laughed, Bucky shaking his head as he forced his eyes from her body to her face.  
"No, we can't" he agreed, "but you're not making it easy"  
"Sorry about that" she said, mock-sheepish.  
  
Bucky cleared his throat, his expression serious for a moment as though he was lost in thought...  
"...Actually, there's something I wanted to check in with you about..." he said, choosing his words.  
"Okay..." Anna said before sucking in a breath as though bracing herself.  
  
He watched her carefully, ready to gauge her for a reaction as he reached for the hem of his black T-shirt, and lifted it over his head, leaving him bare from the waist up.  
Just as he suspected, her eyes darted to his metal shoulder for a second, then back to his face, Anna clearly nervous and not sure how to react... She smiled at him, playing it cool, but at the same time completely confused why he'd suddenly whipped his shirt off.  
  
He closed the gap between them and put his metal hand out to her, Anna looking at it before her eyes met his again.  
"Changed your mind about the date?" she asked shyly,  
"Definitely not" he smiled, laying back down on his side, propping himself up his flesh elbow.  
  
"I've, uh, noticed your eyes dart over to my arm a few times-" he started, Anna suddenly mortified.  
"-Oh my god Bucky, I'm so sorr-"  
"-Safe place" he assured her with a smile, raising his metal hand palm up.  
"I didn't mean to gawk or be disrespectful..."  
"You weren't at all" he assured her, "buuut, I figured that you'd probably -hopefully- be around me a lot, and I'm sure that will involve some, uh, _physical_ contact..." he continued, Anna doing her best not to blush and giggle at the thought...  
  
"I know it's something you wouldn't have seen before, and may even be a little unsure of, or intimidated by..." he went on, choosing his words carefully, "so I thought that this might be a good opportunity for you to take a guilt-free closer look, and ask any questions if you had any..."  
  
"You're absolutely freaking gorgeous... You know that?" she said, shaking her head, her heart melting a little at the smile that crossed his face.  
"No I'm not, any decent guy with a cybernetic arm and super abilities would do the same..." he said, frowning at his sentence, "that sounds terrible" he added, making them both laugh, Bucky shaking his head.  
  
"I just..." he started, pausing again, being careful to pick his words wisely, "I don't know if you've spent much time around someone like me... Someone who's, uh, 'different'" he said, Anna listening carefully, "-not that it's any of my business if you _have_ , of course..."  
"I haven't..." she said honestly, Bucky's cheeks dusting pink as he nodded, glancing down at Anna's hand, now holding his metal one...  
  
"Sorry, I don't mean to be awkward" he chuckled, "...I just wanted to bring it up with you, because like I said, I don't want you to feel intimidated around me, in _any_ way" he admitted, Anna putting his metal hand on her hip so she could inch closer to him, amused when she heard his breath hitch.  
  
She lifted her hand, tracing her fingers along his jaw line before closing in on him, her lips briefly meeting his.  
"Do I look intimidated?" she asked, Bucky giving her a grin.  
"Not currently..."  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me if you could help it, Buck" she whispered,  
"Never" he confirmed, his voice low.  
" _Or_ purposely scare me" she added, "Actually the only time I'm _not_ scared to death is when I'm around you" she joked, Bucky giving an amused smirk to mask feeling a little bad for her...  
  
"I _do_ get nervous around you sometimes" she admitted "but it's only because relationships can be scary..."  
  
"You're jumping into the unknown with someone, trusting them in _every_ sense of the word... I've only had one other boyfriend, and we both know how that went down" she chuckled grimly, looking down as she shook her head, "But you're _different_ , I don't think for a second you'd ever do the wrong thing by me by choice..."  
"But?" he prompted nervously, feeling like she wasn't finished...  
  
"But... I suppose there's that niggling thought of... Well, I've seen you tip a car over with one hand" she said, looking down at her fingers, playing with his metal ones, "...One slip, y'know?"  
  
He sucked in a breath, Anna looking up at him, worried she'd hurt his feelings...  
  
"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry-"  
"-No, I want you to speak up" he said, ducking his head to make eye contact, giving her a smile.  
  
"I've been like this for over seventy years..." he started, "and in that time I've done a lot of things that required precision, slow, light movement, and yeah, there have been girls, too." he said, keeping an eye on her expression "-a _lot_ less than you think, I promise!" he sheepishly chuckled, Anna joining in as the mood lightened.  
  
"I've had a lot of practice being enhanced, I don't actually remember what it was like being 'normal' now that I think about it..." he smiled, "But I can promise you truthfully that I've never, _EVER_ hurt someone that I didn't mean to hurt... I've never forgotten my own strength, and I've never EVER gotten carried away, and been too rough with a girl - even when I wasn't completely 'me' yet after all the Hydra stuff"  
  
Anna nodded, letting out a breath, both of them exchanging a smile.  
"Sorry" she said again, "that was really awkward of me"  
"Not at all - _I'm_ the one telling my girlfriend about 'past girls' here" he laughed, Anna putting up a hand  
"No judgement" she smiled, "If I was your age, I'm sure my number'd be higher, too"  
" _My_ age?" he asked, feigning offense while Anna tried not to laugh, "what do you mean _my_ age!?"  
"Yeah, what are you, like, a hundred?"  
"HA - jokes on you, dating an old guy" he laughed  
"Aw, age difference couple! We should get you a pair of beige slacks, suspenders, and a polo shirt for our next public outing... I'll wear my best clear heels, metallic thong and a sheer dress, it'll be great!" she enthused, sitting up, "Maybe some bleached hair and body glitter?"  
"If you _dare_ go out in a see-through dress and a thong, I swear to God..." he threatened, Anna laughing.  
"Uh oh, you're one of _those_ boyfriends..." she said, a cringe on her face.  
  
Bucky pushed her onto her back again, hovering over her for a moment before lowering himself down for a kiss.  
"Damn straight I am" he said, trying his best to keep a straight face.  
"Fine, I'll save those for _you_ then" she laughed  
"Can't wait" he grinned, breaking character.  
  
He stood up, reaching for his shirt and pulled it back on over his head before sitting back on the edge of the bed.  
"So are you going to sleep, or are we putting a movie on in here?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"Uh, whatever you wanna do, you don't have to stay" she smiled, Bucky reaching for the remote and turning the flat-screen on.  
"I'll stay till you fall asleep, as promised" he said, giving her a smile back, "go on, get under those covers"  
  
Anna slid under the quilt, pulling it up over herself as Bucky turned the bedroom light off, making his way back over, the room dark with the exception of the blue glow from the TV.  
He glanced down at his pants, suddenly regretting wearing thick combat-style jeans. He paused for a few moments, thinking about what to do before shrugging and unbuckling his belt, realising he was being watched.  
"No funny business - I just don't want the zippers to scratch you" he said, rolling his eyes at her amused expression.  
"Sure, sure..." she sassed, letting out a chuckle as he confidently dropped his pants and stepped out of them.  
  
He pulled the sheets back and got in beside her, laying on his back, Anna biting her lip as she was hit with a sudden rush of bravery. She sat herself up, keeping her eyes on the bedside lamp on his side of the bed as she crawled towards it, Bucky watching her like a hawk. She stepped over him with one hand and one knee, straddling him as she 'tried' unsuccessfully to reach the lamp to turn on, Bucky getting smart to what she was doing.  
He grabbed her hips in his hands, giving her a scolding look, Anna returning an innocent shrug before they both let out a chuckle. She closed her knees against his sides as she lowered her face towards his, holding what little eye contact they could in the dark.  
  
Bucky's breath hitched before her lips found his, Anna taking charge and deepening the kiss, Bucky's heart racing as his grip on her hips tightened.  
" _Christ, Anna_..." he muttered when she pulled away, Anna letting out a giggle before stretching out and turning the lamp on.  
"What?" she asked innocently, Bucky smirking at her.  
"Oh I think you _know_ what..." he scolded, "you're making this very har- ...Uh, _Difficult_ "  
  
"I'm organizing this date, what are you doing on Monday?" he asked, lifting her off him, Anna rolling onto her side to face him, "day after tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh crap!" she said, suddenly remembering something important,  
"What?" He asked, looking over at her  
"I was supposed to talk to Tony tonight - you know how I told you about the shelter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wanted to go down and help them out. They're low on volunteers to run the kitchen, and I was hoping to go into the city and lend a hand" she started, "but he didn't want me going back in 'alone'...Alone being without someone trusted and preferably enhanced... He said to remind him tonight and he'd ask around, but of course I forgot to"  
"And you didn't think to ask me?" Bucky interjected,  
"I thought you had to be somewhere with Steve tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, but it's only a 'day' thing, we'll be back in the evening" he said, Anna raising her brows as she nodded.  
  
"So you'd be happy to come along?" she asked with a little uncertainty in her voice.  
"Of _course_ I would - don't be worried about what Tony wants, _I_ wouldn't let you go into the city 'alone' either..." he said, his expression serious, "I'd be mad at you if you did, too... Furious"  
  
Anna's lips curved into a smile, finding his concern adorable.  
"Look at you being all protective..." she teased him, Bucky rolling his eyes and shaking his head.  
"I've _always_ been protective of you, just now I get more of a say in it."  
"Do you just?"  
"Yeah, and don't you forget it" he threatened, narrowing his eyes, Anna laughing.  
  
"Make the call tomorrow, tell Tony that I'll be taking you" he started, "We'll take the Jag, drive into the city in the morning, we'll both help out for the lunch shift, and then we'll have dinner together."  
"That sounds great..." she grinned, "Uh, what about the dinner, though? How do we go anywhere without being hounded by paps, and keeping things, uh... Discrete?" she asked, genuinely concerned, "just because I haven't told Tony yet, and I don't-"  
  
"-Relax" Bucky stopped her, "leave it with me"  
"Are you sure?" she asked, still worried.  
"Anna - when a guy asks you on a date, all you have to do is show up, dress nice, and have fun..." he explained, Anna arching a brow thoughtfully.  
"You know, I've actually never been on a real date" she mused aloud, Bucky looking somewhat shocked.  
"Really? Never?"  
"Nope..."  
"Oh god, so no pressure then, right?" he joked, pausing to think for a moment...  
  
 "Okay... Leave it with me, I think I know what I wanna do" he said with a nod, regrouping a little.  
"You just tell me what I need to bring or wear, won't you?"  
"Definitely" he smiled, pulling out his arm, inviting her to lay with him while he flicked through and found a movie to put on.  
  
  
"It may not be 5 star dining... But I'll make sure we have a good night" he smiled, kissing her temple.  
"Hey Buck?..." she asked quietly, Bucky looking down at her, "thanks for the chat before"  
"The awkward one?"  
"Yeah, the awkward one" she smiled, curling up against him, "most guys wouldn't bother, but I thought it was really sweet of you to bring all that stuff up, and make sure we were cool..."  
  
"Oh..." he smiled, a little taken aback, "It's nothing, I was just lookin' out for ya" he added with a shrug, smiling at Anna who was looking up at him admiringly.  
  
"You're so gorgeous... Seriously" she said, making him chuckle again.  
"Just don't let that get out, will you?" he joked, reaching down to kiss her briefly, "you'll ruin my 'tough guy' reputation..."  
"We can't have that..." she said, in the middle of a yawn that had snuck out.  
  
"I told you you were tired... Now do as you're told, and shut those pretty eyes. Okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Sweet dreams, beautiful" he whispered, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning before we leave"  
"Looking forward to it" she smiled, snuggling into his chest.  
  
"Night Buck, sweet dreams..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Anna do her 'celebrity' duties at the shelter, and then they have their first date... Another cute chapter before I eventually pull the rug out from under you all (sorry!) haha.
> 
> Luv, Kaytee xoxo

  
  


Bucky walked down the hallway, feeling a little tired from the mission the day before, and the ridiculous hour they got back to base afterward. Despite this, he had a spring in his step, excited to see Anna again after being apart for 24 hours - a lifetime in 'new couple' time...  
He fiddled with his watch band and straightened the cuff on his leather jacket as he rounded the corner, his blue eyes squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight streaming in through the huge floor to ceiling windows in the main foyer. He caught sight of Anna with her back to him - again in her signature skinny jeans and heels look, this time in a tank top that twisted at the back, sitting between her shoulder blades.  
  
He let out a breath, trying not to look at the perfectly tanned, smooth skin on her shoulders, back and neck. She threw her head back, laughing at something the woman beside her was saying, before pulling her long, dead-straight ponytail over her shoulder as she was handed a grey, cropped denim jacket. The woman straightened it, asking Anna to turn to the side, Anna grinning as she caught sight of Bucky approaching.  
He grinned back at her, keeping his distance for a few moments as he watched the two of them speak briefly, Anna giving her a warm, genuine smile, thanking her as she left.  
  
"Hey" he said, giving her the flirtiest grin he could muster, Anna giving him one right back.  
"Hey, you" she giggled.  
  
Bucky shook his head, pulling her in for a tight hug.  
"You look freaking _amazing_ " he whispered, "...Oh my god and you smell great, too!"  
  
Anna laughed as she shook her head, still in his arms.  
"I don't even care if that sounded creepy!" he joked, spurring her laughter on again.  
  
"Well, _you_ look and smell great too" she said genuinely as they pulled apart, "and I LOVE this!" she enthused, admiring his leather jacket.  
"you do?" he asked, cocking his head.  
"Oh _definitely_ " she grinned...  
  
He let out a chuckle, taking a mental note to wear the jacket again another time, gesturing at his temple as he did so.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, Anna giving an 'absolutely' and an enthusiastic nod in such a way that he knew she was absolutely dying of excitement, but trying to appear calm.   
  
He suppressed the urge to laugh as he gestured to the door, and also the urge to grab her hand or waist as they walked out of the building together. They made their way out to where there were a couple of cars parked out front, one being Tony's, and the other being a very flash looking black Jag F-type... Brand new if she wasn't mistaken.  
"Of _course_ the sexy black sports car is _yours_..." she said, Bucky giving her a cocky, sidewards grin as he pressed the button in his pocket, the lights flashing twice as it unlocked.  
  
They stopped beside the passenger door, Bucky opening it for her before taking her hand and helping her get in. He closed the door, making his way around to the driver's side, sliding into the bucket seat and pulling the door shut.  
  
He played it cool, pretending he wasn't totally loving her sitting beside him in awe as he started the car, giving it a rev for good measure.  
  
Anna grinned, shaking her head, Bucky letting out a chuckle as he looked her up and down before reaching up to open the sunroof.  
"Bucky, this car is absolutely _gorgeous_..." she said, genuinely impressed.  
" _You're_ absolutely gorgeous" he answered without missing a beat.  
"Oh my god... " she giggled, feeling her cheeks redden a little, much to his amusement.  
  
Bucky leaned towards her, stopping himself when he remembered where they were. He looked down, letting out a single chuckle before looking back up into her eyes...  
"My god I wanna kiss you..." he said, keeping his voice low, Anna giving him a nod and shy smile back...  
"Well get me outta here, and you can kiss me all you like" she whispered, that sideways smile crossing his lips again as he straightened up and shifted into reverse, backing out of their parking space.   
  
"Buckle up then, baby... You've _officially_ been kidnapped" he purred with a wink, Anna biting her lip as she did as she was told.   
"Done and done... I'm all yours..." she answered with a wink, Bucky grinning at her again.  
  
He shifted into first, pulling out of the compound slowly - knowing it was likely they were being watched. Bucky behaved himself, driving sensibly all the way down the long road that took them into town, grateful that there wasn't much traffic this early in the morning.  
  
The freeway on-ramp opened up in front of them before long, Bucky shooting Anna a grin that she understood immediately, her hand going for the door handle as the car accelerated hard. She laughed out loud as she was sucked into her seat, the engine roaring as they got to speed, Bucky backing it off a little as to not attract any unwanted attention.  
"Sorry - coooouldn't help myself" he chuckled, reaching for her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers and giving it a squeeze.  
"That's okay, I'm surprised you lasted _this_ long" she chuckled right back, Bucky looking over his shoulder briefly before letting go of her hand and suddenly pulling the car over.  
"Oh my god - what are you doing?" she asked, worried now as they came to a stop and he unclipped his seat belt.   
  
He leaned over, flashing her a flirtatious smile as he took her face in his hands, Anna feeling a surge of relief and amusement wash over her as his lips found hers.  
She reached down and unclipped her seat belt so she could get closer to him without breaking contact, Bucky smiling against her as he 'helped her out' and pulled her onto his lap. Anna gasped, pulling back with surprise long enough to let a giggle out before she pushed the hair back off his face and leaned in close again.   
Bucky caught a glimpse of a somewhat cocky smile cross her face as she carefully lifted a knee over so she was straddling him in his seat, taking control.  
She wasted no time in closing the gap between them, tilting her head to kiss him where his jaw met his earlobe, her breath against his neck making him swallow, hard. She left a feather-light kiss on his cheek, and another on the corner of his mouth, her lips teasingly brushing over his, before she kissed him again.  
He closed his eyes, his hands gripping her waist as her tongue traced his bottom lip, Bucky opening his mouth, obliging her as she deepened the kiss. Anna's hands were still full of his hair, Bucky savoring every moment as she arched her back, pressing her body against his, the kiss building in intensity until they were interrupted by a car horn.  
  
Anna jumped with fright, a gasp escaping her as they pulled apart. Bucky kept a protective arm around her as he looked around, both of them realizing at the same time it was just a passing car - obviously assuming something x-rated was going on...  
They both laughed, Anna's forehead coming to a rest against his.  
  
"You almost jumped through the sunroof!" he joked, the odd giggle still escaping her as she agreed with him.  
"I know, I'm such a wuss..."  
"I don't know about that..." he started, "you sure seemed pretty confident a few seconds ago?"  
  
She let out a shy chuckle, looking down for a moment before her eyes met his again.  
"I have my moments..."   
"Well, I can't wait to share more of those 'moments' with you, then" Bucky smiled, pressing a kiss to her lips.  
  
  
  
The rest of the drive was fairly uneventful, Bucky pulling up in the parking lot not far from the shelter, parking in the reserved section as instructed. He got out of the car, going around to open the door for Anna, helping her to her feet before locking up.  
  
She looped an arm through his, staying close as they made their way toward the exit on foot, glancing over her shoulder occasionally.  
"You alright?" he whispered.  
"Yeah, just a little nervous - dark underground parking lot..." she answered, giving his arm a squeeze.  
"I'll keep you safe" he smiled, "I promise..."  
"I know you will"   
  
Bucky dutifully got them there safe and sound, his eyes scanning the street as they headed for the entrance to the building. Anna was relieved that they hadn't run into anyone, or had been hounded in any way, the shelter having kept their visit quiet for now.  
"How are we gonna get back to the car once people know we're here?" she asked before they went through the door.  
"All taken care of" he said with a wink, letting out a breath when she held her gaze, waiting for elaboration...   
  
Bucky relented with a sigh...  
"We'll be picked up from the door here by a pre-booked car, driven around the city till the coast is clear in case we're followed, and taken back to my car. From there we get in, and I drive us to the tower together before we go back out"  
  
She let out a breath and nodded, Bucky giving her a smile which she returned.  
"You're in _very_ good hands, don't worry about a thing, okay?" he whispered in her ear, Anna giving him a grin.   
  
  
  
They were welcomed in excitedly by the staff and volunteers, and had arrived early as requested. They were shown around the kitchen and serving area, which was pretty much one big room with a divider down the middle.   
The front doors had been locked so that everything could be set up, some of the guys dragging long trestle tables from the stack in the corner into the middle of the room to create a serving line.   
"Will you be okay if I help these guys out? I won't be far" Bucky asked, nodding to the other end of the room.  
"Yeah of course" she smiled, "thanks so much for all of this, Buck"  
"Don't mention it" he said with a smile that brought color to her cheeks...  
  
She watched him head over to help the guys, Anna turning around to see a older looking man peering up at a florescent hanging light that was flickering.  
"Hey" she smiled, catching his attention, "Need a hand with that?"   
"Nah, it needs a part" he said, his face lighting up when he recognized her, "Oh, you're Stark's kid?"  
"Anna" she said, putting her hand out to shake, the man taking it and giving her a smile.  
"Jim"  
"Nice to meet you" she smiled, before looking back up at the light, "Looks like it's just the starter?"  
"Bingo"  
"So why not just pull one out of a light they're not using?" She asked, "that'd save this annoying flickering for now"  
  
"Honestly..." he started after a pause, "I don't think anyone else thought of that"  
"I could swap it over in two seconds if you'd like?" she offered, noticing him standing a little lop-sided like he was nursing an injury.  
"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that" he smiled, Anna already peering into the dark back corner of the kitchen.  
"You didn't - I offered" she clarified with a wink, "that back row isn't being used, I'll pinch one of those if you have a screwdriver?"  
  
Anna nodded, giving Bucky a smile when he looked up, gesturing that she was stepping into the kitchen for a moment. He went back to helping the guys as Anna made her way through the doors, checking the fuse box before climbing up on the bench and pulling the light apart. She quickly unscrewed the starter and removed it before putting the light cover back on, screwing it into place.  
"Excuse me" she politely called one of the kitchen staff over, "see this fuse switch here? When I call out could you flick it please?"  
"Yeah, sure" the young woman nodded, "this one?"  
"Yep, it'll cut the first row of lights in the main room, but don't flick it back on unless I say, okay?"  
"No problem"  
"Thanks"  
  
Anna made her way back out to the main room, Jim watching her as she held up the part to show him, a smile crossing his face. She looked over her shoulder to check if Bucky was still occupied, before dragging one of the tables under the offending light and climbing onto it.   
She called out to the young lady in the kitchen, quickly standing up and unscrewing the light cover, handing it down to Jim who was waiting.  
  
She caught a glimpse of Bucky striding over to her with an exasperated look on his face which she ignored as she unscrewed the starter, replacing it with the one she had in her hand.  
She tossed the dead one to Bucky who caught it quickly with one hand as he stopped beside the table, before calling to the girl in the kitchen to flick the switch back on.   
  
Anna let out a quiet "yay" to herself when it lit back up, asking Jim to pass her the light cover.  
  
"Beautiful _AND_ handy..." he said to Bucky, "she's gonna make some young man _very_ happy one day!"   
  
Anna blushed, giving a shy smile as she screwed the light cover back on, checking to make sure it was secure.  
"Oh I don't know about _that..._ " she said quietly, looking down at both guys, Bucky reaching up to help lift her down.  
"No, I think he's got a point" Bucky started, Jim chuckling fondly, "but if you keep climbing onto rickety tables in high heels to do electrical work - you may cut your 'one day' short..." he said, Anna giving him an apologetic, knowing look.  
  
"That'd be a _huge_ damn shame... Don't you think?" he added as he set her down, Anna nodding.  
"I suppose you're right" she agreed, Bucky's expression going from stern to friendly again, the pair exchanging a smile.  
"Here's your screwdriver back, Jim"  
  
  
  
Anna rolled up her sleeves, helping with the final food preparations before the doors were open, Bucky busily carrying out bowls, cutlery, and anything else that was needed.   
The service itself was a huge hit, and as expected, there was plenty of media coverage - and plenty of photos already posted to social media accounts.   
  
"Anna, my name's Peter Stanbridge and I'm from the Times, mind if I ask you a few questions?" came a voice in front of her.  
"Sure!" she smiled, her hands still moving as she dished plates up with food, saying hello to everyone she served.  
  
"What brings you here today?"  
"The lack of volunteers, pretty much! None of these wonderful people take money for what they do for the community, and you wouldn't believe the amount of homeless out there that need our help..." she started, smiling as she passed a plate to a young woman who thanked her.  
"My pleasure" Anna smiled back at her.  
  
"So is this particular cause something you're quite passionate about, and if so, why is that?"  
"Yeah, you could say that... I've been in a situation where I had to struggle to make ends meet, and there wasn't always that solid 'home base' so to speak of..." she started, careful not to give too much away, "there _are_ resources out there for people going through that, but they're often bled dry by lack of funding and volunteers"  
"So you're here to give back to the community?"  
"Yeah, for sure - and to bring attention to the cause" she enthused, handing another full plate over, "I understand that not everyone can donate financially, but even giving an hour of your time is such a big deal to these guys. Even if you can't make it for the time slot, there's preparation to be done beforehand, _and_ cleaning to be done afterward... These men and women here today will be here all day out of the goodness of their hearts, which is why Buck and I came down to lend a hand" she said, nodding to Bucky beside her who looked up at the mention of his name, giving a smile.  
  
"You've dragged him out with you a few times now" Peter observed with a chuckle, Anna nodding with a smile.  
"He had the day off, and I needed an escort" she said nonchalantly with a shrug, "he was happy to help me out"  
"Like a bodyguard, or am I sensing something _else_ in the air?" Peter asked, a cheeky look on his face.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated breath, before speaking up for Anna...  
"I'm here to watch her back, and keep her safe" he confirmed with a bored look on his face and a brow arched.  
"Oh, so nothing-"  
"-No." Bucky interrupted him, deadpan.  
  
Anna swallowed hard, feeling a little bad for the reporter, but at the same time trying not to crack a smile...  
  
"Okay..." the reporter said awkwardly, turning to Anna who nodded, backing up what Bucky had said.  
  
"One last question before I leave you to it..." he started again, clearing his throat "you've suddenly found yourself in the spotlight, and become a bit of an 'it girl'... Since you've 'come out' so to speak, you've become well known for your charitable acts - everything from donating your Vanity Fair spread fee to charity, donating your time here today, _and_ making a financial contribution to the shelter here... Do you consider yourself a philanthropist?"  
"I consider myself someone who's in a position to help others" she answered politely, "I've been compensated pretty well for interviews and appearances so far... And while it's all well and good to treat yourself occasionally, I couldn't sleep at night knowing there were hungry kids sleeping on wet, cold floors, and I hadn't done a _thing_ to help" she said earnestly.  
  
"I've always admired anyone who donated their time and money to charity - I'd rather house a thousand families than buy a sparkly pair of shoes" she added, Peter nodding with a satisfied look on his face, "for what some women splash on a fancy gown, you could feed, clothe, and house every person in this room for a month."  
  
"A modern day 'people's princess'..." he smiled, Anna cringing at the word.  
" _Definitely_ not" she chuckled awkwardly.  
"Own it. It beats the hell out of being a 'plastic fantastic' any day" he remarked, putting his recording device away, "you keep doing what you're doing - the public love you" he said, putting his hand out to shake hers, followed by Bucky's, both of them politely humoring him.  
  
"Thanks for your time, and sorry if I offended you earlier... Standard tabloid question, so be prepared to answer stuff like that a lot if you haven't already done so"  
"Thanks for the tip" Anna said with a nod, forcing herself to smile at him before he left.  
  
  
  
They finished their 'shift' at the shelter, hanging back to help clean up as promised before their car arrived to drive them laps of the city as Bucky had explained. It didn't take them long to lose their tails, the driver pulling into a side street which granted them access to the rear-entrance of the parking garage.   
Anna looped her arm around Bucky's, hanging onto him tightly as she kept her eyes up, saying alert as they made their way toward his car. They walked quickly, Bucky opening her passenger door and holding it while she got in. He walked around to his side, sliding into the driver's seat and locking the doors before starting the car.  
  
"How are you doing over there?" he asked as he reversed back, pausing for a moment as he shifted into first.  
"Yeah, good now!" she smiled, buckling her seat-belt.  
"Looking forward to our little date, huh?" he grinned, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Definitely! I was going to ask what you had planned?" she asked, Bucky cocking his head and biting him lip as he gave an innocent shrug, Anna letting out a giggle.  
  
"I've been racking my brain - comfy casual wear, but we're going to dinner... The best restaurant in New York, but we're not dining in... We're going out, but not going _OUT_..." she pondered, going over the earlier clues he'd given her... "It's gotta be McDonalds drive-through, and eating at the tower" she concluded, Bucky laughing at her as he pulled onto the main road towards the building.  
"McDonalds is _not_ the best restaurant in New York, and I'm definitely taking you out" he confirmed, " _and_ you can wear whatever you like, but the whole idea of tonight is that it's relaxed, and fun..."  
"Relaxed and fun, but out, huh? Hang on - are we _safe_ going out?" she asked, suddenly feeling tense again as she pictured sitting at a dinner table with Bucky while being swamped by paparazzi...   
  
"Relax!" he scolded, a smile on his face as he shook his head, "You'll be safe - you'll be with me, remember? Nobody will be able to see or bother us..." he reassured her, Anna letting out a breath as she nodded.  
  
"It's like I said this morning - you've officially been kidnapped... So do as you're told" he said mock-stern, a chuckle escaping him.  
  
  
  
Anna finished re-doing her makeup, still agonizing over whether to get changed or not, despite Bucky insisting that what she had on was perfectly fine.  
" _I'm_ just wearing what I've got on - it's just us, and I'm already impressed so you don't need to dress up" he'd joked, "Just treat it as a night in with me, but with a twist, okay?"  
"...Okay..."  
  
She'd swapped her top over to a blingy, figure hugging black halter top, kept the same jeans and jacket, and the same black open-toed pumps. She ran the flat iron over her hair, deciding to wear it down for the night, smiling when her bangs co-operated and sat where they were supposed to for once.   
She heard Bucky open the door, Anna glancing at the time on her phone and smiling before she tucked it into her back pocket and reached to pick up her jacket.  
"You ready babe?" he called out, Anna giving him a grin as she walked out of the bathroom and he caught sight of her, mouthing a 'wow'.  
  
_'Babe?' Aww, Buck..._  
  
"You look gorgeous..." he said taking her hand and twirling her when she got to him, "you didn't have to dress up for me"  
"I didn't, I just changed my top and let my hair down" she smiled, putting her hand on his jaw before giving him a feather-light kiss on the lips.  
"I suppose I did the same" he shrugged, tucking his hair behind an ear, the smile still on his face, "I _love_ this, by the way" he added, running his fingertips down her bare shoulders.  
"I picked it out just for you" she whispered with a wink, Bucky letting out a chuckle.  
" _Excellent_ choice..." he said in his best sexy, low voice, "all set to go?"  
"Yeah I think so, do I need to bring anything else?" she asked, reaching for her clutch purse on the table.  
"You won't need _that_ " he said, almost offended, Anna letting out a giggle as he glared at it.  
  
"You're so funny" she said, cocking her head, completely endeared by him, "it goes with my outfit, and I never leave the house without a purse"  
"Fine" he relented, "but just so you know, tonight is my treat... Okay?"  
"You sure?"  
"Am I su- YES. I'm _sure_." he chuckled, rolling his eyes when he realized she was stirring him, "now let's get outta here, smart-ass" he said, playfully slapping her on the butt as she stepped through the door.  
  
They stepped into the elevator, Bucky hitting the roof button, Anna raising a brow as she looked over at him. His face was both cheeky and innocent, like a kid with a secret...  
"Base-jumping?" she asked, Bucky looking almost disappointed as he nodded.  
"Damn... How'd you ever guess?" he asked as the door opened.  
"I'm _not_ jumping off a buildi-"  
"-Will you relax?" he scolded her, trying not to laugh as he reached for her hand and took it.  
  
The elevator door opened, late afternoon sun streaming in. Anna squinted and shielded her eyes as they adjusted to the glare, revealing a quinjet parked in front of them. She looked back and forth between the jet and Bucky, waiting for a shit-stir that never came, instead, he led her out to the jet, reached under the passenger side, and stepped back as the door opened.   
  
"My lady... Your chariot awaits..." he smiled, Anna looking at him still.  
"We're taking a quinjet?"  
"We're taking a quinjet" he nodded, Anna smiling at him before he helped her into her seat and closed the door.   
  
He went around to the other side opening his door and pulling himself up into his seat. He closed his door, leaning over to help Anna buckle herself in, double checking her seatbelt was tight enough before putting his on. He flicked a few switches overhead, the board of controls and gauges in front of him lighting up before he passed her a set of headphones which she put on.  
"Are these on right?" she asked, Bucky giving her a grin as he fitted his.  
"Yep - can you hear me alright?"  
"Yep, crystal clear" she smiled.   
  
He flicked another couple of switches, the engines starting after an initial whir, Anna gripping her armrests as her heart took off.  
"Ready?" Bucky asked, taking the wheel.  
"I think so" she said with a nod, "be gentle..." she joked, Bucky tempted to come back with something completely sexual until he looked over and saw how brave she was trying to be, despite clearly looking quite worried...  
  
"I'll take good care of you..." he said after a pause, "I promise"  
  
She shot him a smile, both of them exchanging a nod as the jet lifted off, Bucky keeping it perfectly still and level as they headed out over the city. Anna let out a breath, relaxing into it as they headed towards the ocean.   
"Our dinner won't be ready just yet, so I thought we'd go for a little flight to kill some time..." he said, watching her eyes grow as she took the sights in, "you get a pretty good view of the sunset from up here"  
"Oh my god..." she said, almost speechless, "it's like a real-life postcard" she chuckled, Bucky joining in.  
  
They flew over the city, Bucky pointing out landmarks as they went, before heading over towards Longbeach for an ocean view.   
  
"This is incredible, Bucky" she breathed, shaking her head in absolute awe.  
"I aim to please..." he chuckled, "that coast up ahead is the Hampton's" he pointed out, "-where all the rich people go"  
"My Mom used to holiday there!"   
"Hey - you're not a socialite unless you have a house in the Hampton's!" he joked, Anna agreeing.  
  
"I think I'd rather go somewhere more secluded if I had the choice, though" she pondered aloud  
"I _did_ say I'd take you away, didn't I?"  
"Yeah but we were just joking around?"  
"Nah..." he started, "We'll do it. As soon as things settle down we'll go somewhere sunny by the ocean and do everything we said we would. Drink overpriced cocktails, go dancing, laze around by the beach..."  
"I'm definitely up for that" she said, the pair of them exchanging a grin.   
  
Bucky glanced at his watch before gently turning the jet back towards the Manhattan, explaining that their dinner would be just about ready. He flicked a switch overhead as they got closer to the edge of the city, explaining that they were now in 'stealth mode' which basically meant they were invisible, and untraceable...  
  
He lowered the jet down above a small building she didn't recognize, and set it to hover there before unbuckling his seat-belt.  
  
"Need me to come with you?" she asked, her face worried again.  
"Nope - you stay here, you'll be safe" he smiled. "I'll be just a couple of minutes, and I have the door remote so I'll lock you in, okay?"  
"Okay" she nodded.   
"Don't touch anything, I'll be right back" he said, an excited expression on his face as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Just as he'd said, he was only gone for a couple of minutes, the door opening for him like he said it would. A large square bag was lifted onto the seat, followed by a plastic bag, followed by Bucky as he pulled himself up into the jet.  
"Is that a pizza delivery bag?" she chuckled, picturing Bucky taking it from one of the drivers.  
"Yeah - and I bought it fair and square!" He laughed, "well, technically I bought _ten_ of them, but it was a small sacrifice to make for the best in New York" he grinned, setting them down on the floor between them.  
  
"Now hang on, we're gonna go a bit quicker than you're used to..." he said as he buckled himself in, and got them back in the air.  
" _How_ quick?"   
"Uh... Best you don't ask" he chuckled.  
  
They departed again, heading off out of the city in the other direction, Anna genuinely curious as to where they were going. They traveled noticeably faster than before, Anna watching as the city disappeared very quickly from view, replaced with rolling hills and trees...  
  
"Close your eyes..." he said as they began slowing down, Anna nervously doing as she was told.  
  
"Keep em closed... Keep em closed..." he instructed, Anna feeling the jet come to a stop and turn around before descending.  
  
They touched down, Anna hearing him move, but keeping her eyes shut until she was told to open them. There was the mechanical sound of a door opening behind them, and the sound of switches being flicked before she heard him get up.  
  
"...Keep em closed..." she heard him say again from behind her, more rustling going on for a moment. She let out another nervous giggle, listening again until the rustling and movement stopped.   
"I'm undoing your seat belt..." he warned, Anna sitting still as he unbuckled her and helped her to her feet, a warm hand covering her eyes.   
  
He led her from the cockpit to the back of the Jet, Anna's heart racing for a few moments as she heard him let out a breath and step away from her.   
  
"Oookay..." he started, "open your eyes"  
  
Anna did as she was instructed, gasping with surprise, her hands over her mouth... Bucky was standing in front her with a red long stemmed rose, and on the floor behind him was a picnic set up with the pizzas, movie snacks, and a very expensive bottle of whiskey.  
"Oh Bucky..." she breathed, shaking her head, not able to say another word...  
  
She stepped over to him, her arms finding their way around his neck as she leaned in close to him.   
"Thank you so, so much for all of this" she whispered, her lips finding his for a tender, slow kiss, Bucky's metal hand holding her by the small of her back...  
"You're so, so welcome" he whispered back, "this is for you" he added, handing her the rose.  
"Oh it's beautiful" she smiled, closing her eyes and breathing it in, "Oh god, now I know why girls go crazy for these" she chuckled...  
  
"Look at all this..." she said, shaking her head in awe as she checked out his spread.  
"Here, pull up a cushion and kick your shoes off"  
  
She kissed him again before sitting down and taking her shoes off as instructed.   
  
"This is really comfortable" she said, running her hand over the rug on the floor.  
"It's a camp bed roll - they keep them in here for overnight missions." he explained.  
"A _bed_ , huh?"  
"NOT for that" he said, scolding her, "That would have been presumptuous of me, wouldn't it?" he chuckled,  
"Presumptuous, or _prepared_?" she asked with a shrug  
"WELL..." he started with a smug look, laughing as he broke character, "It was a choice between a mattress, or sitting on a hard floor, and we're going to be here for a few hours" he said, pointing at the back of the jet as he pressed a button on the wall.   
  
The back wall of the jet went from black to clear, revealing that the ramp was dropped and they were at an outdoor movie theatre.  
"Oh my god!" Anna gasped excitedly, Bucky laughing.  
"Dinner and a movie!" he announced, "and we're still in stealth mode even when parked, so we have complete privacy - even with the door open... The force field also keeps the cold out, too"  
"This is amazing, you're spoiling me" she said, taking a plastic champagne flute from Bucky as he sat and opened the whiskey bottle.  
"I like spoiling you" he grinned, pouring her drink and topping it off with coke, "I got whiskey 'cuz I know you're not crazy about champagne, and coke 'cuz you can't watch a movie without junk food and soda..."  
"Seriously... You're _amazing_ " she said, shaking her head, "this is perfect"  
" _You're_ perfect" he said, filling his glass before raising it.  
  
"To our first date" he said, touching it to hers, "clink!"  
"Clink" she echoed, both of them taking a long sip.  
  
"Movie doesn't start for half an hour or so, so let's dig in, huh?" he suggested, pulling the boxes from the bag and opening them, "still piping hot" he said with a satisfied grin, reaching back to pass her a paper plate and a couple of napkins.  
  
  
"Oh my god..." Anna said after her first bite, "this really IS the best pizza"  
"Told you" Bucky chuckled, taking a bite of his, "this was the best thing I could think of when a ritzy restaurant wasn't do-able"  
"I'd rather be here with you than in a ritzy restaurant _ANY_ day" she smiled,   
"I'll remember that, then"  
  
  
The sun went down, leaving the quinjet dim and romantic, the two of them stretching out over the cushions, laughing over what had turned out to be the most ridiculous movie ever...  
"Sorry again about the flick - I'd like to think I got everything else right?" Bucky got out in between laughs, Anna nodding as she composed herself.  
"You definitely did" Anna assured him, "I suppose there weren't many options - it's dinner time on a weeknight..." she mused.  
  
"Honestly, I've had the best night ever - I can't fault a single thing" she said with a genuine smile on her face, "not even the movie"  
"We can leave it going if you want - we're only 20 minutes in, and we're not expected back on base for a few hours"  
"Nah, you can close the door... I was being polite" she admitted, Bucky letting out a chuckle.  
  
He turned the movie volume down, opting to put some soft music on so they weren't sitting in silence, before offering to pour them another drink.  
"Maybe just a little one" she smiled, sitting up and holding both glasses so he could pour them one each.  
  
Anna stretched her neck on both sides before taking a sip of her drink, catching Bucky's attention.  
"You alright?" he asked, Anna nodding.  
"Yeah, just a bit stiff from laying on my side" she smiled, Bucky arching a brow.  
  
"Well... Sore necks and shoulders just _happen_ to be my specialty..." he said, Anna watching him scoot over.  
"They do, huh?" she asked, Bucky nodding.  
"Uh huh... I can take a look if you like?" he offered, twirling his finger, gesturing for her to turn around.  
  
Anna did as she was told, turning her back to him and scooting back, sitting between his knees, a nervous and excited shiver running up her spine... She slid her jacket off, exposing her bare shoulders, feeling his hands on them after a few moments - one warm, and one cold...  
  
"This one still hurts..." she said, tapping her right shoulder, "Cho's going to inject it again this week"  
"From the crash?" Bucky asked, Anna nodding, "I still feel so awful about that..."  
"What, for saving my life?"  
"Uh no, for almost ending it... Again"  
  
Anna turned herself around so she was facing him, looking him in the eyes as her hand ran up his chest.  
  
"You didn't almost end it... You wouldn't have let me die - not even back then." she said confidently, Bucky nodding as he relented.  
"You're right... I wouldn't have." he agreed, "even though you were a _complete_ pain in the ass" he chuckled, Anna swatting him playfully.  
"Oh come on - you _loved_ it!"  
"Yeah okay - maybe just a little" he nodded, Anna leaning closer, putting her hand around the back of his neck to pull him the rest of the way to her.   
  
Their lips connected briefly despite their very awkward positioning, both of them trying unsuccessfully not to giggle as they tried to keep the kiss going. Anna felt herself topple back, Bucky falling with her, but somehow managing to catch her before she landed. He lowered her down the rest of the way, taking advantage of where he was, hovering over her still for another kiss which she eagerly returned.   
  
Something was different when they parted, both of them coming to the realization that they were alone with complete privacy, the same thought crossing their minds simultaneously...  
Anna let out a breath as she pulled him back down on top of her, Bucky taking the hint and obliging her, holding his weight off her as their lips met again, slowly this time. Gently... He felt her body move beneath his, Anna's hand finding his waist, her palm flattening against him as she pulled him closer, Bucky deepening the kiss.   
  
Her heart took off racing, Bucky feeling it pounding against him before he pulled back, letting her take a breath for a moment before his lips somewhat nervously found hers again...  
He let his hand run up her side, gripping her waist as she arched her back towards him, his breath hitching when he felt her hand find its way under his shirt. Bucky did the same, taking it as an invitation for his own hands to go exploring, Anna sucking in a breath mid-kiss as his thumb ran over her belly button, Bucky pulling back again.  
  
He looked into her eyes, searching for anything from regret, worry, or any of the things he was now suddenly concerned about...  
  
Anna pushed him back and sat up, Bucky's heart sinking in his chest until she took his hands, put them around the bottom of her top and lifted her arms up.   
He let out a breath, lifting her top over her head and dropping it beside him, Anna laying back, propped up on her elbows still...  
  
"Jesus Christ, Anna..." he muttered, taking in the sight of her laying back in her jeans and strapless bra like something from the center of a magazine...  
  
She let out a nervous giggle as they sat, staring at each other for a moment before Anna found her courage and raised her brows, her finger pointing at the hem of his shirt.  
  
Bucky cottoned on pretty quickly what she was getting at, shooting her a flirtatious smile as he lifted his shirt off over his head. He crawled back over, lowering himself down on top of her, supporting his weight with an elbow. Savouring the moment, he traced the top outline of her bra with his fingertip before his hand gripped her side, his thumb still against the side of her breast.  
His lips found hers again, brushing by them for a moment before he committed to a kiss, Anna feeling adrenaline kicking in. His tongue traced her bottom lip, prompting her to open her mouth, Anna feeling more of his weight on top of her as the kiss deepened.   
She lifted a knee, pressing it against his side, Bucky's hand finding her thigh, gripping it for a moment before his hand ran up to her hip, pausing at the waistband of her jeans...  
  
He broke away from her for a moment, pulling back just far enough to get some eye contact, his thumb still hooked into her waistband. Anna smiled up at him somewhat mischievously, her bottom lip between her teeth, Bucky unable to help giving her a grin back...  
  
His thumb moved, the back of it rubbing against her hip, Anna's fingertips lazily moving against his metal bicep which she'd inadvertently grabbed hold of in the heat of the moment...   
  
Metal fingers brushed the loose strands off her face, Bucky kissing her again slowly for a moment, before his lips found her jaw, leaving messy, breathy kisses down the side of her neck... Anna's breathing picked up pace as she threw her head back, her body writhing underneath his as she let herself surrender to him.  
  
  
"You sure?" he whispered in her ear, Anna nodding without hesitation.  
"I'm sure..."  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks has passed, Anna and Bucky are officially comfortable with one and other and things are going well. Talks about going public with their relationship are had, and Anna is honest about a few concerns she has about her safety. Plans are made for an Event Tony is hosting, and things are looking up... For now... Muah ha ha hahaaaa :P   
> Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, comments, inbox messages etc - I absolutely appreciate every single one! Luv Kaytee xoxo

  
  
Anna forced her breathing to stay steady as she ran, ignoring the tightness in her chest and the burning in her legs. The beat of the music in her ears kept her moving in a steady rhythm, Anna pushing herself to keep going until the song finished.   
  
_Jesus Christ I'm unfit...  
  
_ She was startled to a halt when the door on the opposite side of the room opened, Anna's feet jumping up onto the sides of the treadmill, the belt still spinning.  
Two figures came into the dark room, peering up at her in the back corner, under the only row of lights that had been turned on. She turned the treadmill off, reaching for her towel and wiping her face, not sure whether to be whether to be relieved or disappointed at the lack of sweat after a _whole_ ten minutes of work.   
"Hey!" called a familiar voice, Anna grinning as she yanked her sweater back on, watching as both Steve and Bucky made their way over.  
"Hey" she smiled back, Steve reaching her before she could step off the machine, giving her a big, tight 'Steve Rogers' hug. He stepped back, Bucky practically shoving him out of the way, Anna letting out a chuckle as she put her arms around his neck and sneakily kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her an extra tight squeeze, Steve watching them suspiciously with a brow raised...  
  
"What are you doing up? It's 3.45 in the morning..." Bucky asked as he pulled away.  
"Wanted to beat rush hour" she joked with a shrug, "I take it the mission went well, I didn't think you guys were due back until Friday?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"It _IS_ Friday..." he sassed, Anna frowning, confused.  
"...What, seriously?" she asked, turning to Steve for an honest answer, Steve nodding, "No kidding..." she mumbled to herself, counting back the days in her head.  
"You didn't sleep last night... Did you?" Bucky asked accusingly  
"I tried?"  
"And the night before?"  
"Uh, yeah probably?" she said unconvincingly, "the last few days have been a bit of a blur - busy, busy, busy!"  
"You should get off that treadmill, go take a long hot shower, and go to bed" he said with his usual mix of 'worried but kind' authority. Steve chimed in, reluctantly agreeing with him, Anna suddenly feeling a little ganged up on.  
  
She nodded and let out a breath, her cheeks puffing out as she did...  
"Yeah I know" she agreed stubbornly, "but this'll help, and I won't be long - so long as I'm not interrupting you guys?" she added, both super soldiers softening a little from their stern glares.  
  
"No, you're fine" Steve relented with a smile, "we were just gonna do some sparring, and blow off some steam"  
"No problem" she smiled, "thanks guys, I won't be here long, I just wanted to wear myself out a little..."  
  
Steve shot her his signature all-American smile, giving her a nod as he gave Bucky a friendly pat on the shoulder. He turned to head back to the wall where they'd dropped their gym bags, Bucky and Anna exchanging a look while the coast was clear...  
  
'You okay?' he mouthed  
'Yeah' she mouthed back, giving him a nod and a smile that he didn't buy for a second  
'I'll be over later' came his silent reply, Anna nodding before pressing a single finger to her lips and blowing him a kiss which he returned.  
  
The rest of Anna's run was fairly brief. A hard sprint which caught Bucky's attention - and earned her a disapproving glare, a cool down jog, and a walk for a minute or two. She had a very quick stretch, probably much shorter than what she should have had, before putting the sweater back on for the second time and gathering her drink bottle and towel.   
She watched Steve and Bucky for a moment as they got completely lost in what looked more like an action movie sequence than a sparring session. Bucky flipped backwards, dodging a blow from Steve, Anna backing up quickly to get right out of the way, completely intimidated by the display before her.  
"Buck, stop!" Steve called out, raising a hand, the pair of them coming to an abrupt halt, "Sorry Anna!" he added, genuinely.   
"No, it's completely fine - sorry if I got in the way" she said a little nervously, raising her hands... "you guys are, uh, _fast_..." she added, her eyes darting between the two.   
"Not at all, we didn't scare you did we?" Bucky asked, suddenly feeling a little guilty.  
"Let's just say - I'm glad you guys are on _my_ side" she joked as her heart rate returned to normal,   
"Always" Bucky grinned proudly, Anna chuckling at him, "now go get some rest, I might check in with you later" he added, a little out of breath.   
"Sounds good" she smiled, knowing full well it wouldn't be as casual a 'check' as he'd insinuated in front of Steve, "enjoy your workout guys"  
  
  
  
Anna flopped down on the sofa after her hot shower, pulling the cover up over herself as she reached for the T.V remote. Her still-damp hair was up in a loose bun on top of her head, and she was definitely dressed for comfort in leggings, a fitted tee, and a fluffy pair of bed socks.   
It was still dark outside, her last check of the time registering somewhere around half past four. She flicked a movie on - the same one she'd been watching the night before and started feeling her eyelids drop as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
Bucky swiped his copy of her keycard, letting himself into her room when the door hadn't been answered. He pushed the door open and stepped into the dark room, his eyes locking onto what looked like a pile of blankets, bathed in the dim light of the TV on the wall.   
There was a hoarse squeal as Anna startled awake, sitting bolt upright as her tired eyes tried to work out who he was, and if he was here to kill her or not.  
"It's just me..." he chuckled apologetically, raising his hands as he approached her.  
"You scared the _life_ outta me!" she said, her hand on her chest and still breathless from her brief moment of panic.   
"I'm so sorry..."  
"Just for that, I'm pulling the 'needy girlfriend' card, and you have to get your butt over here and lay with me on this sofa, and cuddle me under this blanket"  
"Ugh, fine" he said with an eye-roll as if he wasn't actually dying to do just that, "if I absolutely _have_ to"  
  
She watched him as he shed his shoes and jacket, Anna holding the blanket up for him while he slid in beside her. In typical Bucky fashion, he very quickly closed the gap, pulling her body against his with an urgency that made her heart flutter.  
  
"Hey..." he said with a low voice and a flirtatious smile,  
"Hey, soldier" she managed to get out at the same time as a giggle, her hand finding his cheek as he closed in on her for a long, slow kiss.  
  
"I missed you" she whispered when their lips parted, Bucky smiling back as he lazily went in to kiss her again, his metal hand firmly against the small of her back.  
"I missed you too..." he said honestly, brushing a loose strand from her face, "I'm home now for a few weeks apparently, so we'll be able to do a bit of catching up" he said, matter of factly, before his lips briefly found hers again.  
"We were only apart for a few days" she laughed.   
"A few days is a long time when you really like someone" he said thoughtfully  
"Awww, you _really_ _like_ me, huh?"  
"Yeah" he nodded decidedly, "I think I do... I might even keep you around for a while if you don't mind?"  
"I'm sure I could facilitate that for you, Mr Barnes..."  
" _Sergeant_ Barnes" he corrected  
"Sorry - _Sergeant_ Barnes... That's _Sergeant_ , not 'Sarge'" she teased him, both of them laughing, "I wonder if poor Lyle recovered from that little encounter?"  
"I wonder if 'poor Lyle' _learned_ from that encounter?" Bucky corrected, Anna laughing again.  
"You scary big man, you..."  
"Only when I have to be" he said with smile, "gotta look after my girl..."  
"Almost three weeks in, and I'm sure I'll never get tired of hearing you call me that" she grinned, pulling him in for another kiss, "... And I can't wait for the day we don't have to hide it anymore..." she added quietly after a hesitant pause, Bucky's expression suddenly serious, as he thought about what she'd said.   
"Me too" he smiled softly, "I've been thinking about it a bit, lately"  
"Same here" she admitted, "like... _A lot_ " she added, looking down with a shy chuckle.   
"You look worried?" he observed, Anna looking back up into his eyes, Bucky now realizing what an understatement he'd made.  
"Absolutely scared to death, more like it" she said, trying to add a bit of humor to her tone, "I was actually thinking about running away or hiring a kidnapper - you know anyone in the biz?"  
"I might?" he joked, Anna snuggling into his chest, Bucky wrapping his arms around her, "is it the 'telling people' part that's bothering you, or the 'being my girlfriend in public' part?"  
"Definitely the telling people part" she mumbled against his t-shirt.  
  
"Okay, here's what we're gonna do" he said authoritatively after a pause, "you're going to go to bed and get some rest - actually we _both_ are, together, because I've been on a jet all night... And when we wake up, we're gonna have coffee and something to eat, and then we're gonna talk through how we're gonna do this" he said, "We don't have to rush anything - Tony's hosting that gala thing next week, and you're helping him... So we'll get through that, and then we'll tell him together" he added, Anna pulling away enough to make eye contact again.  
"I'll tell him, you don't have to be there... Actually it's probably best you're out of the country - when's your next mission?" she only half-joked...  
"I'm not scared of Tony" Bucky said firmly, Anna letting out a nervous breath.  
"That's what bothers me..."  
"I'm not going to get into a fight with him, I promise" he chuckled, "Tony won't go off - I doubt he'll even be surprised with all the time we spend together"  
"True..." she agreed, relaxing a little, "if he was against anything happening, he would have kept us apart, right?"  
"Exactly - I mean hell, he even put us in the same hotel room in New York, remember?"  
"You're right" she said, letting him kiss her again, Anna feeling her body relax.  
"...I'm always right... And don't you forget it"  
  
  
  
The afternoon came quickly, Anna skipping 'breakfast' with Bucky when she'd woken up late and realized she should already be in the conference room helping Tony. She'd leapt out of bed, gotten dressed, thrown on some mascara, and ran from the room carrying a pair of Loubitons by their straps.   
"Shit, shit, shit, I'm so _late!_ " she stressed out loud,  
"My room for pizza tonight" he'd called out to her as he sat up in bed, pushing his hair back from his face.  
"I don't know how long we'll be, so don't wait up-"she called back, appearing in the bedroom doorway again, pulling a knit vest over a long crisp business shirt.  
"-I wasn't asking!" he interrupted, trying not to laugh at her hopping on one foot as she yanked her shoes on.  
"I'll call you when I get out" she promised  
"That's better, now get over here right now" he demanded, making her laugh as she hurried over to him to plant a kiss on his lips, Bucky holding her by the forearm when she tried to go.  
"I'm _SO_ late, Buck-"  
"I'll have your sweats and everything you need waiting, okay? Call me, I'll order the food, and you can stay at mine tonight."  
"It's a date" she smiled, kissing him again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" she announced as she rushed into the conference room, pulling a seat up next to Tony who was already there with a stack of papers, magazines, folders and various touch-screen devices in front of him.   
"Hey, you made it" he said, a little less that amused until he made eye contact with her, "...Don't take this the wrong way, but did you just wake up?" he asked, shaking his head, bewildered.  
"Guilty" she admitted, cringing a little, "I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't fall asleep till like five or six this morning, and it threw everything out... I'm so embarrassed" she said, Tony assuring her it was fine, and he hadn't long arrived himself.  
  
"So, is everything okay?" he asked, "Why were you up all night?"  
"Yeah I just couldn't sleep, it's fine - it happens sometimes..." she shrugged, her eyes locking onto the pile of magazines, Anna reaching for one, flipping it open, "Ooh are these ideas for the party? I emailed some to myself this morning, so if you log me in I'll show you what I came up with-"   
"How did you email yourself?"  
"Rec room office computer, I hope you don't mind that I used it. I know you don't like me going online..." she said apologetically, Tony letting out a breath as he closed his eyes an pinched his nose...  
  
"It's not that I _personally_ don't like it. It's not like _that_ , it's a guideline in place for your protection..." he explained, something Anna had heard more times than she cared to think about.   
  
She clenched her jaw, clearing her throat and mentally screaming at herself to keep her mouth shut and get on with the meeting. Tony watched her, picking up on her sudden 'forced polite' demeanour.  
  
"Have we got a color theme for the party, yet?" she asked, changing the subject.  
"Anna..."  
"It says here that blue hues signify intelligence, confidence and stability - everything you want in a scholarship, right?" she asked, "or we could go the red and gold 'Iron Man' theme colours as you're the main donor, _OR_ we can go the classic black and white ball. Classy, elegant, and it'll look good in the magazines."  
"Yeah, those all sound great..." he said dismissively.  
"I could do a ring around for some drawings or mock-ups as far as the layout and themes are concerned, I take it you've already got your usual DJ, caterer, waitstaff, barstaff, security, photographers, and all those people on speed dial?"  
"Yeah, they're all booked"  
"Great. I put together a list of speakers that might be interested, and I'm happy to do a ring-around if you'd like? I assume you've got a whole host of celebrity friends that'll be attending?"  
"Invitations have already been sent out."  
"Oh..." Anna said suddenly, feeling a bit taken aback, "so if it's all done, then why am _I_ here?"  
  
Tony cleared his throat, straightening up in his chair as he turned to face her.  
"Well - to help me take care of the finer details, but also just because I wanted to hang out and talk to you" he said honestly, Anna instantly trying to work out if she'd been busted with Bucky.  
"Oh okay... About anything in particular?" she tested  
"You've been stressed this week" he probed, "two 3am gym sessions, several middle of the night computer log-ins..."  
"You're _spying_ on me?"  
"No, I get an alert when there's activity during unusual times - covers a whole lotta things for a whole lotta reasons... It's for everyone's safety."  
"I see" she nodded, feeling like she was about to get in huge amounts of trouble, "I won't do it again, I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's fine - I'm not telling you off, I'm just checking in, cuz this isn't like you..." he said, "I'm worried"  
  
Anna gave him a smile which he didn't buy for a minute, and waved a hand as though it was no big deal, Tony deciding it was time to cut the crap.  
  
"You were looking up Jacob Nester, and trying to find information on him. You cleared your history, but Friday backed it up and emailed me the screenshots, as it was considered a security risk..."  
"Great..."  
"Anna, you can talk to me if you're worried, okay?" He said, frustrated, "I'm not here to keep tabs on you, but this sort of stuff has landed in my lap several times, and I can't just let it go anymore"  
"I'm _sorry_ \- it won't happen again" she said, putting the magazine down and getting ready to stand up and leave.  
  
"Anna - stop!" Tony almost shouted, Anna jumping in her seat at him raising his voice, "You're not sleeping because you're scared to death that you're not safe - I figured that much out. I don't want you to feel that way, and I'm trying my best to work out what's going on with this asshole, and if he's even responsible for what went on"  
"I know you are - I didn't mean to undermine you..."  
"-I know you didn't..." he said, letting out a breath, "I just feel like I'm trying to do the right thing by _you_ , the right thing by the team here - the right thing by the _whole world_ , and it's a hard job" he chuckled, Anna suddenly feeling a little bad for him.   
  
"I shoulda asked" she said apologetically, "but I guess you just always look like you've got so much going on, that my little drama doesn't really stack up to 'alien invasions' or anything like that... My crap is waaaaay below your pay grade" she said, managing a smile when Tony's expression softened.  
"Your 'crap' is right at the _top_ of my list, actually" he countered, "it may not seem like it, but I've got a team working on it, I promise you... Since that photo was taken when you first got here, my guys have been on it. Around the clock."  
"They have?"  
"Yes" he said with a definitive nod, "I shoulda talked to you about it - I hate that you feel like nothing was being done, and I'm sorry 'bout that"  
"No it's fine - _I'M_ sorry for going behind your back..." she said, genuinely.  
  
"Okay - new rule " he started, Anna listening carefully, "if you have a concern about something, you come to me"  
"Deal" she smiled.  
"And in return - I'll keep you in the loop about everything - maybe even do a weekly check in or something like that, yeah?"  
"That sounds amazing"   
"So you can go right back to googling yourself instead, okay? In love with yourself, much?" he teased, Anna bursting into laughter.  
"OH MY GOD - coming from YOU!" she said accusingly, Tony giving a 'guilty as charged' shrug, "that was my next question - is that account someone on our end, or do I have an impersonator?"  
"That's my P.R lady, blue tick means it's a real account" he explained, "it's clever - she uses the extra photos from your shoots, photo-shops the backgrounds accordingly, and uploads them to make it look like you're somewhere you're not..."  
"Sneaky!" Anna nodded, impressed.  
"A lot of celebrities do it" he explained, "It's a break from being hounded - and some destinations or people actually pay handsomely for a check in or a tag - even if it's a fake."  
"Really?"  
"Yep - it's one of those win-win situations that everyone takes advantage of, but nobody talks about."  
"Have we been paid for my fake posts?"  
"No, but we've been offered, so if it comes up again, I'll take it up with you before we go ahead with anything"  
"Okay, good" she smiled, opening up Instagram on one of the tablets in front of them and lazily scrolling through, "Oh look - I have photos from yesterday of mojitos and sunsets..."  
"Of course you do... You're holidaying somewhere exotic, and 4.9million people need something to double tap..."  
  
  
Anna trudged wearily down the hallway, ignoring the voice in her head begging her to take her shoes off right this second. She made it to Bucky's door, swiping her copy of his keycard and walking in unannounced like she'd gotten used to doing over the past few weeks.  
"Hey!" Bucky called out, hearing the door close behind her.  
"Hey" she said unenthusiastically, Bucky stepping out from the kitchen to make his way over to her, "save me - I can't walk another step" she joked, closing her eyes and putting her hands out to him, listening to him run over to her and scoop her up.   
  
Anna let out a giggle, opening her eyes and putting her arms around his neck before he planted a kiss on her lips.  
"Aah, now _there's_ that smile I was lookin' for..." he said, Anna leaning back in to kiss him again.   
  
He carried her to the bedroom, cracking a caveman joke along the way that just about had her in tears, before setting her down on the end of the bed. He crouched down in front of her, unbuckling her shoes and slipping each of them off carefully, his thumbs sliding down the arches of her feet.   
She let herself flop back onto the bed, Bucky quickly standing up to crawl over her, holding himself up with one hand either side of her. Anna held his eye contact as she scooted back, Bucky shadowing her, a flirtatious grin materializing on his face. She reached up, grabbing 2 fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down on top of her, Bucky not only obliging her, but taking control of the situation with a rather dominant kiss...   
He gripped her thigh which was now pressed hard against him, running his hand up her leg, past her hip, and up her shirt, Anna coming up for air briefly.  
"What time's the pizza getting here?" she asked breathlessly  
"Fifteen, twenty minutes tops" he mumbled, his lips lazily finding hers again.  
"Have we got time?" she asked, Bucky knowing exactly what she was insinuating as he pulled his shirt off over his head.  
"It _has_ been a few days..." he said with a shrug, Anna having already shed her vest, Bucky getting to work unbuttoning her top.  
"We can always go for round 2 later?" she suggested, Bucky straightening up and undoing his belt, yanking it out through the loops of his jeans.  
"Exactly, this is just blowing off a little steam" he agreed, peeling her pants off and tossing them across the room, the two of them exchanging another grin.  
"Well then..." she asked, "what are you waiting for?"  
  
  
  
Anna took another bite of her vegetarian with pineapple slice, still wiping the tears from her eyes from the thought of Bucky having to answer the door basically nude. The pizza had arrived to the earlier estimation - good timing as it were, but neither of them were dressed or ready to answer the door. There was a brief moment of panic, Anna hiding under the sheets, and Bucky frantically trying to find his jeans.   
There had been a second, more impatient knock at the door, Tony's service lady threatening to eat the pizza if the door wasn't answered - Bucky grabbing the first thing he could find to protect his modesty; A shiny, red satin cushion...  
  
Anna set her pizza slice back down as the laughter took her over once again.  The more she tried to make it stop, the more it came, tears running down her face. She managed to swallow what she had in her mouth, almost choking as she stood up in nothing but one of his shirts and went for the Kleenex box on the table.  
"It wasn't _THAT_ funny..." he said, rolling his eyes, Anna collapsing again, almost unable to breathe with laughter, Bucky joining in despite himself.  
"Poor Sharon..." she managed to get out in between gasps, covering her now very red face up again.  
" _Lucky_ Sharon!" Bucky countered, Anna nodding with agreement, blowing out a breath as her laughs died down.  
  
She pulled several more tissues from the box, wiping her eyes and nose as she gathered herself up.  
"Oh god, I needed that..."  
"The sex or the comedy?" Bucky asked,   
"Definitely both - although I almost needed CPR after the latter" she said as she sat herself back down beside him on the floor  
"Well, the night is still young!" He said thoughtfully, Anna letting out an amused snort as she reached for her glass of bourbon.  
  
"So how was the meeting?" he asked, Anna smirking as she thought about it.  
"Well, it was fine... He'd already picked everything out, booked everything in, and the invitations apparently went out last week!" She shrugged, Bucky wide eyed.  
"So what did he need you there for?"  
  
"Well..." she started, letting out a breath as she chose her words, "He wanted to bring something up with me in private..."  
"Uh oh..."  
"No, we didn't get busted - that was my _first_ thought!" she said, pausing before she continued, "...So apparently he got an alert on his system of some 'suspicious computer activity' going on, which turned out to be the rec-room office computer being accessed at weird hours; between midnight at four in the morning.." she explained, Bucky's brow raised a little as he listened, "obviously that's not against the rules, but it is unusual, because most normal people are asleep at those hours... The other problem was that there was 'sensitive information' being looked up, and the browser history was wiped afterward both times..."  
"Okay?" he prompted.  
"And, uh... It was me" she blurted out, cringing a little as she waited for him to react - which, surprisingly, he didn't.  
"What did you look up?" He asked a little guardedly.  
  
Anna looked over at him with a worried look on her face, Bucky raising his brows to prompt her to continue.  
"Nester" she said, almost ashamed "I looked Jake up..."  
"Jesus Christ..." he muttered under his breath, "and why were you looking him up?"  
"Because I'm an _idiot_ " she started, still frowning, "you're aware of the 'sugar coated' version of my history with Alex, Mom, and Jake - _and_ you know that people were sent after me in Ely..."  
"Yeah, of course..." he said with a nod, his voice gentle,   
"Well... I'm still completely freaked out about all of that stuff" she admitted, looking down, letting out a single, humorless chuckle, "I have nightmares about that night in the safe house - those guys showing up and you getting us outta there..."  
"You have nightmares about that?"  
"All the time" she nodded, "sometimes you're there, sometimes you're not... Sometimes they get in, and either one of us or both gets hurt, killed, or kidnapped..."  
"Anna, you know I'll never let that happen, right?" he asked, letting out a breath and putting his arm out in a wordless invite for her to scoot up beside him, which she did.  
"I know, but you're not always here, and I can't expect you to be - It's just a stupid fear that I've gotta toughen up and get over" she said, snuggling into his side, "it got so much worse when that photo of me standing by my window was taken..."  
"And that's the real reason you don't sleep in your bed, right?"  
"Bingo"  
  
"Anyway - I'm getting off track... The whole reason for me being here in the compound was to ensure my safety, because people were trying to kill me" she said, getting to the point, "But when you got me here, all anyone cared about was the fact that I was Stark's daughter, and that I should become some famous _it girl_ " she explained.  
  
"I jumped through all the hoops, wore the fancy clothes, went on TV, did the interviews, dealt with the fans, but there was always this constant thought in the back of my head; 'what the fuck is going on behind the scenes?'" She said, shaking her head, "I was _never_ formally questioned about anything, and since the week I arrived here, it hasn't been brought up with me once... Soooo I _stupidly_ assumed it'd been swept under the rug, and everyone was convinced that my 'celebrity status' would keep me safe, so I did my own digging..."  
  
"I wish you had have told me" he said, tightening his arm around her as she leaned on him.  
"I didn't think it was a big deal" she admitted, "I was up late cuz I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and ended up in the rec room... The computer was on and the door was open, so I just sat down and had some free time. Tony doesn't like me going online, and I figured I wasn't doing any harm seeing what I could find..."  
"And did anything come up?"  
"Not a damn thing" she chuckled, "but like I said - it was a stupid assumption - Tony's had a team investigating the whole thing since I got here apparently... Hence - I'm an idiot... _And_ a paranoid basket-case "  
  
Bucky let out a sigh before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
"...But you're _my_ paranoid idiot basket-case" he said, giving her a squeeze, Anna letting out an amused snort, "and we're going to sort out this 'not-sleeping' thing"  
"Well, I genuinely wish you luck on that front!" she chuckled, finishing the bourbon in her glass and setting it down.  
"You sleep pretty soundly when I'm with you?" he pointed out, Anna letting out a sigh.  
"Well, you can't be there every night - and it's not your job to come babysit me every time I get the heebie jeebies..." she said, sitting back upright so she could face him, "I'm not gonna be one of _those_ girls, Buck... I'll get over it sooner or later"  
"Yeah, and I'll be able to sleep soundly knowing my girlfriend is laying in a dark room, terrified, right?" he countered with an eye-roll.  
"I'm a big girl" she smiled, giving his forearm a friendly pat, "definitely tougher than I look"  
"You're soooo full of shit" he chuckled, Anna smiling despite herself.  
  
"I'll stay with you as often as I can - NOT because I'm babysitting you, but because I care" he announced, "and, I'll be teaching you some basic self-defense"  
"Bucky, no-"  
"-Not negotiable" he cut her off, being friendly but quite serious at the same time, "you need to know how to defend yourself - whether it's a home invasion, or even an unruly fan"  
"I'm not shooting a gun" she said defiantly, not entirely impressed at the whole idea.  
"You absolutely are"  
"Bucky - I'm not."  
"Anna... You _are_ " he said, "You need to know how to handle one, and be comfortable with one. You'll probably never have to shoot anybody, but if you're ever in a situation where a gun comes out at least you'll know how to safely deal with it."  
  
"No better person to learn from" he added with a shrug, Anna letting out a huff which amused him greatly.  
  
"Good, it's settled then" he smiled, "I'll start teaching you some basic manoeuvres, and when you're comfortable with hand-to-hand stuff, we'll go down to the range and have a play with some weapons"  
"Oh goodie" she said flatly, reaching for the bourbon bottle and filling her glass again.  
"I'll get my assault rifles out - it'll be great!"   
  
Anna glared at him. Bucky laughed.  
  
"So when does this whole 'me becoming the karate kid' thing start?" she asked after taking a long drink from her glass.  
"We'll get through this party, and we'll start the following Monday?"  
"I can't wait..."  
"Wax on, wax off" Bucky teased, enjoying this way too much for her liking, "the Jag will come up a treat with a fresh coat"  
"I'll be sure to dust off my best thong bikini - maybe Sam and Peter might want to help me out?"  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
"Wouldn't I?" she grinned, Bucky relenting, putting his hands up in surrender before leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know I'd never do that" she said sweetly  
"I know you wouldn't"  
  
"I'd go nude, and take your little red cushion with me..."  



	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between chapters - lots happens in this one. Bit of action, violence and death, so be warned! xx

  
  


"Just picture them all in their underwear... Yes, even 'hairy, middle-aged Augustus Gloop' on the end there" Tony said into Anna's ear as they stood in front of a swarm of cameras.  
Anna covered her face for a moment as she tried to compose her impending laughing fit, giving Tony a playful nudge as she gathered herself back up and kept smiling.  
"I said in their underwear - _not_ nude!" he teased,  
"I can't help it - Augustus is _really_ doing it for me, should I go ask him out?" she teased back, Tony shooting her an absolutely mortified look.  
"I knew we'd have to have the 'boy' talk sooner or later..." he said, rolling his eyes before an usher in a suit got their attention.  
  
"Mr Stark, Miss Pierce... If you'd like to step this way please, it's time to go in"   
  
 "Thanks buddy" Tony nodded casually with a smile, their usher doing his best to remain professional and not get star struck, "Anna Banana?" he added cheekily, Anna raising her brows at him  
"Don't make me hurt you..." she scolded playfully, Tony letting out a laugh at the thought.  
"Come on, let's head in" he said, nodding towards the building entrance.  
"But I never got Augustus's number!"  
"March. Now, Missy..."   
  
Anna looped her arm through Tony's, holding the chiffon bottom half of her navy gown up as they navigated the big stone stairway. She had a 'yay' moment to herself when she didn't go ass-up in front of everyone, Tony shooting her a smile as they made their way across the foyer.  
They were led to a huge doorway, the sounds of a live jazz band pouring out from the ballroom, covering their own versions of current popular music. A grin formed over Anna's face as they were welcomed in and shown to their table, Bucky looking up from his seat beside Steve and Sharon in time to give her a huge smile.   
"Hey" Tony smiled, everyone getting up from their seats to greet them.  
"Turn around, Anna - let's see that dress!" Sharon said excitedly, Anna pulling her hair over one shoulder as she turned, giving a shy smile as she did.  
"Stunnnning!" she gushed, everyone agreeing,  
"Oh - coming from you!" Anna countered, trying to get the attention off herself as quickly as possible, "Anyone want a drink, I'm heading over to the bar" she added,  
"Honey, they'll come and take your order - you don't have to do a thing!" Tony chuckled  
"It's fine, I need to walk off some of this adrenaline" she chuckled, holding her hand out so he could see it was shaking, "I'll be back in a sec"  
"I'll go with you - I'm empty" Bucky said, quickly finishing what was in his glass, "sure you guys don't want one?" he asked glancing at Steve.  
"Nah we're good, thanks Buck"  
  
He stood up, heading over to Anna trying to look as casual as possible as he put his arm out for her to loop hers though.  
"Shall we?" he asked, making her giggle  
"We shall" she nodded with a smile, Bucky letting out an amused snort.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous" he whispered into her ear as they crossed the room  
"Aw thank you - you don't look so bad yourself, Barnes" She said back with a wink, "you're gonna be fightin' em off all night in that all black suit"  
"I doubt that _very_ much" he chuckled shyly as they stopped at the bar.  
"Don't you dare pretend you don't know how cute you are" she scolded under her breath, watching his cheeks dust pink "ha, haaa - made ya blush..."  
"I'll make _you_ -"  
  
"What can I get for you, sir?" came the voice of the bartender, unwittingly cutting him off, Bucky glancing over at Anna.  
"Uh, I'll take a Manhattan please" she said with a polite smile,  
"Double Jack, straight up for me, thanks" Bucky said after a moment of thought as he pulled out his wallet.  
"Oh, sir - the drinks are already paid for" the bartender explained as he pulled the bottles he needed out, Anna smiling at Bucky, completely endeared with his intention to pay.  
  
"Humor me" Bucky asked, "Please - even if it goes straight in the tip jar"  
  
The bartender cleared his throat, awkwardly yet obligingly taking the couple of notes Bucky had handed to him.  
 "You didn't have to do that!" Anna whispered into his ear, her hand on his shoulder.  
"How often do I get to treat my girl?"  
"You literally sent me flowers yesterday"  
"They were from a fan?" He tried, Anna raising her brows, giving him a knowing look, "...You worked out they were from me, huh?"   
"Wasn't half obvious... You're so cute" Anna chuckled, shaking her head, "and the next round's on me "  
"I don't think so"  
"You have a real thing about girls paying, don't you?"  
"I know it's not the forties anymore, but _I'M_ from the forties..." he explained as a glass was set in front of her, "let a guy feel good about himself, okay?"  
"Okay... Fine" she said, relenting as she pulled the cherry from her drink and pulled it from its stem with her teeth.  
  
"Aaand one double Jack, straight up" came the voice behind the bar as another glass was set down in front of Bucky.  
"Thank you!" they both smiled at the same time, picking their drinks up and heading back to the table.  
"Think I could steal you for a dance later?" Bucky asked  
"It'd be rude if you didn't!"  
  
  
The night wore on, much like they thought it would. Anna put her best foot forward as she was introduced around the room, engaging in polite small talk with more people than she cared to count... Bucky had rescued her at one stage for a lively spin on the dance floor, Tony cutting in halfway through the second song much to the delight of the event photographers.   
There were more cocktails and canapés, not to mention more interviews, photos, and all the usual garb involved in such a big important event.  
  
  
"My _god_ I'm exhausted..." she whispered to Bucky, plonking herself down on the empty chair beside him with a glass of water in hand, "hide me - _please_..." she begged, Bucky letting out a chuckle.  
"Everyone'd notice if you weren't here - who'd giggle at their jokes?"  
"Oh crap, how many cocktails did I have!? I'm not _messy_ or anything am I?" she asked, suddenly worried.  
"Not at all" he assured her, "Tipsy - sure, but not drunk... It's actually very cute"  
"That's _not_ making me feel better" she scolded, a grin creeping out despite herself which Bucky returned, "And I thought you said you'd kidnap me away on request - that's twice now you've turned me down!" she added, Bucky letting out a hearty laugh, "oh the rejection..."  
"Well you always ask me at _terrible_ times"  
"Is there ever a GOOD time to kidnap someone?" she asked, Bucky nodding and opening his mouth to speak, "-maybe don't answer that..." she very quickly added, both of them laughing again.  
"I don't think we'll be here for too much longer anyway, after the speeches we can pretty much bail" Bucky assured her, Anna letting out a sigh of relief as she smiled at him, "We could check out that hot-tub in your room when we get back?"  
"There's a hot tub in my room?"  
"Yep, and I'm pretty sure I still owe you a massage, too..."  
"Aaaand now I'm officially counting the minutes" she giggled, Bucky nodding in agreement  
  
"May I?" came a voice behind them, Anna startling when a hand dropped down in front of her.   
  
They both looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Captain America himself, Steve Rogers. Anna let out a sigh of relief and smiled, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet.  
"You're not seriously gonna dance with everyone and leave _me_ out are you?" he asked, mock-stern, "I thought we were friends?"  
"What are you talking about, I've been waiting here for you to come and ask me all night!" she sassed, Steve chuckling as he gestured at the dance floor, putting his elbow out for her to loop an arm through.  
"You two go have fun!" Bucky grinned, Anna shielding her face so she could discretely blow him a kiss when Steve turned his back.  
  
  
  
Bucky smiled watching Steve and Anna dance. The sight of his best friend and best girl getting along so well filled him with a happiness that he didn't know existed until recent weeks... The pair of them laughed their asses off as Steve spun her - badly, Bucky laughing along with them from his seat at the table.   
The song was a over fairly quickly, Steve dramatically finishing their dance with a big dip, pulling Anna in for a tight hug afterward, both of them still laughing as they wandered off toward the bar.  
  
Minutes later, Steve returned to the table alone, Bucky shifting in his seat.  
"Where's Anna?" he asked as casually as he could.  
"Oh, just gone for some water and to freshen up, she'll be back in a few minutes" Steve smiled, reaching for the canapés plate that'd been left on their table, "she's a great girl, Buck" he added, giving a knowing look that made Bucky uncomfortable.  
"Yeah, she is..."  
"It's good seeing you both so happy"  
"Uh, thanks..." Bucky said, casually reaching to take something from the plate, "likewise"  
  
Steve finished his bite, still giving that friendly smile before glancing over both shoulders and leaning over to Bucky.  
"Is it serious?" he asked discretely, Bucky almost spitting out his food,  
" _What?_ "  
"You and Anna..." he whispered,  
"-I don't know _what_ you're-"  
"Bucky..."  
  
Bucky let out a long breath, not wanting to say a word, Steve reading everything from his expression to his body language clear as day.  
"It _is_ , huh?"   
"Yeah" Bucky relented, begrudgingly... "How'd you, uh...?"  
"I've had my suspicions for a while"  
"So she didn't...?"  
"Nope, not a word"  
"We haven't told anyone, we were going to after all this" Bucky admitted, gesturing around the room with a single finger, Steve sighing as he shook his head.  
"You know Tony's gonna hit the roof, right?" Steve asked, Bucky nodding.  
"Ooooh yeah..."  
  
"...So how long's it been?"  
"A month tomorrow"  
"So not just a fling, huh?"  
"Nope" Bucky said, looking up at Steve again, " _definitely_ not just a fling..."  
  
"Well..." Steve started after a pause, "you never did do things by halves, did ya pal?"   
"I guess not" Bucky said, the two of them exchanging a smile, Steve reaching out to pat him fondly on the shoulder,  
"Well, if you guys are happy, then I'm happy for ya, Buck... I really am"  
   
  
  
Anna checked her reflection in the mirror as she dried her hands, both surprised and relieved that her makeup had stayed put, and her hair was still flowing the way it was supposed to.  
  
_Steve knows about Bucky and I.... He SO knows..._  
  
She let out a breath and gathered herself up, only to startle when one of the kitchen staff wandered in, stopped, and smiled right at her.  
  
"Annabelle Pierce?" she asked, Anna's heart taking off involuntarily... "You're Annabelle, right?" she repeated,  
"Yeah, that's me..." she answered nervously,  
"Sorry if I weirded you out, I'm Katherine - well, _Katy_ \- one of the apprentices in the kitchen..." she smiled, putting a hand out which Anna shook, "I've been trying to pull you aside all night, so I'm really sorry I've baled you up in the ladies room of all places... Do you have a _super_ quick sec?"  
"Uh yeah, sure" Anna nodded, trying to be friendly as the girl quite clearly looked very nervous.  
  
"I'll cut to the chase," Katy started, "Aside from the scholarships, Tony's just donated a HUGE sum of money to schools all over the city, and the department of education want to say a special thankyou tonight with a gift after his speech"  
"Oh, okay!" Anna nodded, her interest piqued, "and you need my help?"  
"Literally for like - _two seconds_ " Katy tested, cringing a little as though she was waiting for Anna to say no, "basically we got two of the same thing not knowing his taste, and if you could come and point to which one you think he'd like, we'll wrap it and send the other one back..."  
"Oh of _course!_ " Anna said, "no problem at all!"  
"You are a LIFE saver, you have no idea..." Katy said with a huge sigh of relief, "we've been arguing over it all night and because Ms Potts isn't here, so we thought you'd be the next best person to ask... It's just in the kitchen, because there's a cake being madly finished off as we speak, and the speeches are less than ten minutes away!"  
"Oh crap, we'd better get a move on then..." Anna said, both girls hurrying out the door.  
  
They navigated the crowd, Anna glancing over her shoulder toward the table where she spotted Bucky scanning the room for her. She felt a little bad for a moment that he hadn't spotted her, but she'd only be a minute or two.  
Katy swung the kitchen doors open, the kitchen bustling away like she thought it would, and true to Katy's word there was a huge cake being piped by two apprentices, and a gift bag on the table beside it.  
"Is that it, over there?" Anna asked, pointing at the bag as she made her way over.  
"Yeah that's it - Jerry will you take care of Anna, please?" Katy called out, turning to face the hand washing sink.  
  
A tall blonde guy in a white chef coat smiled at Anna and made his way over to the gift bag, reaching in to pull out whatever gift they'd chosen, Anna smiling back at him as she waited.   
  
***  
  
Anna didn't even have time to take a breath, let alone scream when she was grabbed. A rough hand was slapped over her mouth, and she was restrained by a guy behind her that felt like he was built like a Mack truck. A second person grabbed her wrists at the same time, fastening a zip-tie around them tight enough to break the skin.  
She tried to scream and struggled against them, Mack-truck guy putting his gigantic arm around her neck and tightening it, adrenaline coursing through her now.  
  
_Shit, shit, shit - this is not happening... This is NOT happening..._  
  
Anna's heart raced, still struggling in vain as her eyes darted to the little windows in the kitchen doors which had now been covered over. She tried to scream again, the sound muffled by a hand - not sure whose at this point due to the crowd of people around her now.  
  
_Jesus Christ, this is it... This issss i...  
  
_ She wasn't out for very long - barely enough time to get her out through the fire exit and shove her into what seemed to be an SUV, which was now tearing through the streets. She felt dizzy and nauseas, the world still fuzzy as her shoes and dress were ripped from her body, despite her efforts to fight her attacker off.  
Anna held her bound wrists up, trying to cover her bare chest as best she could as she backed herself against the car door, peering around the car to see she had not one, but two guns pointed at her.   
Tears spilled down her cheeks as her mind went through the list of scenarios that may unfold, the person sitting opposite her saying something that didn't register due to the ringing in her ears.  
"Anna!" he barked at her, making her jump as he waved the gun in her face, the two of them making eye contact.  
  
Anna's stomach dropped...  
  
_Holy shit... It's Jake..._  
  
"For a second there I thought you didn't recognize me..." he said with a sadistic wink, "you look great" he added, eyeing her nearly naked body. She shook her head, speechless as more tears spilled down her cheeks, her chest tightening as she felt a panic attack coming on.  
"Nice to see you, too!" he joked, "bit disappointed you moved on so quick, but I suppose dating Barnes has it's perks, huh?" he asked, tucking his gun away and pulling out a small hunting knife, "apparently his protection was not part of the deal, or you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" he asked, tutting condescendingly and shaking his head...  
  
He grabbed her wrists and pulled them over to him, pointing the knife at her throat for dramatic effect.  
"Okay, now that we've caught up, I need you to pay attention. Are you listening?" he asked, Anna nodding, still crying, "I'm going to cut the zip ties off, and you're going to put these street clothes on, got it?"   
  
Anna nodded again, watching him reach into a bag and pull out a few things, and drop them into her lap.  
"Roman's got a gun on you, and I've got this" he reminded her, waving the knife in her face, "so if you try anything, it won't end well for you. Got it?"  
"Yep" she said hoarsely, sniffing.  
  
Jake put the knife between her wrists and cut the tie, Anna obediently dressing as quickly as she could, including the slightly too-tight pair of shoes. The car swerved, still speeding along, Anna's hand gripping the door handle now, thoughts about Tony, Steve and Bucky entering her mind - surely they'd be worried and looking for her by now...  
  
"Okay, we're almost there" Jake said, catching her attention again, "Here comes your big moment, baby" he added with a wink, Anna doing her best not to throw up in her mouth.  
"You're going to call Barnes on the phone for me"  
"Okay?"  
"You're going to tell him that you're taking a break from all this fame bullshit, you're a bit overwhelmed with it, but you're okay. You're staying with a friend for a little while, your lift's here, so you'll call him and Stark tomorrow. Got it?"   
"Sure" she said, feeling relief rush through her at the thought of speaking with Bucky.  
  
The car came to a halt on the side of the freeway, the guy in the front seat handing Jake a very cheap looking prepaid phone. Jake opened it up, entering the phone number in as per her instructions, suddenly stopping as though he'd suddenly come up with the best idea ever.  
"Oh I almost forgot..." he said, turning to pull the cover from the cargo barrier behind them, "Have you met Katy?" he asked, pointing to reveal the young kitchen hand from earlier, tied up, bloody, and gagged with duct tape.  
"Oh my god..." Anna gasped, her eyes darting back and forth between her and Jake.  
"Yeah, she wasn't a part of all this" he admitted, "but we thought she may help 'motivate' you to do the right thing..." he said, putting the cover back up, "You sell your story to Barnes convincingly - we let her go. You screw me over, I shoot her, and we burn the body" he said, "got it?"  
"Got it" Anna said, nodding as she tried to pull herself together, her brain going at a million miles per hour as she tried to come up with a way to let him know she was in trouble, without risking the life of the young girl in the back of the car.  
  
"You've got two minutes" Jake said, Anna's eyes darting over to his,  
"I'll need longer than that" she said quickly, Jake raising his brows almost looking offended, "He'll argue with me, and I'm sure I can sell it but I'll have to convince him or he'll come looking - I swear" she rambled,  
"Five minutes, and that's it. You hand the phone over when I ask for it, or she dies. You use code words, or I think you've screwed me over, she dies. Got it?"  
"Got it"  
"Get out, breathe, and don't let your little friend in the back down, okay?" he instructed, Anna nodding again, "Katy's counting on you!"  
  
The big guy in the front seat got out and looked up, shooting out the two CCTV cameras above them, Anna's blood running cold at the sound of gunfire.   
"Make the call" she was ordered, Anna getting out and doing as she was told, her heart beating out of her chest while she worked out what she was going to say.  
  
"Hello!?" Came the worried voice on the other end of the line, Anna doing her best not to break down at the sound of it.  
"Bucky?" she managed to get out, clearing her throat, "It's me..."  
"Anna!? Oh my god, where are you!? Are you _okay_!?" came his worried voice, Anna clenching her jaw as her chest tightened,   
"Yeah, I'm okay" she lied,  
"Where are you - I'm coming to get you" he said, sounding the perfect mixture of absolutely furious, and worried beyond belief.  
"I'm, uh..." she started, shaking her head as she changed tactics, "I'm taking a break, Buck"  
"A _break_? From what - from _me_!?"   
"No, from everything..." she began, "This lifestyle is just too much, I can't do it anymore - I'm a _mess_ " she added, going hoarse at the last word.  
"Anna, I'll come get you right now and I'll take you away - wherever you want to go" he offered, absolutely breaking her heart, "I'm so sorry - I thought you were joking about the kidnapping thing, I should have listened. I'm an _idiot_... I'll come get you, and we'll disappear for as long as you need, okay? You'll be safe with me... Where are you?" he pleaded, Anna covering her mouth as she let out a sob away from the phone, Jake gesturing at her to hurry up.  
"That's so sweet of you, but I need to do this for me" she said, "I'm so sorry, this wasn't planned, I swear" she said, trying to unsuccessfully to make her voice sound like she wasn't crying, "I'll be back, but for now I just need some time... I'll be alright, I'm staying with friends for a while, I'm not sure how long..."  
"Anna, please don't do this, let me come and get you... Please!" he begged  
"It's only for a while, I'll be fine..." she repeated, Jake impatiently tapping his watch at her, Anna nodding.  
  
"My lift's here - can you tell Dad for me please?" she asked,  
"...Sure" he said, listening carefully now.  
"I say it all the time, but love you, Sarge" she tested, hearing him suck in a breath, pausing for a moment before he spoke again.  
"I love you too, Princess" he said, opening the floodgates for Anna as tears poured down her face, "I really do, okay?" he added, Anna nodding.  
"Gotta go, talk to you tomorrow" she managed to get out,  
"I'll be waiting by the phone... Stay safe, okay?"  
"Okay-"  
  
The phone was taken from her and smashed to pieces before Roman shoved what was left of it into his pocket. Another car pulled up and stopped beside them, the driver and passenger getting out so that everyone could swap vehicles, Roman grabbing hold of Anna, standing behind her with a hand over her mouth.  
  
Her eyes widened, watching as Jake went around to the back of the SUV and opened the tailgate, presumably to let the young girl out of the back as promised.  
Instead, he raised his gun and fired two shots into the car, Anna letting out a piercing scream which Roman managed to muffle as he held her, Anna struggling and completely hysterical. Jake turned to face Anna, locking his narrowed eyes with hers, before striding over and hitting her in the side of the face with his pistol.  
"You need to shut the FUCK up!" he scolded, hitting her a second time for good measure, Anna losing her balance as she slumped in Romans grip for a moment.  
" _You_ don't negotiate with _me._ _I_ give the orders, and _you_ carry them out" he snarled at her between his teeth, close enough that their faces were almost touching, "It's _THAT_ simple... Got it!?"  
  
Anna nodded weakly, black mascara tears running down her not-so flawless face.  
  
He shoved her into the new car, Jake getting in beside her and winding down the window.  
"You guys right to get rid of the body?" he called out, gesturing at the back of the SUV.  
"Yeah, same as usual" came the business-like reply.  
"Okay, let's get moving then" Jake ordered the driver,   
  
"It was _your_ fault that girl died... Try not to kill anyone else."  
  
  
  
Steve and Bucky ran back into the hall, the pair of them frantic with worry as they tried to flag Stark's attention from the podium. Tony waved politely, still mid-speech, Steve desperately gesturing for him to wrap it up...  
Bucky's breath heaved and he pushed his hair back from his face with both hands, Steve grabbing him to stop him pacing, watching on as the colour drained from Tony's face.   
  
"Thanks so much again for a fantastic evening everyone, I'll turn you back over to the education minister, Dr Harold Colman" he smiled, joining in with the applause that followed as the older gentleman took the stage.   
  
Tony rushed through the crowd, making his way over to Steve and Bucky who headed back into a quiet room off the main foyer.  
"What!? What is it!?" Tony asked, desperation in his voice  
"You need to track the last call I got - right now!" Bucky said, shoving his phone at Tony, "They took her - Anna's gone"  
"I've called for a car for us, it'll be waiting at the back entrance" Steve chimed in.  
  
Tony's chest tightened as his heart rate went into overdrive, taking the phone from Bucky as the three of them discretely headed to the back of the hall.  
"Who's got her - what do you know!?" he demanded, trying to will his hands to stop trembling as he accessed what data he could while jogging through the room, "when did it happen, I need more to go off!"   
"She went to the bathroom and didn't come back" Steve started, "We didn't see her come out, but it was pretty crowded, so I sent Sharon in to see if she was okay, and she was gone"  
"She called me less than five minutes later, said she needed a break, but it's not true" Bucky said, "someone's taken her"  
  
They slipped around a corner, finding the back door which security let them out, and watched as a car came around the corner and parked in front of them.  
  
"Why would she call _you_ and not _me!?"_ Tony snapped as a holographic menu screen appeared out of this air above the phone in his hand, his fingertips madly navigating through options...  
"I made her memorize my number - she didn't call from her phone" Bucky said, already heading around to the drivers side, putting a hand up in time for the driver to get out and toss him the keys.  
"How do you know someone took her?" Tony asked, sliding into the passenger side  
"She used code words, and confirmed mine back" Bucky said, Tony watching as the progress bar loaded in front of him.  
"What kind of code words?"  
"She called you Dad, and she called me Sarge - it's a private joke" Bucky said, as he shifted into first and waited for directions.  
"Head west, looks like they took the highway, and they pulled over to make the call" Tony confirmed, Bucky nodding as he pulled out of the alley.  
"DiMaggio?"  
"Yeah, get on it and follow it along, there's a pullover point just past West ninety sixth, that's where they were. I'll see if I can find any CCTV"  
  
Steve let out a breath, holding onto the door handle as the car accelerated hard, saying a silent prayer in his head that they'd find her safe and alive. He watched as Tony worked quickly, going through every public camera he could access on that road, finding two that had been shot out at almost the same time.  
"Here we go..." he muttered, "looks like they missed one" he added, opening up the footage as a floating hologram, Bucky glancing over occasionally while he weaved in and out of traffic.  
"Okay, terrible angle, but that's her making the call..." Tony said, commentating for Bucky's benefit, Steve watching from the back seat, "Looks like there's a gun on her, and she's trying so hard to be tough..."  
  
Bucky pulled out onto the road that they needed, accelerating aggressively through the traffic which turned out to not be too bad out closer to the river,  
"Okay, a guy's just gotten out of the car, the other guy's grabbed Anna, and they've fired shots into the back of a second SUV... He's killed someone..." Tony said, the color draining out of his face as he kept watching, both him and Steve sucking in a breath at the same time,  
"What!?" Bucky demanded,  
"He's hit her with the gun... Twice" Tony struggled to say, feeling his body start to shake as rage built up within him, "she was out for a second, but she's back up..."  
  
Bucky clenched his jaw, gripping the wheel tight as his heart rate doubled, picturing someone hitting her and thinking about how scared she'd be... Thinking about how scared Jake Nester was going to be when had his metal hand around his throat, squeezing the life out of him...  
  
"And they've shoved her back into the car and  driven off... Friday, I need eyes on a black, late model Dodge SUV heading northbound from Henry Hudson Parkway from 9.56pm"  
"Following CCTV footage, sir" came the voice from his phone speaker, "I have them pulling into a warehouse off the New Jersey Turnpike, would you like me to load a route for GPS?"  
"Please"  
"Keep heading north for two miles... Then veer right to take the second exit..." came the voice over the GPS, Bucky changing lanes and planting his foot.  
  
"You'd better call in that shooting, Tony..." Steve said, gently, Tony letting out a breath and nodding.  
"Yeah I know, I will once we know where Anna is"   
  
"Veer right to take the second exit" the GPS reminded them, Bucky doing as he was told, steering them onto the bridge.  
  
"I have unmarked vans leaving the warehouse, sir" came Friday's voice again,  
"How many?" Tony asked,  
"Thirteen so far, all heading in different directions"  
"Fucking hell!" Tony cursed, slamming his fist against the dashboard, "track them ALL"  
"Twenty six is the final count, tracking them now sir"  
"God damn it..." he said, shaking his head helplessly, "take us to the warehouse Friday, and send a quinjet to meet us there..."  
  
The three of them sat in silence, not sure what to say, each of them equally as worried as they were furious...  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Tony muttered, shaking his head, defeated, "I'd send the suits but I don't have that many these days..."  
"Save them until we know more" Steve said, "We'll check out the warehouse, and if nothing comes of that, we take the jet back to base. If the vans stop - send the suits, otherwise we wait for her call in the morning"  
"That's not good enough..." Tony said, "she needs to be home _now_ where she's safe"  
"I agree" Bucky chimed in through gritted teeth, "I'll drive all night, I don't care - she's coming home... And then we find those guys and show 'em what regret feels like" he added darkly.  
  
"Nobody's making anyone regret _anything_ tonight..." Steve said, trying to be the voice of reason, "We're no good to Anna if we're tired or emotional, okay? We check out the warehouse, we gather every clue we can, we go home, and we regroup." he said authoritatively, "They took her for a reason - leverage, ransom, so they won't kill her..."  
  
The GPS lit up, the voice telling Bucky to get off the turnpike and head down what seemed to be a fairly desolate, long road.  
"Continue north for three miles, your destination is on the left"   
  
"Where's the jet, Friday?" Tony asked, letting out a frustrated breath,  
"Estimated arrival is in four minutes, sir"  
  
"Okay, we do this Rogers' way... Friday, keep tracking those vans - if you see Anna in or around any of them, I want to be alerted immediately"  
"Certainly, sir"  
"This looks like it up ahead" Bucky said, turning the headlights off and slowing down in case there was anyone still there.   
"You guys armed?" Tony asked, Bucky looking at him like he'd asked the dumbest question ever.  
  
"Alright, let's do this..."


End file.
